Smart Enough to be Depressed
by Darkglare
Summary: I was inspired while rewatching the Godric episodes that there may have been another way of getting out of the FotS earlier that involved Jason.  It'll be Sookie/Godric eventually.  This is NOT pro Bill.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: This is unrelated to my other True Blood fan stories. I was inspired while rewatching the Godric episodes that there may have been another way of getting out of the FotS earlier that involved Jason, and while I am waiting for the season 3 finale.

This will be simple Godric/Sookie … uh, maybe not, I can't write simple as in girl sees boy, boy sees girl, cue the music, and start spinning the camera around them as they stare deeply into the other's eyes.

Also taking dialogue and existing scenes directly from True Blood.

Warnings: NonCon between Sookie and Gabe in chapter 1. Also drug use (not V) later in the story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 1**

Steve and Gabe were no good sons of bitches. They couldn't fight him like men, held a knife to his throat to get him in the back of the car, and had to go clocking Jason in the head with a steel ammunition case that only held paint pellets.

Jason wasn't aware of what was going on after that till he found himself lying on a floor, with Gabe leaning over him. Gabe was not letting Jason's unarmed, tied up, with tight plastic tie wraps on his wrists and ankles, helpless state slow him down, and he slashed at Jason's chest, arms and legs with a box cutter.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Oh yeah, keep talking like that, Stackhouse. This vampire's got a problem with that nasty talk."

"What?"

"Vampire lover, now you'll know the truth when one of them drains you dry," Gabe taunted as he slashed deeper.

"Stop it."

"And once I'm done showing your sister what a real man's got, I'll throw her in too. For dessert."

"Don't you go doing anything to my sister, or I swear there will be no place you can hide. You hear me?" Jason threatened as Gabe started dragging him.

"Yeah, you keep screaming, sister fucker. He doesn't move much during the day, but he's awake most of it."

"Who?"

Gabe only laughed softly as he pulled Jason through a steel doorway into a dim room. He quickly let go, exited and shut the door loudly.

Jason rolled to try to sit up, and groaned at how much these cuts hurt. Gabe was going to pay.

"Hey," he yelled. "Let me out." There had to be someone other than Gabe around. Jason kept calling out. Someone had to hear him soon.

A calm voice asked, "What are you doing there?"

"You got to help me. Gabe and Steve have gone nuts, and they got my sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me. They called me a vampire sympathizer, tied me up and sliced me open."

"Are you a vampire sympathizer?"

"I don't know. I don't hate them. I mean I've met some, and talked a lot with one that was nice, and my sister dates another one. And I don't know why they're talkin' 'bout my sister like that, but no one should. They don't even know her."

A young man came out of the shadows, walked close to Jason and tried to open the door. "They locked it," he said.

"Well, yeah."

Whoever he was, he looked down at Jason for moment. Jason guessed he was a vampire, because his coloring was real bad, but he had never seen one with blood trickling out of his nose and ears.

He said, "Locks are not necessary with me." His foot was a blur as he kicked backward and the door fell open.

Jason's mouth dropped open and he asked, "Are you a …?"

"I am vampire."

"Is that why Gabe hacked me up like this? To bleed all over in front of you?"

"I am not hungry. I have told Gabe that already."

"Could ya untie me?"

The vampire bent down and put a finger under the plastic, cable tie on Jason's ankles. He lifted it and Jason's ankles and legs went up. He asked, "What is this? I may damage you further, trying to get it off."

"Ya got to cut it. It doesn't tear apart."

"I have no knife," was the quiet reply, as the vampire let Jason's feet drop. He wiped the blood away that was leaking from his ear and licked the back of his hand clean.

"Can't ya bite it or something?"

"I do not want to."

"Come on. How else am I goin' to get out of here?"

"I will ask Mr. Newlin to free you."

Jason laughed hard. "I ain't lookin' like this to be let go. I know too much. He showed me all their secret weapons in a room beneath his house. Silver and wooden bullets. Guns, rocket launchers, bows and arrows, silver throwing stars."

"When did you see that?"

"He showed them off to me yesterday. Said I was ready to go to the next level as a Soldier of the Sun."

"You objected to killing vampires?"

Jason was starting to think there was something off with this vampire. He was a prisoner, but could kick the door open at any time? And he seemed simple, in the head, if he thought he could ask Steve Newlin for something and get it other than a stake through the chest.

"Sure," Jason answered. Currently, his only was out of here was to convince whoever this was to help him. He sometimes had to agree with girls, what did it hurt agreeing with a vampire? "Why would I want to kill someone at all? That's not Christian."

The short-haired, young looking vampire nodded. Jason thought he looked sort of innocent, despite the tattoos on his arms and at his neckline.

"Uh, since it looks I'll be staying here with ya, my name's Jason Stackhouse. What's yours?" Jason mentally crossed his fingers, hoping it was not Eddie.

"Godric."

"Do you know where we are?"

"The church basement."

"Oh yeah … I guess that's why there's no windows. But what are you doing down here?"

"Mr. Newlin invited me."

"Have you been here long?"

"Two weeks."

"Wait, Steve's gonna …. you gotta get out of here. He's gonna expose you to sunlight at dawn."

"I know."

"You know? Then why are you still here?"

"I want to burn."

"What?" Jason asked in disbelief. "You don't mean that. I mean that's like suicide. That's bad."

"Why is it bad?"

"You'll be dead. You know?"

"But I have already killed many, Mr. Stackhouse."

"When was the last time you killed someone?"

The vampire did not answer that question. Jason thought it couldn't really be more than a couple mistakes. This vampire was not smart enough to have been one for long. His tattoos were those modern tribal sort.

"You've been listening too much to Steve and his nonsense. I was all for the whole thing here with honesty and what God wanted, and it was like my brain was taken out and Steve put his babies in there."

Godric tilted his head, confused by what Jason was saying. Babies in his head? It must be some colloquial phrase he was not familiar with.

"Don't worry about that. You help me, and I'll help you. Get me loose, and I'll help you get out of here. I know the whole layout out there."

"I do not want your help."

Jason sighed. How did he get stuck with such a dumb vampire? Okay, so Godric was not going to do anything to help him, except he was not going to drink his blood because he seemed to be crazy.

"What about my sister? Gabe said he was going to cut her up too."

"Someone has been screaming," Godric said, tilting his head to listen better. There had been a woman yelling his name, along with Isabel's and Eric's yesterday, but she sounded unharmed then.

"If it's a girl, it could be my sister. Whoever it is, we got to save them."

Godric eyes looked out into the hall, then at Jason. "There's blood on your bonds."

"You've got to be kidding me. Now's not the time to be squeamish while Gabe's slicing someone else up."

Jason's wrists and ankles were suddenly parted, and he did not see where Godric went.

Now that Jason could move, it hurt to do it. "Ain't that just fucking great?" he said to himself. "I'm gonna bleed all over Gabe while I kick his ass."

In another room, Sookie was screaming while Gabe slapped her around, after he beat Hugo unconscious, then started screaming louder when Gabe forced his nasty cock into her. He was putting his weight behind what he was doing as he rocked against her, trying to get into her unresponsive, unprepared body. Even though she was no longer a virgin, it still hurt a lot.

She prayed that Bill would finally come. She prayed Hugo got up. She prayed Gabe got a coronary and keeled over. She prayed that the cardboard Jesus on the board game box she was staring at would miraculously come to life and use that stake on Gabe. Anything … anything to make this stop.

It did stop and Gabe sort of went towards the ceiling before he came to a stop with a young man with dark hair holding him by the scruff. He was shorter than Gabe, but had a good hold of him.

Gabe pleaded, "Godric, it's me."

Godric? This was Godric? Sookie had expected someone sort of like Eric. At the moment, she didn't care what Godric looked like. He saved her. In Sookie's book, that made him beautiful.

The vampire ignored Gabe and twisted his head, snapping his neck, then let his lifeless body fall heavily to the floor.

To Sookie, Godric said, "You should not have come."

Sookie tried to fasten the buttons that remained on the front of her dress. Her slip was not torn so she would be somewhat covered.

"Hey! Where'd ya go?"

"Jason?" Sookie called. Oh fuck, where did Gabe throw her panties, or did he rip them?

A still bleeding Jason stumbled through the door. "Sook … what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What about you? Did you do that to him?" she asked Godric.

Godric looked mildly offended, but said nothing in his defense.

"No, he got me loose," Jason said. He had noticed Gabe at Godric's feet. Probably dead with his head looking over his back like that. "We gotta get out of here. The church is up these stairs out here."

Sookie moved, but stopped to grab at Godric's arm, "Come on."

He shrugged her off, asking, "Why are you touching me?"

"'Cause you're just standing there."

"You believe you possess the strength to move me?"

"No."

"We need your help to get out of here, Godric," Jason urged.

"I cannot help you now."

"Why not?" Sookie asked.

"It is still daylight out."

"How long is it till sunset?" Jason asked.

"Eighteen minutes forty-one seconds."

The Stackhouses exchanged a glance.

"Will ya help us in nineteen minutes then?" Sookie asked.

"Perhaps."

"Listen, Godric, they're armed. We're not. I'm also hurt."

"So's Hugo," Sookie added. She wasn't sure if Jason realized what had happened to her, and didn't want to point it out now. Or ever. Right now, she wanted out of this place.

"Hugo?" Godric commented, "Get his eyes open, and I'll command him to follow you till you reach Isabel."

Sookie's gentle prodding and calling 'Hugo' did nothing, and she filled Jason in on who Hugo was, and he told Steve Newlin and Gabe her real name, and that's when they realized that she was Jason's sister from Bon Temps.

"That's what Hugo gets for believin' 'em. Steve even promised us breakfast and to send us on our way, if we answered his questions."

The repetition of Hugo's name and the chatter of the humans was grating, besides the smell of both of them bleeding. Godric preferred to be left alone with his thoughts now.

He leaned close to Hugo and whispered loudly, "Wake up."

Hugo jerked, opened his eyes, saw Godric and screamed.

"Be silent," Godric commanded. "You will follow Sookie Stackhouse until you meet Isabel."

"How'd ya know my name?"

"You just told a story to your brother about Hugo telling Mr. Newlin and Gabe your name."

"That's pretty smart," Jason said.

After centuries of Eric's blond companionship, Godric had to admit he did not think there could be two individuals that used their brains less than his impulsive Viking friend. His estimation regarding them being able to walk up these stairs and out of the church without incident plummeted.

Godric walked out to the bottom of the stairs, and looked up.

"What'cha doing?" Jason asked.

"I am trying to listen. Please be quiet, Mr. Stackhouse."

Sookie watched Godric adjust his head minutely. He murmured, "There are a lot of humans moving about upstairs. Including children."

"It's the lock-in," Sookie realized.

"We cannot go up now with them there."

"Why not?" Jason asked. "Can't you scare them away?"

"When I quickly glamour whole rooms of people, it's a panic, not an orderly dispersal. Will they stop entering the church soon? We do not need to go into the main part, up these stairs is the vestibule and the outside doors."

"Can't ya just shoo them away from the doors?" Sookie asked, standing too close to him. Her terror from earlier had her reeking strongly of something distracting in an enticing way. Godric started imagining how her blood would taste, before he reminded himself that he was not hungry. There was no need for him to feed.

Since he was already inhaling to catch her scent, he let out a audible sigh. Godric explained again, "They will run outside and inside, alerting others. I recommend waiting."

"Jason's bleeding."

"He is no longer actively bleeding, and will remain that way if he does not move and reopen his cuts," Godric pointed out. His last night in this world was going to be spent in constant annoyance till he was rid of these humans. No one wanted the Stackhouses gone from here more than him right now.

"They're gonna lock the doors for the lock-in," Sookie insisted.

"I did not notice they were made of silver when I entered the building … have they been replaced?" Godric asked sarcastically. He did not wait for an answer, but went up the stairs to see if there was some way that he had not thought of to get these idiots out of here. Why would Isabel send someone so incompetent after him? He did not think that because she was human either. There were plenty of dim-witted vampires too.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"He can open them," Jason answered. "He's pretty strong."

"I know that," Sookie replied. He snapped Gabe's neck like a salted pretzel rod. Eric said Godric was twice as old as him.

They caught up to Godric who had the door open a sliver to see out. Hugo followed Sookie quietly.

"I see someone who may be able to request the room and outside the doors be cleared," Godric murmured. He made a motion like he was stretching his neck, then added, "I have her. Back down the stairs to give her room."

Godric also went down two steps, and Sarah Newlin opened the door, came to a stop at the top of the stairs, and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a golden dress which looked really good on her.

"Mrs. Newlin, these humans have requested to leave this building and the grounds."

Sarah inhaled in shock, since she did not take herself over here of her own free will. She had been told Godric was a powerful vampire, but till now, he had been complacent as a lamb. He came to them, and truly sounded regretful for being a minion of Satan.

More importantly, Jason Stackhouse was with him, along with who she assumed was his fangbanging piece of trash sister, that Steve told her about earlier. Deceivers straight from the Devil himself. They were going to ruin everything.

"Godric, please go back downstairs. I'll let Steve know your concerns."

"Could you not see them outside?"

"My husband or Gabe will take care of that. You just go back to your room." Sarah added a bit of shooing motion with her hands to let the vampire know that she'd take care of this.

Just as calmly, Godric said, "No, I caught Gabe raping Miss Stackhouse, after mutilating Mr. Stackhouse."

Sarah swallowed, but did not ask Godric what happened to Gabe after that. She said, "I'll let Steve know. We have a lot of people in the church for a lock-in, so you need to go back downstairs."

Sookie had heard enough and said, "Listen, Sarah, you got to get some crowd control going up there, or we're going through and who knows what'll happen."

Godric looked down at Sookie, and asked, "What are you threatening to do?"

"It's not me, but now that it's sundown, my boyfriend's going to come tearing in here, and it's best if I'm outside waiting for him."

"He's a vampire?"

"Yes."

"He is going to harm humans in my area?"

"Well, to save me, he'd do anything."

"I do not see a reason for bloodshed."

Sookie's mouth gaped. Godric just killed a man in front of her, but she rather he did that than getting raped. Gabe was no sort of Christian that she recognized.

Godric turned his head to look back at Sarah, his eyes narrowed as he asked, "What can you do to assist us, Mrs. Newlin?"

"I am not doing anything to help the Stackhouses. They're nothing more than heartless, two-faced, vampire fuckers, and they're going to burn in Hell, right next to you after you fry tomorrow morning. I hope you crackle up like a pan of bacon, you murdering demon. I want to see you suffer as if you were in the fires of Hell itself here on Earth. Praise the Lord," she defiantly declared, then shrieked and slapped her hands over her mouth. She had not meant to say that out loud.

"Despite Psalm 32:3-5?"

"Huh?" Sarah replied, stunned that she stated the hateful things that were in her head. That was private.

Godric quoted, "I believe the accepted English translation is _When I kept silent about my sin, my body wasted away through my groaning all day long. For day and night Your hand was heavy upon me; My vitality was drained away as with the fever heat of summer. I acknowledged my sin to You, and my iniquity I did not hide; I said, 'I will confess my transgressions to the Lord_'; _And You forgave the guilt of my sin._

"There's also Psalm 103:12: _As far as the east is from the west, so far hath He removed our transgressions from us._ Shall I continue?"

"Stop speaking those words. They aren't for you."

Jason suddenly caught on, and said, "But letting them put ya in the sun, is suicide. And you'll still have a sin on you when ya die."

"Don't listen to Jason Stackhouse. He's worse than Judas."

Jason asked, "Why, what did he do to you?"

While Sookie disagreed, "No, he's not. Suicide is self-murder, and ya can't repent it if you're dead. That's why suicides cannot be buried in hallowed ground. My uncle Francis committed suicide by shooting himself in the head so we know. Gran had a terrible time trying to get him buried proper, so he ended up being cremated."

"It is not suicide. It is God's will. If He did not want a vampire to die, He would let them live in the glorious sunlight. That is the first thing He made … 'Let there be light'," Sarah argued.

"It's also self-hate, and God wouldn't want that," Sookie refuted. "God loves everyone and everything."

"Stop," Godric said quietly. "Mrs. Newlin, if you will not assist us willingly, you will go out this door and ask anyone you meet that belongs in the church to go into it now. You will ask the staff to assist you, and help show people to their seats so things may begin inside. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Godric."

"Holy fuck," Jason said, watching Sarah turn and go out to fulfill Godric's instructions.

"Must you use such language?" Godric asked.

"I guess not."

"How did you arrive at this building originally? Can you leave the same way?"

"Hugo's car should still be in the parking lot, unless they towed it," Sookie answered.

Godric looked at Hugo and said, "Hugo, give your car keys to Mr. Stackhouse."

Hugo took his keys out of his pocket and gave them to Jason.

"You're coming with us, right?" Sookie asked.

"I do not believe so."

"But what about that frying ya like bacon? That didn't sound nice at all," Jason said.

"Look, Isabel, Stan and Eric want ya back," Sookie said.

"They cannot always get what they want."

"Try telling that to Eric Northman."

"I have told him that to his face numerous times. I suspected he sent you, but since you were with Isabel's Hugo, I had my doubts." Godric resumed his post at the door, and said, "Mrs. Newlin has gotten almost everyone out of the vestibule. I can glamour the rest individually."

Sookie had to say, "Shut the fuck up," when she saw Godric in action. He moved vampire quick, and appeared in the middle of the vestibule. He didn't even say anything at first, just turned his head and swept up the few people left with his gaze, who all looked at him in open shock when he appeared out of nowhere. He said, "Please join the others inside," and they calmly walked through the double doors into the church proper.

His requests to refrain from using profanity were falling on deaf ears. Godric asked them, "Will the two of you simply stop talking?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 2**

The outer double doors opened and a group of people stopped. Jason recognized them from the Light of Day Institute. Godric was obviously not well-fed, so he did not pass their visual test and one of them instructed, "Don't make eye contact."

"Let us pass," was Godric's response. About half of them backed against the doors, and the others got scared. One of them was smart enough to hit an alarm button, some others took out weapons.

"We are leaving. Do not touch any of us."

A gun was fired, and Godric disappeared. Rather than hitting the vampire, the bullet hit the interior wooden door to the church, which was thick enough to stop it.

Godric appearing amidst them was enough to get their attention as he simply said, "Flee."

His glamour missed one of them and rather than leaving, he smacked his silver honesty ring into Godric's cheek. A quick backhand, sent the individual into the door, slumping to the floor, and Godric turned his head slowly while the burn disappeared, while he thought about the alarm and the response to it.

He turned his attention to the interior church doors and disappeared again, and reappeared at the doors sliding the brass flag pole for the Institute flag through the handles, just before someone tried to exit from inside. Pounding started on the inside of the door.

Waving them over, he led them outside where Soldiers of the Sun were setting up a perimeter to guard the church, and an announcement was made over the PA for women and children to head to the classrooms.

A crossbow bolt was fired and its aim was true. Godric caught it in his hand before it hit him, and he looked up to see that the hand over his, catching the bolt, belonged to his progeny, Eric.

Eric released his hold, and fell to his knees. Head bowed, he quietly intoned, "Godric."

"You should not have sent humans after me. Get up, Eric. These three need to reach the parking lot. See to it, and do not shed blood on your way out."

Godric had already taken a step back, and was retreating towards the church, when Eric questioned, "Where are you going?"

"I can take care of myself. Do as you are told."

Jason was thinking of doing something stupid like tackling the smaller vampire, when there was a loud crack. Godric dropped to the ground from a head wound, centered high on his forehead, where his hair had been.

Sookie screamed.

Eric looked at his choices, and directed Jason, "Move Godric to cover so he is not further injured. He can recover from that wound. Go with him, Sookie. They can just as easily shoot the rest of you."

"Eric ..." she started to reply, but he was already off the ground, flinging the sniper from the roof. He was back on the ground within moments among the Soldiers of the Sun.

Jason got a hold of Godric, and said, "I thought he'd be heavier." He only weighed as much as a high school freshman.

"Be careful, Jason," Sookie said, looking back over her shoulder as the humans were being knocked around by Eric.

Eric actually beat them to the church doors, dropped some items, and then spun two machetes in a blur for a second or two, as if trying them out. He threw the unconscious man with the honesty ring from earlier outside, closed the doors after them, threw the bolts at the top and bottom, and moved some items in front of the doors.

"Eric, what are we going to do?" Sookie asked.

"Wait for Godric," he paused, turned his head, then asked, "Are there people in the church?" There was no longer anybody knocking on the door, but even the Stackhouses could hear raised voices.

"Yeah, it's full for the lockdown."

"I also hear children," he commented. He could have them out of here in seconds, but he needed to obey Godric, not just his words to the letter, but his intent. His maker would be livid if Eric harmed innocents.

"Yeah. Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?"

"I am following Godric's orders."

To Sookie, Eric looked concerned, as he leaned over to examine Godric more closely. The wound was healing, but with that much of an entrance wound from a bullet tip that flattened before penetrating, and it was shot at a downward angle towards the back of his skull. It was not going to be quick or pretty. He took a moment to stare into Godric's open eyes too, before lowly murmuring, "This is bad. It must be silver since it's going so slow. I don't see it, and looking around may push it deeper. Bullets do not always come out the way they went in.

"Godric enters a foul temper following a painful injury," Eric fibbed, appealing to Sookie's need to help. "Could one of you give him blood to speed his healing and shorten the suffering? Godric does not need much at his age."

"What about him?" Jason said with a nod towards Hugo. "He's the traitor."

"But unwilling," Eric replied. He wanted Sookie, and was willing to take any opportunity to break her attachment to Bill.

"I'll do it," Sookie said, holding out her hand for one of the blades. "Godric saved me earlier."

"Me too," Jason said. He was not as willing to feed a vampire, but he should do it before his sister.

"I got it, Jason. I'm already taking B12 for Bill."

Eric was shifting Godric to cradle him on his lap, and look into his eyes for when awareness returned. He might currently have some vestige of what was occurring around him. Eric had learned that the hard way before.

"Shallow, Sookie. Just drops into his mouth to start. He won't be able to actively swallow yet." Eric tilted Godric's face and opened his mouth.

"This happen to the two of you often?" she quipped, deciding to make a cut across her left palm, rather than opening the vein in her wrist.

"This was an excellent shot."

Sookie jumped when Godric blinked. Just once, but it was enough.

"Why shoot him?" Jason asked, starting to pace around them. "He was coming back inside."

"This is the sheriff of Dallas. Not me. Godric is the better target, besides being the greater physical danger, if he was motivated to fight."

Neither of the Stackhouses could imagine Godric motivated to do that, based on their brief acquaintance.

Sookie flexed her hand to get more drops to fall. Godric swallowed and blinked again.

"Careful, Sookie. Pull your hand a little higher. His fangs might extend due to reflex."

Rather than that, Godric moaned low in his throat and did not stop. To Sookie, it sounded like he was in pain. Eric stroked his chin and throat with one hand, and scratched at the side of Godric's head with the other. He leaned over, looking into Godric's eyes, and said something softly in another language.

Godric bodily jerked and his moan became a fluctuating keening. Jason stopped his pacing for a moment, and saw with Sookie and Eric that there was enough healing that Godric probably had enough brain restored to feel things.

Sookie noticed that Godric's eyes were trying to focus, and she thought he was looking at her. One of his hands flailed up and caught her arm above him.

"Godric," Eric said lowly. Sookie did not know if it was a warning, or just trying to get the other vampire to stop from pushing her away.

The sound of pain stopped, and Godric's hand slid down over the back of Sookie's. She felt he was still looking at her so said, "Go ahead."

She heard the fangs, but did not see them through her hand that was over his mouth. He guided her hand down a little and rather than a sharp bite, Sookie felt his tongue probing at the cut before there was a slight pressure as his fangs sank into her palm. He actively sucked briefly, and Sookie felt momentarily giddy. Unlike Bill, which involved something sexual, unless it was an emergency, this felt good in a different way. It was very calming. Godric then withdrew his fangs from her flesh, and resumed licking her palm.

"I see the bullet," Eric said. "Can either of you grab it? It's silver."

Jason made a face and leaned in. He saw the glint and plucked it out of the mess. As soon as it was out, Godric's healing sped up rapidly and it took no more than fifteen seconds for him to be completely healed.

Godric licked a last time, releasing Sookie's hand, and murmured, "Thank you."

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Besides being pissed, yes," Godric said as he sat up fully. He did not understand why he was shot. He had harmed no one. Godric wanted an explanation.

Sookie looked at her hand and saw it was already healed. How'd he do that without smearing his blood on it, like Bill did?

"Your hair's long," Jason observed.

"I know," Godric replied, grabbing two blades and made a figure eight hand movement with them rather than Eric's spinning one.

Eric traded him one. He stood, and then extended his hand down to assist Godric.

"Stay behind us; directly behind is best. We can use the blades to block more efficiently than with our bare hands," Eric said. "But wood can splinter, and bullets ricochet. Mostly to the side. If we move too quickly, just stay together so we can resume protecting you more easily."

Something hit the exterior doors hard, and Eric put his back against his blockade that actually shifted inward three inches. He leaned back and the doors fully closed again, and he was not moved when the doors were struck a second and third time.

Eric looked to Godric, and after he waved the humans to the side, nodded to Eric. Eric dashed forward and grabbed Godric, lifting them both off the floor with his flight and out of the path of whatever was going to come through. Eric suspected a vehicle, even though he had not heard an engine. He chose to move them over the entry, and put Godric on the top of the wide, ornate door frame.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I am using some notable dialogue from True Blood at the end of this chapter because I love those four lines.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 3**

They waited for over a full minute, and then the exterior door burst inward, and Stan was there with at least twenty vampires behind him, including Bill Compton, who was at his side.

Godric leapt into the foyer to address them from the floor, and Eric joined him.

"Sheriff," Stan said, giving a respectful bow. He had not expected to find Godric, armed, and right inside the front door. He had not been sure that Godric was in the church, but had noticed all the helpless humans lying in the grass and on the pavement, along with Wiiliam Compton. Compton was positive his human telepath was close, when Stan found him pounding futilely at the door, and here she was with Godric and Northman.

"Yes, Stan. I am ready to go."

"But ..." Stan had noticed Godric's hair. He was injured while he was missing. Stan never saw Godric's hair at its original length, and had seen Godric get hit with a number of things that he thought the ancient vampire would not get up from. Fighting among the Texas sheriffs used to be vicious since their King was so weak. It was the Wild West till Godric had had enough. It was good to live in Area 9.

"I said we are leaving, underling. Do not harm anyone."

"Yes, sheriff."

Bill separated from the others who were backing off and retreating at Godric's order. "Sookie," he called, heading towards her.

"We are leaving, _out _through the door," Godric said, his voice hardening. When Bill did not stop his advance, he asked, "Who is this disrespectful cur that cannot follow simple instructions?"

"Bill Compton," Eric supplied, while putting his finger out to point to the door indicating to Bill that he should heed Godric and exit the church.

Sookie added, "Don't, Bill." Godric said maybe five minutes ago that he was pissed, so Bill shouldn't go mouthing off.

When Bill stood still, instead of turning and leaving, Godric's voice carried a hint of threat on his next utterance. "You are not from my area. Why are you here?"

"That would be my fault, Godric. Sookie Stackhouse," Eric nodded at her, "would not travel to Dallas without Bill Compton escorting her."

Godric halted, looked at Sookie and asked, "This is the vampire you warned me about that would harm humans in this church, unless you were freed?" He had also heard Eric say he would kill all the children here to save her while he was lying incapacitated.

"Yes, but now that I'm fine …"

Looking at Bill, Godric interrupted, "And he arrived with Stan, rather than rushing immediately to your aid yesterday night." He recalled from Sookie's story. "Very well. Leave my area immediately, Bill Compton. You are not welcome here."

"Sheriff," Bill protested, "I did arrive alone, but I could not get the door open."

Bill could not resist adding a frustrated growl when he saw Eric's gloating smirk, from his position behind Godric. Besides Lorena, he knew Eric had something to do with preventing Bill from entering this building and reaching Sookie. Now, his equally rude maker was chastising him unnecessarily. Bill would make both pay for their insults to him.

"Stan!" Godric called.

The sheriff's summons was answered instantly. "Yes, sheriff?"

"Remove Bill Compton from the grounds of this church. Rather than following my immediate orders, he'd rather stand around and quibble. He is to be out of my area as soon as he is able. I do not want him here after dawn. If he does not do that of his own free will, give him the incentive to leave."

"With pleasure, sheriff."

"Sookie, come," Bill urged.

"Miss Stackhouse is not banned from my area," Godric replied, unexpectedly taking Sookie's hand, "and she cannot travel at the same speed as you."

"I am not leaving her alone."

"I found her unprotected, Mr. Compton. She is now both with me and Eric Northman. From your accent, may I guess that he is your sheriff?"

"He is, but I do not trust Sookie to come to no harm in his company."

"Stay out of Area 5 Louisiana if you are so dissatisfied, or are you already banned from most of the United States? Might I suggest Mexico?"

Stan and several of the vampires who lingered to watch laughed. If Godric was not going to let them slaughter humans, there might be some action if this impudent rooster continued crowing. Their sheriff was patient and could endure some insults, but disrespect was something he did not tolerate for long.

What hurt Bill most was the look of triumph on Eric's face. He meant to lure him here to obtain Sookie with the backing of his maker, while Bill was subjected to Lorena's unwanted attentions.

Seeing Sookie's look of horror, Eric sought to defuse the situation … slightly. He would be her protector till they returned to Louisiana, and he could do a very thorough job of it, if she'd let him. He commented, "Godric, I did enter into a contract with Sookie Stackhouse in order to find you, and her main condition was Bill Compton was to accompany her to Dallas in order to protect her. That contract is fulfilled, except for Sookie's return to her home. I have no objection to Bill Compton returning to my Area 5. Based on your judgment, I find them traveling separately acceptable, and will personally take care of her return home." He then looked to Sookie, and simply asked, "Sookie?"

Bill immediately disagreed on her behalf, "No, Sookie is mine."

Seeing Godric's lip curl in Bill's direction, Sookie feared what would be next, and said, "Uh … all right, but ya got to know, Godric, Bill wouldn't cause trouble now that I'm safe."

Eric airily commented, "It's safer that Bill go now. If he ends up in front of Magnus again so soon, he will not get off as lightly."

Sookie and Jason had no idea why the vampires as a group shook their heads and mockingly tsk'd, except for Godric, Bill and Eric. Bill looked at her, then left with Stan following.

It became clearer as Godric asked on their way to the parking lot, "Why and when did Compton see the Magister?"

"This past month he staked a vampire for this human."

"In front of witnesses?"

"Yes."

Godric gave his head a negative shake, before saying to Jason, "Give Hugo his keys back. You two will come with me."

Turning his head to look at Hugo, Godric said, "Stop following Sookie Stackhouse. Drive to your home and wait inside for Isabel. You are to invite her in, if you rescinded her invitation."

"Wait, we can be glamoured into inviting vampires into our homes?" Sookie asked.

"Of course, how do you think we get in otherwise?" Godric asked rhetorically.

Members of the church's private militia were still on the ground. Sookie did not see any blood so assumed they were Eric's handiwork, rather than Bill's or Stan's.

Stan returned and said, "He's taking Northman's advice and heading east for home. Sheriff, we can't be leaving without doing anything. You are not going to let them get away with this, are you?"

"Away with what?"

"Kidnapping, holding you … you were obviously injured," he said with a wave at Godric's head.

"I could not mock Eric's new hair style, while my own was still short."

Sookie looked to Eric who was following closely. He lifted an eyebrow at her. Godric was still holding her hand. She was not sure if he forgot he had grabbed it, and tried to pull hers away.

"I need to tell you something in private," he said, not releasing her.

Sookie looked at Jason, but he shrugged. He was getting out of here, and so was Sookie. Things were changing rapidly. Godric apparently was not some young, simple-minded, suicidal vampire who could quote the Bible. He did help them get out, and kept his cool with letting everyone live after he got shot in the head like that. Sending Bill Compton on his way was a bonus. If someone should have saved Sookie, it should have been his undead ass. She never would be in these kind of life-threatening situations, if it wasn't for Vampire Bill.

"Ride with someone else, Stan," Godric urged.

"Yes, Sheriff," Stan said with a dark glare at both humans. Eric's telepath did not show the proper respect, but the bloody, slack-jawed, human male remained quiet. He was nothing special though. What was Godric doing?

What Sookie really wanted was to talk to Eric alone. He probably had no idea that Godric was thinking about killing himself. Seriously planning it, since it was supposed to happen tomorrow morning at dawn. He wasn't talking about that stuff with Sarah like he had no idea about what he was doing.

Even though Godric had been unreasonable with Bill, she couldn't let him kill himself. Godric had saved her, and probably Jason too. He may have also saved a lot of people in that church because Stan was not there with all those vampires to pray.

Stan moved quickly ahead and told off some vampires that were waiting near a dark limo. They scattered, and after glancing back at Godric, Stan moved to one of the other vehicles that were not parked properly in the lot. Sookie was envious at how new and shiny they all were. How did vampires afford new, expensive cars? Her Honda Lemon Bomb was about to roll over its second 100,000 miles. It just wasn't fair. Eric better pay her.

Godric's touch was light but firm, when he shifted from holding her hand to touching the small of her back as she got in back of the car first. He leaned over to the window partition, said, "Home," and closed it.

What Jason and Sookie were not expecting was Godric to step over Eric's long legs, and insert himself between the two of them.

Their car began moving, and Godric asked, "Eric, have you tasted Miss Stackhouse?"

"No, I have not."

He looked to Sookie, "Miss Stackhouse, you should avoid strange vampires. You smell … I guess the best word would be delectable, and I noticed that down in the cellar. Now that I've sampled it, your blood is more delicious than human."

"What?"

"I am telling you my personal findings. Has any other vampire experienced you?"

"She's Bill Compton's," Eric supplied.

"He has said nothing to you?" Godric asked her.

"No, maybe you're making a mistake."

Godric paused a moment, before commanding, "Eric, smell her."

Eric slid out of his seat and knelt in front of her. He looked at Sookie and waited for her to nod before taking her hand between his. He was slow in making an evaluation and his face drifted all the way up her arm to her shoulder.

"She's not irresistible, Godric, but could smell like she was rubbing up against something that was. Not even what I would call mouth-watering. Definitely has the aroma of something that will be delicious. However, with Bill failing to respond to her … yesterday? I would assume she has not washed in the past 30 or 36 hours. That may be why I have not noticed it before, and I do not get physically this close to Sookie." Eric leaned back on his heels and gave Sookie's hand a brief pat. "I think any vampire with a degree of self-control can resist. However, I think they would also try to obtain her from Compton."

"You're already trying to do that, Eric," Sookie reminded him.

"Haven't you considered maybe I am doing that because I find your character of interest, Sookie? I have not examined you like this before, and you know I have never had your blood. I am only aware of your ability as a telepath of human minds, and that you are available for hire."

Godric silently looked at her, considering the telepath part.

"Whatever, Eric," Sookie replied weakly. Could he be telling the truth? What if he was, it's not like Sookie would ever like Eric. He was horrible.

Godric looked at Jason and inquired, "May I, Mr. Stackhouse?"

"Uh, I guess."

Jason felt a bit weird as the vampire leaned a bit too close for two guys to be, and then scraped a flake of dried blood off his skin to taste.

"No, you're AB negative. Although my favorite, not like your sister. Do you have the same two parents?"

"Yes," Jason said, trying to lean back.

Turning back to Sookie, Godric asked, "Can I assume you had some of Bill Compton's blood? That is why you expected him to find you when you were first imprisoned?"

"Yes, Bill should have come yesterday. Hugo and I were in that storage room since the day before yesterday. Even Steve and Gabe were surprised he didn't come last night."

"Eric, do you know why he did not come?"

Eric shrugged, rather than lying to his maker. He did not always succeed with that.

"Have you known Bill Compton long, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Uh, no. He moved home about a month ago," Sookie said. "He's originally from Bon Temps, where I live. Bill's mainstreaming."

"Vampires do not mainstream by running into the main Fellowship of the Sun church."

Jason had to laugh. He could just imagine Steve's face if a bunch of vampires had actually entered his church.

"When in the past month did you ingest some of his blood?"

"Uh, I got hurt pretty bad in the parking lot where I work the night after we first met. The first night is when I saved him from a couple of drainers, and they came back and beat me up the next night."

Godric directed a question in another language to Eric. Eric chose to reply in English, "No, I received no report about drainers in Bon Temps. I had a problem with other vampires being killed when their nest was set on fire when they decided to move there from Monroe. What are the drainers' names, Sookie?"

"Well, they're dead. Bill flipped a trailer over on them and made it look like a tornado hit."

Godric looked pensive, then sought to clarify as he slowly repeated back what he thought were the facts, "The first night you met Bill Compton, he was attacked by two drainers who probably take V themselves, in a parking lot? You … alone? … stopped them. And then, they almost kill you the next night because you could be what you appear … a single, human woman? And Bill Compton happened to be there to give you his blood and save your life, but not to aid you when you were getting beaten? Was it a long drawn-out attack lasting hours, or shorter?"

"No, real short. They were waiting for me when I came out of work."

"And Bill Compton happened to be passing at that time, and found where they had dumped your expiring body?"

"No, he was supposed to meet me right after work because I asked him to. My Gran wanted me to ask him for a favor, so he got there right as they were finishing me off."

"He did not kill them immediately, after they attacked him, when he would have been most angry and seeking retribution. He also did not report their attempt to his local sheriff, Eric, as mandated by our superiors in order to reduce V trafficking. He also did not kill them after they attacked you, when you reeked of spilled blood which could have incited violence from any of us. Rather, he waited, when he had time to consider what action to take."

"Well, you're kind of leaving out some details."

"Such as?"

"Uh, that um, Bill didn't know I was anything special when he helped me, and he had to help me immediately or else I could've died."

"Death can be easy and quick."

Sookie could not argue that with Godric, he killed Gabe with no fanfare, but she did argue, "When they drained Bill, he was very weak, after they took all that blood."

"Do you know how much they took?"

"There were a couple plastic IV bags on the ground."

"The regular 500 cc size, or another?"

"I don't know."

Eric said, "500 would be a half liter, if filled completely. Parking lot drainers? Probably switching the bag out frequently, rather than filling it to full, especially if the lighting was poor."

Jason said, "Huh?"

"One cc, or cubic centimeter, is one milliliter. One thousand milliliters is one liter," he explained, knowing that Americans refused to acknowledge the metric system, which was labeled centuries ago _for all people, for all time_. It was nice to be anywhere in the world, except here, and know how much he was offered in trade.

"No one uses that kind of measurement," Sookie stated. "You gotta talk about pints."

Godric was used to talking to vampires. They all were accustomed to metric measurements since it was standard for so long now. Although not brimming with common sense, Eric's ability to do math in his head was always very good. Probably from counting all his loot as a Viking.

"Whatever way it's measured," Eric said, "I doubt Bill was completely drained. Your bodies are composed of eight percent blood. I'm guessing I could get close to five liters from your brother who is similar in size to Bill. Drainers use what they can get. The preference for smaller containers is for ease in handling, trading, selling and possible loss due to damage to the bag. Larger is for those that are too squeamish to handle the process of changing them out. Drainers rarely have that problem."

"It is difficult to say since the one witness present does not even know what a liter is," Godric attested. "It would seem plausible that he could return the favor since vampires do not go doling out their blood to every piece of road kill. Are you are so formidable, Miss Stackhouse, that you could fend off two individuals on V that could subdue a vampire?"

"Well ..." Sookie was not sure she should mention what happened with the chain, so said, "I guess I caught them by surprise."

"How did Bill Compton overcome his weakness? Did he glamour you and feed?"

"I can't be glamoured, and he did not feed from me."

"How long did it take for him to move?"

"Well, he had to move when the drainers tried to run us over in their car."

Godric and Eric looked at each other. Sookie Stackhouse was a simpleton, especially with her claim that she could not be glamoured to believe whatever Bill Compton initially told her. If someone was immune to glamour, it would be wise not to tell vampires that.

"Was that the only time you had his blood?"

"Well, I've been hurt a lot. I needed a bunch the other night because I was attacked in the woods by some creature."

"Was Bill Compton nearby?"

"Yeah, he saved me."

"But you were still injured? What happened to the creature?"

"It has not been found," Eric inserted. "My people think it was some sort of animal."

"Too strong for a vampire?"

"It was already gone by the time Bill found me."

Godric's eyebrows raised before he asked, "So when you are around Bill Compton, Miss Stackhouse, you repeatedly suffer from mortal wounds?"

"Yes," Jason said. At last, someone could see the problem, and it didn't involve the damned metric system.

"You have repeatedly drank blood from the same vampire in a short period of time. Are you aware that you will be increasingly attracted to Bill Compton, and may reach a point where you have no free will with regard to him?"

"It does not. Bill said it would heal me and make me healthier." Sookie left out the part about her sex drive because that was no one's damned business.

Jason muttered, "No good son of a bitch." He knew there was something rotten about Vampire Bill. Sookie was his little, gullible sister, and always wanted to believe the best of everyone. "What can Sookie do about it?"

"Do not drink any more blood from Bill Compton. His connection to Miss Stackhouse will last the rest of her life. Over time, her own will will reassert itself. How fast depends on how much she drank. He seemed a young vampire to me so it may not take more than a few years."

"Wait a minute," Sookie said. "Bill loves me."

"He may," Eric said, trying to be agreeable to Sookie, but not contradict Godric. "Bill likes to talk about mainstreaming and rediscovering his humanity. You could very well be a step in his 12 step program, Sookie."

Jason got back to the point, "A few years? He lives next door to Sookie. She can't avoid him."

"Blood from other vampires will weaken the effect," Godric commented, "but will be confusing for Miss Stackhouse."

"Can't she drink some of yours? She did give you some of hers earlier tonight." Jason asked.

"Mine?" Godric replied. "I would need a stronger reason to allow that. Miss Stackhouse also needs to be selective about whose blood to accept due to the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes, don't you often dream of Bill Compton? Perhaps on the first night you had his blood? That's one of the lures of a vampire subverting a human with their blood. There is no rest from it."

"He didn't mention that," Sookie replied. Besides wonderful dreams of Bill, she had a couple horrifying ones of Longshadow. Since Longshadow had been going to kill her, Sookie hadn't thought they were anything special. Why hadn't Bill mentioned this? She would have understood better, and since she needed Bill's blood after getting beat up that bad, she wouldn't have been angry, but she would have wanted to know what was going on. Sookie may be new to this relationship thing, but she'd definitely wouldn't want to go with someone that kept secrets from her, even if they were by omission.

"Each of us is as different as any person. Such as Eric's influence may be too strong for you, after the ordeal you suffered today."

"What happened today?" Eric asked. He wanted Sookie to have his blood.

"I heard Miss Stackhouse screaming, and found a large human male pinning her down in the process of raping her."

"And Bill got there after I?" Eric innocently speculated. He knew Godric was trying to say that with human minds being so strange, Eric's normally sensual nature could be subverted to something horrifying. It was something he was willing to risk, given the opportunity. "I did not even leave at sunset. I overheard a man at Bill's door giving him a message that Sookie and you were in the church basement. I felt it was too important to let Bill handle it alone, and came myself."

Sookie silently sent a message of thanks to Barry. At least someone could be counted on … besides Eric, Godric and Jason. And Stan. She got no mental reply. Perhaps she had to be desperate.

Jason got out the "Thanks for coming." If it was Godric alone, he still would have gotten shot in the head, and they probably would have left him lying on the pavement, thinking he was dead.

They hit a bump as the car pulled into a driveway. Sookie recognized the house from her earlier visit to meet with Isabel and Stan the first time.

Godric opened the door before the car was fully stopped, and disappeared into the night.

"Eric," Sookie said, laying a hand on his arm, "I got to talk to you."

"Yes? There is little I can do about Bill. Godric was not in a good mood. It's not entirely Bill's fault that he did not make a good impression, and I attempted to lightly defuse the situation. I do not want Godric's temper directed at me."

"It's more than 'not in a good mood', Eric. When Jason and I were talking to him in the basement, he's serious about getting exposed to the sun to commit suicide."

"What do you mean?"

"He said, he wants to burn," Jason said, repeating what Godric said. "Steve Newlin has a platform built for a 'meet the sun' ceremony tomorrow at dawn, and Godric knew about when I warned 'im. He even quoted the Bible about God, sin and forgiveness."

"Yeah," Sookie agreed.

Jason continued, "Even if he is into Christianity, there's something about self-hatred and suicide being murder so Steve probably tricked him. He tricked me. I was there for less than a week, and it was like my brain got sucked out, and they put all their little babies in it."

Eric looked to Sookie to translate that last part.

"Jason's saying they brainwash people into thinking they are right. They might have done that to Godric while he was there. Why was he there?"

"I do not know. Godric does as he likes."

"But he seems to be a good vampire. He did tell y'all not to hurt anyone. Isn't he?" Sookie asked.

"After a painful gunshot to the head, that incapacitated him, I think you know the answer to that, Sookie. He can lose his temper. Tonight, he did not. Thanks partially to you and your blood alleviating his suffering. And your blood has now given him a distraction. I'm not sure how long that is going to last."

"He was not kidding about that?"

"No, there's something about you that is different, and apparently is not the same in your sibling."

"He's not gonna try to feed from me, is he?" Jason asked.

"Not without asking."

"Are you?" Sookie asked.

"For the most part. I have not suffered a grievous injury in a long time that I became so desperate," Eric replied. Although bored with feeding on the willing, Sookie did not need to know that. "With age, comes resistance to sudden loss of blood or major injuries that would kill a younger vampire."

"Everybody's going in," Jason pointed out.

Eric got out of the car, then stopped and said, "Sookie, if Godric is unwell, I should stay here with him for the time being. Isabel and Stan are idiots. Can you stay longer so I can see you safely home, as I stated earlier this evening?"

"Uh …"

"I will pay you, if that is what you want."

"No, I mean, that's nice of you to offer, Eric, but I understand that Godric means something to you. He's your maker, isn't he?"

"Do not use words you do not understand."

"You have a lot of love for him."

"Do not use words I do not understand."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Based on Russell and Bill smoking cigars, I inserted some smoking vampires. Ancient people did use cannabis.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 4**

"Eric ..." she said, staying close to him as they went into the house.

"Yes, Sookie?"

"Is there somewhere I could get cleaned up?"

Eric was only aware of what he could see, so did not grasp the entire meaning of what Sookie was asking for. "I do not know where everything is, but I do know where Godric's bedroom is downstairs. Follow me. I guess you should too, Mr. Stackhouse."

While going down the stairs in the back of the house, Isabel turned the corner below, dressed in a black, leather cat suit and high heels.

"Eric? Where are you going?"

"The Stackhouses need a change of clothes, along with somewhere to get cleaned up."

"I will take care of Mr. Stackhouse. Hugo kept clothes here." To Jason, she said, "Come with me."

"Use your natural charm on him, Sookie, and don't whine about Bill," Eric said quickly before he rapped on the door just to the left at the bottom of the stairs. It had a solid metallic sound.

There was an answering thunk, and Godric opened the door. He was barefoot, had wet hair, and wore a pair of gray canvas pants. He glanced up at Eric, and then at Sookie.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Godric, but either Sookie needs to return to the hotel, or borrow some clean clothes."

Godric looked at her unhurriedly for a long moment before saying, "Although we are not so dissimilar in size, Miss Stackhouse may prefer female clothing. Stan may have what she needs."

She swallowed. It was one thing for Isabel to help Jason, but she'd rather keep on what she had than bother Stan.

"Come in. Eric, you can sit. Miss Stackhouse, I have hardly anything in my bathroom, see what's missing, and we'll get that from Stan too."

'We', Sookie breathed while looking around his plain, white tile bathroom. Godric was not kidding around, he had little, but the very basics of a toothbrush, drinking glass to put the brush in, comb and soap. Even Jason used more than that.

Godric said from behind her, "Come with me. I do not understand what you need so you will need to look."

Sookie had not been surprised by his tattoos because she had seen them earlier with the shirt Godric had on at the Fellowship, but he had a long one that went from his neck almost to his waist along his spine, besides a red circle covering one shoulder.

Godric did not have much furniture in his boring bedroom that even had grey carpet, so Eric was sitting with his back to the wall with his legs stretched out on Godric's bed. He was holding a book … that one by Theodore Newlin. He winked at her, before looking back down and turning the page.

Sookie got a chance to take a better look at Godric's back, when she stood next to him outside a pair of double metal doors, further down the hall. He had knocked, and was waiting. The circle was not a red tattoo, but raised bumps, like someone branded him.

His hand flew over a number pad, and there was a loud metallic sound from the door. Godric opened it, and called, "Stan?" After a moment, he said, "Anyone else in here?"

Stan's room was nothing like Godric's. It was at least six times bigger, had dark wood paneling around the base of the walls up to her waist, a sort of rounded, higher ceiling that was sort of painted in orangey and tan blotches.

"He lets them keep their things in here," Godric said, turning on a light in a walk-in closet with built-in drawers.

"Holy S," Sookie said.

"Yes, the women leave a lot behind when they break up with Stan."

If Sookie could afford some of these shoes, she certainly wouldn't be lettin' someone like Stan come between her and them. She only knew the brands from pop culture, not because she shopped for them.

"Stan has girlfriends?"

"All the time. I think there are undergarments in the drawers, if you wear them."

Sookie drew her chin back and looked down at Godric, even though he was not shorter than her, and said, "Of course I wear underwear. What do you take me for?"

Godric stood silently, not responding to her question, even with a facial expression.

"Never mind," she said, opening a top drawer, then another.

Sookie sighed. It seemed Stan's flock preferred thongs and bras that could support a lot of weight.

She looked and Godric had turned to look out into the room, with his arms folder over his bare chest, rather than watch her pick through flimsy scraps of fabric for the odd one that covered her behind and just did the job on top, rather than being some marvel of structural engineering.

Once she had a couple dresses in her size, she decided to keep wearing the shoes she had on. Sookie did not wear heels often, and anything fancy in here looked like an ankle breaker in her eyes.

"All right," she said.

"The bathroom's over here."

Godric led her across the room, and Sookie eyed the big, canopied bed. He went into the bathroom before her, and started looking through the two dozen or so bottles in the large shower stall. Stan also had a large multi-person raised tub, a two sink vanity, a big lit mirror, and enough items to open his own Sally's branch. It appeared that Stan had no trouble with humans being humans, with a lot of hair spray.

Sookie was thinking about she did have to go to the bathroom, but maybe she hadn't before due to dehydration and shock.

Sookie glanced at the bottle in his hand, and Godric explained, "With short hair, I used soap."

Talk about keeping it simple, Sookie thought to herself, as she nodded in response. Even Bill had shampoo, conditioner and body wash for himself. Though starting to use modern twenty-first century grooming products would probably make someone more depressed. Vampires were lucky they didn't seem to need to exfoliate, moisturize and worry about premature aging due to sun exposure, but nothing was going to come between Sookie and her tan.

"Is there a difference with these?" Godric said, looking at a drawer he opened in the vanity.

New toothbrushes were on one side, and a bunch of different toothpastes, in various states of fullness, on the other. Sookie chose one of each.

On their way back out, Sookie looked at the living area and frowned at an object on the middle table of Stan's room, and asked, "Is that legal?"

Godric looked and asked, "The hookah? Stan smokes tobacco so I suppose it's legal. Do you want to know where I keep my cannabis before you call the Dallas police?"

That word sounded familiar … oh! "What do you need that for? If you were any more mellow, you'd be in a coma."

"It hardly has the same effect on me as it did when I was alive. However, I think the rolling in paper is more effective."

"How'd you use it before?" Sookie asked, thinking of Stan's hookah and all the different things they showed them in drug education classes. Even Jason stayed away from that kind of crap.

Godric shook his head, and said, "Lots of ancient cultures used it, but each had their own method. I like to keep my origin a secret, Miss Stackhouse."

"Does Eric know?"

"He is aware I occasionally smoke. It's not even a constant habit with me, just knowing I have it, if I wanted it."

They reentered Godric's room, and after Sookie went in further to look at Eric who was almost finished Rev. Newlin's book, if he was even reading it, rather than just flipping the pages quickly, she heard a metallic sound and turned to see Godric had sealed the door from the inside. There was like a bank vault looking thing on it.

"The bathroom is all yours," Godric indicated, before turning to the closet and remembering he was holding a bottle of shampoo. He came over and gave it to her.

Before Sookie closed the door fully, she heard Eric say, "I'm not following this, Godric. There's some obvious errors about vampires, that ignorant humans could believe, but other things make no sense at all."

Good. Eric was at least trying to understand what Godric had in his head. Sookie did not know how worried she should be over Godric. Obviously, Eric would do anything for him.

There was an empty hook behind the door for her to hang the two dresses. Sookie was not sure if either would fit, even though they were both her size on the labels. She spread out the rest of the things that she brought back, and then wondered why Godric even had a toilet in here. Flushing weed in case the cops raided the house? She couldn't believe he admitted he smoked marijuana. What the fuck? Why would vampires smoke at all? Bill didn't.

Was Bill really going back to Bon Temps? Or was he going to try to apologize and explain what he did, and then take her home? Eric was right that it was because Godric was in a bad mood, but Bill shouldn't have stood out like that and waited to talk to her. She was safe then, no thanks to Bill. If Godric hadn't been around, she'd have been probably would have been murdered after she was raped, and no one would have rescued Jason. Where had Bill been last night? And why did Eric get there so much faster than him tonight? It did look odd with him showing up with Stan, who probably waited till they had the lock-in to do his worst.

Sookie didn't believe what Godric was saying about Bill. If he ever got to know Bill, he'd find out what a wonderful person he was. She was a little worried that Godric and Eric said that she smelled good to vampires, but that was not why Bill loved her. It couldn't be. And that whole thing about Bill's blood … no. Definitely not. He only gave it to her to heal her when she got badly hurt. They hadn't been there.

Other than Bill, Sookie tried not to think about anything. Today … this afternoon … the rape had been horrible. Perhaps she wasn't physically hurt. She didn't know. She was sore, but that might be normal. How should she know? And she was surrounded by vampires. Mostly male vampires. And not the male vampire she wanted.

Although there had been lots of make-up in Stan's bathroom, she hadn't taken any because to be truthful, Sookie was worried about the type of woman that would date Stan. Who knew what they had, and she heard that people could get pink eye from sharing mascara or other eye make-up, and using their lip gloss or whatever was probably worse.

Guessing she was looking as good as she could be right now, she opened the door. Uh … okay.

Since Godric only had a twin-sized bed, he was lying on his stomach, on top of Eric's legs. Eric was still sitting, so Godric's feet extended past Eric's. Godric had a grey pullover sweater on now. His face was turned towards her, and his eyes were closed. Eric's hand was resting on his head. Eric's face was turned away towards the far wall.

Sookie took a step toward them, and Godric's eyes opened. Eric continued looking away, turning his head further downward and jerked his hand from Godric's head, wiping at his face. His other hand was being held by Godric's, who now released it to get up. He said something to Eric in another language and perched on the larger vampire's lap, putting his face close to Eric's.

Getting behind them, Sookie saw Eric had been crying and now Godric was licking the blood off his face. Uh, gross? Maybe. She couldn't imagine Eric crying. It had to be an act, but wouldn't Godric know that? He knew Eric for a long time. Maybe Sookie shouldn't be seeing this, so she turned to look at the top of Godric's tall, narrow chest of drawers. He had a couple large books on it … with titles in another language, but they looked like books of art from the picture of some famous painting, that Sookie thought she should recognize, on the cover of the top one. She looked away from the direction of the vampire licking and saw Godric also had a good-sized cross on the wall, between the closet and the door out.

She kept her eyes on that as Eric said something that included Godric's name, but looked when she heard Godric respond with something that included 'Stackhouse'. Eric's hand was on the back of Godric's head and their foreheads were pressed together. Godric was kneeling astride Eric still, but moved his hands to Eric's shoulders. Eric released his hold on Godric, and the smaller vampire fell backwards on his rear, between Eric's knees.

Godric said something short, and Eric's hands came down on his thighs. Eric said more in response.

"No," was Godric's response, but from the other side of Sookie. He had moved to the closet. He looked away from Eric as he kicked a pair of shoes out, and slipped his feet into them.

Sookie looked to Eric. He got off the bed at a normal, human speed. Neglecting to put his jacket back on, he stepped towards Godric with a serious expression on his face as he looked down upon his maker.

"I am expected upstairs," was Godric's response to Eric's growing glare, and he went and opened the door.

After he went through it, Sookie looked to Eric, and was about to speak when he shook his head. He placed a finger to his ear and tilted his head to the door.

Eric stepped closer to Sookie, and only said, "Upstairs," as he took her arm. He then added, "There's sure to be food for humans," which was unrelated to what she wanted to discuss, and she was sure he knew that. She was hungry, but it had slipped her mind with everything else.

Outside the door, Eric leaned close to her as he shut it, whispering, "Soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 5**

Upstairs, Godric was seated in a simple enough chair, quite unlike Eric's fur-covered throne at Fangtasia, and there was a line of people already queuing up. The vampire nest was filling with people, both vampire and human. Eric nodded in Godric's direction and took Sookie's hand. "You should eat, Sookie, even if you do not feel like it."

He led Sookie into the kitchen and they flowed through to the buffet beyond in a sort of dining room. There was a lot of food.

"I do not mind the smell of most human food, if you'd like me to stay with you," he murmured in Sookie's ear. "There appears to be more room outside, if you'd like some fresh air with your dinner, Sookie."

Jason joined them while Sookie was choosing what to put on a plate that Eric held for her.

"Hey."

Sookie looked her brother over and said, "You too," in reply. Jason looked like he just came off one of those makeover shows.

Jason jerked his thumb towards the kitchen and said, "You see them? They're human, right?"

When Sookie said nothing, Eric said, "Yes, humans can work for vampires around their homes. This would be a good nest for those not looking for something other than a wage since it is Godric's."

"Who lives here?" Sookie asked. "It's Godric, Stan, Isabel …?"

"Just the three. Isabel has lived with Godric since this house was built, and Stan moved in when the last deputy was killed in the skirmish with Area 10."

"Where's that?"

"It used to exist between Area 9 and my area. Now it is part of Area 9."

Sookie gave Eric a suspicious look, then slightly changed the subject, "Is Pam your deputy?"

"No, I have no named deputy, but Pam can speak for me, when I am not present.

"If you have not eaten earlier today, this might be enough for now, Sookie."

The plate was filled, but not piled, like Jason's.

"Uh …"

"I can carry it outside for you, if you want to get something to drink."

Sookie looked at Eric trying to get some sign of what he really meant. He was being nice Eric. Actually, extra nice Eric. What was he up to? Was he trying to make up the problem with Bill to her? Or was he subdued by whatever Godric told him?

She joined him, and noticed that he picked a spot at a table away from the door to inside, where most were congregating.

Not sure if it was safe to talk about Godric, she said, "You let me walk into a trap."

"I regret that. If I had known it was a possibility …"

"You did know. But because it was Godric, you'd risk anything."

"The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine. Perhaps one day you will find out. After you eat, we might want to call Bill to make sure he understands he must be out of Area 9 by dawn."

"That was serious?"

"Always. As to the rest, I am not sure. Something is definitely amiss. I need to know more to think of possible solutions."

"Crying didn't work?"

Eric paused, then said, "Your news along with something he said … I find it disturbing. The religion is not new. I cannot blame that."

"The Fellowship is not like any Christian faith I know," Sookie said.

"Oh, before you get too far with that … eat this towards the beginning. He does not like sesame seeds. The other items will cleanse your palate."

"Does it matter?" Sookie asked. As far as she knew, sesame seeds were … just seeds.

"I don't know. He bothered to get you clothes. That is unusual, rather than saying 'go'."

"What do you mean?"

"You are only human. Whether you stay or go, or what you wear, should be inconsequential."

"You don't like this?" Sookie asked, looking down at the off white dress that showed off her tan, and a lot more.

"It does not fit you perfectly, but I do like it. However, it should not matter to most others."

Eric then asked lowly, "Are you injured … ?" His voice trailed off as he looked lower on her body. "I doubt you'd appreciate an offer to look. Like with your blood, I can resist things right in front of me."

Ignoring what Eric was suggesting, Sookie asked, "Do you know why Bill did not come yesterday?"

"I can only guess. When I've given a human blood, I can feel them for a long time unless they move far away from me. You are both in the same city, and you have had Bill's blood more than once."

"When was the last time you gave a human blood?"

"Two nights ago."

"Uh … what?"

"Lafayette's leg was infected. I can feel he is currently in good health from here."

"Wait, you hurt him that badly, and then healed him?"

"He did not go to a doctor. Lafayette was lying on his sofa watching television, popping pills to ignore it, when I checked on him."

"Do you know how fucked up that is?"

"Yes."

Surprised by that answer, Sookie replied, "Good."

"You made it clear that you cared about Lafayette, Sookie. If he lost his leg through his continued negligence, you would still blame me."

"Damn right I would."

"Call Bill, I need you to focus on here, rather than there. If his blood is still strong in you, you will believe whatever he tells you, then you could go back to concentrating on our current problem so you can solve it and rush back to Bon Temps to be with him."

Sookie started to sneer, then said, "Oh damn, my phone was in my purse."

"You cannot keep using that word around here," Eric muttered as he pulled out his phone. He took care of dialing and handed it to Sookie.

She glared at him, but took it. How was she supposed to have a private conversation with Eric standing right in front of her?

Bill did answer, Sookie opened her mouth, but a stream of vitriol cut her off, "Damn you, Eric. How dare you trick Sookie into thinking she was helping you? Everything is a game to you, isn't it? You only want her because she's mine. She will always be mine. In this, you are powerless. Accept it. You and Godric are a couple of barbarians that cannot change with the times. Humans are not playthings." Bill paused, then asked, "Eric? If you are calling to gloat, say something."

"Bill?"

"Sookie?"

"I lost my phone."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"I kind of got that. Eric suggested I call to make sure you were really leaving Area 9."

"Oh, like he cares."

"Bill, you caught Godric at a bad time."

"I can understand that. I feel the same way every time I see Eric too."

"The Fellowship shot him through the head. It was horrible."

"Not for a vampire as old as him."

Sookie did not know if she should argue about that. From what she saw, although Godric healed, it had caused him pain.

"Eric could have done a bit more," Bill continued.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the one who told Godric he had to help me get out of the church because you'd fight your way in to me. How was I supposed to know it would backfire when you showed up with Stan?"

"I did not show up with Stan."

"To us, inside, the door opened, and there y'all were. Let's just leave it at that. You are leaving?"

"I can come back for you."

"I'm at Godric's right now."

"Why?"

"It's a bit of a long story, and I may stay in Dallas a couple more days."

"Why? Eric said he'd bring you home."

"He will. Can you just shut up about Eric?"

"What do you mean, 'shut up about Eric'?"

"I have a lot to talk to you about, and you keep bringing up Eric. It's like you're obsessed." It did not help that Eric was silently shaking in laughter in front of her, and then whispered, "Oh, Bill," while clutching his hands to his chest. God! These two!

"Fine. What do you want to talk about, if you don't want to discuss Eric's glee at my humiliation this evening, or the fact that he is keeping you in Dallas after Godric has been found?"

"Or maybe you're just self-obsessed, Bill Compton. Where were you last night?"

"Ask Eric."

Eric must hear well enough to know what Bill said because he raised his hand palm-up questioningly.

"Why does everything about you come back to Eric? Don't you have something to say?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Maybe I'm catching you at a bad time, Bill? Did you even feel me earlier this evening?"

"Yes, I did."

Yes, he did? She expected a few more comforting words out of Bill. Even Eric asked if she was injured in his disgusting way. Maybe that was it. Bill knew Eric was listening and didn't want to embarrass her, if Eric didn't know. "It hurt me that you didn't come get me last night, Bill. And tonight, you were the first person I thought of when I got hurt like that. I'm more than disappointed with you."

"I wanted to come. You have to believe that."

Wait a minute. If Eric overheard Barry giving Bill the message and then left … she asked, "Did Eric tie you up with silver?"

Eric's mouth dropped open in silent denial.

"No, I did not see Eric."

What kind of answer was that? Ask Eric, but he didn't see Eric?

"Bill, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She terminated the call, and stared at the phone. Was it Bill's blood that made her want to go running home to Louisiana right now to meet him? She weighed that against wanting to run home and go to bed alone for the next year after scrubbing herself shiny and pink and clean and putting on her ugliest, but nicest feeling pajamas. Sookie would rather see Bill. Maybe Bill's blood was bad.

"Sookie, I really cannot tell. Do you need medical care?"

"I don't know," she answered, not sure if the look of concern was even real on Eric's face.

"That is not a helpful answer."

"I think I'll live."

"I know I am not the best person to talk about this. Your brother …?"

"Is not a good choice either, Eric. I think I need some time, that's all. Now what did Bill say about you and him last night?"

"There was no Bill and I last night. He did not answer his cell phone or the phone in the hotel room. I was with Isabel most of it, on a dark hill overlooking the Fellowship of the Sun church. She had felt something from Hugo earlier in the day, but believed him to be fine. Less than two hours to dawn, we met Stan and returned to the Hotel Carmilla."

Sookie turned over Eric's cell phone and started hitting buttons. What the hell was all this junk? "How's this work?"

"Exit from that, and dial the number, before hitting the 'send' key."

"I don't want to make a call. I want to see who you called last night. I don't trust you."

Eric held his hand out. Sookie more than half expected him to put his phone away, but he got his sent calls open, and scrolled up. "I called Bill's room the first time when I rose from within the hotel, but I did try again later. This number after Bill's is the hotel." He held his phone in front of her, showing a local Dallas number after 'Bill', and then scrolled past a few more entries to show an earlier call to 'Bill'. That was followed by 'Pam'. "My text was also unanswered," Eric said, and moved his fingers vampire fast to show her a sent message from 7:12 last night – 'Call me.'

If Lorena was not doing her job, Eric had wanted to know. Conveniently he left voice mails so there was a call record on his phone, meaning he had proof that he tried to contact Bill for Sookie. This was an unexpected line of inquiry. Did she doubt Bill's intentions? Her gullibility could be sweet at times, while being quite annoying when Bill exploited it.

Since Sookie was speechless, Eric played subtle, "Bill may tell you more later. He's probably upset now, and using my name to get you home sooner. Did you want to fly home with your brother, or even drive? I might be able to use your help here, but if you are not well, I will let you go."

"What about Godric?"

"What he said about Bill's blood can be true. If you only had enough to heal twice in little less than a month, there will be dreams, a strong attraction, but if you did not overdo it, you should be able to make some important decisions that contradict his will, if you feel it firmly in your best interest."

"I meant, what about Godric?"

"Oh, I am not sure about that. I need to understand more to come up with options. Maybe I'll see or hear something tonight. I am not sure to what degree you can assist, if you are staying. He does not want to harm your kind, but he is not close to them. Tasting your blood may not change how he feels about you individually, but the effort to find you clothes is unusual. It would have been simpler for him to let you go back to the hotel."

"I'll hang around tonight, and let you know, Eric. I feel I owe him, even though I gave him a little of my blood. There's not even a mark," she said, holding up her hand.

"He has a high tolerance for pain, besides self control to limit what he takes. Be careful of other injured vampires, even me." Eric paused, then asked, "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yeah, but what's going on?"

"Word spread that Godric is back. He is well respected."

To Sookie, it looked more like either he was loved, or people were lining up to kiss his teen ass.

After so many minutes in Eric's company, it felt good when he parted from her inside. He was going to lurk in the direction of Godric. Sookie saw her brother in the direction of a couple women. At least they were human. She wondered briefly if he could tell the difference as quickly as her. Actually, there were a fair number of humans here.

Sookie got another drink, avoiding alcohol because she was afraid everything would catch up with her and she'd pass out, stone dead tired.

When she returned to the main room, coming out from the far side of the stone wall that had the fireplace, Sookie found herself right next to Stan. How could she miss him? He was as tall as Eric.

"Miss Stackhouse," he acknowledged, eyes narrowing as he looked her over from her shoulder downwards.

"Uh, Godric said he borrowed this from you. Is that all right?"

Sookie felt a hint of a glamour as he stared at her, but had no idea what she should be faking, like Barry suggested. This was the sort of vampire she should fudge it with. Stan, like Godric did earlier with Sarah, was not giving an audible command. "Godric?" he questioned.

"Yes."

Stan blinked a couple times then said, "Whatever is mine, is Godric's. Please keep it, Miss Stackhouse. The color suits you admirably, and I now realize with that style, less is more." He even gave her a hint of a smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Enjoy."

Sookie felt she had just passed some sort of test, but for the life of her, had no idea what. She got into smiling vacantly and listening, both with her ears and her mind. Maybe someone here knew what was wrong with Godric so she could get home quicker.

Even the humans that were used to vampires were in awe of Godric. Definitely respected. Mixed feelings on his hair, but a consensus that it made him look even younger.

And distant. She was not sure what it was, but the humans got the idea they could not speak directly to him, unless spoken to first, which rarely happened.

A member of the household staff that was clearing used glasses and other things was definitely happy Godric was back. He did not know who would take over if anything had happened to him. He did not want volatile Stan, without Godric's leash, or Isabel, who was amused by humans like they were stuffed in an ant farm.

Sookie followed a stray thought of herself back to the source, and did not understand why she was receiving scrutiny. There were more beautiful women here, even among the humans. Her conversation was not entertaining or lively, so why … Godric again. Someone thought Godric favored her and was jealous. Nonsense. Sookie was over here, and Godric was over there. He also had a bunch of people lined up to talk to him after the woman with him now finished talking. He was not even looking Sookie's way.

Eric was trying to be part of the background behind Godric. Sookie thought that must be hard. Eric always wanted attention.

Actually, all the attention turned towards Isabel dragging Hugo in, and knocking him to his knees in front of Godric.

Formally, Godric addressed Isabel. "Hugo, he is your human, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you love him?"

"I … I thought I did," Isabel answered with a shrug, her voice wavering.

Seeing Isabel become overcome with emotion, and turn her face downwards, Godric said, "It appears you love him still."

"I do," she agreed. "I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff, do with him as you please."

Directing his words to Hugo, Godric pronounced, "You are free to go."

Hugo looked surprised and even uttered a slight, "Huh?"

Stan took a step forward and asked, "What?"

"The human is free to go," Godric said louder. "And do not return," he added. "I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty," Stan said, his voice carrying.

"This is my verdict," Godric replied, making eye contact with Stan. "Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric."

"Thank you," Isabel said, then added a slight bow to Godric, and repeated, "Thank you, sheriff."

Looking around, Sookie heard the conversations resume. From what she heard in their minds, no one was surprised at Godric or Stan's reaction. Then there was another jealous thought of Sookie, and this time from some biker looking dude with a bald head, graying, mangy beard, wearing a leather vest. He was looking to move up to a better vampire, and he thought Godric was the top of the heap here in Dallas. The power thing made sense, but anything else about that was just plain weird.

Eric returned, and he approached Godric. Sookie saw him crouch down next to Godric and they spoke. She wasn't close enough to overhear it. Sookie hoped Eric's persistence paid off.

Jason did come over and asked how she was doing, after she gave an automatic fine.

Her brother shifted from foot to foot, and then said, "I know you probably don't want to say anything, Sook, and here's not the right place, but say the word, and I'll take ya home right now or to a hospital, or wherever you want."

"Thanks, Jason. I … I really don't know what I want to do. But I'm not uh … I'm trying not to think about it. Go talk to someone else for a bit."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Some dialogue from episode.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 6**

A sophisticated looking woman wearing a red, revealing gown came over after him, and said, "Hello, I'm Lorena."

Sookie could tell she was a vampire right off, and replied, "Nice to me you. I'm Sookie."

"Hm, yes. You are what all the fuss is about."

"Excuse me?" Sookie hoped Lorena did not mean something about Godric and her, which was spreading more through the human companions. The human staff that came into the room, heard, but knew that Godric did not bother with humans on a personal level, and would certainly never keep one as a companion. A couple went even as far to think that the scheming humans were trying to imitate vampires with their jealousy over nothing. So far, no one even guessed that Sookie already had a vampire she loved, thank you very much.

"Aren't you a morsel?" Lorena asked.

What? Sookie wanted to find out what this woman really wanted, so said sweetly, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Well, we have a mutual friend."

Since Sookie was interested in the truth, she suggested, "Bill?"

"That's right. Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today."

"What? Are you Bill's maker?"

"Yes, and I thought I should get to know Bill's plaything. He always like to prey on the innocent."

"What are you doing here?" Sookie said, annoyed at being called an innocent plaything.

"Wondering where Bill wandered off to after we had two marvelous nights in his hotel room."

"You held him prisoner?"

"Prisoner?" Lorena laughed. "Pshaw, we were just catching up, is all. Bill and I could talk for hours, if we just stuck to talking. I admit things got a bit heated, but you know how old lovers could get sometimes."

Angry, Sookie also felt uncomfortable with how closely Lorena leaned towards her, as she divulged her trash, and said, "Do not touch me."

Lorena did not move back, and actually loomed over Sookie, "My, you're feisty too." She laughed at Sookie, then confided, "You're no more than a bloodbag."

"Don't you have any shame?" Sookie asked challengingly.

Lorena waved her hand in an insultingly dismissive manner and advised, "Run away, little girl."

Oh no, she didn't, Sookie thought, as Lorena turned away from her, thinking she got the last word. Sookie went on the attack, "Bill doesn't love you. Never has. And that we both know is a fact."

Lorena surged forward, fangs extending, and Sookie took a step back as Lorena demanded, "Take those words back, or they will be your last."

"Go bother someone else, you fucking bitch."

Lorena grabbed Sookie, and laid her flat on a table and leaned in to make a meal of her. Just as Lorena was about to pierce Sookie's throat, a hand got between them, grabbing Lorena by the neck and forcing her to stand.

Looking up at Lorena steadily, Godric demanded clearly, "Retract your fangs now," while still gripping her neck.

Sookie rolled off the table, and Eric got a hold of her elbow. His glare was directed at Lorena.

Godric backed her into a sitting position as he stated, "I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

Lorena hesitantly answered, "Yes, sheriff," since Godric's hand still gripped her throat.

He released her, and with a small wave of his hand towards Sookie, Godric said, "This human has proven herself to be courageous and loyal friend to our kind, and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me."

"And you provoke me," Godric replied, leaning forward to look Lorena in the eye. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, yet I haven't. Now why is that?"

Reluctantly, Lorena answered, "It's your choice."

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You're still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

Turning, Godric said, "Stan, escort her from the nest."

"Yes, sheriff."

"I wish you out of my area before dawn."

Sookie looked at Eric and asked, "Do you know her?"

"I have met Lorena Krasiki briefly before. I believe she is Bill Compton's maker."

"She said she was," Sookie volunteered.

Godric interjected, "You cannot come between them then. The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie did not believe Godric said exactly what Eric had earlier. Was it some kind of vampire law? How could Bill even stand that trashy skank? This Lorena might look all polished and put together, but as soon as she opened her mouth, it was clear she was no lady.

She turned as Godric went by, and sensed that there was surprise around them. Not that the vampire attacking a human in this nest was exiled, but that Godric had more to say than he usually did. She swallowed, afraid that she was becoming the center of attention, when she hadn't done anything. It was Lorena that started it, and Godric finished it.

Soon after that, Jason noticed that Luke MacDonald had entered the room. He went over, asking, "Luke?" He didn't think he'd see him here.

"Stay away from me, Stackhouse."

"What the hell you doing?" Jason said, leaning close.

Luke pushed him away, and softly said, "Just go."

He took a deep breath and announced, "Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, and I have a message for you all from Rev. Steve Newlin." Luke unzipped his jacket exposing to their sight a great deal of silver and explosives around his torso.

Under the belief that he was shot earlier by accident, Godric did not think that Steve Newlin would truly resort to this sort of violence. Many people would be hurt, and this young man would probably die. Godric got in front of Luke and asked, "Why would you kill yourself, Luke? Your life is short, yet you appear to have many years left to enjoy it."

Eric turned to Sookie, and pulled her against him with both his hands.

"Eric, stop."

Luke had already cast his eyes downward to avoid getting glamoured, and pressed down on the trigger button in his hand.

The noise was louder than anything Sookie had heard before. There was the blast, screams and the sound of things breaking.

Author's Note: What? You want me to mess with the episode cliffhanger?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 7**

Sookie was dazed, felt like she was being crushed, heard others around her, and choked on a foul tasting dust and something else that was a thick liquid.

She felt great. It was still not easy to see with the particles in the air, making it all hazy, but rather than finding herself crushed under the ceiling or some beam, Sookie realized the vast weight upon her was Eric.

There was blood leaking from his lips, but he was conscious, and blinked while whispering, "Take more." He wiped something onto her mouth and actually stuck his fingers between her protesting teeth. Ugh. It was blood.

"I don't need it. I'll be fine as soon as you get off of me."

"Wait," he said, and pressed his mouth against hers. She tried to push him off, but that was useless, even with vampire blood in her. Eric was pushing his tongue into her mouth, and Sookie tasted more blood.

Someone called, "Sheriff?" Stan, Sookie realized.

"He's alive." Eric then commanded, "Get the humans."

Sookie craned her neck, and when she couldn't see what was happening, reached out in her own way. There was pain around her, but also a lot of excitement. The Fellowship had people around the house with guns and crossbows. She felt they were moving in to shoot anything that was still alive. Were they insane?

Eric shifted, complaining, "I have silver in my back." Not mentioning some had struck his lung, causing the blood to issue forth from his mouth.

"Where's Godric?"

"On top of us. Let me get out from between you."

"But …"

"Shh," Eric said, moving the smaller vampire against her. "He took the brunt of the blast."

Eric then grossed her out by coating two fingers heavily in Godric's blood and forcing them into her.

"Stay calm," he instructed.

Sookie was about to do the opposite when she heard Jason yell, "Sook!"

"Jason, are you all right?"

"Me? What about you?" he asked. Sookie heard him getting closer as he spoke, but didn't see her brother till he got near enough to be seen around Eric. Eric did not look so good, and was leaning on her so she could not sit up to see what was wrong with Godric.

"Between Godric and myself shielding her, Sookie is unharmed," Eric stated.

"Oh my God," Jason said. "Is he uh …"

"No, his recovery is hindered by the amount of silver that entered him."

Isabel joined them and leaned over to look down at Godric. "He should not have moved closer to talk to the boy."

"If he's poisoned, I am here," Eric said. He winced slightly, before there was a metallic sound as a shallow piece of silver finished working its way out of the back of his shoulder and hit something on the floor.

"Can't we get him off Sookie?" Jason asked.

"If she is not hurt, and can tolerate his weight, he should not be moved," Isabel stated.

Sookie looked to Eric, who in turn, was looking up at Isabel. He played innocent real well. He then looked down at her, saw Sookie's face, and said, "If you are angry at Godric and I for falling on you, please save it for me since I'm the heavy one, Sookie. He may be able to hear you."

That is not what she was angry about. Without asking her, Eric gave her both Godric's and his own blood. Godric just told her in the car the side effects of vampire blood. Given a choice, Sookie would not imbibe any vampire's blood.

"He'd bleedin' all over her," Jason commented, trying not to sound disgusted.

"Those clothes will have to be burned," Isabel said. "Be careful with them."

Sookie opened her mouth. She wanted to tell, or confess that she got some blood in her, or something, for someone to tell her what to do. She certainly didn't want to take Eric's advice to 'stay calm'. Godric twitched, Isabel nodded at him before moving away, and Sookie said nothing. Eric had wrapped his fingers in some cloth and was picking out bits of metal from his maker's body. From where he started, Sookie guessed it was Godric's face or neck since his hair was against her chin and neck.

Jason's eyes met his sister's, and with a grimace he bent over and gingerly picked a piece out too.

While looking at Sookie, Eric lowly warned, "I know you to be a user of V, Mr. Stackhouse. Resist tasting Godric's blood, or there will be consequences."

Sookie snorted. Eric just gave her Godric's blood. What did it matter?

In reality, she had no inkling that within her body, the blood and influence of four separate vampires was going to do more than give her inconvenient dreams. The accident with Longshadow was outmatched by the other three. Bill had the advantage of quantity and repeated treatments. Sookie also believed him to be a tragic hero, trying to mainstream and regain his humanity after losing his wife and children so long ago, besides being the Southern gentleman she always wished for. Eric would have the advantage of age against Bill, except Godric's blood was exponentially stronger and would win out, if Sookie could refrain from getting into another situation where she drank vampire blood.

"I've given that up," Jason said. "I mean it. That's why I was at the Fellowship. You know? A whole new me? But uh … they didn't have the right message for me. Though I love Jesus and all. They twisted it to make it fit their hate."

"Good boy. Since you seem to not wish vampires harm, a second chance may not be wasted on you. You may also consider that a supplier may get their V from a single source, and that over time you will become enthralled to that vampire."

Sookie saw a light bulb go off over Jason's head, and he blurted out the connection, "The dreams?"

Wait, how did Jason figure out the dreams before she did? Who was Jason dreaming of? Was it like her dreams of running over to Bill's house in a white nightgown, meeting him in a torrid embrace, and then … this was not the time to be thinking about such things.

"Who do you dream of?" Eric asked, still picking out the larger pieces of silver with his wrapped fingers.

"Uh … oh, it's … it's embarrassing. I don't know who he is," Jason lied. "How long after I've stopped takin' V does it take for them to go away?"

"Perhaps never. V is dangerous for many reasons, both to vampires and users. The effects are variable and can be quite devastating."

Yeah, and Eric was waiting till she was knocked senseless to the floor to give her some. What an asshole. Sookie was glaring at Eric, hoping he'd guess what she was thinking, when Godric's hand seized her wrist and tightened. She screamed and he let go suddenly.

Eric took her hand and examined her wrist. "It may bruise, but it's not broken."

He let of her, and took Godric's hand in both of his. "Godric? Is something wrong?"

Godric moved slightly, and then Eric's entire body jerked. With a lingering wince, Eric added, "Stop that. I'm already here. I can see you were injured by a lot of silver. If you are poisoned again, you already know that my blood is your blood."

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

Eric looked disturbed as he answered, "He called me, even though he knows I am already beside him."

"Call?"

"Due to our relationship, Godric can call me."

"And Lorena can call Bill?"

"If she wants," Eric said, plucking out another bit of silver. How did this go back to being about Bill Compton?

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know. Godric may be in so much pain, that it was just instinct."

Both Jason and Sookie could believe that, even though Sookie did not see the injuries, Jason's face said plenty as he continued to pull splinters and small chunks of gleaming metal from Godric.

"Uh, I meant what does calling do?"

"When Godric calls me, I go to him."

"Do you have to?"

Eric's eyes left searching for gleams of silver and met Sookie's. "Yes, because I would want to. I have never not answered."

"What if a vampire did not want to?"

"I don't know. I always answer. Only one time was I summoned by accident."

"Was Godric calling someone else?"

"No, there is only me." Eric chose that moment to study a hunk of something that he pulled out, then dropped it to the floor.

Jason asked, "Is there a quicker way to do this? Like with a magnet?"

"Silver is not a ferrous metal, Mr. Stackhouse."

"Huh?"

"A magnet does not work on silver or gold. Iron is what you're thinking of."

Eric leaned forward and put his face to Godric. He pulled back, with a hissing noise, and leaned his head forward with his bloody mouth open. A chunk of silver fell out.

"Eric ..." Sookie protested, while Godric's hand closer to Eric moved.

Jason leaned back, saying "Whoa." Godric's eyes were regenerating, and it was kind of gross.

Isabel interrupted, "Everyone, please. Be quiet. Godric is still recovering. Go. The Hotel Carmilla has been alerted, and security is in place. We need to clear this area, in case there are more humans seeking to do us or our companions harm."

There was movement around them, but the group around Godric remained still. Sookie had little choice.

Stan leaned over them, and muttered, "You don't know how much I want to spew some profanity, sir." He then asked, "Can he be moved yet? We need to get this area cleared of his blood before the police start tramping through. Our regular plan is to split the three of us up, but I will come with him, and you, Viking.

"You," he said, pointing at Jason, "our humans need to be separated too, so there's not one vampire guarding a group." Stan whistled and said something in another language.

"Come on," a male, dark-haired vampire, turned in his early twenties urged. "I'm Paolo."

"Wait a minute, I'm no one's human," Jason said.

"Good," agreed Paolo. "I'll still see you to the Hotel Carmilla."

The lights went out. Stan's voice said, "That was a bit early, but we know where you are. Vampires see in the dark."

"Hey," Jason called.

"I will guide you out to the car," Paolo calmly said.

"What about my sister?"

"She'll move with them. No more than one human per vehicle. It's safest for you, and will not present an easy target," Paolo replied.

Sookie was not sure who was touching her. Godric's weight was lifted off her, and a second hand got a hold of her other arm, pulling her up.

She thought it was Eric because it was someone big, getting her in front of him and guiding her from behind, but then it was Stan's voice that rumbled lowly, "Eric's right in front of you. Stay as close as you can to him, Miss Stackhouse. We're both large targets." He held out her hand, and she thought she was feeling Eric's lower back.

Eric moved, and a strong hand grabbed hers to drag her along when she didn't move with him.

"Who's that?" she asked, trying to stand still, which meant she was in Stan's way.

"Get moving. It's Godric," Stan answered, giving her back a slight push.

"But ..." Sookie tried to object, but Eric going forward and Godric pulling almost knocked her off her feet. Damn vampires. They never stopped to explain anything.

There was quick whispering around them and it wasn't in English. Great.

Then they got outside. There was barely any light, but after the complete darkness inside, Sookie could make out things. They were moving among parked cars, and there were vampires and humans out here. She reached out and found that the humans were all trying to act calm. There was silent nervousness. Fear was minor, now that the Fellowship was driven away. Some of them knew about emergency plans, if humans, such as the Foundation church or another terrorist group attacked vampires. There was an absolute certainty that Godric would not abandon them to save themselves.

Sookie wondered if Stan had even thought about leaving them behind with Godric incapacitated.

A shorter vampire opened a rear car door in front of Eric. He stopped and turned to her, he leaned down, while still holding Godric, whispering, "Get in the center seat, and put on the seat belt." Sookie's hand was released.

She got in as she was told, and was snapping the seat belt in place when Stan got in the opposite side in the back. He was holding something in his hands, but Sookie got distracted from what he was doing as Eric pushed Godric in. Godric moved, and got his leg over her lap and knelt facing her. He crouched looking over her head, with his hands resting on the seat back behind her. Sookie got a good look at his bloody throat, damaged face, and the meaty flesh under the shredded pullover.

If that wasn't enough, Eric got in. Sookie's was squished between two large vampires that were over six feet tall, who were turned to look out the sides and back, besides having Godric sitting in her lap.

Whoever was in the driver's seat sternly commanded, "Köpfe aus dem Spiegel." [heads out of the mirror]

Whatever that was, helped Sookie since Stan and Eric shifted away from her, after Stan unfolded and threw a blanket over Godric's back.

"Sie auch, Godric." [you too, Godric]

Godric moved backwards and slid down to the floor. Eric grabbed the blanket, that got pulled down, and replaced it up to Sookie's shoulders. Leaning his mouth to her ear, he said lowly, "He's poisoned. If you're not too hot, Sookie, keep the two of you covered."

"Will that help?" Sookie asked, feeling uncomfortable as Godric laid his head in her lap. He also put his hands on her waist.

"Just a symptom, not the cause."

Another vampire got in the front passenger seat, and they sat in silence. Quiet vampires were scary. Especially with Stan and Eric crouched on either side of her. Nervously, Sookie put her hand on the back of Godric's head, and when he didn't move, she added her other to the back of his shoulder.

An engine started, and their driver started theirs. Sookie looked around. There were no lights, but the cars moved, and they backed out in a line. The turn onto the street, and the sudden shift into drive got Sookie to clutch at Godric. There were still no headlights, and it looked like vampires had some aversion to using brakes so there were not even any flashes of red light.

The cars peeled off in different directions. There was a dark car in front of them, and then another behind them. After a couple turns in this quiet residential neighborhood, only interrupted by sirens in the distance, the first car turned on its lights, followed by theirs, and the car behind them.

Godric shifted his upper body, but came to rest again on her lap.

"Are you … okay?" she muttered.

A hand rubbed her lower back against the seat. That was the only answer Sookie received.

"Why do you live so far from the hotel?" Sookie asked.

Stan looked at her, and said, "Godric's house was built prior to the Revelation and there being any vampire hotels. He chose the location based on it probably remaining remote due to the lack of highway access, while still within the proper city limits. The couple houses on either side are actually owned by him, and rented by humans."

"They know they rent from a vampire?"

"No. Even with the Revelation, we don't go blabbing too much about what we have. We are paying taxes on almost all of it though, even before then, so don't go jumping on that high horse."

Eric snorted, "Tell me about it. I have to pay tax in six countries, and I haven't visited four in over twenty years."

Godric quivered, and Sookie looked down, asking, "What's wrong?"

Putting his hand on Godric's back, Eric said, "He's laughing at me."

The vampires went back to being quiet, and they got onto an expressway.

Sookie fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 8**

Sookie woke, feeling a lurching movement. She was disoriented, especially since she found herself being held in Eric's arms. She was confused so asked, "Where …?"

"We're at the hotel, in a freight elevator."

"Godric?"

"I am here."

Sookie turned her head. Godric was no longer visibly wounded, but looked terrible, even for a vampire. His skin was grey, really grey, like it was coordinating with the shoulder of his bloody, ruined pullover, rather than an unhealthy paleness, his lips were almost faded to the same flat color with no hint of pink, his eyes were rimmed in red like he had been on a month long bender, and he had a dull appearance, rather than the inner light Sookie saw when she viewed a vampire. Godric looked more like a walking corpse.

Godric leaned close to her face and calmly said, "You've had my blood."

"Uh …"

Sensing her immediate fear, rather than guilt, which confirmed his thought that it had not been intentional, he interrupted, "What's done is done. Although an accident, you will need to recompense me, Miss Stackhouse."

"What?"

He slowly repeated the word, "Recompense? I thought that was right. Nevertheless, I mean pay me back."

"What for?"

Eric shifted Sookie unnecessarily as the doors opened. She was too bold at times.

"The inconvenience of having your flighty emotions in my mind," Godric replied, already sensing her misplaced anger. To him, it was simple. He was poisoned, and needed both Eric's and a living person's blood to recover. Godric wanted to taste more of Sookie's, and it was convenient to claim she owed it to him since she now had the benefit of his ancient blood. It would be in unharmful, minute amounts from her. Eric was the one that needed to be almost drained multiple times.

Annoyed at both of them, Sookie insisted, "You can put me down, Eric."

He waited till he needed to get his key out to put Sookie back on her feet, but kept an arm around her waist. Eric needed to talk to her, before she did something idiotic, like deciding to run off after Bill, or tell Godric off.

Eric steered Sookie to sit down, and went behind her to start a blaze in the fireplace. They were all wearing clothing that needed burning to get rid of the blood. V addicts were not above sucking on bits of cloth, and if they found something with either Eric's or Godric's blood, they would hit the jackpot.

He said, "When you go across the hall, tell Jessica I want to speak to her."

"What?" Sookie said, zoning a bit, now that Godric had disappeared into the bedroom, after turning on some water in the bathroom.

"Jessica, if she's still here. Bill might have come to get her, but she cannot move as fast as him yet. It would have been easier to leave her behind, but not necessarily smart. He may have called her . However, if she is still here, I'd like to speak to her, and make sure she knows I will get her back to Louisiana."

"Oh, okay. And good idea, I … my key was in my bag with my phone and everything."

"Did you also have your regular identification in there, like your driver's license?"

"Oh crap."

"One thing at a time, Sookie. I'll call down and say you lost your room key, and get it deactivated." Eric also intended to turn off Bill's too, and if he had to, get another one for Jessica if they could not tell whose was whose.

"You can do that?"

"I am paying for the room."

Eric made a quick call, and said, "They are going to bring two new keys up for me."

"Why two?" she asked in suspicion.

"One for you, and one for Jessica."

"Oh."

"Let's speak to her now, so you can get in, washed and changed. Bring me back the clothes you have on, and I'll burn them."

When they went across the hall and knocked on Jessica's door, no one answered. Eric said he heard no one within.

Before taking Sookie back to his room, Eric said, "Sookie, watch yourself around Godric. He's angry right now. Not at either of us. The silver poisoning will make him very irritable."

"But you're the one …"

"I am aware of that. Both of us are strong, and it will alleviate what Bill did to you."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"I believe both of you need it. Godric does not share his blood often, so he becomes closed off. Just try not to get yourself killed while he's in the your vicinity. That can be intensely painful for us."

Sarcastically, Sookie said, "I'll try my best, Eric."

Taking his key out, Eric said, "Think before you speak, is all I'm asking, Sookie. Please come back in."

Eric called out something that Sookie didn't understand, but the only reply was the sound of water sloshing in the bathroom. Godric had left the door open. Eric talked some more, and she heard him say her name, as he went into the bathroom. He came back out with Godric's clothes, and shut the door over behind him. Removing the screen in front of the fire, he tossed it onto the flames, then removed his own shirt, and added it.

Sookie stared at him.

"After you change is soon enough, Sookie. I am sorry you were hurt."

"It's not like you could understand it, Eric."

"Even though you claim I'd do anything, I admit that possibility had not occurred to me. Your idea was you were supposed to go into a church, and be in and out with Hugo, reading minds for anything about Godric. Your level of interaction with the people there was supposed to be minimal. Isabel said Hugo was unharmed, and not fearful. She had no idea he was the traitor."

"Hugo was stupid. He was angry that Isabel would not turn him."

"Why would she?" Godric asked. He was in the bathroom doorway, in one of the hotel's brown robes. "Isabel already has a child. Vampires coexist with humans by maintaining small numbers. Too many leads to death and violence."

"You're limited to one?"

"No."

Godric went into the bedroom, and Sookie could see he was using the phone. There was a knock, and Eric answered it to accept two card keys.

After the hotel employee left, he said, "Come on, Sookie. Let's see what Jessica has gotten up to."

Sookie felt reassured that Eric was coming with her. That woman, Lorena, had said she had spent time with Bill in their hotel room. She was not going to lose it in front of Eric. There was also that church having her room key.

Eric frowned at the smashed television. Bill had gone too far this time.

Sookie looked around. Furniture was smashed, there was a large blood stain on the carpet, and there was a television with a bloody dent in the middle of the screen.

"Jessica would be in the next room?" Eric asked, studying the rest of the damage.

"Yeah."

He knocked, then opened the door. There was no staked baby vampire, but the smell was disgusting. Eric opened the drawers and closet. There was no clothing.

Sookie was still where he left her, and he asked, "Are Bill's things still here? Jessica has nothing in her room."

She skirted a broken table and opened the closet. "Yeah, his clothes are here."

"I suppose I should call him to see if he knows if Jessica ran off. He may have moved her while you were gone."

"Why?"

"The noise," Eric suggested, taking out his phone, but Sookie already realized after she asked, that it could be that Bill and Lorena did not want to be disturbed.

"No, it's me.

"Be quiet, I'm calling on business. Where's Jessica?

"How would she get to Bon Temps on her own?

"Fine. Oh, Sookie is physically unharmed, if you hear that a suicide bomber blew himself up in Godric's house earlier tonight."

Eric put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well?" Sookie asked.

"Bill had someone drive Jessica back to Bon Temps."

"Leon?" Sookie asked.

"What?"

"Who drove her?"

"I didn't ask, but I will check up on her once we are back in Louisiana. If Bill was to make her, he can't simply abandon her."

"Why not?"

"Because as sheriff of Area 5, I would not approve. There's also rules here in Area 9, Texas. Either way, she better be cared for."

"How well did Godric take care of you?" Sookie asked, trying to take her mind off what could have happened in here.

"I could not have asked for better. By the way, may I ask him in here? His nose is more sensitive than mine, and there is a reek in Jessica's room. I believe it's animal blood. If something happened to her, by the time I know it, this room will have been cleaned."

"Um, all right."

Eric was not to the door when his phone rang. He looked at it, and asked, "Did you want to speak to him? I can block Bill's number till tomorrow."

"Maybe I should."

He lobbed his phone to her.

Rather than the earlier mistake, Sookie immediately said, "Bill?" when she answered.

"Sookie?"

"Yes. I heard Eric tell you I was all right. I am. Both Eric and Godric were between me and the blast."

"What do you mean in the way?"

"Someone from the Fellowship came in, and he was wired with explosives and a whole bunch of silver, and he delivered his message to Godric and blew himself up."

"He blew up Godric?"

"Sort of. He's hurt, doesn't look well, and Eric said he's poisoned."

"Too bad," was Bill's reply, without a hint of sincerity.

"What? Bill Compton, why am I hearing that kind of hate from you? Godric tried to talk him out of doing it. Oh, by the way, he also kicked Lorena out of his area earlier tonight when she tried to feed on me."

"Lorena?"

"Yes, Lorena. She introduced herself to me, and now that I've seen our room, I guess she may have said something resembling the truth before she attacked me. Do you have something you'd like to explain to me?"

"It's complicated." Sookie had heard Bill use 'complicated' before to avoid trying to explain something. "Eric called in my maker."

"Eric?" Sookie paused. Eric did confirm that Lorena was Bill's maker, but she had already gone over what Eric was doing last night. If he was in here with Bill, laughing his ass off while Lorena did her worst, why would he be calling him on the phone? Wait, did Bill expect her to automatically believe him because she drank his blood?

"Yes, she held me prisoner so I could not rescue you."

"Couldn't you tell Eric that I was in trouble, if she wouldn't let you go?"

"No."

"Couldn't you tell Jessica to tell Eric when you told her to go back to Bon Temps?"

"Sookie, you have to believe me ..." Eric and Godric, still wearing the bathrobe and looking like crap, came in, and Eric was talking to him in whatever language. Kind of stern like and looking down at the older vampire, like he was a parent, "... I would have rushed to your side if I had been able to."

"Were you just waiting for Stan to make his move during the lock-in?"

"No."

"I got to go, Bill. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll say the same to you 'it's complicated'."

"Don't trust either of them, Sookie. Eric has had a thousand years to practice deceit."

"Uh huh." She knew not to trust Eric. He slipped her vampire blood, and not even just his. Bill did not have to treat her like she was stupid.

Sookie went over and handed Eric his phone. It did smell odd in Jessica's room. Like someone had been cooking some kind of soup in here. Godric was holding his hand over his nose in disgust, standing in front of the bed.

"Did you do this to be funny, Eric?"

"Me?"

"I can smell the sex. Someone was having sex in here after this past sunset. I also smell a lot of pig blood, but don't see where it is. Also, crushed rose petals."

"Pig's blood?" Eric repeated. "What makes you think I'd wallow in pig's blood?"

"You'll try anything once."

Eric laughed, then said, "This time it wasn't me."

Sookie went and looked at the menu and mini-bar. There was not anything listed that would be heated in the microwave, other than the Tru Blood. She asked, "So what do you think?"

Extending a hand towards Godric, Eric invited him to make an educated guess. Godric pulled the rumpled top sheet and blanket off the top of the bed. There was a couple spots of blood in the center on the sheets.

"I do not have your imagination, Eric. The other room did not smell of anything interesting, except a trace of human blood near the doorway. The large stain on the carpet was vampire blood. This is also vampire blood. Both shed perhaps eight hours ago. In here, I do not smell either human female secretions or male human seed spilled recently. There is no visible evidence of a male vampire."

"Basically though, no foul play, except to swine?" Eric asked, loving what Godric suggested in front of Sookie.

"I suppose, but I am still confused by the lack of any trace of the liquid." Godric paced, barefoot, leaned towards the headboard and added, "Even the wood of the furniture smells of it. I smell no other blood. Why pig, instead of human? The additional smell of roses lead me to think it was either a romantic encounter, or a trap disguised as one. Perhaps make up sex after the destruction in the neighboring bedroom?"

"Thank you," Eric said.

"Can I smoke in peace now?"

"Perhaps you can do it in here, so I'm not smelling it while I rest?"

"Are you kidding?" Godric said, looking around the reeking room.

"I thought you said you hardly smoke," Sookie accused.

"I have not had a good evening. You are not using the connecting room, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Huh?"

"It is a shambles. You can do whatever you do during the day across the hall, while we rest. Move her things, Eric."

Sookie did not want to go across the hall with them, but could not bear to stop Eric from schlepping her luggage.

All three of them went back to Sookie's room, and she looked at it again. The hypothesis of make-up sex between Lorena and Bill sounded right to her. Or romantic sex, after nasty vampire sex in here. If Godric was to be believed. Eric could have made it all up and not even bothered Godric, with him not feeling well.

Actually, Godric had gone and knelt in an unwrecked corner of the room. He took out the rolled white paper and a box of matches.

"Where did you get that?"

Eric answered, "He called downstairs. I caught someone coming to deliver it, when I went to request his help."

"Yes, you caught me," Godric deadpanned, followed by such a deep inhalation, Sookie saw the orange ring travel halfway down the joint. The ash fell off after Godric's eyes closed. He rocked back, held it for over a full minute, then exhaled.

"Did you want to put the rest of the things in your baggage, Sookie?" Eric asked.

Sookie went over and looked at the bathroom. It had not been used as part of whatever went on with Lorena.

"Can I shower here? I'll bring the dress over."

Eric glanced at Godric, who appeared to ignore them, and replied, "If you want. With the Fellowship acting so violent, call across the hall to my room, and I'll walk you over, if he's not ready to return."

"Okay." She looked in the drawer, and asked, "I'm going to need to sleep. Should I stay here for that?"

Godric answered, "No, come keep me warm while I rest."

"What?"

"It's the silver poisoning," Eric answered. "I'll change the air conditioning for you, Godric."

"Turn on the heat."

"You are going to need to compromise for Miss Stackhouse."

"She lives in Louisiana."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sookie asked.

Eric did not answer her question, but said, "It is only for a couple days till we start getting enough silver out of your body. You've endured worse."

"I tire of enduring."

Sookie did not know what to say to that, and looked to Eric. He was staring thoughtfully at Godric, who was lighting up a second one.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: There is dialogue/dream sequence taken directly from the show in this chapter.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 9**

In the shower, Sookie scrubbed more blood off of her. It was different knowing it was Godric's, rather than Longshadow's. It felt less unclean. She was not sure if it was because she thought better of Godric because she had his blood, it was less slimy since it was not from a staking, or she was getting used to it. The rest of her body felt great, actually, better than great, after having their blood. It was better than Bill's. It hurt thinking another vampire's blood could be better than Bill's. She wanted to believe Bill loved her. Sookie did not want to test him, but maybe that's what she needed to do that before he found out she had another vampire's blood. Was that like cheating among vampires? Having another's blood when she was seeing someone else? What about Bill and Lorena? She at least owed Bill a chance to explain, and he wouldn't until he cooled down, because right now, Bill was blaming everything wrong in the world on Eric.

She put a hotel robe over her nightgown. Sookie had chosen her nightwear for Bill's eyes only. After getting everything together, and rolling up her soiled clothing, she opened the door. Godric was still in the same corner, but was now lying on the floor on his back, with a foot flat against the wall. He was still smoking, and didn't seem to care that he was showing a lot of ghoulishly colored leg.

Taking a step forward, Sookie called, "Godric?"

"Hmm?" he replied without turning to look at her.

Stepping on some broken glass from the television screen, she squeaked.

"Was that you?"

"Yes," she answered, lifting her foot to look at it.

Godric rolled into a crouch, and mentioned, "I smell your blood. What are you doing?"

"I stepped on some glass."

He sucked down the last of his current smoke, and hoarsely asked, "Do you need aid?"

"Uh, I think there's glass still in my foot."

Godric stood and walked over. He took her upheld foot in his hands, and Sookie grabbed a shoulder to steady herself as he turned it over further.

He surprised her by exhaling smoke first, then sucking on the bottom of her foot, and spitting something out. When Godric started licking the bottom of her foot, she said, "I'm uh, ticklish."

"I have a hold of you. It'll heal faster with my saliva."

After he was done, Godric said with a bit of puzzlement, "When a vampire feeds, they can heal the wound to a degree. You've been left bleeding?"

"It stops."

Godric snorted and let go of her foot.

"So you can heal other things?"

"You are not feeling better with my blood?"

"I didn't mean that."

"Oh." Godric swayed a little, then said, "What?"

"Are you stoned?"

"No."

"Were you smoking the whole time I was in the bathroom?"

"I may have been. I'm tired."

"How many did you have?"

"I prefer to watch the smoke patterns, not count meaninglessly."

"Are you done?"

"Done what?"

"Lying on the floor and smoking?"

"I want to rest now."

"Okay, let's go."

Godric smacked the flat of his palm hard on Eric's door once, rather than knocking. Eric opened it promptly. He was wearing a regular black T-shirt under his leather jacket now.

"We're going to bed, Eric."

"Excuse me?" the younger vampire asked. It was unlike Godric to be so forward.

"I did not rest at the Fellowship. I'm tired."

"Yes, dawn is hours off still," Eric agreed. "May I have those clothes?"

Sookie handed over the blood soaked items, and Eric threw them into the fire. Sookie's nose wrinkled. There was probably something in there that shouldn't be burned.

"Could you please sleep next to Godric, Sookie? He's tired. The poisoning makes him aware of how cold his body is. Usually it does not bother us, unless the temperature is extreme."

Sookie wanted to glare at Godric because obviously he assumed she'd do it, but he was already throwing back the covers on the large bed and getting comfortable, after slapping something down on the nightstand.

Eric grunted something, and went over. He took the remaining joints and matches to the dresser, pulled out a drawer and hid them to the side, before replacing the drawer.

Not wanting to be taken for granted, Sookie crossed her arms over her chest, and looked down, asking, "Are you serious? You want me to go to bed with you?"

"I lick your foot, yet you will not do this for me, Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie knew Godric had a whole list of things he had done for her. Not all of them, she asked for.

"I need an explanation."

"I am sick from getting so much silver put into my body. The chill to the marrow of my bones will remain till I am healed. I cannot start speeding my recovery till tomorrow evening since Eric was also exposed to silver tonight. "

"Eric?"

"Yes, Eric. Most of the details do not concern you, Miss Stackhouse. You are going to sleep, and I am requesting you sleep next to me while I attempt to rest by alleviating the pain I feel. What is so difficult to understand?"

"What about Eric?"

"Me?" Eric asked in confusion. "I am vampire. I have no warmth to share."

"Where are you sleeping?"

"When I return, I will leave you be, Sookie. Easing Godric's symptoms would also be a favor to me."

This sounded like some kind of trick to Sookie. Bill said to be careful of them. Sookie knew she should be, and didn't need Bill's warning. Was Godric and Eric making up some of this? Godric was the wrong color, and didn't look vampire attractive at the moment.

Annoyed by what he was feeling from the distrustful human, Godric said, "Sleep on the floor then," and laid down. Eric turned off the lights in the bedroom and shut the doors over to the other room.

"Eric," she hissed.

"I need to do things before dawn, Sookie. What is it?"

"Where are you going?"

"That does not concern you. Do not leave the room without him. If something happens and you need Godric, jump on him with all your weight. It'll rouse him, if he is resting."

"But what about the fight we just had?"

"That was hardly a fight. You're a disappointment. Clearly, we should not expect anything from you. Do not lay in front of the door."

"What?"

"Whatever piece of floor you choose, choose someplace off to the side. I need to go."

Eric left.

They expected her to sleep on the floor?

No longer tired, Sookie paced. Within a couple minutes, she grew annoyed at Godric and went to look at him. His eyes were closed, and he was lying completely still, right in the center of the bed.

He was smaller than Eric or Bill. Sookie felt she'd be able to shove him over to one side. That would show him to show her some consideration. She did not deserve to be treated this way.

She put both hands on his shoulder and pushed. He slid slightly before Godric's eyes opened.

"What are you doing, Miss Stackhouse?"

"You weren't asleep?"

"I was. What is it?"

"But I thought it was hard to wake you."

"During the day. It is not dawn yet. What do you want?"

"Could you move over?"

"Were you going to push me off the bed?"

"No," she lied.

"We've shared blood. Why won't you lie next to me?"

"I … I don't know. I want to know more before I simply just lie down. I don't like taking orders."

"This is not an attempt to assault you. Get under the blanket and lie down. Please."

Sookie did as Godric asked, and smoothed her nightgown and robe down to keep her legs covered.

"Do you sleep on your back?"

"Sometimes. I prefer to sleep on my side."

Godric unexpectedly rolled her halfway over, and pulled the top of her robe loose to wrap an arm around her. The side of his face rested on her cleavage. He also threw a cool leg over hers.

"This is good. Am I too heavy?"

"No," she admitted.

"Good night."

With Godric right there, she felt as soon as he went slack. He smelled of marijuana, which Sookie found unpleasant.

She got out from under Godric and turned over. It was a relief to get his weight off her and be able to relax, though the finger tracing her upper arm and shoulder was distracting.

She turned back over, and Eric requested, "Finish your sentence."

"What was I saying?" Sookie asked. Did she really feel like talking now?

"You were telling me why you'd be a terrible vampire, and I was disagreeing."

"Well, I don't feel right without a tan."

Eric smiled and laughed slightly at that as they joined their hands. She said, "It's true." He kissed the back of her hand, as she continued, "I'd rather be alive than undead, and y'all are always killin'."

"You've killed a man."

"That was for self-defense, not for lunch."

"You'd adapt. We all do. Trade the sun for moon and stars."

"Uh huh. Not me, I want 'em all." It felt so right talking to Eric like this, face to face, naked in bed together. It felt so natural to have him talking, and kissing her hand, and resting his mouth against it, when he wasn't kissing. He was such a good listener. She wouldn't have expected that.

That wonderful smile of his came out again as he teased, "Oh, greedy."

"Yeah, I am."

"I love it." He became more serious and said, "You have the right temperament for a vampire."

"Why? I'm high maintenance, blood thirsty, and old as dirt?"

"Blood thirsty, yeah."

"I am not," Sookie denied as Eric's mouth got closer to hers.

"Everyone thinks you're a darling, don't they?"

"I am a darling."

"But you are ruthless when it comes to the people you love. You'd do anything for them," Eric insisted as he ran his fingers up her back. "Your brother, your friends," his hand went lower to trace her hip, "me."

Sookie added, "Bill," then asked, "Where's Bill?" as Eric leaned forward to kiss her collarbone.

That vampire woman, Lorena, was sitting in a chair near the bed and asked, "What do you care? You've already abandoned him."

"I have not," she answered. "I love Bill."

Eric's hand reached up and cupped her face. She looked into his eyes, as he said, "I used to think you had no sense of humor."

"I used to think you were made of cold, hard stone. Empty inside."

"But now?"

She pointed at him flirtatiously and declared, "You're a big faker." Her hand touched his neck. "You're deep. You feel. There's love in you."

"Only for Sookie," he whispered in response.

At last their mouths met. It was what Sookie had been waiting for.

Lorena taunted, "You don't want Bill. He means nothing to you."

Turning to argue with her, Sookie said, "No."

Eric reached for her, and she rolled onto her back to allow him on top. He announced, "This is the beginning." They began kissing passionately with Sookie trying to pull him closer. Eric could really kiss, and it wasn't just her mouth, or each lip, or the way his lips traced her throat. It was everything.

Sookie woke up. Godric was still had a leg over her, but she had one hand on the back of his head, holding his face against her chest, and the other was clawing at his bare back. The robe had been pushed off one of his shoulders. He grunted and shifted his hips so she felt his arousal against her thigh.

He suddenly sat up in a kneeling position and looked around. Giving a long glance at Eric, resting on an easy chair in the bedroom. He appeared to be asleep. Godric then looked down at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Me?"

"Yes, I feel it's you, but what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"The sexual feelings. I don't understand."

"Uh … I don't know." What else could she say? She was having a hot dream about Eric, and was molesting Godric?

"Try. I am confused. Is it because I stopped someone in the midst of raping you?"

"I'm confused too."

Godric nodded slowly, then explained, "Do not worry. I won't do that. It's daytime, and I'm ill."

He pulled the pulled the robe more closely around him and laid down next to her.

"I do appreciate you allowing me to stay warm by you." Godric shifted closer, and commented, "I am still tired."

Sookie gave a little nod, and kept looking into Godric's eyes till they closed. In a moment, she saw a change in his face as his body slipped into his resting state.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 10**

She had a wild dream about Eric. Sookie had been warned there would be dreams, but it was different when she dreamt every night about Bill. The Eric she had dreamed about was nothing like the real Eric.

Was she going to dream about Godric next? Maybe then she wouldn't feel like such a liar when he asked her what she was doing. At least she could hope she wouldn't have some weird sex dream with him. Hopefully, they'd do something nice like go to church.

Rather than risking it, since she was not tired now, Sookie got out of bed, covering Godric up, and tucking the blanket closely around him. The light was bad in here, but his face was not even close to the color of her hand next to it. It was a totally different shade than her golden tan, not just really pale.

Sookie went to look at Eric. He had removed his jacket, nothing else. He was completely still, like a statue reclining in the chair, rather than a sleeping person. There was no breathing, no flicker of eyelids, no quirking of his mouth into a smirk or smile.

Irreverently, Sookie bent the top of Eric's ear forward, not caring if she disturbed him. It folded, but nothing happened. Not happy with him, she used both hands and made a mess of his hair, before looking down his body to see what else she could do to him. He had on the stupidest shoes. Wait, those would be Eric's flip flops, these were a close second. A vampire should not wear shoes with velcro.

Dissatisfied, Sookie went into the next room to find something to write with. The next time Eric went to admire himself in the mirror, he could read 'I suck'.

Her purse was here. It was on top of two duffle bags, and Sookie confirmed that they were her brother's by the tags he put on them. How did Eric get these? Was that where he went this morning? But who at the Fellowship would give him anything?

A sense of fair play won out, and Sookie decided not to scrawl a message on Eric's body since he got her purse, wallet, and her $26 back. He still owed her for that underhanded, sneaky way of giving her another vampire's blood. Definitely. It would be embarrassing to dream about another vampire, when she was with Bill. At least Godric tried to understand what was going on, rather than thinking she wanted a piece of his ass.

Wait, was that wrong? Not that Sookie wanted Godric's ass to begin with. She thought he was responding, so that didn't make him too young. He didn't strike her as sexy though. Were all vampires supposed to be sexy? She tried to think of vampires she found disgusting, well, Eric was in a class by himself, but there were those lowlifes, Liam, Malcolm and Diana. They were sexy. Pam and Jessica were sexy. Isabel and even Stan were sexy. And Bill, well, he always was. Just the way he said 'Sookie', got her all quivery like a bowl of Jell-O.

Thinking about him, Sookie took out her cell phone and left Bill a voice mail to let him know she got her phone back.

She should call Jason. See how he was, and let him know his clothes were here. There was a light blinking on the phone to indicate a message. Sookie was tempted to listen to find out if it was Bill, but if Bill wanted to call her, she'd already spoken to him twice on Eric's cell phone.

The operator did have Jason's room and put her through. The phone rang a couple times, and then Jason answered, "Hello?"

"Jason, you okay?"

"Oh, hi, Sook. Yeah. Busy day."

"It was?"

"Yeah, didn't you see on the news? I told them where to find that stash of weapons at the Newlins."

"Who?" Sookie asked, fearing that Stan and Eric went back to the Fellowship and went all vampire on them while Godric took a nap.

"Uh, what is it? A … TF? Alcohol, terrorists and firearms? Whatever. They were here early to ask me questions and I drew them a map of Steve's house. They got a warrant 'cause of them blowing up Godric's house, and went in and busted their ass. It's been on the news all afternoon. The only thing I can't figure out is how they found Gabe there, instead of at the church. Steve must have been thinkin' of doin' something bad with his body. There's something about him trying to blackmail Steve."

"Don't be stupid, Jason … oh, Eric must have done that. He got my pocketbook back, and also has your clothes here."

"He does? How'd he do that?"

"I don't know, but he must have gone there."

"Who are you speaking to?" Eric was suddenly looming over her. Sookie gasped.

"My brother. What's wrong with you?"

Rather than saying something, Eric raised his hand and pointed a finger at her, and mouthed, 'you'. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Sookie to conclude her call.

"So yeah, your clothes are here, Jason. What room are you in, and I'll get them brought to you."

Jason gave her a room number on another floor.

She finished and put down the phone. "What's your problem, Eric?"

"As I tried to indicate, it's you, Sookie. Why would you speculate that I returned to the Fellowship compound like that?"

"Because you're a lying, sneaky vampire."

He frowned, and Sookie laughed because his hair was still a mess. "The explosion last night could have done more than hurt and maimed. The explosives and weapons were from the Fellowship, and your brother knew where they stored them. Rather than seeking revenge, vampires used the laws of this country to report what was known. I find it strange that you were also witness to the explosion, but somehow can put the blame on me, the lying, sneaky vampire. It's one thing to be so under Bill Compton's thrall that you cannot make decisions for your own good, but after being taken prisoner, treated unwell, raped and almost murdered, you take the side of the misunderstood, religious extremists?"

Sobering as Eric talked, Sookie denied, "No."

Eric raised his hands to illustrate his frustration and let them drop. "I don't know what to make of you, Sookie. I could not believe you'd let Godric banning Bill and his maker from his area, after flouting their disrespect for him, make you so small-minded."

"What do you mean?"

"Godric was not exaggerating when he said the pain of getting poisoned is painful. The last time I glamoured a family of humans to keep him warm while he recovered. I can do that again, but I warn you, when he is well, he'll definitely remember you've tasted his blood, and responded to his efforts on your behalf with such bad grace. Bill may have reassured you with tales of whatever he could make up, about his power and skills, but he's young for one of us, and this will be a whole other league of shit raining down on him." Eric smiled as he suddenly thought of something, "You thought the smell of your blood got his attention, but you've never seen Godric truly focus. Forget your God with a capital 'G' because neither of you praying is going to save you from that."

"Are you like threatening me, Eric? I mean you already know I'm Bill's, and it's not like you can use Godric as the boogeyman on me."

Eric was not sure what this boogeyman was. It was a term he was unfamiliar with. He could not believe Sookie's surety that she knew his maker after knowing him for less than a day. Being stupid about Bill was easy to understand, but she did not have much of Godric's blood to think him above reproach.

"It's not a threat. I repeatedly warn you, and you decide to ignore me. If you decide to be content wasting what little is left of your life serving Bill Compton, it's self-destructive, but it is a valid choice."

"You're such an asshole."

"Such language," Eric responded, picking up the phone.

Sookie was fuming. She had only been talking to Jason. There was no need for Eric to have a shit fit.

He dialed to pick up the message, then said, "There will be food for humans …" he looked at the clock, "in half an hour, in the Friston conference room. I can walk you down then, since I need to get Godric's clothes. Do you have enough clothing?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know how many days you packed for. Why do you try to pick a fight over everything?"

"I'm not pickin' a fight, Eric."

"Will you give me a plain answer as to whether you need clothing?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should go home."

"I cannot go now. Godric could take a week or longer to recover."

"What's he need to do?"

"Replenish his blood with blood of his line, so that is I, or even Pam, but I am more than willing to do it. He will also need to feed frequently from someone living to heal, but that would be in minute quantities due to his age."

"Can't he drink Tru Blood?"

Eric looked at Sookie like she was stupid. "Tru Blood is not live blood. It's also crap. Even if you see me drinking it in quantity in the next few days, it does not mean I prefer it. I would need several donors to keep me fed, if I was to use live blood to replace what Godric needs from me.

"By the way, I'm only telling you all this since I don't want you harassing Godric with your meaningless questions."

"Meaningless?"

"Your conversation at times is either inane or confrontational. Minimize it with him. I'll find someone else to keep Godric company during the day."

Sookie crossed her arms. That was just fine with her.

"How'd you get my purse back?"

"You don't need to know," Eric replied, going back into the bedroom, "and I doubt you'd want to be questioned by the police, if they found it there."

"It was stolen," Sookie told Eric's back.

Sookie turned on the television to see if she could get an update on what Jason was saying on the news. It was just starting up again, when her cell phone rang. She opened it, and said, "Bill?"

"Sookie."

"Did you make it home okay?"

"Yes, when are you coming home?"

"I'm thinkin' 'bout coming home with Jason, rather than waitin' for Eric."

"That would be good."

"Is Jessica home okay?"

"Yes, she is."

"Bill, do you know anything about a vampire getting silver poisoning?"

"It's not talked about. Usually those vampires afflicted hide until they recover. They're weakened and in great pain."

"Can anything help them?"

"Sookie, if you are speaking of Godric, he is old, and will recover without any help from you."

"I know that. Just that I wasn't sure if Eric was tellin' me the truth."

"Is his skin different, like he has argyria?"

"What?"

"That's a human condition from too much silver. The skin becomes bluish-grey."

"How does a human get silver in them?"

"Silver used to be used to treat infections."

"It was?"

"Yes.

"Yeah, and he did say it hurt."

"Did he lose any limbs?"

"No, everything grew back, just the wrong color."

"I understand why Eric would want to remain physically close to him. You should return home without him."

Sookie gave Bill's words a second thought. Of course, Eric wanted to stay with Godric, but did Bill mean that thing about a vampire and his maker? Or was it because he knew that Godric needed Eric's blood? "I gotta see, Bill."

"What is there to see? Any vampire hurt like that would want to be left alone. Do not anger him or Eric by sticking your nose where it's not wanted."

Sookie closed her eyes and swallowed. She heard what Bill was saying, and understood it, but Godric had not asked her to leave him alone. He asked for help. Eric has also asked her to help. What if it was Bill's blood making her act so irrational? What Eric tried to tell her made sense, maybe. Maybe it was Eric's blood getting her to believe him.

"None of this has anything to do with us. Godric is not your concern."

"Bill, if Godric had said that yesterday, Jason and I would be dead."

"I was comin' for you myself, Sookie."

"By the time you got there, I would 'ave finished being raped and probably already killed."

"You were raped?"

"Yeah, didn't you feel it? Godric came in and stopped it."

"Are you hurt?"

Sookie blinked as her eyes teared up. "I don't know. I'm not hurt physically."

"Did you see a doctor?"

"No, but Eric asked me a couple times if I needed help."

"Eric? Why would Eric …?"

"Because he was here, Bill, and you weren't."

"I'll come and get you right now."

"No, don't. I'm … no. They're all angry here, and you don't need to walk into it."

"Come home now. I'll call to rent you a car, and they'll bring it to the hotel."

"That's very nice of you to offer, Bill, but I got some things to work out first."

"What sort of things? Just because Eric asked if you needed help, doesn't mean he cares."

Sookie knew that Eric was more concerned with Godric, and Eric had been honest about that. He was also mad at her for not doing whatever Godric wanted, and probably didn't see anything that his maker asked for as unreasonable yet. If he glamoured humans in the past to cuddle with Godric, when he was poisoned before, it probably didn't even cross his mind that asking her to lie next to him while he rested should be a problem, if she was going to sleep too. It was Sookie that started with the sex bit, but Godric came right out and said he was confused by what was going on, rather than being some pig and taking advantage of it.

"Bill, things are a mess here. I can't just walk away from it. I'll call you if I change my mind and need that car."

"You are so tender-hearted, Sookie. In all honesty, what can you do for Godric?"

"I don't know. Bye."

Author's Notes: David Henry Friston and Michael Fitzgerald were the original illustrators of "Carmilla", first published in the magazine _The Dark Blue_ in 1872. So I've named two of the conference rooms at the hotel Friston and Fitzgerald. Most guests will be ignorant of why they are named that.

Since it was published in 1872, it is now public domain, and wikisource has the text available for reading :^) The quick notes are Carmilla was published 25 years before Dracula, is the story of a young woman's susceptibility to the attentions of a female vampire, and Carmilla is the prototype for female and lesbian vampires.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Queen of updates? I get more feedback from fan fiction than I do from applying for jobs. And yes, I do apply to jobs throughout the day … not just sit around daydreaming about True Blood, Harry Potter, and wondering why are my cats, dogs and teenager are doing what they do.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 11**

Sookie had not thought silver poisoning was a lie because Eric said it last night in front of other vampires who would know better, but she had doubted that Godric was in constant, real pain. She thought it was more like discomfort, like Bill said he felt around the smell of garlic. But then, when he was healing from getting shot, Godric did make noises. Bill said not to trust Eric and Godric, but Sookie was starting to think there was something wrong with her.

The humans last night were sort of in awe of Godric. Real respect, not really fear of him. Sookie was sad to think that Godric was even concerned about that suicide bomber. He probably could have ran outside and not even gotten a scratch. He could have even been as far away as Eric, and been okay in a minute or two.

Eric warned her when they got here that Godric would be irritable, and it probably didn't help that he smoked all that pot while depressed.

She opened the bedroom door, and Godric was no longer in bed. He looked like he was making out with Eric, but Sookie knew that he was actually in a very good position to feed from the larger vampire. He was crouched on Eric's lap, like he had done with her in the car last night, except with Eric, his knees did not make it to kneel properly on the chair. Since Eric was taller than her, Godric's face was lined up with his neck, rather than looking over his head.

Since Eric was taking quietly, not in English, Sookie had not heard it in the next room with the television and the phone call. The robe was pushed off one of Godric's shoulders again, and Eric was tracing his fingers along his spine, while his other hand rested on the back of his maker's head. Godric's arms went under Eric's armpits, and she guessed he was hugging Eric's back.

Maybe because Sookie associated a vampire feeding with something sexual that her mind thought of Lorena and Bill, since Godric and Eric did not fit her concept of a couple. Neither had been poisoned, but Bill and Lorena probably ended up in a position similar to this during their two 'marvelous' nights together. And not wearing any clothes either. Why would Bill care about Sookie and her pesky little problems when he had something like that in his arms? There was clearly love between Eric and Godric. What must it be like between Bill and Lorena?

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of a vampire's fangs. Eric's were still out, and he was staring blankly towards the ceiling, so she guessed it was Godric's getting hidden as he leaned his forehead on Eric's shoulder.

Godric remembered the taste of Eric's blood. Life to his Death. If Godric had to choose a single person's blood to enjoy, it would be Eric's. It still tasted so much like when he was human. That one time he tasted it. Unfortunately, a vampire could not live on another vampire's blood. However, Godric hardly needed living blood, except for now. He was not hungry, just wanted to the pain to end. And to get this pesky human out of his head.

Eric was sharing himself, and her sad, pathetic feelings were ruining it. He was torn over her tasting so good, and not wanting to be around her. Sookie was aggravating him. He did not beg humans for anything. Simple sense should have convinced her to acquiesce. Eric thought she was behaving oddly. Right now, Godric was too tired to care. He had more important things than a single, ungrateful human with which to concern himself.

Why was she even in here watching them? Miss Stackhouse could be of help and get Eric a bottle of that Tru Blood. But why, he thought sarcastically. That's what Godric was here for, instead of expecting the lowly human to do it.

He slid off Eric, went into the outer room and opened the refrigerated cabinet. There was human food in here too. He took a bottle from the front, brought it back, and tried to give it to Eric.

Eric shook his head slowly, and said in old Norse, "You have to microwave it."

"What is that?" Godric asked. He had been aware that there was one somewhere in his nest's kitchen, but it was for human food, like everything else in there.

"The black thing with the door with the time lit on it. Pull the door open, put the bottle in, close the door, and press six, zero, then the button marked start."

Godric went back out, looked and saw the time in blue numbers, and pulled the handle to open the door. It was an empty white box with a light inside. He did not feel anything, like he did when he opened a refrigerator and felt cold air.

Trusting Eric, Godric put the bottle in the box, and Eric called as he shut the door, "Did you open the bottle?"

"Why? I don't want it."

"Open it back up, and take the cap off, or it'll explode."

"Why would Tru Blood explode? Why are you joking about something so asinine?"

Eric laughed and slid off the chair. He slowly made his way into the next room, and knelt next to Godric. "No, it's true. I'll show you with someone else's. It makes a big mess."

He took the bottle out, removed the cap, put it back in, punched in the time, and turned it on.

Godric stared at it. When Eric hit the button marked 'start', the light came back on inside to illuminate the contents. Nothing appeared to be happening, other than the sound of the device's humming noise and the 60 seconds counting down on the display.

"What is it doing?"

"Heating it."

"Why?"

"Because it tastes worse cold."

"It can taste worse?"

Sookie could only imagine what they were talking about. Eric had said 'microwave', and in one of Godric's sentences, he said 'Tru Blood'. The rest was gibberish to her, but when Eric crawled over to help Godric, she guessed that the smaller vampire had no idea what to do with a bottle of synthetic blood. Maybe Eric should have taught him that before he let Godric feed on him.

When the microwave finished its countdown, and made a dinging sound, Eric opened it. Placed the cap back on the bottle and tilted it over a couple times.

"What are you doing?" Godric asked.

"If I don't mix it, there will be cool and hot spots."

"But the whole bottle was in there."

"Think of it like ice forming. It freezes different so some will remain liquid until it is all solid."

Since Godric was staring at the microwave, Eric put his hand on his chin and nudged him to look at him, "Godric."

"Yes?"

Eric made direct eye contact, then said, "Skål." He tilted the Tru Blood bottle up, and drank it in one long swallow.

Godric waited till he was done, then asked, "Not to be disrespectful, but how do you Skål this swill?" He stuck a finger into the neck of the bottle to get a drop and tasted it.

"What else am I left with?"

"Maybe we should drain Miss Stackhouse together. She is worthless, except for her delicious blood."

"That's the silver talking, and her addiction to Bill Compton."

"Horse shit. I can feel how shallow she is."

Godric went over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer, dropping it to the floor. He reached in and took his remaining joints and matches from where Eric stashed them this morning.

Eric was annoyed as Godric climbed on the bed and lit up, but it was not worth it. He could feel Sookie too. He had not suspected this at all. The suggestion to drain Sookie together was reminiscent of the way Godric was centuries ago. He was the more bloodthirsty of them, back in the day. The silver must be bothering him sorely.

He put a second Tru Blood in the microwave, and asked in English, "You getting dressed to go downstairs to eat, or are you going back to your room across the hall?"

"Across the hall?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, the threat from the Fellowship has been neutralized so you do not need extra protection by being hidden in my room now."

Sookie knew Godric said 'Stackhouse' and Eric had answered something with 'Bill Compton', but what? "Why … I mean what about Godric?"

"What about me?" Godric asked. "Eric will get me another human. One that owes me nothing will be more amenable."

"More … listen, I want to help you, but you're not exactly easy to get along with."

"Neither are you when I can feel what you feel, mortal. I've known of your reluctance to aid me ever since you drank my blood."

"I can't help what I feel," Sookie answered, not sure what Godric was feeling. He couldn't have expected her to go jumping for joy and into bed with him.

"I have no choice to feel it too, but I want it to stop. So get yourself away from me, and coo at your deceitful vampire lover over the phone while his maker mounts him. The sound of two vampires going at it will cheer you up, since you came in here to see if Eric and I were engaged in anything sordid."

"I did not."

"You came in here to watch me feed?"

"No."

"Go."

Sookie felt a definite push as Godric tried to glamour her with that command.

"I can't be glamoured."

"Yet you stand there continuing to taunt me. How can one person be so dimwitted? You are gladly in the thrall of a mediocre vampire within hours of meeting him, and when given the fortuitous opportunity to break that bond with my blood, you decide to wound me instead. I suppose you'll be calling it love. Get out of this room."

Sookie looked to Eric. Was he going to stand idly by while Godric insulted her? Of course, he was. He loved Godric, even though he denied he knew what love was.

Eric was slowly drinking his second Tru Blood. At least Sookie made Godric emotional. He shifted his eyes towards the door. Eric didn't think he needed to, but maybe Godric was right, and she really was dumb. Wait, she chose Bill Compton. Sookie Stackhouse was a blooming idiot.

She didn't need this sort of crap. Sookie was only trying to help, and Godric was biting her head off. It was all Eric's fault for giving her Godric's blood. It wasn't her idea to come to Dallas. She should let Bill rent her a car.

Eric came out of the bedroom, following her and asking, "Did you want me to move your things back across the hall, or are you getting changed in the bathroom, Sookie?"

"In a hurry to get rid of me?"

He put a finger to his head, and said, "You sound very negative at the moment. I need to go downstairs for Godric's clothes, so thought I'd offer before I left. Aren't you hungry?"

"I guess."

"I'll wait a few minutes, if you like," Eric offered. He could afford to be nice. Either Sookie was going to be a ungrateful bitch till she got back to Bill, or she'd come to her senses. Eric thought Sookie could be nice. He remembered the first time she entered Fangtasia, in that dress, asked questions politely, and then blurted out his club was being raided. What had Bill done to her? Or was it her presumption, based on Lafayette 'innocently' dealing V from a missing, probably dead, vampire, that Godric was also as 'evil' as he was, despite him going through the trouble of saving her from a rapist and trying to get her and her brother out of that church.

Sookie got what she needed and went into the bathroom. She had chosen a nice red and white dress, with just a couple of thin white straps. It showed off her tan real good. Why was she even bothering to look nice? She may end up driving back to Bon Temps tonight. The only vampire she wanted to see was Bill, or did she? That nasty Lorena may have followed him home. They could be in bed together right now, where she slept with Bill, or were they in front of the fireplace where Sookie and Bill first made love?

She stepped out of the bathroom, and Eric turned off the television and stood. Sookie was still seething. For a mind reader, she seemed thin-skinned.

"Fine, Eric. Let's go."

While they waited for the elevator, Eric said, "I'm usually not the peacemaker, but if you don't control your emotions, it's going to be a vicious cycle of both of you getting angry at each other."

"Godric started it."

"I'm not sure about that, but I am willing to listen to you. What did he do that started this?"

"He didn't even get to know Bill when he had Stan chuck him out."

Eric got on the elevator and pressed the button for their floor downstairs. "If you consider Godric expects people, especially vampires, to follow his orders, including Stan, than why should Bill be an exception? Bill knew it was Godric. Godric said leave and Bill was the only vampire that was undeterred from entering the church. You've already talked to Bill, and he is well in Louisiana?"

"Yeah."

"He eluded all the other vampires who are lying sneaks to get there. Why aren't you happy for that?"

"Why should I be?"

"Stan could have killed him, once they were out of our sight. He could have also killed Bill's maker too."

"I wouldn't care if he killed her."

"So blood thirsty. You fail to consider Godric also banned that vampire that sought to feed from you. His rules are his rules with very few exceptions. Anger seethes in you, Sookie. It is incompatible with Godric's normal frame of mind. He can get angry, and between you and the silver, he has plenty of fuel."

"Why can't he control himself? I mean, I'm only human."

"You're alive, aren't you?"

"Why did you even bother doing this, Eric?"

"I overestimated you. Since last night, you've proven yourself to be petty and inconsiderate through what I am getting from you. That is at odds with your earlier concern about Godric. I took your words at face value."

"What about you?"

"Godric just drank enough of my blood that I am very aware of him."

"And?"

"Hello, Earth to Sookie, I am trying to talk you out of your self-destructive behavior."

"Earth to Sookie? Who says something like that?"

"Me, because I need something to get your attention. I now feel both of you. One of you has to give way, and I am suggesting it be you. As you said, you're human. Your emotions are more mutable. Fluctuate to the other end of the spectrum, Miss Stackhouse. How about being happy your brother's alive? See, there he is, enjoying his dinner and the company around him."

Sookie saw Jason, and he certainly was not lacking for company.

Author's Note: yeah, that 'earth to …' was from Zoolander. Orange mocha frappachino.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Some dialogue from episode.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 12**

Sookie ate with Jason and his new group of admirers. It was like her brother was quarterback of the football team again. She soaked up a lot of information. The humans here respected that the vampires used lawful methods, rather than starting a wave of savagery. They were aware that Godric was incapacitated from the explosion last night, however his orders were still being enforced to not shed human blood.

Unfortunately, along with the respect being felt for Godric and his steadfast beliefs that humans were not cattle, there was some jealousy of Sookie, who they thought he favored and might become his companion. A few of them really wanted to be Godric's companion. Sookie wanted to tell them that they were welcome to him.

Besides that nonsense, many were only waiting to be asked to donate blood to aid Godric's healing. There was conflicting thoughts on that, either Godric needed very little, was refusing it, or anyone who had been fed upon by him was sworn to secrecy. Sookie found it sort of humorous since none of them guessed he was upstairs smoking weed.

Jason gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "I'm gonna take a quick shower and shave again. Nan Flanagan's gonna be here later."

"From T.V.?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" Sookie asked, following him out into the hall.

"Isabel didn't say. I'm gonna meet with her in a little over an hour."

"No one told me anything."

"Well, haven't you been busy?"

"With what?" Sookie asked, as Jason pressed the button for the elevator.

"I thought you were with Godric. Ain't he hurt?"

"He is, but I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, but … uh, doesn't he need blood to heal?"

"Yeah, but he's not getting mine again."

Getting on the elevator, Jason asked, "He is getting it though?"

"Not yet."

"What's he waiting for?"

"I don't know."

"I guess I misunderstood that he was hurt worse," Jason mused.

"He's hurt, and he's crabby as all hell."

Jason nodded, and said, "This is my floor. See ya later."

Sookie rode the elevator up to her floor. She went to Eric's door and knocked on it.

Eric answered after a moment, now wearing a long-sleeved, v neck, black sweater, and stood in the way. "Did you lose your key, Sookie?"

"What?"

"I already moved your things back across the hall."

Sookie was trying to see past Eric. It looked like Godric was sitting while Isabel cut his hair, but Stan moved in the way and did not look as friendly as he did last night.

"So you have your key?" Eric asked again.

"Yes."

"Good night then."

He closed the door, and Sookie's mouth dropped open. What the fuck?

She went across to her room, and her things were there, along with a couple new dresses, and some jewelry laid on top. Why did Eric get her clothes and jewelry? It was not going to make up for him sneaking that blood into her.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Being the only human in a room of vampires was kind of cool and scary at the same time. Jason couldn't help but stare at Godric. He looked terrible, even though his hair was back to being short. Real sick. Not even when Eddie was starving did he look something like that. Wearing white was a huge fashion mistake, and Jason knew nothing about fashion, except Gran used to get on Sookie's case for wearing white shoes after Labor Day.

"Are you okay?"

Godric had been looking into space, but his eyes focused on Jason, who interrupted their silence. Godric could feel Sookie's anger at something and it was eating at his mind, as opposed to the silver which was burning him from his marrow outwards.

"No."

"What happened?"

Stan and Isabel stared at him, like he was asking something rude.

"All the silver. It's poisoned me."

"Are you gonna get better?"

"Yes."

Godric's eyes lowered again, and Jason got out a "Good," not sure of what else to say.

Considering Sookie's brother's different attitude, Godric lifted his eyes, looking at Jason again. "Your clothes are in Eric's room. When we are done here, you can get them."

"Okay," Jason answered. What happened to Sookie taking care of that?

The old vampire's eyes looked down, as he mentioned, "Yesterday … I noticed you were AB negative. I had not expected this to happen."

"Yeah?"

Slowly, Godric said, "When I was shot, you offered to let me have your blood. May I please have some later? If you don't, it's understandable. There are more humans here, and it's not an emergency."

"Uh … wait, is Sookie okay?"

Godric started, wondering why he'd think he'd hurt his sister. Did she frequently provoke people to violence? Eric did that sometimes, but he liked to get into fights. Considering that Jason knew his sister, he decided to tell the truth, "Yes. Last night when I shielded her and was bleeding, she had some of my blood. I can now feel her. Since then, she's been angry. Angry at me … angry at Eric … just angry a great deal of the time. It's … I do not want to be around that." She may remain angry if Godric used her brother for blood, yet from this day of her gnawing away at his thoughts, he suspected her anger only abated when she slept.

Jason frowned. That wasn't like Sookie, but a lot wasn't like Sookie since Vampire Bill showed up. Like fighting the Rattrays in the parking lot of Merlotte's. Heck, even dating was sort of new for her. Or at least dating the same guy twice. There's also what the Fellowship and Gabe did to her. Sookie didn't say anything, but Jason overheard in the car when Godric said that she was raped by Gabe.

Next to him, Stan turned to look at Jason and asked, "Are you going to give an answer?"

"Huh?"

"The question posed by Godric to you was may he please have some of your AB negative blood later."

Godric lowly added, "I did not want to assume your offer yesterday was still valid, Mr. Stackhouse."

"I've um, never had a vampire … do any of that to me before."

Isabel tilted her head, and explained, "Godric needs little at one time."

Godric shrugged and said, "Come get your things, and if your not in the mood. Then that'll be that."

Eric had stayed quiet. Rare AB negative was Godric's favorite, if he had the time to choose and was in the mood. He suspected Godric was trying to acquire Jason Stackhouse because of Sookie. Since Godric had not discussed this with him, he could only guess. There were enough humans about that Godric did not need to do anything to get them lining up. He did not need to ask 'may I?' and use 'please'.

They lapsed back into silence, but now Jason was aware that the other vampires, besides Godric who was looking at a spot on the carpet, kept looking at him.

Nan came in with some of her people, and the first words out of her mouth were, "You look like shit, sheriff."

"Language, Nan," Godric replied.

"Language? You want me to tone down my fucking language? Who do you thinks in charge here, sheriff? Do you have any fucking idea of the fucking PR mess you've made? And who has to clean that fucking shit up? Me, not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Why?" Godric asked simply.

"Why I should fucking clean this shit up, or why I should drain you till you're a fucking dried up, silver infused husk?"

"Drain us. I do not see this one incident as a reason to keep from associating with all humans. We can still coexist."

"You've got silver in your brain, Godric. One of you two, what happened at the church?"

Stan volunteered, "I was there. Isabel was not."

"Well, what the fuck happened?"

"Godric and Northman were holed up in the vestibule protecting three humans. This one," Stan indicated Jason, "was cut up with a lot of shallow, bleeding cuts earlier. His sister was raped, and the other man was badly beaten and could only move because Godric glamoured him."

"What about humans from the Fellowship?"

"I hit one earlier when he slapped some silver on my face, but I left him alive and whole," Godric confessed.

"What about the accusation that you glamoured one to jump off the church roof to his death?"

"After I was shot through the head by their sniper, I could not glamour anyone," Godric explained.

"Godric could not. The shot was perfect," Eric explained.

Isabel added, "It was dark, and the roof is quite high. Even Godric cannot glamour at that distance."

"What about the humans in the church?"

"One of the first things I did was block the interior door," Godric replied. "Only a flagpole so a human on the outside could easily free them later. There were also other doors they could use to exit towards the altar."

"You," Nan said, pointing at Stan, "anyone that met you in the past 300 years, knew that you have a kink about slaughtering humans."

"Sadly, I missed that opportunity last night. I found the sheriff right inside the door, and he ordered us all to leave the church and grounds." Stan had been given instructions by Godric while Isabel had been cutting his hair. Stick to the facts. No threats. Stay seated. No grabbing anyone by the throat because that could be interpreted as a hostile move.

"Every vampire obeyed the sheriff's orders?" Nan asked incredulously.

"No. There was one vampire from outside my area that arrived on his own, and he disobeyed me," Godric said.

"Who?"

"Bill Compton. I told him to leave my area by dawn. Later in the evening, another vampire that I was initially unfamiliar with, his maker, Lorena Krasiki, entered my nest and attacked a human in front of me. I also banned her."

Eric added, "Bill Compton recently moved to Area 5, Louisiana, and in the first month, I had him before the Magister for staking another vampire."

Looking at Godric, she said, "You should have contained him sooner, Sheriff."

Godric looked a bit surprised, and said, "I may have had a silver bullet in my head when he first arrived. We were inside, and he was outside. There was no communication between us until Stan opened the door."

"Not my problem. Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way," Eric warned.

"Don't talk to me that way," she replied.

Stan added, "No, don't talk to him that way."

"Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?" Nan asked Godric.

He looked at her, and said, "They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?"

"What do you think?" Godric asked in return.

"I think you're out of your mind." Nan held up her hands and continued, "And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant. Only rumor," Godric responded. "I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch," Eric slowly accused.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster, and no one at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up, you're fired."

Godric nodded calmly, back to not looking at anyone, and said, "I agree. Of course. Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel urged, "Godric, fight back."

Stan sat forward, ready to act. Next to him, Jason leaned back. Eric was in a chair to his left, and he did not want to be between them.

Waving his arm, Eric said, "What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat. You don't have to take shit from her."

"You want to lose your area, Viking?"

"Oh, you don't have that kind of power," he replied.

Nan said with a smile, "Hey, I'm on T.V. Try me."

"I'm to blame," Isabel confessed. "I should have done more as soon as Godric went missing."

Godric warned, "Isabel." She became quiet, and he said, "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

Eric, Stan and Isabel became visibly crestfallen at Godric's declaration.

Nan replied, "Works for me."

"Uh, miss," Jason interrupted. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Neither would my sister. We were being held in the church basement as prisoners."

"That's nice. Moving on …"

"Wait. Besides that, Godric kept the people in the church when it could have gotten dangerous, and then after they shot him through the head, he didn't hurt a single person. He even told the other vampires not to set foot in the church. You should be thankin' him."

"For what? For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think not."

Eric stood, Isabel tried to get in his way, but it was Godric's "Eric," that stopped him. Godric said, "It doesn't matter."

"You're only saying that 'cause of the silver," Stan said. "Texas won't allow you to step down."

Nan scoffed, "Oh, like he's ever stood up for anything."

"Without Godric, he has no kingdom."

"When I want the opinion of a Prussian, I'll call the Kaiser," Nan said insultingly to Stan.

"Tell me about the bombing please. Every single detail."

Godric told his version of what happened, including asking the boy, who he thought was human companion at first, to not go through with his plan.

Nan concluded, "What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon. First I have something to say." Godric looked at them, licked his lips and said, "I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused. I will make amends. I swear."

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures," Nan said. She stood and patted Godric on the shoulder. He stared to look at where he had been touched.

Jason complained, going to stand next to Godric, "Why are you such a bitch in person? Even I can tell he's hurt, and you're heaping all this on him? I knew Luke McDonald, only for about a week, but you don't know what they do to people at the Fellowship. One week was all it took to turn Luke into thinking that he wanted to kill himself. That wasn't him. And Godric tried to talk him out of it, and you go blamin' him, rather than Steve Newlin."

Nan barely spared a glance back at them as she exited with her people.

"Don't sign anything," Eric advised.

"I concur," Isabel said.

Stan said, "Or sign, and have Texas make you sheriff again in a month."

"I … this is not what I wanted, but I accept it. Why can't you?"

Jason heard them all say something about the silver, and he suggested, "Why don't we go back and let Godric lie down or whatever? He doesn't have to sign anything till someone comes looking for him."

Stan smirked, "And she doesn't know where we're keeping him. There's no room in his name."

"I have no intention of aggravating Ms. Flanagan further," Godric replied as he stood.

"Leave that to us," Eric said. "We're known to be three uncooperative individuals."

"Like I'd throw in with you two," Isabel complained, actually thinking of how enjoyable this could be.

Stan opened the door and looked into the hall. "It's clear. I'll call the elevator."

Jason stayed close to Godric as the vampires duplicated their method of moving Godric up here earlier. No one but them saw him, and if someone did pop out of a room, Stan or Eric were shielding their view, while Isabel hissed to go back inside and clear the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 13**

Once they were in Eric's suite, Jason couldn't help but say, "Whew."

Eric realized what it was, "Sorry, I turned the heat on for Godric earlier. If you're staying, I'll put the air back on."

"Stayin'?"

"We'll be busy. Someone should stay with Godric, and answer the phone. Just act stupid. Be a fangbanger who doesn't know my name, just my general description."

"But I'm a guy."

"Who's reputation are you worried about, Mr. Stackhouse?" Eric asked with a grin.

"But …"

"You don't have to entertain me," Godric said. "Take your pick of whatever amuses you, television, music … I'm not particular."

Jason was nervous. They hadn't mentioned his blood at all since before Nan Flanagan talked to them.

"I'll go downstairs," Isabel said.

"I'm going out," Stan said.

The two of them left.

"Eric, can you spare some more yet?" Godric asked.

"Of course. Let me heat up a Tru Blood first this time."

Eric put a bottle in the microwave, and while it heated, went to the thermostat. He complained, "You would think in a vampire hotel, the Celsius numbers would be the primary ones. Is 22 too warm for you, Mr. Stackhouse?"

"22 degrees? Ain't that below freezing?"

Godric laughed, but it was Eric who said, "That's approximately 72 degrees fair in height." This stupid system of zero for the freezing point of brine, 98.6 for the average temperature of a healthy, human body, and 212 for the boiling point of plain water was ridiculous. That's why Eric preferred to stay out of English-speaking countries for so long. Who could trust peoples that could not measure in a plain fashion?

"Fahr … en … heit," Godric corrected, taking the time to pronounce it.

"Like I care?"

"Yeah, 72's all right."

"The silver is painful. Warming Godric closer to your body temperature, reduces the constant searing pain to more of a deep ache."

Jason found Eric's description disturbing. He had plenty of injuries from football and work to understand what was being said from personal experience, but he knew he never had anything as bad as this. "Did you want to leave it hot? I can go."

"No, stay," Godric said.

Eric took the Tru Blood out and walked towards the bedroom. Godric said, "We won't be long."

"You're gonna … ?"

"I prefer not to be watched. Feel free to find something to do."

Jason sat on the end, closer to the door, of the sofa lined up in front of the screen, went through the channels, and settled on ESPN.

It wasn't till commercial, when he looked towards the door of the bedroom that had been closed and started. Godric was sitting on the other end of the couch, with his bare feet tucked against his rear, and his knees in front of his face.

The bigger vampire was making noise in the next room, before he came out, carrying his empty bottle and something else. He dropped the folded blanket between them, on the center of the sofa. "If you could, Mr. Stackhouse, and get involved with watching something long, you could keep him warm."

"Huh?"

"We do not generate our own body heat."

"You don't have to, Mr. Stackhouse," Godric said.

"But he could," Eric argued, as he went to the door.

"Stay out of trouble," Godric advised as he left.

Jason didn't pretend anymore and stared at Godric, rather than the television. He looked miserable. "Do you like sports?"

"I live in Dallas. So of course, I cannot avoid it. The Cowboys, Mavericks and Rangers. Actually, I don't follow it. I know others find it entertaining, but it serves no purpose for me. I do not mind you getting caught up with your interests while you are here."

"Eh, I could do something else," Jason said, and changed the channel, rather than getting back to blood and blankets or whatever weird vampire things were going on. He owed Godric, but was uncomfortable with … well, whatever. He was grossed out by his girlfriends doing things with vampires. Even that was too close for Jason. It was unnatural, even if vampires did have a right to exist. Why were women throwing themselves at them like a Happy Meal? Even Sookie. And now he knew that Bill Compton had done something to Sookie to lure her in, like a Dollar Menu.

"If you see something you'd like to watch, say something," Jason suggested. "I've already looked through them once. There's a few movies. What kind do you like?"

Jason was surprised that the vampire laughed. "I don't know. I've gotten enough teasing on that already. They probably aren't on this time of night."

"What?"

"I prefer musicals, religious movies, and movies for children."

"Like the Little Mermaid?"

"I've seen that one already. Vampire memories are good so we rarely watch something more than once. Among those movies, I preferred Aladdin over the mermaid one. Do not worry though, there is much I have not seen. Please choose."

Jason stopped on Casino Royale, according to the bar on the bottom. "Have you seen this new guy play James Bond? This is the first movie he played him."

Godric stared at the screen for about fifteen seconds, then said, "No, I have not seen this before."

When the movie reached a slow bit, Jason glanced at the vampire who was sitting still in the same spot. His head was tilted down a bit, but still forward, so he could be watching.

"Do you still need my blood?"

"If you don't mind, Mr. Stackhouse."

"Uh, you don't need much?"

"Not at one time. I'll need blood over days to heal this."

"It won't hurt me?"

Godric turned his face to look at him, "I'll try not to cause discomfort."

"I know you could have taken my blood when Gabe threw me in with you yesterday."

"I was not hungry. I'm still not, but your blood would work on healing me."

"Uh, okay, but could ya try not to be too weird? I'm not into guys."

Godric had already slid across the cushions that separated them. "I'll try. Are you right handed?"

"Yeah, what …?"

"You won't even have to watch," Godric said, lifting Jason's left arm to rest on the back of the furniture.

Jason swallowed nervously. The vampire was in front of his arm, like they were on a date. Did he want his arm around him while he fed? That was not really sexual, but maybe it would give Jason something to hold onto.

Godric turned his back towards Jason's body, and stroked the inside of the arm with his fingers, concentrating on his inner elbow. Humans drew blood from each other there for medical reasons. As he moved his face close, he felt Jason's arm tense and calmly advised, "Relax, Mr. Stackhouse."

Trying, Jason did, and tried to stay that way as he felt a cool tongue trace where he guessed his vein would be. There was a clicking sound, but he couldn't see Godric's mouth. Nor feel his fangs while the barely wet tongue stayed in contact with his skin. The tongue stopped, and then Jason felt a pressure on his skin. It was not painful.

Not sure if this was it, Jason bent his head back along his shoulder and looked. Godric's open mouth was on his arm. His blue eyes darted to the side to look at Jason, and he backed off, asking, "Am I hurting you?"

Now Jason saw the blood on his mouth and his fangs out, along with blood welling out of twin wounds inside his elbow. "Ah no, it's I've seen vampires on film, and this is kind of … well, you're definitely not hurting me."

Godric made a little noise in his throat, then asked, "Humans find the sight of vampires feeding entertaining?"

"Uh, well, it's kind of scary."

"Oh. My fangs can rip flesh, but if you stay still there's no need for that. May I finish? You're still bleeding."

"Yeah, go 'head."

Rather than what Jason expected, he heard and saw Godric's fangs retract, before he leaned close to lick at the blood and wound. He put his free hand lightly on Godric's back and asked, "Did ya get enough?"

Godric leaned back against him, and said, "I can drink more, but more will not hasten my healing. It's a combination of time, living blood from a human, and also vampire blood of my line. More blood will not heal me in minutes or even shorten it by a day, yet lack of blood will extend my healing by an exponential amount of time."

"So uh … that's it?" Jason asked. His arm looked fine. Why did Maudette and Dawn have those marks?

"For now. Is the temperature in here satisfactory for you now?"

"I guess."

"I can feel how warm you are," Godric said, pressing against him more for only a moment, then sliding away. "If you raise your legs onto the furniture, and I go back to the other end, would you be uncomfortable with our legs and feet next to each other?"

"I can give it a try." Jason had not even thought of doing it that way, since he only stayed warm with girls, and it certainly did not stop at staying warm. This position of their bodies staying at opposite ends of the sofa, would not lead to that.

It didn't get weird, at least, Godric was not really touching him. Their legs were merged, and a quick image of footsie went through Jason's head, because some girls liked rubbing his junk with their bare feet, but once they were settled and the blanket over their feet and legs, the vampire stayed still. He wasn't even making an attempt at watching what was on the television, but staring down at his blanketed knees. He had the end of the blanket pulled up over his shoulders, and to Jason, looked unhappy.

"I meant what I said earlier. Thank you for saving my sister and I."

Godric nodded once and remained silent for a moment before saying, "You only need say that once to me, Mr. Stackhouse."

"I didn't like the way you were treated so y'know, I thought I should say something."

"I don't think much like a vampire anymore."

He shifted, sliding more towards Jason, as he lay down. Jason stayed still, as Godric feet slid behind him to get between him and the sofa. The vampire rolled onto his side, putting an arm under his head, and rested his other hand atop the blanket on Jason's foot that was closest to his face.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Can I get ya anything?"

"No. I'm tired, and I hurt. I will rest."

"Should I turn the television off?"

"You can watch it. I can ignore it, if I find it uninteresting."

"All right, but if you need me to do anything, say so."

Jason waited, but Godric lay still. The only movement was him closing his eyes.

This movie ended, and Jason left the channel alone to watch Kalifornia.

He had sort of forgotten about Godric, when he heard, "This film seems excessive."

"Compared to vampires?"

"I suppose not."

About five minutes later, the room's telephone rang.

Jason looked at Godric, who said, "I will not answer it."

"Should I?"

"If you don't, doesn't it record a message?"

"Yeah, but didn't Eric say that I should?"

"You don't have to do what Eric says."

Jason stretched and picked up the nearest receiver. The hotel room had multiple phones.

"Hello?"

"Uh … Jason?"

"Yeah, Sookie. What is it?"

"Did I call your room, or Eric's?"

"Eric's. He's not here."

"What are you doing there?"

"Watching a movie with Godric."

Godric asked with feigned innocence, since he purposely lured Jason here to vex her, "Why is that making your sister angry?" while Sookie asked, "What do mean you're watching a movie with Godric?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"He's real grouchy with that silver, Jason. Get away from him as soon as you can."

"Uh, it's just a movie, Sook. I think I can handle it. Talk to you later."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 14**

Jason put his hand on Godric's blanketed leg and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I remain the same as I was earlier, Mr. Stackhouse."

"I mean with you feeling that Sookie's angry."

"Soon enough she'll be back to wherever you live. Distance would help dull what I am receiving from her. Right now, she's becoming more incensed." Godric was enjoying it. He was feeling perverse enough to have this human beg him to feed from her again, after her ungratefulness. He had not even resorted to glamouring her brother. Jason Stackhouse would remember everything clearly, and that Godric had not done anything 'weird' to him, other than feed in a non-threatening manner. Oooh, she was actually stewing in her own impotent rage. His enjoyment of her felt odd. Was it the silver, or Eric's blood leading him to enjoy this?

"About what?"

"I do not know the specifics. You may have joined her list of disliked people, or it may be she's associating you with whatever Eric and I have done to offend her."

"Me? What did I do?"

"As I said, I do not know. If she had more of my blood it may become clearer to me, but I certainly do not want that."

Jason gave that a moment of thought, then gave a look of horror. "Oh man, it's like havin' her PMSin' in your head."

"What do you mean?" Godric asked, wondering if Jason was using a term common among telepaths.

"You know … women problems."

"What am I supposed to know about 'women problems'?"

"What makes women different than men. They're crazy."

"I have found those of both genders to be unreasonable."

"Well, human women got them all beat. Believe me."

"I suppose I have to," Godric replied amicably.

There was a fierce knocking on the door. Jason looked at it, then at the vampire.

"Either it's an emergency, or your sister has decided to save you. Would you like me to peer through the glass hole in the door?"

"You need to keep lying down."

"If it's a trick, it is preferable it's my shadow they see at the door, then yours."

Godric got up, moved so fast Jason could not see him, and suddenly had his hand on Jason's shoulder. "It is your sister, and she appears alone. I will go into the bedroom so you may speak to her."

"Okay," Jason said, not sure what he needed to say to Sookie.

Even with bedroom door properly closed, Godric could hear everything in the next room because he was so quiet in here, lying atop the bed, right in the middle. He heard the door open, and felt Sookie buzzing with anger, maybe outrage.

"What do …"

"Jason, what are … where is he?"

"Keep it down. He's sick and lying down."

"What the fuck are you watching?"

"Kalifornia. Why do you care? I think I can decide what I watch on my own."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to get my clothes, and got asked to stay while the other vampires went to do things."

"Why? There's plenty of people in this hotel that would do anything for Godric."

"Why not? It's not like it's a big deal, and he did save both of us. Why you bein' such a bitch? Godric said it's like having you PMS'n in his head."

In the next room, Godric looked at the ceiling oddly. He had not said that, and still had no idea what that was. Jason's explanation had been inadequate.

"That's none of his, or your, business."

"What are you so angry about?"

"'Cause Godric's so … judgmental."

"Is this about Bill? Christ, Sookie. He really does got you all tied up in a neat little package in the little bit of time you've known him. Who knows if you'd even have dated him a first time, let him feed on you, have sex with him, run off to Dallas with him."

"Dallas was not Bill's idea."

"I notice he picked Dallas over Vermont."

"What's in Vermont?"

"Probably what your little head's dreamin' of. Wedding bells, ya ditz. He'll probably try to convince you to elope so I don't get to say anything."

"Why would I care what you say?" Sookie was shocked at how pleased she felt over that idea. She didn't know Bill long enough to go getting married to him, but maybe one day … maybe. They had a lot to talk about first. Like children. Where they'd live. Meeting more of Bill's vampire friends, because Sookie certainly did not like any she had met so far. Liam, Malcolm and Diana may be dead now, but what about this Lorena bitch? She was worse than those other three.

"See, that's his blood talking. You don't care about anything but Bill Compton. Ain't that what's supposed to happen?

"Godric was rude."

"Rude? It was a crisis situation, and that's when it's good to have only one boss. Godric's it here. Not Bill. You think I let my guys go doing whatever they want on the job? We'd never get anything done that way."

"Vampires are different than a road crew, Jason."

"Oh, so any of them all that wanted to go do something in the church, should 'ave been allowed to? What the fuck, Sook? You and I wanted out. We were getting out. Why would you want a bunch of vampires attacking all those people? Most of them just don't know better. It was Gabe that raped you, and Godric already got him. You can't go blamin' everyone else for that. Why not blame Bill? Ya said he was supposed to come get ya the night before. But no, you wanted him to kill women and children to prove he loves you. Well, tough shit, vampires can't just go 'round killin' people 'cause they're vampires. In case ya didn't realize it, that's exactly what the Fellowship wants. That's probably why Steve invited Godric there in the first place. He knew the others would figure out where he was and come stormin' in there. Everyone knows suicide's a sin so Steve wasn't doing Godric any favors."

That was interesting, Godric thought. Jason was some sort of idiot savant. The worse case scenario for vampires would have been Stan and the others breaking into the church while it was full during that lock-in. The only time at night when it would be occupied by worshipers. Till then, Godric knew it had been empty at night, except for cleaning and rehearsals.

Steve Newlin tricked him. His wife said that the words in the Bible were not meant for him or his kind. He certainly had a lot to think over.

"Jason, stop. Get your stuff and let's go."

"I should stick around till one of them gets back."

"Why?"

"Why not? Godric's not well and in a lot of trouble with that Nan Flanagan. She's trying to fire him."

"So?"

"Fire him for saving us," Jason clarified.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Sook. That bitch Nan was rippin' him a new one for everything, even for gettin' shot in the head and Luke blowin' himself up."

"Why? It's not like Godric wanted to get hurt."

"Ya think? I tried to tell her that he saved us, but she wants someone to blame her problems on. Maybe the two of ya should share a bottle of Midol."

"Jason!"

There was the noise of a card key being used in the door, and it opening.

"Sookie, you're keeping your brother company?" Eric asked.

Both of them answered, "No."

"I guess you didn't come over here to watch a violent movie, since the television has already been replaced in your room."

"I am not watching that shit, Eric."

"You came in here to be angry, loud, and use profanity, Sookie. Why?"

"'Cause you're using my brother."

Eric looked surprised, then said, "Mr. Stackhouse, would you like me to pay you for your time? You only had to say something."

"Huh?" Jason said. "No. I mean, I would'a been watchin' T.V. anyway. The only time the phone rang, it was Sookie."

"I fail to see what the problem is. Perhaps you could restate it, Sookie? Or your brother could explain it better?" Eric asked. Sookie was rather cute when she was helplessly sputtering.

"Never mind. Get your stuff, Jason."

"Wait, Sook … you're being …" Jason was at a loss for words when he tried not to use profanity.

The phone rang, and after looking at them, Eric picked it up.

"Hello … really? … Of course, your Majesty. Let me let him know you are calling."

Eric put down the phone, walked over to the bedroom door, opened it, and yelled too loudly, "Godric, Texas is calling. I think he's already heard Lamar's offered you Los Angeles. And Sophie-Anne's claws are out because she wants you to come live with her again."

Godric sat up. He had been offered Los Angeles years ago, when Lamar was living up in San Francisco. Now the vampire king of California lived somewhere in the L.A. area because he liked the attention.

He picked up the phone, and Eric closed the door, before putting his receiver back on the cradle.

"So … as you were saying?" he asked the Stackhouses.

Sookie repeated, "The state of Texas is calling?"

"Godric's superior. He is a sheriff, and there is another vampire above him in charge of the entire state."

"Oh," Jason said in realization. "Stan said he wouldn't let Nan fire Godric."

"Correct," Eric replied. Godric would be an asset to any kingdom, and Eric was reminding Texas of that by mentioning his fellow monarchs of California and Louisiana. Both knew Godric personally. Many lived in Europe before moving here. There were others that would try to obtain Godric for his reputation alone.

Even during the huge discussion regarding the Revelation, Godric garnered admirers. Rather than choosing sides, he made a mild, juvenile jibe at Samson, an old, Scot vampire who picked fights with everyone. He speculated that the unintelligible Highlander had never cut his long hair prior to now because the closely cropped length drew unwelcome attention to his scary eyebrows. Ah, the joy of video conferencing. Both invited due to their age, Godric and Eric displayed a piece of paper with their names and areas, rather than show their faces. Old habits were hard to break, and also allowed Pam to sit next to him to watch the fun. Obviously some of the insults traded struck too deep, and as a result, almost a quarter of them had now met the true death, including Samson, who had plenty of enemies to spare. Godric's joke garnered much laughter, even from Samson himself, and many private messages of appreciation.

"So, back to what we were discussing, what is the problem here with the two of you?"

"What is Jason doing over here?"

"I said I was here to pick up my clothes," Jason repeated. Jeez, Sookie could be thick.

"But you didn't pick 'em up and go."

"No, I didn't."

Eric said, "It appears you now in agreement then. Anything else, Sookie?"

"Yeah."

"Is it more nonsense?"

"Nonsense? I wanna know what you two are doing to my brother."

"Did you want to watch?" Eric suggested.

"No," she replied in disgust. Trust Eric to make everything sound nasty.

"Then why are you asking?"

The bedroom door opened and Godric came out, questioning, "Sophie-Anne, Eric? She knocked me off the Pont Neuf into the Seine."

"She was flirting with you."

Godric ignored Eric and sat back down on the couch, leaned against the arm, and folded his legs to the side, with his feet back up on the furniture. He glanced at the television briefly, realizing it was the same movie as before that he had not been enjoying.

"Is everything all right?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Godric answered.

"Give him time to get nervous," Eric advised, sitting in a chair. "He will as it gets closer to the first." He looked at the screen for a moment of boring violence, then asked, "Is this almost over?"

Godric said quietly in Old Norse, "I said he can watch whatever, Eric."

Sookie hoped Eric just got chastised. She really hated him. And whatever Godric was doing. He was such an overbearing jerk, and the only time Sookie enjoyed it is when he was putting Eric in his place.

Both Godric and Eric looked at Sookie when they felt her give a wave of satisfied smugness. She had to be feeling it strongly for either of them to have registered it.

Shifting his eyes to her brother, Godric suggested, "You are welcome to watch the rest, Mr. Stackhouse, and stay as long as you like. We stay up till dawn, but if you are tired, you can leave at anytime. You don't need to remain on my behalf."

"Nah, I can stay," Jason said, picking up the blanket and sitting down where he was before.

"Jason," Sookie said.

"What? I know you know I've seen this before, Sook." Looking at Godric, he said, "Hey, you wanna move down here? You're lookin' cold again."

"Thank you."

Sookie could not believe Jason was letting Godric lean against him, and putting a blanket over them.

"Did they glamour you?"

"I don't think so. How would I know?"

Godric answered, "You'd have gotten disturbed or agitated earlier when I went into the bedroom without you or the blanket."

"The only thing disturbing me was Sookie. Hey, that sounds like Sookie when she's not with Bill."

"I can't be glamoured."

"It's the quantity of Bill's blood," Eric said. "It does not render the same vacant expression as a glamour."

Godric muttered lowly, "Are you sure?" and Jason cracked up since he was next to him and heard it.

Sookie turned from Eric, who she was about to argue with, to look at her brother, then at the television, and back to her brother. "This ain't funny, Jason."

"No, 'cause we were mindin' our own business and watchin' a movie when you came over here, being all bitchy."

"Could you please restrain your language, Mr. Stackhouse? She is your sister."

"I don't need you fightin' my …" Sookie stopped in midsentence. She didn't want to sound ungrateful, but Godric was infuriating. And now, he was doing something to Jason. She knew her brother would not willingly be here. He didn't like vampires. Why did Jason get to meet Nan Flanagan, and know that she was firing Godric?

Eric glanced at Godric. Was he feeling Sookie was jealous of something? He had not shared that Sookie had his blood too with his maker. At the rate things were going, they could sympathize with the other.

Unsure of what was happening to disturb volatile, yet sweet-tasting Sookie now, and still annoyed enough with her to be an immature pest, Godric turned his face against Jason's chest. Ah, that was it.

Jason swallowed, then put a hand up and patted the vampire's back a couple times, saying, "Don't worry, she's like this a lot, and I say things like that, but Sookie knows I still love her."

Trying to contain his laughter, Eric tried to think of something unpleasant … a horde of skeevy, pox ridden, fangbangers, with dubious hygiene, at Fantasia, all waiting for him with Pam standing behind the pack of them and smirking. He suspected Godric's blood was overcoming Bill Compton's watery 'health elixir' in a big way. At least she could not accuse Godric about being dishonest about their blood. Eric did not mind her being upset with him, if it meant Godric was no longer in his dark mood thinking he had lived long enough. This was like using the absurd to fight the absurd.

Things were definitely getting too weird for Sookie. She said, "Uh yeah, and Jason's a jerk too, but I eventually forgive him, even if he comes over, lets himself in, and eats all the good stuff in my refrigerator."

Mischievously, Godric wrapped his arms around Jason, keeping his face buried against the warm, breathing chest that contained a beating heart.

"Uh ..." Jason uttered in confusion. He felt Godric shake a little. Was he crying over this? He returned his hand to rest on his back.

Eric could not wait to hear what his maker was up to, so he suggested, "If you're done, Sookie."

"Yeah," she said, slowly drifting towards the door, watching her brother, who rested his hand on Godric, rather than trying to push him away.

"Good night, Sookie," Eric said, closing the door.

At last, Godric broke into real laughter, and pulled himself into a sitting position, using one of his hands to cover his grin. Then wrapped his other arm over his chest to grip his opposite elbow.

"What?" Jason asked. He was relieved he didn't have a vampire crying on him, but he didn't understand him laughing either.

Godric dropped his arms and shrugged, "I don't know." He put a hand to his head for a moment saying, "I can feel your sister, and dislike her, then she does something that amuses me."

"You kind of got Sookie's problem then. She can read the minds of other people."

He nodded, then leaned back against Jason.

Eric got a hold of the remote and scanned through the channels till he found something he could tolerate, and then heated up yet another Tru Blood, after contemplating finding a human but not wanting to leave Godric any more than necessary.

"Are you going to show me how it explodes now?" Godric asked.

"No, not here. If Nan finds you, do it in hers. Keep the cap on, and set it for five minutes."

Jason laughed, then asked, "Is the cap metal?"

Eric looked at the one in his hand, and replied, "Yes, it is. So definitely leave it on, Godric."

"Why does metal matter, if it's not silver?"

Since neither Eric or Jason knew the scientific answer, Jason said, "Ya can't put metal in a microwave or it'll catch on fire."

Intrigued, Godric said, "Why hasn't anyone showed me how to do this with a microwave oven yet?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Jason dreamed about Eddie after Eddie was staked so vampire true death does not stop the dreams.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 15**

Sookie was sure this one had to be a dream because it was outside somewhere, where she had never been. She was trudging through grass that needed to be cut alongside Eric, who was holding her hand, and he was dressed strange. It was really windy, making it feel colder than a northern Louisiana winter. Other than that, it was beautiful. The sky was bluer than home, with just a dusting of light clouds, and she could see the deep blue ocean in the distance, that appeared perfect in color with the sky above it.

"Eric, I'm cold."

He turned to look at her and asked, "Why did you wear that dress?"

Sookie looked down and saw she was wearing the same red and white dress she had on earlier, and replied, "I think it looks good on me."

Eric pulled the oatmeal colored sweater he was wearing over his head, and said, "Looks aren't everything," while handing it to her.

Faced with Eric's bare chest, Sookie naturally responded, "Easy for you to say," before putting on the overlarge, heavy wool garment, which was as cold as it was outside. Even those ugly green, rubber boots looked good when Eric wore them.

Taking her hand once again, Eric kept leading them towards the water.

"Where are we?"

"Norwegian coast, overlooking a fjord. It's a pity you did not choose Midsommer, when the sun sits on the horizon for much of the night. I remember how beautiful that looked, and enjoy the photos I can now see of it."

"Wait, why are you out in daylight?"

"It's your dream, Sookie."

"But why Norway?"

"My blood. You will get better at this."

"So I'll get to see the world, rather than having nasty sex dreams with you?"

"Oh, don't worry, they'll be plenty of those. I believe Godric's influencing this one, besides your natural desire to see me without a shirt on."

"You wish," Sookie said, squinting to try to make out the white thing that stood out against the green grass.

"I believe it's your wish, since it is your dream."

"Uh huh, you're not pinning this on me. I'd be dreaming about Bill, and Bill only, if it was my choice."

"That would certainly narrow the scope of your dreams. That rather defeats the purpose of a dream, doesn't it?"

"I've had wonderful dreams about Bill."

"Are they all in Bon Temps?"

"Why would I care about that, as long as Bill's in them?"

"Really? No one else? That's sad, Sookie."

"I didn't mean that. There's plenty of people I like seeing in my dreams."

"As long as it's not myself or Godric?"

"Yeah, I mean … look at this place."

Eric stopped, released her hand, and turned in one spot. He then admitted, "I suppose beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He took her hand, saying, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We've been walking towards Godric."

"Oh ... is that him?"

"Yes."

"Why is it like so boring here?"

"I like living near the sea. I guess as you go other places, you will treasure the trees with moss hanging from them."

"I ain't goin' anywhere 'cept for vacation."

"New Orleans, Mississippi gulf shore, or all the way to Florida?"

"Hey, don't go knockin' any of them places."

"I wasn't. Have you already visited them?"

"I went to New Orleans on a class trip."

"You've been sitting at home, waiting for Bill your whole life?" Eric teased.

"No, just don't have the money to travel."

Sookie could see Godric better. He was wearing a white shirt and pants and was kneeling in the grass, facing the water. His skin was back to its normal color, and as she came around to the side of him, she noticed he was looking at something in his hands and talking to himself.

Oh, he had a set of light colored wooden rosary beads, but was praying in another language. She stood off to the side, waiting. Eric had walked past them, and stopped, crossed his arms over his chest, and was staring at the water.

Godric ignored her, and shifted his fingers twice, before Sookie got closer and walked around him, then over to Eric, since it seemed wrong to interrupt someone that was praying. "Eric, what are we waiting for?"

"Are you waiting for something, Sookie?"

"Yeah, I mean, what's the point of this dream?"

"I'm not understanding. You live your life in one town, and are content. You dream your dreams of Bill in that one town, and are content. You enter a dream with the two of us outside of that town, and now you're not content?"

"I mean what's the point of me dreaming about Godric praying?"

"It's your dream. Where's your imagination?"

"What about your blood?"

Eric sighed, then admitted, "Perhaps you're boring."

"What about Godric? He's not even talking to me."

"Why should he?"

"What's that?" Sookie asked. Someone was coming towards them.

Moving more quickly than Eric and her did, Jason approached from behind Godric, carrying a cooler. "Hey," he called.

Godric looked up, and turned his head to look over his shoulder, replying, "Hey."

Jason put the cooler down, opened it and unfolded a blanket over the grass, then sat down on it. "I got lunch."

"Great," Godric replied, as he crawled onto the blanket next to Jason to look into the cooler.

"And for dessert, my Gran gave me one of her pecan pies." Jason held it up, still in the Pyrex glass pie dish with a tight sheet of plastic wrap over the top.

"Not Gran's pie!" Sookie denied, rushing over.

"Sook, why not? Gran can make lots of pies in your dreams."

"But … why would you share it with Godric?"

"Why not? Gran doesn't mind vampires."

"I don't have to have a slice, if you do not want me to" Godric conceded, lying down on his back to stare at the sky.

"But it's the best pie ever," Jason declared.

"Yeah," Sookie agreed, grabbing it. "But it's Gran's. When it's your dream, Jason, you can share all the pies ya like."

Jason frowned, but rather than getting into a tug of war, and no one ending up with pie, he sat down. Then decided to join Godric lying down and looking up.

Sookie stood with the pie in the hands, waiting for someone to do something, but no one did anything. Godric and Jason laid with their heads next to each other, with their bodies angling in different directions, and Eric had gone back to looking at the water.

She went over to Jason and dropped the pie on his chest.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing's going to happen if I keep the pie."

"So you go throwing it?"

Sookie did not find it funny that Godric was laughing. She knew he was laughing at her, and not Jason.

Jason scooped some up with his hand and ate, "Still good though." He picked up another large chunk in his hand and held it out towards Godric, asking, "Want some?"

Guessing that after drinking blood for so long, eating out of her brother's hand was not as disgusting, she watched Godric pick a pecan half out of the sloppy mess Jason was offering him, and tentatively try it.

"Well?" Jason asked.

"I have not had a pecan before. Almonds, yes."

"You're missing the best part," Jason said with a smile, pushing his hand into Godric's face, smearing the sticky filling onto him, and knocking him over when he tried to twist away.

"Stop," Godric pleaded while squirming, but Jason wrestling him made a mess of both of them because the rest of the pie got between them.

"What …?" Sookie asked, and looked towards Eric. He still had his arms folded over his chest, but he was watching the pie wrestling, rather than the sea.

"You are going to have to rely on yourself at some point," Eric responded. "I don't have the answer to every question of yours."

Sookie made a face at Eric, but then found herself assaulted as Jason and Godric started flinging pie at her.

"Is this supposed to mean something?" she asked in exasperation.

Now all three of them laughed at her. That was so fucking great, Sookie woke up because her jaw hurt from clenching her teeth. She had never been so frustrated in her entire life. Even when she had thought she had overheard the biggest secret ever in someone's head, and couldn't tell. Now, she knew no secrets and she had a petulant, ancient vampire being a total asshole to both Bill and her, and watching television with her brother while physically cuddling up to him. Possibly molesting him for all she knew, though that was a bit difficult to picture with Jason, since Godric was definitely not his type.

And now it was daytime, so she couldn't call Bill, get him to send her a car, and drive herself home with her stuff that was still packed.

Sookie didn't care if Eric got mad and didn't pay her. She'd work more hours at Merlotte's. Double shifts, if she had to, and close every night with all the prep work, filling the napkins, salt, pepper, and ketchup herself, if she had to. Sookie was not afraid of a little work. Never had been. Like she told Bill the night she first met him, she was as healthy as a horse. She could fill up two of these buckets with ice and carry them back outside for some party that Sam was holding outside. No problem.

Then someone had to go and be a smart ass and turn the lights off on her.

"Hey," Sookie called, "I'm still in here. This ain't funny."

"Definitely not. I'm dead serious."

"What?"

"You want to die."

"Stop it. You're creeping me out," Sookie responded, trying to read the person's thoughts. Rather than getting anything, she got a sense of an emptiness that she only got with a vampire.

"You would not have come here if you didn't want to die."

"I work here."

Sookie found herself behind another bar, instead of the familiar one, even when dark, of Merlotte's. She was in Fangtasia, and Ginger was sitting at a table, screaming, "He'll kill me if I tell!"

"No one's gonna kill _you_."

"He's gonna kill you if you tell." It didn't help matters, that Ginger started screeching and then trying to run around in those high heels of hers.

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and called, "Eric? I've had about enough of this. I know it's a dream."

Someone grabbed her hard, and whispered with a foul-smelling breath, "I've heard if you die in a dream, you die in real life. Let's give it a try. It's why you came here."

Longshadow spun Sookie around and sunk his fangs into her neck. He backed her up against the bar, and lifted the hem of her dress. His blood was not going to fade from Sookie quietly.

Across the hall, Eric was not sure if his eyes opened before Godric's. Sookie was in terrible fear and panicking.

His maker sat up, looked over, and asked in confusion, "Eric?"

Now was not the time to reveal that Sookie also had his blood, so Eric replied, "I'm not sure. You've had a lot of my blood in the past day. Whatever woke you from your rest, disturbed me too."

"Miss Stackhouse," Godric commented, sliding off the bed. It was still daylight out, but the room and hall between their rooms should be free of natural light.

Eric rose and followed. It could be the Fellowship, though he had glamoured the Newlins personally to forget about the Stackhouses. It could be entirely possible either one pissed off someone else while there.

Godric knocked on her door, and asked him, "Do you still have that spare key?"

"I left it with Sookie's things."

It did not look like Godric even put any effort into it, but he pushed against the door with both sets of fingertips and it tipped over and into the room.

Sookie was flailing on the bed in front of them, and apparently alone. Both vampires looked about and listened, before Godric got on the bed next to her.

His initial touch was light as he inquired, "Miss Stackhouse?"

Ultimately, it took more than that to wake Sookie from her nightmare, and she struck Godric as he was attempting to sit her up to see if that would wake her. It did not hurt him.

"Godric?"

"Yes."

Sookie embraced him in a tight hold, for her. He could tell she was still afraid. Not of him. Godric was not sure of the cause. If it was a dream, why was she still afraid?

Eric asked, "What's wrong, Sookie?"

"Eric?"

"Yes, you know both our names. Your dream caused such a panic in you that you disturbed our rest in the next room. What is wrong?"

Sookie said more to Godric's bare, grey shoulder than to Eric, "I'm sorry."

The human against his skin was warm, but with both of them exposed to the air conditioned room, it was not enough to offer a degree of relief to him. Merely pleasant. Or something more … Godric quickly identified that stray lustful thought as a side effect of Eric's blood. He needed to be careful that these false emotions did not infect him. The lust was easy to spot, but his child's blood was rich.

"I should'a let Jason give you a slice of pie."

Godric looked at Eric. Was 'slice of pie' some colloquialism? "Pie?" he repeated, then remembered that Americans mispronounced the Greek letter pi. Nothing in their conversation earlier put that into the proper context either.

"In my dream, Jason offered you one of my Gran's pecan pies, and I got all mad."

"Your dream?" Godric started, then asked, "You dreamed I attacked you or your brother over some sort of human food?"

"Oh no, you were … this is the first time I had a dream 'bout ya, and uh, compared to everyone else, you're kind of boring. You were praying, then Jason came with the pie."

He was boring? What made her think repeating her self-labeled boring dream would make it sound exciting to him? "If you are no longer distressed, may I return to resting, Miss Stackhouse? It is still daytime, and I remain unwell."

He felt Sookie panic as she tightened the hold that had gradually loosened while they spoke. Godric did not feel annoyance or anger from her that he did not want to listen to a lengthy explanation about a dream of him and food.

Eric sat down on the bed behind her, and rubbed a hand lightly down her back. "What is it, Sookie?"

"I … I … it was horrible. I had a dream about getting raped by a vampire and because of all this blood I've had I couldn't stop it."

Knowing himself well and his blood should prevent a dream with him behaving so atypically, but not entirely sure if Sookie meant him or Bill Compton, Godric asked, "It was not me?"

"No, of course not."

Eric suspected it was not him either, or Sookie would say something. "Did you want to lie down across the hall with us? Godric broke the door because we were unaware of what was the cause of your distress."

"Okay."

"Eric, could you please take care of the door?" Godric asked as he tried to slide off the bed with Sookie not letting go of him.

"Of course," he replied. With a hint of mirth, Eric asked, "Did you want me to move Sookie's things again?"

"I'm already packed," Sookie added, not even protesting that it was suggested.

"If you don't mind," Godric replied. "Since the door can't be locked until it is repaired."

After Sookie somehow got her foot to pin down the hem of his trousers, pulling the one side of his drawstring pants halfway down his hips, Godric fixed them, and picked her up in his arms. He normally did not mind nudity, but this was not the time for it.

Both Eric and he had retired for the day wearing pants since they knew people could be coming by at sunset, or even sooner, knowing Godric normally rose early due to his age. Now, he was tired, both due to his lack of rest at the Fellowship and the silver.

When he carried Sookie into the bedroom, and laid her on the side of the bed, she asked, "Weren't you getting another human?"

"Your brother was not comfortable with that proposal."

"Jason? Get the … I know vamps get a little weird, but live humans still have a thing about personal space and all, and Jason ain't into guys like that. He has his drinking buddies, and then women. Lots of women."

"I did not ask about him getting into me like a woman," Godric replied in annoyance while getting under the blankets again. For a long time, vampires assumed things about Eric and him. He did not choose Eric for his looks or as a sexual partner. His child was poetry on the battlefield, along with his spirit, the way his comrades felt for him, his own loyalty to his men, and his lust for life.

"That's not what I said or meant. Just go to sleep or whatever," Sookie said, wanting Godric to be quiet and not suggest weird things like that. She slid under the covers and moved next to him. This time she put her arms around him, and threw a leg over his, pulling herself against his cool body.

Godric was puzzled by this sudden change in her. When she was actually raped, she lashed out at everyone, but now that she dreamed she was raped, she sought … what, protection, safety, someone stronger? She seemed ignorant that Bill Compton's blood gave her the answers about him, why should his blood make her instinctively trust him?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I had a problem because I like both the TB character of Stan Davis, and the Southern Vampire book version of Stan, who became King of Texas after NOT having a 300-year kink about slaughtering humans. Two totally different characters. So they will remain two totally different characters with the same first name with a very brief, in-story explanation.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 16**

Sookie was not the least bit tired as Godric closed his eyes, and he went completely slack. Like Eric and Bill, his eyelids did not move, he did not breathe, his heart did not beat, and his skin was cool to the touch. The most important thing though was she could not hear his thoughts, or any other vampire's.

There was a sudden epiphany as she thought how unfair it was that Godric may not have been full-grown when he was turned, but also that his discolored skin was perfect for a perpetual teenager. There was not even a slight bump of a hidden blemish as she brushed his face with her fingertips.

She was tracing the tattoo on his collarbone when Eric brought in her things.

Eric sat on the foot of the bed next to her feet, and touched them, "I doubted you'd be able to go back to sleep. Godric cannot feel a difference once he's resting, if you want to do something else."

"Are you going to rest?"

"Do you need me for something?" Eric asked, but not in his usual hinting way.

"When will these dreams stop?"

"They don't. If you were dreaming about me hurting you like that, Sookie, I assure you I do not do such things. Even glamouring lost its appeal for that purpose many centuries ago for me."

"It wasn't you, and I think you got enough in the looks department that you're not glamouring whole legions of women."

"Thank you, but what about you? You seem calm to me, however I do not know what you are thinking."

"Your loss."

"Should I rest then? I'm still concerned about Godric. He's usually not so blasé regarding undeserved criticism."

"It could be the silver, but I swear he was saying those things at the Fellowship."

"I believe you."

"Godric comes first, right?"

"I am surprised at you, Sookie. Us blonds got to stick together. I can think of more than one thing a year, despite rumors to the contrary. Seriously, is there something I can do for you?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"It was my error giving you Godric's blood, and now I need to make amends for it. I also feel the buzzing in my head when you are in any negative mood. However, I share my blood more frequently and have grown adept at tuning all the noise out."

"Can't let those pesky humans get you down, eh?"

"It can be like that. Godric explained to you in the car what our blood can do to humans, but there's also a reason why we don't put it on tap to instantly empty your hospitals."

"Yeah, you'd get sued for the lifetime of bad dreams."

Ignoring that barb, Eric explained further, "The more generous vampires would be rendered incapable of coherent thought, unless they were a completely callous bastard to begin with."

"So you're closer to callous bastard than Godric?"

"In some ways. It depends on the circumstance. His human life was different than mine so we do not assign the same urgency to matters."

"What was his like?"

"That's for Godric to tell, if he's ever in the mood. We have trouble remembering details. Our vampire memories are incredible, but many of our day to day human memories are lost."

"In my dream, he said he ate almonds."

"You have to remember, it still is your dream. Even if you set us up for interrogation, we still have secrets, though I doubt eating almonds rates as one."

"What about you than?"

"My human life? You know by now I was a Viking over a thousand years ago?"

"Well, yeah."

"That meant I traveled, mostly by sea. I could swim as a human, and did not mind colder temperatures."

"How about wind?"

"Wind is part of sailing, so I do enjoy some, or else it'd be a long, hard and boring row somewhere."

"I dreamed we were somewhere windy with a lot of grass overlooking the sea."

"Did you see any buildings?"

"No. Just blue sky, green grass and a blue sea. You said it was Norway, and it would be prettier in summer."

"Yes, that was from my blood," Eric answered, without mentioning his farm. "I cannot see Midsommer now, but I recall it fondly. I enjoy winters that far north for the long nights, and many other vampires while not hurt by the cold, don't like it."

"Why?"

"The ground is extremely hard. It's also covered in deep snow in places, so concealment is more difficult."

"Why sleep in the ground, if it's that much trouble?"

"I was at the mercy of my maker at first, Sookie. Godric preferred it till I seduced him with beds and fires to keep warm."

"Seduced?" Sookie repeated.

"Without silver poisoning, Godric saw no reason to enjoy the creature comforts that humans enjoy. It took many years to convince him there was something indoors worth his notice."

"That sounds silly."

"I wasn't laughing over it."

"You seem to have survived the hardship."

"I am vampire," Eric said with a trace of pride.

"Oh please, next you'll be telling me how you trudged ten miles uphill both ways to school every day."

"I learned to read at home, Sookie."

"Vikings read?"

Eric sighed and looked away from her.

"Should your ear be bleeding?"

"That's a penalty for not resting."

"Maybe you should then."

"Do you want me to lie down next to you, or on the other side of Godric?"

"The other side of Godric please."

Eric rose and went to the far side of the bed, lifted the blankets and slid over into Godric. Then Sookie felt Eric's foot rub against hers. She lifted her head to look over Godric, and Eric smiled at her, before closing his eyes. Like she saw with Godric, there was a visible sign of sudden relaxation when Eric lost the energy that animated him, including his foot stopping its caress of hers suddenly.

Sookie dropped back onto the pillow and looked at Godric again. It didn't look like he had moved, except for when she felt Eric bump into him from behind. She fingered the front of his hair, pushing it back and up, since Godric combed it forward.

After tracing each parallel line on his arm, Sookie went back to tracing Godric's cheekbones, chin and nose.

Without warning, his eyes opened, and Godric's pupils were dilated making them look dark in this dim light. They adjusted so there was some blue visible.

Sookie pulled her finger back, and he rubbed the tip of his nose, grumbling, "My nose dirty?"

He groaned before he said, "Eric," and rolled over. Godric made a couple low noises in his throat, before admitting, "Never mind," and pushed his back against her. His cold feet disturbed hers, and he shivered before going still again. Still as in, that creepy vampire going back to sleep thing.

"Godric?" she asked to be sure.

Nothing. Except now Sookie had his other arm and back to examine. Godric's right arm had the tattoo that looked like two lines of writing, but in a language she didn't know. On the top of his spine, Sookie traced what looked like an eye. What was this supposed to be? Some kind of sea serpent? An eel?

Tentatively, she traced the bumpy red circle on his shoulder. It was not a perfect, uniform circle. There were gaps where it was not raised, and along the outside there where places where more red leeched out into his regular skin. Unlike the tattoo on Godric's arm, Sookie thought this could read 'HE3', if she pictured the second vertical of the H melded with the vertical line of the E. Maybe the 3 was really supposed to be a B, but the skin healed. But why would Godric have the name of a Texas grocery store chain burnt onto his back?

Eric sat up. Sookie pulled up the blanket over Godric's shoulder.

"Still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah. Godric woke up for a moment, said your name, rolled over and went back to sleep."

"It's close to sundown. He usually rises before me. It's good he's getting extra rest."

Eric got up and went into the bathroom. He did not close the door, so Sookie could clearly hear water running. He came out, and she still heard water.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get dressed," Eric answered, not sure why Sookie even asked such an inane question. So he replied, "How about you?"

"Uh …"

"If you need the bathroom, use it now. Godric needs it when he rises. Turn off the water when the tub is half full."

"Oh, so you're already … ?"

"If you're asking about taking a shower, you'll need to wait now."

"You could have asked."

"Sookie, you could have taken a shower while we rested. We expect things to happen this evening. Overheating Godric so he can concentrate is more important than how much you smell."

"I smell?"

"To us, yes. You were told this the other night. Stay in here, if you're worried," he replied, going and turning off the water.

"You don't sound too worried," Sookie called after him.

Eric shrugged as he came out. He was not sure what Bill explained to Sookie, but he did not want to add to whatever she thought she knew because she had a habit of talking too much. Especially for a human among vampires. It's not as if she actually absorbed what she heard, just repeated it back at inappropriate times.

"Worried about what?" Godric asked.

"Nothing. Sookie was only making conversation. I got a hot bath ready for you."

"Did anyone call?"

"Not yet."

Godric had turned so his eyes met hers, then he rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Sookie felt alone, even though Eric was in the same room audibly sliding hangers in the closet. He took a bunch of stuff into the bathroom when he followed Godric, and shut the door over. It wasn't completely closed, but they weren't talking English so it didn't matter. Then Godric laughed. Sookie sat up to try to listen to what they were doing, and went to sit on the corner of the bed closest to the bathroom door.

She utterly failed at looking nonchalant when Eric suddenly opened the door. His eyes passed over her, and she said nothing. He continued what he was doing and went into the next room. Sookie looked after him nervously till she heard the microwave beeping, and then leaned over to see what she could in the bathroom through the door he left open. Godric was not visible, since he was not using the sink or toilet. Sookie would have to get up and walk over to the other side to use the mirror in front of the sink to spy on the bathtub.

Sookie looked towards the other room when she heard the microwave's repeated beep that it was done, and realized that Eric was in the doorway watching her, with his arms crossed over his chest and a grin, rather than watching his bottle in the microwave.

"You're such an asshole."

Eric's grin remained, before Godric growled, "What now?"

Turning away from Eric, she saw that Godric had not appeared so had seen nothing, just heard her. Sookie answered, "I wasn't talking to you."

Godric's reply was obviously not meant for her since it was not in English. Eric responded as he took his Tru Blood into the bathroom and shut the door completely this time.

The vampire reclining in the bathtub, clearly did not believe Eric saying Sookie was trying to see him take a bath, and denied in Old Norse, "She was not."

"It's your blood."

"It's your imagination. She was raped, and now dreams of being raped."

"She was touching you while you rested."

"How am I supposed to get warmed if she is not next to me?"

"No, I mean with her fingers."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Godric frowned and submerged himself completely in the water to take care of the pain in his shoulders and neck. He barely remembered Sookie disturbing his rest by poking him in the nose earlier. Eric was prone to exaggeration regarding such things. She had been doing something.

His child was undressed and waiting when he raised his head out of the water. "What's this?" Godric asked.

"Don't you want my blood? I needed to change anyway, and Sookie wouldn't like me doing that in front of her."

"Ah," Godric said, then added, "Thank you."

"My blood is your blood, master."

"What next? Your knees again?"

Eric smirked, and knelt next to the tub. He put his hand on Godric's arm, and commented, "Your warmer than a were."

"That is better than your snowman analogy."

"No, I'm serious. You put clothes on a snowman, he lasts longer. I'll put more clothes on you, and you'll stay warm longer. "

Godric laughed, "Yes, I see all that you brought in. I'll look like I'm visiting you at home, when you take me out to one of those drinking places that is open for the entire night."

"What else is there to do in the winter, but drink, sing, play games, cuddle and stay warm?"

"Read."

Eric laughed in response, then inquired, "Neck again, or my wrist?"

"Neck, if you're all right with it."

"Yes," Eric agreed, leaning towards Godric so he could keep as much of himself in the scalding water as possible. He braced himself by putting a hand on Godric, asking, "Has my blood been bothering you?"

"Some," Godric replied lowly as he nosed Eric's neck, before licking it. His fangs extended and he turned his face slightly to the optimum angle and pierced Eric's skin.

"If Texas and Nan have it out tonight, you should not be distracted," Eric murmured, while his hand drifted in the water to Godric's cock.

"Hm?"

"Shh. Listen. I think if Nan got screwed by a man, it would improve her disposition. That's why she says 'fuck' so much, she wants it."

Godric removed his mouth from Eric's neck to complain, "That's disrespectful."

"No, it's not. She's vampire. We're vampire. Imagine both of us at once in her."

"Eric … no."

"No? My blood isn't what it used to be," Eric sulked.

"It is," Godric disagreed, and returned to feeding.

Eric could feel Godric was somewhat responsive. "What about Sookie?" he asked.

"Mm," was the negative sounding reply.

"I know the rape makes it unlikely, but what about the way she smells? That's only when she's scared. What about when she's interested? Interested in you? What would that smell like? When she wants you? What would that taste like? Would her blood taste sweeter? What about elsewhere, Godric? She'll moan your name while you sample her," Eric suggested each one slowly, pleased that he felt Godric's interest increasing.

"Have you even been in a human lately? Remember how warm their bodies are? Not only her scent, but the sounds she'd make? The groans, the moans, your name. Godric. And the smell of you after you've spent into her, your essence warmed and mixed with hers? Don't you want that? What would that smell like as it leaked out onto her thighs? Hmm? I bet that would be heavenly. The two of you mingled like that. What do you think? She'd probably want more of you. Once wouldn't be enough. And could you deny that when she smells so good, her own scent mixed with yours? Your fingers sliding into her, feeling how wet she is for you."

Godric grunted as he came, lifted his face from Eric's neck and said, "You are unreformable. Does everything degenerate to sex with you?"

"We are vampire," Eric responded, swishing his hand in the water before sitting back, and grabbing his Tru Blood. "At least now, you might be able to keep your eyes off Nan's boobs for five seconds."

Laughing, Godric said, "I never gave them any thought."

"There's not much there to work with."

"I'm sure you'd think of something, given the chance," Godric replied, lowering himself back into the water to once again be completely submerged.

In the next room, Sookie thought about getting dressed, but did not trust Eric not to come out and catch her. He did come out, but it was later enough that she probably could have been done or mostly dressed.

Seeing Sookie's look, Eric said, "He'll be out soon, and it'll be all yours." He went to the closet to get the long-sleeved black v-neck sweater that he picked up downstairs for himself yesterday.

She nodded in response.

When Godric walked out, carrying some items in his arms, Eric asked in English, "Your feet dry now?"

"Almost."

"Sit down. I got some different socks for you."

Godric sat on the edge of the bed, and asked, "Fish?"

"And stripes, but they'll be under these."

"It's not the same color as this sweater."

"Sorry, it's not like I'm home, and have the time to raise a lamb especially for you."

"They're heavy."

"Yes, hopefully your feet won't hurt again for at least an hour, with these. This too," Eric said, putting something over Godric's head.

"A new Mjollnir? Why?"

Eric tucked the hammer necklace under the neck of Godric's shirt. "Because it has been long since you lost your last one. You were wearing one when we first met."

"Hmm," Godric replied, as he lay back on the bed.

To Sookie, he looked less grey tonight, or it could be the nice, slate blue sweater he was wearing. It covered a lot. Longer sleeves covered the backs of his hands, the hem was past his waist, and the high rolled turtleneck collar covered to just below his chin.

Godric was wearing heavy, black corduroy pants, and when he kicked a foot up, was wearing leather soled, thick wool, sky blue socks with a white diamond pattern knit into them.

"Are you leaning over me on purpose, Miss Stackhouse?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically, I feel too hot, but that is stopping the silver from causing me pain now."

"Are you feeding from Sookie, or should I get you someone?"

"I don't know," Godric answered, looking up at Sookie.

"Just a little?"

"Yes," he agreed.

"Okay."

"I'm going to get something alive," Eric said. "I'll be back shortly. Summon me if something happens."

Godric waited till the door to the hall closed behind Eric, before he mentioned, "I realize some positioning might remind you of things you'd rather forget, Miss Stackhouse. Please suggest whatever you'd be comfortable with."

"I'm not afraid of you, Godric."

"You simply don't like me?"

"You're not easy to like."

Sensing that it was an opening to start an argument, Godric let Eric's blood suggest, "Good," in order to agree and stop it cold. If he let himself think that he had no one as she challenged, it would make his choices much simpler. He was not the solitary, wretched sinner seeking needed redemption as Steve Newlin proposed. Newlin used him as bait, never believing he could receive forgiveness because he was not worthy of it.

Sookie waited for Godric to do something. It sounded like he was ready to feed from her when he proposed she suggest their positioning, but after she tried to say she didn't mind him, he just stared at the ceiling. Even for a vampire, he sorely lacked social skills.

She waved her hand in front of his eyes, and asked, "Are you going to feed from me or not?"

Her wrist was caught in Godric's hand. He released it and sat up. "I had not realized you were pressed for time, Miss Stackhouse."

"I'm not, but ..." Sookie's cell phone rang. " … just a minute," she concluded. She got it out, saw it was Bill, and answered it.

"Bill?"

"Sookie," he paused, letting the way he said her name curl her toes. "How are you tonight?"

"Good."

"Are you coming home soon?"

"I don't know."

"If you decide to be impulsive, my love, stop by my house. Don't go directly home."

"Why can't I go home?"

"That thing that attacked you is still around, and I want to protect you."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, everyone is fine for now."

Coincidentally, there was an outburst of noise behind Bill and some woman was yelling something about 'barbeque'. Sookie did not think a vampire like Lorena would be interested in delicious grilling.

"Are you at a party?"

"I am not. How could I enjoy myself without you here?"

"Well, if you're invited to one, you can go without me," Sookie replied.

"No, I believe I should attend to some business while you are away, so I can spend all my time with you when you return."

"I'll call you before I leave Dallas."

"Good. Is everything well there?"

"Not really. Nan Flanagan fired Godric."

"She did?" Bill asked, hiding his delight.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's going to stick."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing yet … I think," Sookie's thought was interrupted as she looked at Godric. He was frowning at her. "He's still got that silver poisoning so needs to rest."

"Stay away from him, Sookie. Just stay out of all their way, especially Eric's. Vampire politics are dangerous, and you have no business trying to interfere with them."

"Yes, Bill," Sookie replied. She hadn't done anything. She only knew because Jason told her.

"And call me before you come home."

"Yes, Bill."

"Good night, Sookie. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Bill," Sookie replied, not bothering to correct him that she had already slept today because she was on vampire time.

After she shut her phone, she looked at Godric. When he said nothing, she said, "Well?"

He tilted his head and responded, "You want me to feed from you immediately, or you are asking my opinion of that call?"

"Do I want to hear your opinion?"

"I doubt it."

"I'm going to regret it, but let's hear it."

"Perhaps I'll offer the minor observation than. You should have asked more about this animal that attacked you. Either it is now known that it is only after you specifically, since every other human in the area is still unharmed, or Bill Compton is trying to scare you so you inform him of your movements."

"Why would he do that?"

"I would not know, since I am here, not there. If he is normally honest with you, than pay it no mind."

"He's not normally honest with me. Do you think he hurt Jessica?"

"I repeat I do not know. He sent Jessica away when his maker was here, so if Lorena joined him in Louisiana, he may be keeping them apart. I have trouble comprehending that dynamic among vampires. I do not resent Eric's Pam, and I have met her."

"Didn't you say vampires get jealous?"

"Multiple children, yes, because there are always favorites, but in this situation, the dominant vampire is clear. Maker, child, then child's child."

"Do you think Lorena is with Bill?"

"I have no knowledge of that one way or the other. I had not met either previously, and my first impressions of both are so poor, my reasoning may be skewed."

"So if Lorena's there, I can be in danger?"

"Unless her assault on you in my nest was some ruse, I believe so."

"Can't Eric kick her out of his area too?"

"He could, if he meets her. She may make an appeal to the Queen of Louisiana, due to Eric's area being where her child resides, but that would take time."

"Oh, couldn't she appeal to the King of Texas to stay here?"

"She may have decided to head to Austin, but that wouldn't do anything except risk her getting banned from the entire state."

"Why?"

"The King of Texas does not defy me."

"Isn't he the King though?"

Godric nodded, in order to resist calling Sookie an idiot. Why would Texas get into a dispute about allowing a vampire like Lorena free rein in Dallas to kill humans in Godric's own nest?

There was someone knocking on the door. Godric glanced into the next room, then rose.

"Is Eric back already?"

"No, he is floors below us now, besides having a key to his room."

Godric shut off the lights in this room, closed the doors to the bedroom behind him, and also turned off some of the lamps as he went to the hall door. Sookie went over to look through the decorative window in the door.

At first, Godric changed his speed when he got near the door, disappearing from Sookie's sight for a moment, then became visible and approached it normally. He called, "What is it, Annie?"

"Little pig, little pig," was called back in a young-sounding, teasing, female voice.

"I have no pigs."

"I was trying to hint that I want you to open the door, or I'll huff, and I'll puff."

"I don't understand."

"What I don't understand is how a vampire could be so ignorant of big bad wolf stories."

Godric opened the door, standing behind it and replied, "That's because I am not afraid of werewolves. Witches are a bigger problem for me."

"Aren't they?" Annie replied. Sookie thought this woman escaped from a square dancing contest, with her fancy poofed out skirt, boots, red cowgirl hat, and gingham shirt. "They learn a couple spells, get a silver chain and think they can rule the world.

"You look worse than ever, and I thought when you gave up feeding with the Revelation you looked like shit. How much silver you get hit with?"

"Enough."

"And two nights later you still look this bad?"

"I suppose."

"Maybe he'll come to you, rather than asking you to move."

"Thank you."

"I didn't say he would. You got him all riled up … hey, what's that smell?"

Godric started to adopt the 'don't know' look, but then saw Sookie's face pressed against the door. In Polish, he replied, "Eric's pet is in the next room. She's very annoying, and has gotten worse since I've fed from her."

Annie switched to her native tongue too, and commented, "Smells tasty."

"She is, but I believe she has some mental malady. She has periods where she spouts incessant nonsense."

Sookie did not know what they were saying now, but suspected that Godric was trying to cover up the way she smelt from other vampires by blaming it on something Eric did because that his name was the first thing out of Godric's mouth.

"What is she doing at the door eavesdropping on us?"

"Ah that … I promised her that if she could stay quiet in there while I answered the door that I'd have sex with her. I thought her idea to put on some nightgown she felt was seductive would take longer, but she must have undressed and dressed as fast as one of us."

Annie laughed, "Poor Godric."

"I do not find it humorous. I would command my child to dump her out on the street, but how can I when she is so feeble in the head?"

"That's the problem with morals, my friend. It's them or your sanity. I will call this room with where we will meet. About an hour since you now have a commitment to keep?"

"No," Godric whined. "Hopefully Eric will return and service her. She forgets all else when he drops his trousers."

Annie laughed more, "I think you've forgotten the joys of a well-trained pet."

Godric's pained expression changed to one of annoyance once he closed the door behind her. It did not change as he walked back to the bedroom. "I warned you not to expose yourself to other vampires, and yet you intentionally draw attention to yourself, Miss Stackhouse."

"I can't help what I smell like."

"You can help having your face framed in the window of this door."

"It's dark in here."

"We could see you. I told her that you are Eric's."

"Why?"

"No one that knows me would believe you're mine."

"Ugh."

"Exactly the way I feel," Godric replied, feeling the vague revulsion through the nagging blood bond. "Eric is strong enough to fend off anyone that shows an interest in you till you are returned home, and also explains why you are in this room, instead of elsewhere."

"Don't you need a human to feed from?"

"Any one will do. I don't have to keep one around me. Sit down. I need to feed before I go."

"Where are you going?"

"I will be told soon," he answered, getting closer to Sookie so she'd move back and sit on the bed, instead of standing around, questioning him.

"But …"

Godric put his hands on Sookie's upper arms and steered her backwards, while pressing his lips to hers to shut her up. He did not want her chattering away while he fed. She seemed the type to ask questions and answer them herself, while he was unable to speak.

Their lips momentarily parted as she went back onto the bed, and she got out a, "Hey," of annoyance. Godric had been trying to ignore the bond between them, but realized he should mind it. If she hinted of fear, it could be reminiscent of her bad experiences. However, he really did not want to hear her talking. He purposely moved to the side to keep his weight off of her, and released her arms.

Sookie could not believe Godric suddenly decided to push her around. She said he could feed from her, but he didn't need to go kissing her, did he? He didn't kiss bad, but it wasn't Bill's kisses, or Eric's dream kisses. Godric's were different. Maybe it was her head playing tricks on her. Godric looked young so Sookie thought his kisses felt young too, which couldn't be the case at all. Like teenage, puppy love, behind the bleachers kisses … something she never got to do in high school, but sometimes got a jealous glimpse of. It wasn't just the cheerleaders either. Girls with glasses. Girls with braces. Girls with flat chests. All of them but the one with her disability. With Godric she didn't know. Was he thinking about sex? Was he thinking about blood? Was he thinking about both?

She was thinking lusty, sex thoughts now. Godric hoped that was his blood luring her in, not a real mental deficiency, attracting her to men after she was raped and had nightmares about being raped. He moved his mouth away from hers, dreading that she'd start talking, but Sookie rubbed a hand through his hair instead, and then rubbed it from his neck upwards, in the wrong direction, and repeated the backwards petting elsewhere on his head.

He had already slid past her neck, and pulled the front of her gown aside and bit the top of her breast. For the amounts he was satisfied with now, he no longer needed to target major arteries. Sookie continued thinking of sex, and unfortunately, Eric's talk of how she smelled when aroused was true. It helped that he was wearing heavy clothes with another layer beneath them because one of her hands was now caressing his ass.

Sookie was upset as Godric kept pushing her hands away, and then after closing the wound he made, sat back, crossing his hands over his chest, complaining, "I need to stay warm."

"But …"

"No. Don't you realize it's my blood? You said earlier that you do not like me."

"I didn't."

Godric growled and moved off the bed. Why was everything an argument with her? "I've told you, vampire blood creates an attraction. You are attracted to every vampire who's blood you've had. I know that, and choose not to take advantage of it for more than what I need to heal, based on my earlier decision that you owe me for aiding you. It does not need to be more than that."

"Why did you kiss me then?"

"I like to be in a pleasant mood when feeding. I get better results with a willing partner than by ripping their flesh open."

"Really?" Eric asked from where he was watching them. "Sookie wants you to shower her with meaningless platitudes, Godric. Say how much you love her, how you'll protect her, and that you're the strongest, baddest ass vampire in America. That's what Bill does."

"I try to limit my lies per day, Eric. Today's is Sookie Stackhouse is your human, since she craved attention so badly that she was jumping around in front of Annie."

"I was not jumping."

"Who's Annie?"

"She's Texas' messenger."

"Sookie, can you restrain yourself from getting introduced to many other vampires?" Eric asked.

"You brought me here."

"Yes, and the only two vampires I introduced you to, Isabel and Stan, are younger than I, and also subordinate to Godric."

"I was very insulting in my description of your human, Eric, so Annie may not bother with her."

"Good."

"What?" Sookie demanded. "What did you say about me?"

"Have your lawyer contact mine regarding slander," Godric responded as the phone rang.

Eric picked it up, then answered, "Yes," and hung it back up. "Texas is coming to you. Good job, master."

"Yes, I was truly pathetic. Stan might do all the talking to Nan tonight."

"Stan?" Sookie asked, like Godric was crazy.

Godric opened his mouth, then closed it. There was nothing he could say to Sookie at this point, instead he looked to Eric, and commented, "Control your human."

"What is it I can offer you, Sookie? The bathroom is yours. Your clothes are here. There is food downstairs. I can kiss you, if you're so dissatisfied with Godric."

"Hell no."

"Why don't you go sit down in the next room, master? I will placate the human."

When Godric left them, Eric explained, "In Dallas, we do not use Texas' name since it is also Stan. Neither will budge and admit a preference to Stanley. Dallas' Stan was not using his real last name when the Revelation occurred so he's kind of stuck with a fake one since the government is feigning confusion why vampires change their names each generation."

"Are you the only Eric?"

"The only one that matters."

"That so funny I forgot to laugh."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Did you want me to escort you downstairs to eat?"

"No, you can stay here with Godric and whoever visits."

"He's calling Isabel and his Stan."

"I don't need you, Eric," Sookie said, then closed the bathroom door as she retreated in there with her clothes and other necessities.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Probably not necessary to remind you that Bill has gone back to Bon Temps that is under Maryann's spell. Maxine Fortenberry's in his house so he can't ignore that, and the party at Maryann's is at Sookie's house. Tough decision for Bill has been to not request Sookie immediately return to Bon Temps to be in danger by his side while he figures out what to do about Maryann, who almost killed Sookie once, while letting her stay in Dallas dreaming and longing for Bill, while Eric is supposed to be taking care of a poisoned Godric.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 17**

Sookie returned from dinner, and Isabel admitted her when she knocked. Eric smiled at her from a chair on the far side of the room. He was texting someone, but took the time to crook a finger in her direction to indicate that she stop standing still, and move towards him instead of staring.

Everyone else was around a round table smoking and playing cards, with $100 bills thrown in the center, and stacked in front of them. Not a single one was human, but one was not a vampire. This was not the kind of important vampire meeting that Sookie imagined. Jason must have left out the fun stuff from their meeting with Nan.

Godric's back was to Eric, and he appeared to be smoking another joint. He was not holding cards, but had a couple on the table in front of him. Dallas Stan was sitting next to him, and had a pack of Marlboros sitting on the table. Annie, the square dance woman, was also sitting, and she had a box of Virginia Slims. The other two had cigars. By process of elimination, Sookie guessed the nerdy looking fellow the black-framed, thick eyeglasses, a short-sleeve plaid shirt with snaps, with an honest-to-goodness pocket protector containing pens, and slicked dark hair styled into a duck's tail should be the King of Texas since he was a vampire. The other fellow looked older, wearing a three-piece suit with a well-filled vest rounded over his stomach, and bow tie, but Sookie read his thoughts as a bunch of static, not like Sam's occasional images.

Eric waved his whole hand in her direction, and waited till she got close enough to ask, "How was your dinner, darling?"

"Fine," Sookie blurted out, and turned away from him.

Eric tugged on the back of her dress' skirt, and said, "Everything okay?"

She turned to look down at him, and he jerked his whole head downwards. When Sookie did not move, but try to listen to the discussion, Eric pulled her slowly towards him.

"What …?"

"I missed you. Too bad you need to eat sometimes, sweetie."

Eventually Eric got her off balance, and she plopped onto his outstretched thigh. He leaned into her neck, and whispered, "The smoking covers your smell." Aloud, he then said, "Don't go near the table while they're playing, they'll think you're helping Godric or Stan."

Sookie's eyes widened and she said, "I wouldn't ..."

"I know, but they take their game seriously. We'll play something later."

It didn't matter anyway since the group at the table was not speaking in English.

There was suddenly a mutter of dissatisfaction as cards were thrown on the table, and the pile of money was pushed towards Godric.

"Everything okay?" Sookie asked Eric.

"Yes, we're going to see Nan in a little while. I'll have to leave you alone for awhile, lover."

Sookie turned her face away from the rest of the room, and sneered at Eric.

"Behave yourself."

"Of course, pumpkin," she replied.

A blank look passed over Eric's face as he considered 'pumpkin'. Sookie was probably meaning it as an insult, but he liked Halloween.

Sookie knew a bit about cards, so knew they were playing poker. She didn't play because it wouldn't be fair. Against vampires, it probably still wouldn't be fair because she would not be able to tell if they started to cheat, and she certainly could not afford to lose a hundred dollars, much less a pile of them.

Whenever Godric threw his cards in early, he'd look over his shoulder at them, when he wasn't in the middle of talking whatever they were talking. Dallas Stan would too, but he did not throw in his cards as often. The geeky one glanced at them, but looked at Isabel more. She was taking part in the conversation. Eric was quiet, unless Godric asked something of him, which was once, and answered with a few foreign words.

When the non-vampire won a hand, Sookie thought he had a peculiarly loud and evil laugh. Maybe whatever he was fit right in with vampires. Eric did not give her a clue when she looked at him questioningly. He only patted her knee. At least Eric was somewhat behaving himself by where he kept his hands.

More than an hour passed, so Sookie figured Eric's 'little while' may be soon, or his idea of a little while was different than hers. While shifting on his hard, muscled leg earlier, he had made her a bit of room on the furniture next to him and dragged her onto it. She knew something important was being discussed besides cards because Eric was concentrating on the other side of the room, rather than being a jerk with her.

It was dull listening to others speak another language, and it wasn't even something normal like French or Spanish. Sometimes there would be a flurry of throwing money, but this last bout looked intense. Dallas Stan was leaning back in his chair because he had folded. He looked bored, till he leered at Isabel. He then looked at them, and Sookie hoped that wink was for Eric because she certainly didn't want it.

Something happened in the game because the rotund non-vampire's cards burst into flame, while Texas Stan and Annie loudly complained. Godric's calm reply annoyed them more, and Dallas Stan laughed as he took out his wallet and put away his money. Godric gave him some of his, and then called Isabel to hand her some.

In response to Sookie's look and jab to side, Eric explained lowly, "Godric was unprepared to play cards so Isabel and Stan loaned him some cash."

"You didn't?" Sookie asked quietly.

"I left for Dallas suddenly so I am not carrying around enough money for a high stakes poker game. If you recall, my favorite human was almost abducted at the airport. I hurriedly flew to be by your side, my love."

"I'm going to puke."

Eric briefly considered teasing Sookie about foreplay, but with the rape and her nightmares, he thought better of it. If Godric could be convinced to claim a companion that would take his mind off this religious nonsense. When Godric did have the rare human, he did take an interest in their daily lives, and Sookie could be better than this. If Sookie's brother was not a V addict, and his chief suspect for kidnapping and killing Eddie Gauthier, Eric might consider him. Eric had wanted to make Sookie his pet, and he had never been wrong about the few in the past. Sookie may be the first. Maybe he needed to call Reuben and have Bill Compton killed to see if that restored some of Sookie's good cheer.

Currently, his maker was not in his usual reflective mood due to Sookie's erratic emotions, and Eric's immature blood simmering in his veins, making Godric unsettled enough to say some outrageous things for him, and randy enough to allow Eric to fondle him without a fight. However, Eric needed a better solution than silver poisoning. For all he knew, all Steve Newlin needed to do was ask Godric to forgive him, and everything would be back on for some dawn meeting the sun ceremony in front of those slack-jawed animals.

Sookie noticed that Eric was paying more attention to the other vampires than her. "So you all are going now?" The others were starting to stand. If that was the King, he slouched.

"Yes," Eric replied absently, half listening to the complaints that Godric never bluffed. He had bluffed twice earlier, and then cleaned up when he had a good hand. Eric had seen Godric nudge his underling, Stan, with his foot a couple times, including on this last hand. Not cheating, because no cards had been exchanged, but notifying Stan when he had a good hand to reduce his possible losses.

Godric was the last to get to his feet, and Dallas Stan had taken his arm as he slid his chair back and stood. He removed his hand but hovered behind his boss, who turned and came over to Eric.

"We are to go now," he said. Looking at Sookie, he quietly said, "We'll return later."

Eric stood, and Godric continued as the others went out the door, "Thank you for your excellent behavior in front of Eric's guests, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie looked upward, but said nothing in response to Godric's condescension. She was not a dog.

Godric looked puzzled as he felt something negative from her. He glanced at Eric. Had he been intimidating her in some way to remain quiet and civil? He had not noticed anything, either by sight or from the woman.

Eric touched Sookie's shoulder, and murmured, "We'll do something later, love. Don't worry."

Sookie got up and followed Eric, who was last to the door, and asked lowly, "Who was the heavyset man in the suit? I could tell he wasn't human."

"He's a lawyer," Eric answered. "Don't worry about him. He's working for Texas tonight."

Godric joined the others waiting for the elevator, with his Stan preceding him, and Eric following. Annie noticeably glanced down at his slippered feet, trying to reason how badly hurt he was, or if he was bluffing, as he did uncharacteristically during the poker game. Usually, Godric did not enjoy games. Her boss, the King of Texas, was understandably concerned he was going to lose his best sheriff. Although Nan could speak for the Authority, they saw no point in firing Godric over the Fellowship attacking him. What did they want, a weaker vampire in place that could be a martyr when some religious fanatic got lucky? It was better to have Godric still be sheriff here, if that happened, since he would not overreact. The ATF raid was brilliant. Using humans to enforce their own laws.

The group got to Nan's suite without passing hardly any gawkers.

She lit into Godric early after he was seated, and stood over him hissing, "I fucking expected you here last night."

His eyes didn't quite make it up to her face. Eric's comments from earlier distracted him. He dropped his face to look at the floor. "I'm sorry, Nan. I'm not well."

"You still look like shit. Maybe worse. How long's this gonna take for you to get over?" That was as close as sympathy that Nan expressed in private, when there was no camera on her.

"I'm sorry," Godric repeated, trying not to think of Nan's tits. Why did Eric suggest such things?

Unlike Dallas Stan, who had half risen with his fangs out, Eric was getting a stream of input from his maker who had plenty of his blood in the past couple of day. Godric was not sorry at the moment. He was amused and a bit horny.

"Hey," the King of Texas interrupted. "Back down, bitch."

"Or what?" Nan challenged, shifting to give the unnecessarily spectacled vampire her attention.

"Can we all be seated?" the retained lawyer requested. Vampires and their dramatics. He was not getting paid by the hour for this so it was pointless to watch them flash their fangs and make threats.

Even with everyone seated, they did not quiet down and the threats flew, hands waved and fangs were extended. Eric watched Godric, who was sitting quietly with his eyes focused on the floor. He was still amused, but no longer thinking about whatever he had been considering while Nan was berating him.

Nan interrupted with, "Aren't you going to say something, Sheriff?"

"What would you like me to say?" Godric quietly asked.

"Fuckin' silver," she sneered. "You were intentionally at the Fellowship's church before you were shot in the head with a silver bullet."

"Steve Newlin invited me."

"And you accepted. Why?"

"Why not?"

"He planned to expose you to the sun."

"Yes."

"But then you fucked up his plan because he had human prisoners."

"Yes."

"And he shot you in the head."

"I do not think Steve Newlin personally shot me. He may have been inside the main part of the church at the time."

Isabel interjected, "Godric was in the midst of helping human prisoners escape. Any aggression was on the part of the Fellowship. Knowing Godric as I do, any harm he may have caused was in defense of others."

"Once Godric was found, we did as he commanded and left the grounds. I, and those that came with me, did not touch a single human on our way in. We did damage the locked front doors to get inside. Godric was directly inside them with the humans he was assisting," Stan admitted.

"Property damage," the lawyer clarified. "No need to respond exponentially by sending a suicide bomber to kill any in his path and destroy Godric's nest. Humans are barking mad. The sheriff responded appropriately and with great restraint."

"It's for me to decide what's appropriate. I got to clean this fucking shit up … what the … are you going to … faint or something?" Nan asked Godric. To her, he looked worse than shit now.

"Please don't let me interrupt your negotiations. I'm fine."

Eric was the only one that believed Godric was fine. Or not, since he was thinking about something funny. Godric's sense of humor should not be tickled by this squabbling.

"Like hell you are," Nan said. She didn't need Godric getting sick in her suite. He already had enough supporters popping out of every corner to rally to his support, and it wasn't just the slack-jawed morons he brought with him to this room. The Authority had informed her that a number of monarchs had called in the past day, asking them to put her back in her kennel. One of the most powerful vampires on this side of the Earth, and he tricked other vampires into thinking he was a boy sent to stand in the corner for unjust punishment. Godric was good, she had to give him that. Vampires were normally heartless predators, ready to stake someone when they were down, and rather than circling like vultures, they were protesting and starting letter writing campaigns. "Go heat yourself a Tru Blood."

"Thank you, Nan."

Eric felt the triumph loud in his head. Was Godric actually going to … yes, because he waved Isabel back to her seat. He listened, while trying to appear that he was concentrating on the discussion. The refrigerator was opened and closed. The microwave was opened and closed. Eric clearly heard three beeps, before the last one that started the microwave.

Godric slumped back in his seat after setting the microwave for 6 0 0, instead of 6 0. He had not done anything to the lid. Just placed the whole bottle in the heater, and waited to see what came first – the explosion or the fire. He appeared attentive to the discussion since Nan had her people in the room, and they may realize that he had not set the device correctly.

The main part of the argument was concluded. Godric had to receive some punishment for his poor decision to even engage the Fellowship, which was solely Nan's responsibility. Nan was firm that silver poisoning from the humans was not sufficient. That was a lesson learned.

There was a popping sound from the microwave, and one of Nan's people jumped over to it and turned it off.

"What the hell?" Nan asked.

Godric was sorely disappointed. The cap had jumped off the bottle, and the liquid overflowed from it. There was no exploding liquid. There was no metal on fire.

"The microwave was left on too long, and the metal cap was still on the bottle, Miss Flanagan," the black-dresssed vampire assessed.

Nan glared at Godric.

He looked confused, and said, "I don't understand. Doesn't it make a noise to signal when it's done heating?"

"He never used one at our nest," Isabel explained.

Growling, Nan admitted, "If I fired you, who knows what trouble you'd get into. You can't even operate a fucking microwave. If Texas insists on keeping a complete moron as his sheriff in Dallas, so be it."

"Godric has my complete trust," the King intoned.

"He is suspended for six months. I want him out of Dallas."

"Six months?"

"Yes, that's hardly any time at all to us."

"What about the Fellowship?"

"I think they need to mount a legal defense, rather than trying to complete their vendetta against your sheriff."

"Vendetta?" Godric questioned.

"Yes, vendetta. Steve Newlin was not sending you a singing telegram."

"I do not agree with six months. I cannot have Godric gone that long," Texas said, with a nod to his lawyer.

"I am going to lodge an appeal," was the legal threat issued.

"Do you want me to make it a year?"

"We will still appeal," the lawyer said.

"I want him out of fucking Texas entirely for six months. That is what I want."

"What about his oath?" Annie asked. Godric banned from Texas would open them to attack. He could retaliate in other states while Texas burned.

"Godric can return for any defense necessary, and travel within the state for such a circumstance. I will initially except Austin from his ban."

"Can he reside in Austin?" Annie asked.

"No," Nan disagreed.

"Shreveport?" Eric asked.

"That's not in Texas, Viking," Nan clarified.

"But close," Isabel reminded them.

"It may be too tempting to the Fellowship church to have him openly living in northwestern Louisiana."

"Since when does Godric live out in the open?" Stan asked. "He goes to some music recitals and the opera with Isabel, and lurks behind her, while she has some spineless bloodbag hanging on her arm. Godric is a vampire's vampire, not something on display for humans. He cannot go to Shreveport to be part of Northman's show."

Eric growled, "I did not intend that. I would enjoy the company of my maker."

"So we are in agreement then?" Nan concluded.

"No, we're not," the King replied. "Godric?"

"My liege?"

"Do you have some preference until the appeal is approved?"

"I should stay close to my child until I am healed," he answered. Godric had no idea where he would go, if truly asked to leave Texas. He needed time to contemplate his sinful life, the possibility of making amends and forgiveness, and if now was the time to end the pointlessness of it all. A short stay with Eric to say good-bye would be reasonable. Perhaps he should have done that already so he would not have these doubts now.

"Owing to your condition, you can stay put for a few more days, Godric," Nan conceded.

"The appeal could be approved by then," the lawyer mentioned.

"Not if I have something to say about it," Nan threatened.

They had adjourned to the King's suite after dealing with Nan, but Godric did not feel like discussing strategy. Isabel could have the position.

Eric had been worried since the incident with the microwave. Godric's mood had soured as Eric felt the silver cause a growing ache within his maker with stabbing pains in his extremities. Eric was surprised at how closely he felt Godric. He must have drank more blood than he realized. Last time, the bond between them was formed, but not this sharply.

They returned together to Eric's room. Sookie was asleep on one of the sofas. Godric's winnings appeared undisturbed on the table.

"Did you want blood and another hot bath, master?" Eric whispered in his own tongue.

"No, I will retire to the other room."

Eric followed Godric. He went back to bed. Reaching under the covers to remove the slippers from his maker's feet, he asked, "Should I move Sookie in here? The bed is cold."

"Don't bother. I want to be left alone, Eric. Can you go into the next room please?"

The only thing Eric knew for certain was Godric was not angry. He went, closing the doors, and idly counted and stacked the few thousand dollars, before taking a seat. Watching Sookie, trying to feel Godric. He hardly practiced trying to pick out the nuances of human since they were so strong and fleeting. Godric was complex. There was the physical pain, and other pain with a feeling of hollowness. Eric was having difficulty because it was not something he had experience with.

"Is everything okay, Eric?"

Eric had been drifting, trying to make sense of Godric, and trying to discern what he must do when a voice, not at all like Godric's, interrupted him.

He looked, and replied, "Sookie." She was sitting up now.

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Is Godric here?"

"He's lying down."

"Alone?" Sookie asked, looking at the closed door.

"He's not feeling well, and requested to be left alone."

"Isn't he supposed to be feeling unwell?"

"Yes, but he didn't want another hot bath."

"You are taking very good care of him, Eric."

Eric thought that was something odd for Sookie to say. He waited for her 'but', then said, "I try."

"Is he always so difficult?"

"Not at all. I told you the silver would make him irritable. There's also the influx of my blood which confuses things. We have different temperaments."

"I thought he was acting oddly earlier. I said he could feed from me, and he pushed me onto the bed and kissed me."

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"No, Eric."

"Pity."

"I don't think so."

"You probably need to dream of me more than."

"Like hell I do."

"Are your dreams of Godric benign?"

"What?"

"No problems?"

"Not really, if I can forgive my brother for sharing a pie with him."

"Good."

"Is there something I should worry about?"

"Not particularly. I've had odd dreams after having his blood, but nothing terrible."

"Hm. What happened with Nan?"

"Texas needs to handle it. He doesn't want to lose Godric as a sheriff."

"What about Godric?"

"He's not helping matters due to his condition."

"What's going to happen?"

"For now, not much. He needs to recover, and that will be a few more days at least. Godric does have permission to remain in Dallas during that time."

"What do you mean remain in Dallas?"

"He's been asked to leave the state of Texas."

"Where's he going to go?"

Eric shrugged, "I'd like him to return with me to Shreveport, but he has many acquaintances who would welcome him."

"Oh, that reminds me. Bill called earlier. How soon do you think you could send me back to Bon Temps?"

"Is there an emergency?"

"Not really, but Bill sounded suspicious."

"You should wait for me then. If he's really up to something, you are human, and Bill is vampire."

"But he can't glamour me."

"He may realize you've had other vampire blood, and are not so willing to listen blindly to him."

"Bill's not like that."

"Than why are you suspicious all of a sudden?"

"No reason."

"I can visit claiming that I am checking on Jessica. I don't need to mention you."

"Can you sense other vampires?"

"Perhaps. Am I looking for one in particular?"

"Lorena."

Eric frowned, then said, "It's possible she could visit Bill at his home. You or Pam would not be suspicious of Godric visiting me."

"Godric's a guy."

An eyebrow quirked, then Eric suggested, "I'm not sure if you've noticed, Sookie, but over time some vampires grow to prefer their own gender, even if they didn't while human."

Sookie laughed, "I'd believe that, but I already know you, Eric."

"True, but I thought I'd point out that your assumption is not necessarily the case. Vampires, even those raised on diets of strict religion, have enough time on their hands to explore different preferences."

"Are you talking about just Pam, or Pam and Godric?"

"I mean in general. Wouldn't you like to picture a deeper connection with an individual that is above gender, hair color, or height? Connecting on something more than a physical level?"

"Have you had that?"

"Only the bond between a vampire and his maker."

"So you find Godric sexy?"

"Not like that. I enjoy his company, Sookie. That might be why I cannot imagine why you get so cross with him when I tell you he's ill."

"It's everything he said about Bill."

"If he ends up in Shreveport, Bill will have a chance to redeem himself. Godric is not a typical vampire, holding a grudge for centuries. He told you the truth as he saw it. There is something rare about you that is attractive to vampires, and you having vampire blood so soon after meeting Bill Compton sounds odd. Perhaps it's Fate. However, since most vampires are manipulative schemers, it's doubtful."

"At least you admit you are a manipulative schemer."

"It fills the endless hours. After a century or two of standing around looking pretty, I branched out."

"You always have that to fall back on."

"Not as much as then. Vampires are known to be vampires, and in recent times, people started looking better. More humans still have their teeth, and have varied diets that could include healthy foods."

"So you had a healthy diet?"

"Obviously. Lots of fish. I still like the smell of fresh fish being cooked. Not the fishy odor as it goes off, but fresh."

"What else do you enjoy smelling?"

"The sea. Then there's women," Eric added with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 18**

Eric had gotten quiet, so Sookie turned on the television. She had slept all day, and had a nap while they were out.

He could feel his maker in the next room. His emotions were sedate, but on the negative side. Godric was unhappy with something. Perhaps the pain he was feeling. Perhaps something more. Eric waited till two hours before dawn before going into the next room. Godric was still lying in the middle of the bed.

Sitting down on the side, Eric asked, "What can I do for you? Blood? Another hot bath?"

"I'm tired of it all."

"You will get better. You have before."

Eric slid closer to Godric and pulled him up into his arms, before biting his own wrist. Godric sighed before acquiescing to his child's wrist brushing against his lips. Eric sighed himself as he felt the smaller vampire latch on and begin to draw his blood out. He was drinking slowly so Eric cradled him more against his chest. They had made a pact, and he did not mind the rare times when Godric allowed himself to be more a child, than his brother or father. He may actually listen to his advice, if Godric would explain what was wrong, rather than talking philosophy.

Godric had been thinking about the sun again. Dawn was soon. He could go to the roof of this building, but the silver, and therefore, the Fellowship would get the blame. More blood would be on his hands after he was gone. Intolerable.

Eric's blood overwhelmed Godric's thoughts about a new dawn every day. Every day presenting another opportunity to meet the true death. Eric loved life. He lived and enjoyed it. Even this momentary confusion had a bright spot, he was with Godric. If Godric did not want to return to Louisiana with him, perhaps Eric wouldn't either.

Having his hair stroked by Eric's hand was nice. It felt better when his hair was short, though having fingers parting Godric's hair when it was longer was soothing too. What was he going to do about Eric? They had been arguing in private since they reunited. Eric knew he was not as he was before, and that he had made some decision. A tragic, and highly mistaken one, in Eric's opinion. If he kept drinking his child's blood, he may agree.

"Do you want another hot bath?" Eric asked softly.

"No, I will be resting soon."

"Would you like some human blood?"

"No, Miss Stackhouse was thinking about changing her mind earlier."

"Why?"

"I exiled her master, Eric. He called to speak to her after she agreed to allow me to feed from her."

"Ah. Anything else of interest?"

"He asked Sookie not to come home without telling him. I think his maker might be visiting. He would have no sway over his maker deciding to harm or kill his pet."

"I never had that trouble. Maybe you should come along to protect her, like you did at your nest."

"I'm not interested in being a bodyguard. She taunted that vampire into attacking her."

"She's had your blood," Eric reminded him.

"I think I'm reminded of that frequently enough."

"It's Bill's blood. Normally, she's charming."

"She's overly bold, talks too much, and is always with the questions."

"You're more likely to tell her the truth than her own vampire. Our blood makes her healthy?"

"Hm," Godric murmured in slight agreement. How did another vampire deceiving a human become his problem, and why did Eric even care? "Speaking of truth, why didn't the Tru Blood explode?"

"I thought it did."

"No, it boiled over."

"Isn't that the same?"

"No, it's not, and the metal cap did not burst into flame either."

Eric continued holding him close till dawn.

It was Godric who spoke first. "I should lie down now."

"I like this," Eric replied. When they slept in the earth together, they rested while maintaining physical contact. Either in a tangle of limbs, or Eric shielding the smaller vampire's back, since Godric usually curled up underground.

Godric responded by bending his knees to bring his feet in closer. It was not worth fighting over, if Eric wanted to rest with him.

Eric willed himself to stay awake when dawn struck, rather than allowing his body to sink into a peaceful rest like Godric's. It was tangible when their bodies lost their animating spirit.

After laying his maker down, and tucking him in, Eric got up and joined Sookie.

"Living on the wild side, staying up past dawn?" he asked.

"I'm not a vampire."

"You might like it."

"Why are you still awake?"

"To spend more time with you, Sookie."

"I'm not falling for it, Eric."

"Falling for what? That I'm interested in how things are going. I didn't get a chance to speak to you earlier. Bill called and talked about your bull-headed attacker. Has it attacked someone else? Did someone get a better look at it?"

"That's not what Bill really wanted to talk about. He was worried that it was still around and would attack me again."

"So he's determined that it has targeted you specifically. He didn't say why?"

"Uh … I'm not sure that's what he said."

"Oh. Maybe when Godric is better he can look around Bon Temps. Between us, we can cover the town in a night, or at least around your house to that stretch of highway where you were attacked."

"Godric would go to Bon Temps?"

"Maybe. You could ask him."

"Can't you ask him?"

"I have already offered to let him live with me."

"Oh, so your plan isn't really to protect me, but get Godric to live with you."

"You don't see any benefits of having us look further into this thing that attacked you? I'm surprised."

"No, I do, but I wanted to be clear that I'm not going to owe you a favor for this."

"Until we know what it is, I guess not. Bill may have exaggerated, and it may be attacking women walking alone at night at random."

"Why would Bill do that?"

"It may be my mistake. Does he never make himself seem more favorable in your eyes, Sookie? In someplace like Bon Temps, he is the only vampire, so that's something novel. He would be the strongest and fastest, and he's yours."

"Bill's not like that, Eric."

"Fine."

"What about you?"

"Me? Bon Temps is part of area 5, but not somewhere I'd consider living long-term. I do understand Bill's sentimental attachment since I have gone home several times over the centuries. I enjoy the weather, the people, the language and even the smells. It's still home."

"When was the last time you were there?"

"I last lived there about forty years ago, and that was for a period of twenty years. That's pre-Revelation. I suppose I could move back again, and not have to worry about not aging."

"Are vampires treated well there? I heard that not everyplace is as open as America."

"Open? Building platforms with crosses for dawn rituals is openly … what? I doubt Godric could even get convicted of a crime prior to that. He's fair to humans, pays them wages instead of glamouring them, and I doubt he's hurt one in a while."

"He killed Gabe."

"All right. What do you think should happen? If Gabe lived, would your police be holding him on charges, or would you have forgiven him?"

"No, I wouldn't forgive him. I'd tell the police, and he'd probably be out on bail. If Steve Newlin can blow up people and be on television the next day, I don't think Gabe would be in trouble. Probably would have been a bigger explosion, and more people would have gotten killed."

Eric looked thoughtful, then commented, "Perhaps Godric was saving you from the indignity of such a thing. Pam follows the news more closely than I, but she has a high frustration level with the … or more like how things have changed. There is no longer the … I think she says the 'word of a lady'."

"Oh, like Pam never lies."

"What has Pam done to offend you?"

"Nothing, so far, except she didn't do anything to help Lafayette while you had him prisoner. I guess with her being from whenever, she has a point. She was a lady?"

"Pam still is a lady. With vampire tendencies."

"Oh, and you're a gentleman?"

"Definitely not."

"And Godric?"

"Godric? I think highly of him."

"A lot of people do."

"You do not," Eric responded.

"I hardly know him. The first thing he did when he met Bill was sent him packing, and I know Jason sort of said that it was because Bill couldn't follow instructions."

"Bill's like that."

"Why do you put up with it then?"

"Bill has answered for his crimes. He must have known I would not take kindly to him openly opposing Godric so that incident still needs to be resolved, but beyond that, I will wait for him to commit new offenses and crimes, rather than carrying old ones for an extended period of time. Vampires live long, and it is not productive to hold grudges over minor incidents. It happened, a price will be paid, and we move on."

"How is it a crime to walk in a different direction?"

"That's more of an offense. Crimes are bigger, Sookie. Bill's already been punished for the ones I know of. Any others you'd like to confess for him?"

"No."

"That's fine," Eric said, standing up.

"Wait, you know Bill's maker?"

"Barely, and that was in Europe, prior to there even being a Bill Compton."

"Would she have killed me?"

"That would be hard to do with Godric around."

"What about you?"

"Do I have a reason to protect you? It seemed to me that you provoked her. Your not so sweet side had you saying some harsh things to a woman you had never met. You cannot replace a vampire's maker, Sookie. Lorena is Bill's maker, and that cannot be changed."

"But they can't be like you and Godric."

"I don't know. There are a number of ways you can err. You do not know Godric and I, nor can you accurately say what occurs between Lorena and Bill."

"You worship Godric. Bill can't worship that."

"Worship?" Eric repeated. "Perhaps. I would also agree I cannot picture Lorena being anything like Godric. That laugh of hers and those affectations are not endearing to me. I like people that are straightforward, rather than playing a role. However, isn't that what you like about Bill? His accent and mannerisms are more prominent when you are present to observe him."

"Maybe because vampires hide their origins. He's trying to be more like the rest of you, when y'all are alone. I can't hear an accent with you, Godric, Pam or Chow, and I don't think any of you are American, nor do any of you speak with a Louisiana or Texan accent."

"Sometimes we have an accent, depends on how we learned the language. We are getting better with radio and television, rather than being dependent on locals conversing."

"So you're never gonna sound like you're from Shreveport?"

Eric smiled and asked, "What's wrong with the way I talk now?"

"You sound bored half the time."

"I am bored most of the time. You could change that."

"Eric … I'm Bill's."

"Right. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Godric is feeling slightly better from the silver, but not about what we discussed. I'm going to rest, but he did not bathe after smoking so he still smells, if that bothers you. It did work on covering your scent, which is the important thing."

"Eric …?"

"Yes?"

"I know you came out here to talk to me for a reason, but I probably sidetracked you with questions. Can you sum up what you want, all plain-like?"

"Godric is already resting for the day so he is not in pain. You may not like that he smells of whatever was smoked around him so you can sleep out here, or watch television. Perhaps you will sleep soon so we'll have the pleasure of your company this evening? I suggested that I'd like Godric to return with us to Louisiana, and perhaps this bull-headed thing that we know so little about, except that it is intent on targeting you, might be more easily found with two old, fast vampires with sensitive noses looking for it. Pam did say it smelt like a filthy animal. Not a lot to go on, but we can rule out a lot of normal animal smells that Pam, as a city girl, would not recognize. That is once Godric knows what a alligator smells like."

"Why would he help?"

"Be nice to him, and he'll repay the favor. He'll also protect you from Lorena, if that's Bill's motivation for asking you to not drop by on him."

"And you want me to do that to get Godric to stay with you?"

"Yes, Sookie, you got it. I told you I am capable of thinking of two problems at once, or perhaps three. Maybe both the bull-headed creature and Lorena are in Bon Temps."

"Perhaps they are the same thing."

"Cunning, but overcomplicated. If Lorena wants you dead, there would be no need for a disguise and poison."

"You're right."

Eric smirked.

"Once in a thousand years ain't something to get happy over."

"At least there's a chance you'll think it over, if what I'm saying makes sense to you."

"I can do that. Have a good sleep or rest, or whatever that is."

"Thank you, and enjoy your day also, Sookie."

Eric went into the next room. During the next commercial, Sookie got up and checked on them. Eric was in bed, resting with his arms around Godric. His lips were close to Godric's forehead.

She pulled his upper lip up to look at his teeth. Eric did not rest with his fangs out. He had nice teeth for someone that lived before dentists. Godric's were not as perfect, but the gaps gave him character. Sookie had a noticeable gap between her top two front teeth herself.

Today she couldn't look over Godric's tattoos unless she took his clothes off. She slid her hand under the neck of his sweater and thought he should have taken another hot bath. His skin was back to vampire cool.

She wanted to believe in Bill, but now that she had other vampire blood, she knew that he caused her dreams. It was not some magical destiny that they were meant to be together, but she still loved Bill, even if he neglected to mention that. He better not be up to nonsense while she was here. If she had to sneak up on him with Eric and Godric, or even just Eric … wait, Eric wasn't going anywhere without Godric. Going with Jason wouldn't help. Lorena could kill both her and her brother. Eric was right, Sookie needed to convince Godric she needed his help or protection or whatever from that bull-headed thing. It better still be around, if Bill knew what was good for him.

Godric rose to find himself facing Eric, and having two warm, human hands under his clothing on his chest. Sookie Stackhouse was curled up behind him, breathing on the back of his neck. This human was perplexing.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 19**

Sookie's nose twitched as she woke. Godric's hair still smelled like cigar smoke. She was trying to interpret if he was feeling cold by rubbing his hairless chest and bare nipples, under the couple layers of clothing he had on, when he calmly said, "I am awake."

Her hands slid out from under his shirt. "How are you feeling?" Sookie asked softly.

He rolled over slowly, remaining in the same place to not disturb the people on either side of him.

"You know I am ill. Other than that though, what do you wish to know, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Maybe a simpler answer. I was inquiring if you were feeling any better."

Godric nodded, and said, "I'm still in pain and feel cold."

Sookie took that as an invitation to put her hands back under his shirt. Since he had rolled over, she was feeling his smooth back now.

"Thank you. Eric's idea of a scalding hot bath worked quite well last night," Godric mentioned.

"Weren't you saying you felt too hot after it?"

"I can feel temperatures normally, but the silver acerbates the coldness. It was only a normal hot, though more like an oven temperature than an outside temperature."

"Can vampires get too hot and end up cooked?"

"Depends on the changing temperature and our healing rate," Godric replied. He had never met again the vampire that bought him in Stabiae and brought him to Pompeii, once he left town after staking the other vampire that was his maker. After the eruption, many years later, his wish changed from some death by exposure to humans for the foul creature to being sizzled to ash in the eruption. It wasn't until centuries later that he worried because excavations showed many people were only buried in ash. He could live after being buried. The brand on his shoulder pained him, thinking that vampire could still be alive somewhere. Godric had not found two individuals he could hate more in all his years. One for making his body a lie by having it decorated with barbarian tattoos after he got too old and big, the other for cursing him with vampirism after believing he was some depraved, barbarian warrior, as advertised, instead of an altered slave doped up on vampire blood. Godric was a phenomenal disappointment when he rose, and he kept letting his maker think that till his dying scream of surprise.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I mean do you want to drink some of my blood before you take a bath?"

"Which answer won't make you angry?"

"Huh?"

"You are prone to anger, Miss Stackhouse. Which response do you want?"

"I'm prone to anger because you treated Bill like dirt."

"No, he treated me as inconsequential. I wanted the humans in the church left alone. He disobeyed me."

"Bill only ..."

"Yes, I know what you said. He only hurts and kills humans to save you. I think he's killed plenty prior to meeting you. His maker has equally poor manners, and I banned her without you protesting on her behalf."

"That's because she attacked me."

"You provoked her with your words. I also do not distinguish why I should only protect you from a vampire, but allow Bill Compton to hurt or kill others. Why do you think you are more important than anyone in that church?"

"I'm not, and that's not what I said."

"I do not understand the intent of your words. You are saying it is allowable for Bill Compton to kill whoever he needs to in order to please you, but his maker is not allowed the same freedom because she would kill you?"

"It doesn't 'please' me when Bill kills people."

"You weren't happy when he killed the drainers? Who else has he killed for you?"

Sookie suddenly thought of uncle Bartlett. Bill went and killed him behind her back after she shared her deepest, darkest secret with him. He didn't even tell her that he did it. Who else had he decided to get rid of?

"You may have a point, but I think Bill should have been given a chance to explain himself."

"I did not have time to listen to some vampire whine about how misunderstood he was because he can't control his cravings to kill. He staked a vampire in the past month too, on your behalf."

"Bill paid the price. He had to make another vampire."

"That's hardly paying the price."

"He didn't even know Jessica. They're not compatible."

"You dislike her?"

"No, she's nice, but she doesn't like following Bill's orders."

"Do you follow Bill's orders?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm trying to understand the problem you perceive. Has she accidentally killed a human?"

"No."

"What has she done than?"

"Eric spoiled her, and then gave her back so she didn't like Bill's rules."

"Eric? What is he doing with another vampire's newly risen progeny?"

"Bill had to leave her with Eric because he couldn't take care of her."

"He abandoned his child with the area sheriff? His child should be more important than taking care of his human pet. If I were to guess, the purpose of this punishment was to illustrate the needs of vampires over the fleeting needs of humans."

"That's stupid and unfair."

"No, I know the vampire that makes these judicial decisions. If Bill staked a vampire to save you, then he is being reeducated that some vampire needs come before that of his human. He should be concentrating on Jessica, not you. If she is allowed to do as she pleases, she could kill humans, including you. If he did not feel up to the task, I imagine contacting his maker would be rational, not leaving her in Eric's care. Eric already has Pam."

"I thought Pam was older."

"It is not the sheriff's responsibility to foster whoever gets turned in his area. The vampire who turned them is responsible to answer to the sheriff."

Eric's hand slid over Godric's face and pushed through his hair.

"Eric," he asked, "when did Bill Compton leave his progeny with you?"

"The night she rose for the first time. She was very hungry, and reluctant to discuss anything but when she would be fed."

Godric turned his head slightly to express his confusion, "He did not even see she fed once before bringing her to you?"

"No, I took her in because it was likely he'd just leave her on the street somewhere to figure it out for herself, or even in the parking lot of my club."

"Did you tell Magnus?"

"No, because I returned Jessica to him after a short while. I made sure she understood she needed to eat at least once a night, and at this age, soon after rising, so she could engage with humans without being distracted by hunger."

"Here in Dallas, what was Jessica tasked with?"

Sookie answered, "Jessica was to stay in her room, and only drink Tru Blood. Bill got mad when she ordered a donor off the room service menu."

"She was alone in her room until she was sent home," Godric said thoughtfully. "Was she so rebellious that the smell of pig blood could be from some act of hers?"

"I don't think so," Sookie replied. "I think maybe Bill sent her home when Lorena arrived seems right."

While undoing the button on the waist of Godric's pants, Eric said, "If he had so much trouble with Jessica, perhaps he thought that Lorena could take her." He knew all too well why Lorena had come, and it had nothing to do with Jessica. However, it almost made Bill sound paternal, reaching out for help for his child. Sookie could believe that, since she didn't like the sound of the truth. Oh wait, that wasn't the truth either. Eric had called Lorena, and Bill had challenged him at Godric's nest with that. If Bill told Sookie now, would she believe him or not?

"No," Sookie denied. "Jessica doesn't deserve that."

Godric surmised, "There are certainly questions that arise in this situation, but it needn't concern us. Lorena is Bill's maker, and Bill is Jessica's maker."

Eric lie quietly behind his maker thinking. Sophie-Anne had a foolhardy plan that would spell disaster for him, if he was caught. The queen may even be trying to set him up. Involving Godric would only get his maker into a confrontation with Sophie-Anne. She was too good a liar and schemer to be caught red-handed, and Godric was not likely to stake her in frustration since she was good at cooing into his ear while she picked his pocket. Godric had forgiven her in the past. Vampire blood had never been involved though. Risky, but it would get Godric's attention on something he felt was important. He always said the blood was sacred.

Sookie felt two cool hands rub hers. Since Godric's were still at the end of his sleeves, they had to be Eric's. "You're not helping, Eric," she warned.

"What do you need help with, Sookie? Perhaps the three of us can shower together so there will be no argument over who uses the bathroom first."

Sookie was stuck looking at Godric as Eric spoke from behind. He looked surprised by the suggestion of a shower, but voiced his opinion, "Miss Stackhouse should be allowed some privacy in there first, Eric. Neither of us have those sort of needs any more."

"All right," Eric agreed, but his action of pushing Sookie's hands lower on Godric, to guide them under the waistband of his trousers was not the act of someone being reasonable. Great, she thought to herself, Godric didn't have on underwear.

"The two of us were in the midst of a disagreement," Godric said.

"Make up then," Eric replied.

Sookie had nothing to say, and her face turned red because Eric was rubbing her hands against Godric's rear. His flesh was vampire cool, and he didn't have hair on his butt. It was smooth, like she expected.

Leaning closer, Godric closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers, before resuming his former position and declaring, "We are at peace, Eric. Please stop that."

Eric's hands released Sookie's, but she felt one of his hands go lower as he asked, "Later?"

Sookie pulled her hands out of Godric's pants, and pulled them back to keep them to herself.

Her reaction was interesting. Godric felt no fear from Sookie during Eric's moment of playfulness.

"You are welcome to do whatever you need to, Miss Stackhouse. Don't mind Eric's banter. He flirts even when he hasn't learned the local language yet."

"I can believe that," Sookie replied. Even that first night in Fangtasia, Eric was too forward. She got up, grabbed what she needed, and retreated to the bathroom, locking the door, even though that wouldn't slow Eric down, if he wanted to come in.

While Sookie was indisposed, Eric slid off Godric's clothing while Godric fed from him. His skin was less gray this evening.

Eric was heating up some Tru Blood when Sookie came out of the bathroom. She had not been expecting Godric to be lying sideways on the bed, naked, above the covers on his back with blood staining his lips. Gracious plenty was the most polite term that came to mind, and she got a bit of a shiver thinking that he might not have even been full-grown when he became vampire.

The titter that he heard was too feminine to be Eric, so Godric opened his eyes and tilted his head back to see, since he was lying in the wrong direction. Sookie was no longer in the bathroom. Lust again, without any fear. Godric admitted to himself his blood must have gotten too powerful to share with humans. When she stepped closer to him, he noticed her hair was dry. Did she think Eric was serious about them showering together?

He pulled the covers over himself and apologized, "I had not realized you would be out so quickly, Miss Stackhouse."

"I thought you'd want to take that hot bath first."

"Thank you. I'm not sure if Eric wanted me to wear the same clothes or something different. In either case, he took the ones I was wearing."

"I don't mind you nude," Eric said, finishing his Tru Blood, "but you'll stay warmer longer dressed. I have more clothes for you. Are you bathing with him, Sookie? I'm too large to be a second or third in that tub. I can shower with you, if that's what you had in mind."

"What?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"The water does not have to be as hot as it was yesterday. Comfortable for you will probably be around body temperature, for a human, which is definitely warmer than us."

"Eric," Godric warned, still feeling no fear from Sookie. Lust, some embarrassment, and more lust. Rather than having his blood, he would suspect she had Eric's. He knew that his child's blood prevented him from stopping any more suggestions like this. Godric did not need complications. He was trying to bring closure to his life so Eric would not suffer unduly, and no revenge would be taken in his name. Meanwhile, he had ill-conceived impulses to have sex, besides a more complex, yet constructive idea to assist Sookie free herself from Compton. Long-term that would mean little since she seemed gullible enough to let another vampire claim her for her delectable blood. Godric felt she'd live longer with an older vampire who fed less, but her impulsiveness to open her mouth spewing out whatever she thought would not make her a favorable match for anyone he knew well.

"Yes?" Eric replied, feigning innocence, which he knew wouldn't work.

"Stop. Miss Stackhouse is not with us for your amusement. Or mine." Godric attempted to ignore the disappointment he felt from her.

"Should I go find you a donor than?"

"No," Sookie replied. "I'm fine. I want Godric to get better."

Godric wished to decline, but Sookie did taste extraordinary. It would be impolite and foolish not to feed from her. Besides, how could he quash the feeling of hope in her? He'd be pushing her back towards the angry, surly human from a couple nights ago. Godric had lured her back to him by using her brother. He couldn't say whether that was strictly his conscious decision or a whim of Eric's blood. He shouldn't be doing this, even though his base vampire instincts were urging him to acquire her for his own.

His hand reached up, indicating she should join him. Sookie sat down on the bed, and Eric saw the shifting of Godric's eyes towards him. Eric enjoyed watching Godric feed, but his maker was shy at times. It worked best when they shared or each had someone, than Eric could feed while keeping his eyes on Godric.

As Eric left, he overheard Sookie ask, "Can you kiss me again? Before you bite me." He smiled, knowing Compton's hold had to be greatly weakened for Sookie to request that.

Sitting up, Godric twisted himself around to face Sookie. Sookie didn't wait. She pressed her lips to his, and ran her hands down his back till her fingers were stopped by the mattress. That's where she clutched at him, just below the back of his waist.

This was an error of judgment. Sookie smelled so delicious right now, besides the lust in her mind, and her hands holding her warm body close to his while they kissed. He moved his lips away from hers, ghosted his mouth along her jaw, before giving the side of her throat a tentative lick. His tongue felt her pulse beneath the skin, and his fangs emerged.

Sookie gasped as Godric's fangs broke her skin. He felt different than Bill. Bill felt like a bite, but Godric had her skin thinking it wanted to be open to let her blood be savored. It was so weird.

Godric certainly was savoring Sookie's blood, like she thought, but he was trying to place what it was that tasted different about her. Something slightly not human. He had been a ravening beast for centuries, devouring and killing other creatures for sport, besides wiping out humans for fun, rather than the need to feed. Shifters and were had a hot, perhaps spicy taste. Sookie was similar to sparkling effervescence. Fairies, in general, were intoxicating to vampires. This was not that. Godric did not smell her from a distance and could resist Sookie, if she didn't have his blood and sending him this concoction of physical need, in addition to moving one of her hands to his front to jack him off. Eric's blood heartily approved anything physical.

He moved his hands to either side of her face as he withdrew his fangs and healed her wound. Perhaps some sort of fairy hybrid. Maybe a weak fairy … not from fairy itself, but maybe something that lived in this existence. There were too many disgusting fairies, and they enthusiastically bred with humans, both willing and unwilling. They could range from angelic to demonic, besides tying themselves to physical locations like forests, rivers, or circles of stone.

She felt foolish as Godric stopped, and looked down at where she had grabbed him. He asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Not stopping the sliding motion of her hand, Sookie responded, "I feel like it." There was no softness to Godric's vampire body, yet she was not getting the response she expected. Bill got hard fast and made a hissing sound, when she slid his foreskin back.

Obviously, since Godric knew her feeling at this moment. It was not right. She was raped, and had a chilling nightmare that roused him from his daytime slumber. Less than an hour ago, she challenged him on banishing her lover from his area. "You should try to resist the impulses my blood gives you," he warned.

"I don't want to. I want you."

What came to Godric's mind first were insults. Why should he even care if it was his blood? She was impulsive and weak.

Sookie was disappointed that Godric ignored her as he rolled off the foot of the bed. He looked at her, requesting, "Make the bath as hot as you like. We'll have sex in there so Eric cannot smell it on the cloth sheets here."

He knew Eric could tell something was happening. Godric had drank his blood for days now. It would not be as strong as human emotions since he was vampire, but Eric would not be clueless. The woman was giddy with excitement and danced into the bathroom to start the water. Ridiculous that someone he had not glamoured had so much anticipation for him. He could smell her excitement. Quite sweet.

Godric said, "Take your clothes off," and waited till the tub was half-full, before turning it off. The water pressure was high here so it was filling quickly. He'd rather not have the interruption.

Sookie was not sure if Godric was giving commands, which she did not like, or had his mind on something else. He didn't even watch her as she tried to make taking off her things sexy by giving her booty a bit of a shake, and looking back at him coyly over her shoulder. Once she was undressed, she was in the midst of crossing her arms over her chest to tell him what she thought, when he turned and twirled her around to face the sink and big mirror. "What …?"

"Look at the mirror," he said softly in her ear.

Her eyes met his, since they were both facing that way, with Godric behind her. His foot pushed one of hers to the side, and while keeping his eyes focused on Sookie's, he maneuvered himself slightly into position to enter her.

Sookie gasped. It felt so good. Why had she wasted time on Bill? He could have … whatever her name was. Bill was like a booby prize for coming in last place, compared to this.

Below in the hotel, Eric's eyes rolled upwards questioningly.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 20**

Eric looked suspiciously at Godric and Isabel seated together at the table, reviewing some paperwork, when he returned to his suite after feeding. He purposely got closer, and put a hand on his maker's shoulder. Godric did not smell of sweetly distinctive Sookie. He considered Isabel the type of vampire that preferred humans, like most vampires, yet Godric was extraordinary.

After looking around the bedroom and concluding nothing, Eric returned and sat on the sofa, away from their discussion. He could hear them anywhere in the suite, but he pretended he didn't.

Downstairs, Sookie was sort of floating. She wanted to yell out to all the humans here that she had just done it with Godric, and he was the best. That would be rude though. At least with Bill, she got a chance to tell off everyone that it wasn't any of their business, besides being the best sex she ever had at the time, when they were prying into things they had no business prying into, but no one was asking her any questions out loud. There were less people here now that the police were treating the Fellowship as a possible terrorist group.

She ate dinner daydreaming about the sex, and then the bath afterward. Godric was more businesslike in the tub than Bill, but he had things to do tonight. Next time, Sookie wanted to do more than wash his hair and briefly rub some soap on his tattoos. She tried to get him interested in more sex when he slid under the water to warm his neck and head, but he pulled her hand off that particular piece of anatomy and placed her bodily on top of him. Sookie liked the way he held her against him with his hands cupped beneath her bottom. Godric could be very sensuous.

Sookie's thoughts of what they could do later tonight were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. If it was Bill, she wasn't in the mood to answer it. Oh, it was Lafayette. Sookie immediately thought about his leg, even though Eric said he healed it with his blood. She wished vampire blood went two ways so she can tell when Eric was lying.

"Lafayette?" she answered.

"Sookie, I need to know when you're going to be back in town."

"Why? Something happen? Are you and Tara okay?"

"Yeah … no, Tara's here with me, but she's all messed up. That woman, Maryann, sort of moved into your house with Tara, and that domestic abusing motherfucker, Eggs, and ..." 

"My house?"

"Yeah, your house. They've … I'd say you'd have to see it for yourself, but it ain't safe. The whole town's gone crazy with their eyes all bugged-out and black, and people don't recognize each other, running around, screaming their heads off."

"What?"

"Motherfuckin' crazy. I was hopin' you could help me with Tara somehow. Her mama's here with me, and she's still on whatever she took, or whatever Maryann did to her. Don't go to your house first."

"What about Bill?"

"I don't know if fightin' her's the answer. If he knows what causes this, it could help."

"No, I meant where's Bill? He went home to Bon Temps. I'm still here in Dallas with Eric."

"Eric?" Lafayette repeated, disgust evident by his tone.

"Not like that. His uh … friend's sick."

"Vampire?"

"Yeah."

"I thought they didn't get sick."

"He's on the mend."

"If you are on civil speaking terms with that motherfucker, you could ask him if he knows what causes this. I don't think Maryann's human."

"I was attacked by something in the woods. Poisonous, and with the head of a bull."

"I don't know nothin' 'bout that. A second person had her heart cut out. That new waitress, Daphne, and her body was dumped in the fridge at Merlotte's."

"What? Sam's new … friend?"

"Yeah, but Sam's the prime suspect because he found her."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Yeah, the fine Renard Parish Sheriff's department, your brother the serial killer, now Sam, cutting out hearts and leaving the bodies 'round his bar."

"I'll see what I can do to come home right away. And I'll try to find out if Eric or Godric know what's goin' on."

"Godric?"

"Eric's friend. He's an even older vampire."

Lafayette huffed a long breath at the thought of Eric having friends, outside of the vampires that worked for him. Another vampire, who was older, bigger and badder. Someone who intimidated Eric was what Lafayette hoped for. He hated that motherfucker starring in the best dreams he ever had.

"Don't go home alone. Better yet, send vampires without you. Let them evict her ass … and find out what she did to Tara."

"Okay," Sookie agreed. She was worried, and wanted to get back to Bon Temps as soon as possible.

"You can call me when you're coming back."

"I want to come back tonight, but I guess I got to get a flight or whatever."

"Don't come back alone."

"I can bring Jason."

"Jason? What's he gonna do? You two gotta keep away from that house."

"All right. All right. I'll call you, after I call Bill, and talk to Eric."

"Yeah. Bye, and have a safe trip."

As soon as Sookie was off the phone with Lafayette, she called Bill's cell number and got his voice mail. Not again. Whenever there was an emergency, like when those people set that house on fire, Bill didn't pick up. For all she knew, something could have happened to Bill when he tried to get that Maryann out of her house. That's why he didn't want her to come home, till he got rid of her and whatever else was going on in Gran's house, and rescued Tara and Sam.

Upstairs in Eric's suite, he was flipping through television channels while Godric spoke to Isabel. It was boring things that a sheriff needed to know such as who to call and when, where more safe houses were, and where they hid their drained vampires or others needing to recover from something catastrophic. Isabel was aware of most of what Godric was telling her since she had been with him for close to forty years so she was taking this time to try to convince Godric he had made a poor decision. She knew the King of Texas would reinstate him as sheriff, if he only asked. Eric did not like the sound of it either, but he did not think remaining sheriff of Dallas was something Godric wanted any more.

He was unusually agitated … no, Eric was concerned about Godric, but the agitation was Sookie. Now, what was she getting into? Sookie was supposed to be downstairs, eating dinner, here at the hotel with other vampire-friendly humans.

Godric stopped speaking to Isabelle. Something else was wrong with Miss Stackhouse. Not danger to her, but another state of unrest. Perhaps he shouldn't he acceded to her wishes and had sex. It felt like she was getting closer.

Eric let her into the room, and Sookie wasted no time, announcing, "I have to go home tonight. Bill could be in serious trouble."

"Bill?" Eric repeated. "What did he say that has you thinking you can help him, Sookie?"

"He's not answering his phone, but Lafayette called and said my best friend, Tara, who's his cousin, has something wrong with her, and it's Maryann, and she's moved into my house."

Isabel and Godric looked to Eric. Why would someone not answering their phone mean they were in serious trouble? Though Godric guessed that Sookie's erratic behavior could mean that they were simply in serious trouble with her because they did not sit idly by waiting for her to call. Compton's blood made her unstable, now his was working the other way and having her doubt everything about Compton.

"I wouldn't keep you here, Sookie, but I think you might have left something out of your quick explanation," Eric replied. "You are not making sense."

"All right. Tara got arrested and her mother wouldn't bail her out, so Maryann did. She went to live with Maryann, and then I asked Tara to live with me. Tara moved in the day I left home to come here to Dallas. I only met Maryann once, and there was something weird about her. Lafayette says Maryann moved into my house, and she's causing everyone in Bon Temps to go crazy. Lafayette and Tara's mother got her, and she's still crazy or high with whatever Maryann did to her. A second person was also murdered by having her heart cut out."

Godric said, "I'll drive you home tomorrow night, and ask this woman to leave your house, if that's what you want."

Eric nodded, that got Godric into Louisiana, then said, "Where does Bill fit in with your friend, who you asked to live in your house, inviting someone else to stay there while you were away?"

"He might have tried to get her to leave, and something could have happened to him."

"Has this Maryann exhibited any powers that could lead you to believe she would be able to do more than not allow Bill into the house?"

"She might have something to do with me getting attacked in the woods. When Bill talked to me last, he told me I'd still be in danger from whatever attacked me."

"How are these two things related?" Godric asked.

"Were you attacked after meeting this woman?" Eric asked. "Did you provoke her in some way, like you did Bill's maker?"

"No," Sookie denied.

"You are angry because she helped your friend?" Godric guessed.

"I don't have money to be paying fines to get people out of jail."

Eric took out his phone, dialed Compton, and left a message, "Sookie is concerned you are not answering your phone. Call one of us tonight."

He then called Pam, and asked, "Has Compton called you?"

To the others in the room, he repeated Pam's answer, "No, Bill has not called Pam or Fangtasia."

Sookie did not want to wait any another day, but to go on her own, without even hearing from Bill sounded reckless. Even Jason agreed with the vampires, who were unwilling to immediately leave for Bon Temps. Sookie did not care if Godric needed some items from his nest before he left Dallas. Isabel or Stan could mail his shit. Besides, vampires were wealthy, they could buy whatever they needed.

Jason was worried that someone was going to strangle Sookie. Possibly him. She was starring as the crazy bitch girlfriend from hell because Vampire Bill didn't answer her phone call, or return it as soon as possible. She was exactly the kind of girl Jason dumped at the first opportunity, especially when Sookie added in that Bill might be cheating on her with that psycho vamp bitch in the red evening gown that attacked Sookie at Godric's house, after Sookie started yelling her head off at her. Yeah … racing to Bon Temps without a stronger vampire was a terrible idea.

He understood what Godric tried to explain why they could not leave immediately. Godric's car, driver's license, and some other things could be moved over to the hotel during the day, and they could leave at sunset. Even in summer, that would get them to Bon Temps around midnight. They would have time to look around, deal with whatever was happening, and return to Shreveport before dawn.

Jason even called Lafayette for himself. Whatever this Maryann chick was doing, was making people crazy and violent. Sookie couldn't fight off this Eggs guy, and do whatever she expected to do to Maryann, save Bill, who Lafayette had not seen or heard from, and possibly fight another vampire, who Sookie casually mentioned was older and stronger than Bill.

As a good brother, he kept a watch on Sookie so she didn't take off during the day. She wasn't rational, even when Jason pointed out that this was exactly what Godric said about having too much vampire blood. Okay, Tara was at Lafayette's, and Sam was accused of murder, but that was secondary to Sookie 'saving' Bill when there was no proof that he was in any danger.

About ten, Sookie was busy pacing, and her phone got an hours-old text from Bill. He claimed he was someplace with terrible service and he'd call her tonight if he could. Perfect. He was not dead or dying, but texting some lameass excuse that sent his sister into a twister of threats of what she was going to do to him. She wasn't in the mood for 'I told you so'.

By lunch, Sookie had decided that Bill was doing something somewhere without her, rather than sitting at home in Bon Temps, waiting for her, or getting anyone that didn't belong in her house out. Probably with Lorena. Rather than admitting Bill could be lying as he suggested, Jason had an afternoon listening to the list of possible places Bill could be by the time the phone rang, and Godric asked them to meet Eric and him downstairs.

Jason let them know Sookie heard from Bill, since his sister was still fuming. Now her problem was that if they left last night, they may have 'caught' Bill. "Bill sent a text to Sookie, and he said he was in an area with bad reception."

Eric frowned, knowing that Area 5, even with the poor impression others had of Louisiana, had good cell coverage. He suggested, "So he may not be in Bon Temps?"

"That's why he wanted me to call him before I came home," Sookie snarled.

"I'm still willing to go and assist you with this strange woman that may have moved into your house, while you were away," Godric calmly said.

Jason added, "Yeah. I can see Tara livin' wit' ya, but I'm not likin' this other woman in Gran's house."

"It's my house now. You got your own house, Jason."

"Save it for Bill. Would ya?"

"What is this other stuff?" Godric asked, looking at the luggage cart that had followed Sookie and Jason. He had seen Jason's two duffel bags and Sookie's luggage before. Eric had nothing, and Godric had intentionally restricted himself to his laptop and little clothing.

"Bill's."

"You'll have to ship it. My car's boot is too small."

"Boot?"

Eric suggested, "Trunk. Boot's a British word."

"Can't it be made to fit? Jason's bags can go on the floor of the back seat," Sookie suggested.

"Why are you starting an argument over Compton's possessions? I can trade my car for one of the nest's SUVs that are used to get supplies, but I am not predisposed to doing so because I prefer taking my car. Did he bring something valuable, other than you?"

Sookie felt a burst of warmth because Godric implied she was valuable, however, she was not a possession.

Feeling Sookie getting more incensed, rather than seeing reason, Eric suggested, "I will pay to ship Compton's shit to Fangtasia, and if he does not reimburse me for this, or the damage to the room, I will subtract it from your fee."

Frowning, Sookie knew shipping was expensive, and not an amount she had on her, but it would definitely be less than the ten thousand dollars she was owed. Bill couldn't expect her to pay for his tryst with Lorena. Sookie certainly didn't spend those two nights feeling 'marvelous'.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sookie argued, "I am not paying for anything for Bill."

"You insisted he come with you. That was not my idea."

"I would'a been kidnapped at the airport, if it wasn't for Bill."

"I may have escorted you myself," Eric retorted.

Godric stated, "I'd like to leave soon. My take on this is Compton is responsible for any non-negotiated expenses such as the unnecessary damages and shipping his goods. If he can not or will not reimburse Eric, the only thing outstanding between them is your fee. You are Compton's human, so normally anything of yours is considered his, among vampires."

"What?"

"Usually, human companions get the financial benefits since we are usually wealthier. That is not always the case. Glamouring the wealthy is a practice some advocate. Sell some of the gifts he has given you."

"What gifts?" Jason asked.

"Usually women like jewelry?" Godric questioned. He did not have a companion lately, but Stan's women always cooed over gold, gems and prepaid debit cards.

"He hasn't even sent me flowers." Oh no, Eric left her jewelry to go with the clothes he left, and she wore it. Damn!

Eric laughed, "I guess it is love."

"No, it's his blood," Jason denied.

With a nod, Godric agreed, "Probably. Though I am under the impression that taking care of a companion, both their happiness and their appearance, shows they are well-cared for to other vampires. I've always found it a poor sign to have miserable humans about."

"I'm not miserable! And what's wrong with my appearance?"

Godric shrugged, and changed the subject by asking, "What is being done with Compton's goods?"

"I don't give a shit if they get tossed in a dumpster," Sookie said, fuming over Bill being a cheap vampire boyfriend, in addition to being a lying cheater.

"Bring your car around front, and we'll see what'll fit," Eric suggested. "We can tip the hotel to have the rest disposed of."

Sookie was torn while she waited out front with Eric and Jason. Was she really going to throw away Bill's clothes? She said she didn't care, yet it seemed bad. She hadn't given Bill much of a chance to explain himself, and she emphatically wanted to have him tell her to her face. That was a definite.

It took Jason a moment to recognize the trident symbol on the front concave grill of Godric's car. That was not a common brand. At least where he was from. What surprised him was it was a four-seater convertible. Usually those European types didn't have a back seat, besides this was kind of wimpy looking. Now, if you wanted to talk real power, and still have room for four and a convertible, a Mustang had that big, powerful back end.

Sookie didn't like that it was a two door car, had a loud engine, it had an ugly front end where the grill was curved in instead of out, didn't care for convertibles, even though the top was currently up, undoubtedly terrible on gas, and probably ridiculously expensive, because that's the only kind of cars vampires drove. Oh, and it was a real shiny blue, like Godric kept it inside all the time.

Godric called to Eric, "Make sure my computer gets put back on top."

Sookie did not see a computer, but Eric took a little, zippered suitcase out before putting her bags in while Jason lifted his, before asking her, "Which one of Bill's is going and which is not?"

"Can I try to fit it all in one bag?"

"I don't know. You packed them."

Godric got out of the car, and waved Jason over. "There's a console in the middle of the back seat, so it's easier for you to get in the back on each side, rather than sliding over."

Doubting Sookie was going to be quick, even after her tough talk about dumping Bill's crap, Jason took a moment to look at the dash. There was a lit screen for perhaps a GPS in the middle of the dashboard, yet for all the sophistication it was supposed to have, the damned thing had a round circular clock with hands, rather than a modern, digital one. Stupid design there, besides looking like it had a manual transmission. Should'a bought American. If not American, get something that'll run forever like Sookie's piece of crap. Change the oil, and it miraculously kept running.

Unsure of what to say once he got in the car, especially when Godric glanced up into the mirror, Jason asked, "How are you feeling?" His skin was not back to vampire pale yet.

With a shrug, Godric said, "I have improved."

"You'd be still resting if Sookie didn't insist on going home now?"

"Probably. I understand her anxiety over the news that some stranger could be in her house."

Nodding, Jason agreed, "Right." He had heard so much about Bill today, Jason almost forgot about that. Something about it struck him as wrong, since Tara didn't make friends easily, and even under that abrasive exterior, she had manners so wouldn't go inviting some stranger to live in Gran's house while Sookie was out of town.

Jason turned to look. Sookie was handling Bill's dirty laundry on the curb. She could have taken care of that earlier, rather than running her mouth. She hadn't bothered to ask Godric if he drove a truck or not. Sookie was more interested on fast she could back to Bon Temps and peer into Bill's windows.

When she got into the car, Sookie had a plastic bag that she put on her lap.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"A couple pairs of Bill's shoes. Everything else fit into the smaller bag, and then we put it inside the bigger suitcase."

"How long did you two plan on staying here?"

"We didn't know."

Eric slumped into the passenger seat, and rolled his eyes towards Godric before putting on his seat belt. Women. Pam had a large closet with custom built shelves dedicated to only shoes. Things hadn't changed much. Eric remembered trading, stealing, and the hours of winter spent making new clothing. Now, clothes were acquired with a swipe of a credit card.

Apparently, Sookie was not over Bill yet, even with Godric's and his blood. Women had tossed Eric's possessions into the street for much less. That was the problem with his preference for passionate women.

Godric lifted his eyes to the rear view mirror and mentioned, "There are regular seat belts in the back also." He understood the difference between fun risk-taking and disregard for safety. Why ignore a safety system, when so much around them was unpredictable?

The Stackhouses reluctantly buckled their seat belts. Gran insisted they wear them when she drove too.

They didn't know what they were listening to initially on the radio, but Eric fiddled around with something, and the music got way worse. Of course, once they got on the highway, and outside Dallas, their speed drastically increased so calmly listening to crap was no longer an option.

Jason figured if someone had a Maserati, it was only natural they broke the speed limit because they could afford the tickets.

After leaning forward to look at the speedometer, Sookie turned away. Bill drove fast too, but not this kind of fast. If she complained, she'd probably be told it was her own damned fault for demanding to be taken home immediately.

Once they were off the interstate, Godric still drove faster than Sookie liked, but had reduced his speed because of the condition of the roads. He saw incredibly well, even for a vampire. When they were close to Sookie's address he slowed considerably to see the drive next to the mailbox, but then came to a complete stop when the car lurched into a hole in the driveway.

"Is this the drive? This was the only section that appeared cleared of vegetation."

"Yeah," Sookie answered. "I gotta get it graveled still."

"I'm on it, but it's in poor repair?" Godric clarified.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you should have mentioned that in advance, before I tried to use it?"

"Why?"

Eric interjected, "Because neither of our cars are constructed for off-road driving." He would have felt the same way, if it was his Corvette getting stuck in a rut, or perhaps a ditch. From what he could see, it did not improve further along.

"Mine's not," she replied.

"You don't drive this kind of car, Sook," Jason explained. He didn't need Godric to say something nasty. This car probably cost more than Gran's house. "This is lower to the ground."

"So?"

Godric did not say anything further, but shifted in reverse and turned the wheel to get the car onto a level piece of lawn. He then turned the engine off.

"The house is close to a quarter mile from here," Sookie pointed out.

"Is there another access road?" Godric calmly inquired.

"Just the driveway."

Godric could feel Sookie's frustration, yet saw no point in arguing. Eric said it already, and her brother tried to explain why his car was at risk for getting damaged. From other cars, Godric already knew the problems with trying to get something repaired. It was infinitely easier to not do something foolish, like trying to drive on an unpaved, uneven road. His day man would not like a call asking to get his car towed from the middle of nowhere if something broke.

He opened his door and got out.

"We're walking?" she asked.

"Yes," Eric answered in annoyance. He wasn't angry at Godric, but felt Sookie's resistance. Neither of them truly needed a car since they were faster on foot, but it was annoying to get the message that their possessions were worthless to her. Eric also got out of the car, and tilted his head to listen. There was music in the distance, and something smelled bad. Dead meat.

Jason got out of the car. If Sookie wanted to be stubborn, fine. He didn't feel like walking, but if there was some bitch in Gran's house, he wanted her ass kicked out. He also knew that Sookie couldn't afford to pay to get this car fixed if an axle broke, a rim got bent, or even if one of the computer sensors needed to get replaced.

Godric inquired, "Are you coming?" He'd like to lock the car, if Sookie was not remaining with it.

"I don't see why you just can't drive slowly and carefully. My car goes up and down this driveway all the time."

"My answer remains 'no'. I have needed too many cars repaired and would rather avoid hazard. If the walk's too far, I can carry you."

"The walk ain't that far. Jason and I used to walk it all the time because the bus dropped us off on Hummingbird Road."

Sometimes, Eric felt what Sookie said in response to questions made no sense. He understood perfectly why a bus would not traverse this rutted, dirt path, yet that did not help Sookie's argument.

Eager to have a real confrontation, rather than Sookie goading Godric, Eric said, "Come on."

Both vampires were aware of Sookie's mulish attitude as she got out of the car. Sookie wanted Maryann out of her house, and to find Bill.

Eric grabbed her, Sookie's shriek faded, from Godric's and Jason's ears, as they got further away.

Godric locked the car and pocketed his keys.

"Hey, he took Sookie."

Godric said, "You're heavier." He chose not to expose that Eric's flight speed slowed considerably as his load approached Eric's own weight. It also seemed to hold true for other vampires that flew, since they had grounded others in the past.

Jason eyed Godric's outstretched hand, and asked, "Uh, you're gonna fly with me?"

"I don't fly. I can jump far, if you want to simulate flying."

"No, that's okay."

"Good. I sometimes land too hard, and that would hurt you."

Initially worried, Jason allowed Godric to get a shoulder under him, but as soon as his feet were off the ground, everything blurred, and they were in the cemetery, looking at Gran's house. Jason almost fell over, when Godric released him, but the vampire kept a hand on him.

All the lights were on, the front door was wide open, and there were people Jason knew all over, laughing, screaming and having a good time while music was playing loudly. He couldn't believe everyone sort of forgot this was Sookie's house, and had no problem going to a party here while she wasn't home.

"Is that … edifice ..." Godric asked, pointing at a tall, dark shadow near the front of the house, "normally there?"

"A what?"

"Is it some sort of sculpture?" Godric rephrased. He did not want to be insulting, if it was something the Stackhouses kept there. He was unsure, considering the state of disrepair that Sookie acknowledged as normal. It smelled terrible, and even Godric needed to squint to visibly see maggots feasting on the rotting meat. It was not human flesh.

Meanwhile, Eric had already reached the house and circled it slowly from the air, while Sookie smacked him repeatedly.

"My hands are not where they shouldn't be, so stop."

"You're an asshole."

"You are the one requesting Godric drive his Maserati into a ditch for your amusement."

"There's no ditch in the middle of my driveway."

"Would you prefer the terms large holes and deep ruts?"

"No, it just needs some gravel."

"I will not be taking your word for it and end up with a cracked frame for my car either."

"What do you care?"

"Sookie, can you concentrate on your house. Where's the woman you mentioned?"

"I don't see her. Just everyone else … ugh." Mike Spencer without clothes, even in dim lighting, was horrifying.

"We'll go inside then. And control your impulses to argue with everyone. Godric and I are here to _help_ _you._ If the cause is one individual, let's find her, rather than having to pull you off every person you meet till we locate her."

"I'm not stupid, Eric."

She looked at him, and he was looking in her upstairs windows, rather than paying attention to her.

"Well?" Sookie prompted.

"I was only saying that since you seem to lose sight of goals, Sookie. Stay focused on the cause, until we've ruled it out as a possibility. Remember, there is still something around here that injured you gravely, and possibly someone else that has cut the heart out of two individuals so far. Don't go running off while we our attention is focused elsewhere."

"You're talking about Bill, aren't you?"

"Not necessarily. I mean anything. Besides, I have not seen Compton among this collection of individuals. All of them appear human."

"What else is there?"

"There's something poisonous with a bull's head that's still at large," he reminded her again, since Sookie brought up Compton. Bill couldn't throw a party even one-tenth as successful as this one.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 21**

Godric pointed out others watching the house. "Those two are not here to participate in this celebration either."

"Who is it?" Jason asked.

From a distance, Godric could not tell, and explained, "I do not know anyone from around here but you and your sister. We can approach, and you might recognize them."

"Yeah."

They needed to get closer than Godric wanted, without Jason identifying them, but he did know them, and blurted out a call, "Andy? Sam?"

Suspecting upcoming introductions and possible explanations, Godric summoned Eric. One of them seemed hotter, yet if he were here due to concern regarding the maenad, he would not initially label him as an enemy.

The human one snarled, "What are you doing, Stackhouse?"

Sam could tell that the smaller male with Jason was a vampire, but it wasn't Bill. He was still in Dallas with Sookie. Sam had tried to contact the vampire boss of the area by going to Fangtasia in Shreveport, but when he finally got to speak to a vampire that seemed to be in charge, and he had seen her with Eric at Merlotte's, the snooty blond said Eric was too busy. That's why other supernaturals couldn't get along with vampires, because vampires thought they were better.

"I'm tryin' to find out why everyone's actin' so damned crazy," Jason explained.

Godric frowned at Jason's choice of words while Eric and a vocal Sookie arrived. Flight was not stealthy when noise was purposely made. The volume of the music may have been enough to cover Eric's progress around the house.

Sookie turned from whatever she was saying to Eric to address the human, "Andy, why are these people in my house? Can't you tell them to get out of here because they're trespassing?" 

"When'd you get back, Sookie, and where's Bill?" Sam asked, preparing in his mind how to explain this.

"You haven't seen Bill? He came back a couple days ago."

"No, cher. What's in your house ain't gonna be easy to get out. Maryann is a maenad which is a supernatural being devoted to Dionysus."

"She's Greek?" Godric asked.

"I guess," Sam replied.

"Some maenads are devoted to Bacchus, the Roman counterpart of Dionysus."

"You know what she is?" Sam asked, daring to hope this vampire was not a greedy bastard, like the rest of them.

"I do not associate with maenads normally."

"Can you kill her?"

"Why?"

"Look at what she's doing. She also cut the hearts out of two people, and I think I may be her next sacrificial victim."

Godric frowned, then said, "The bacchanalia seems tolerable, however I agree that human sacrifices are not appropriate. She will be steadfast in her beliefs since that is the source of her power, but I can attempt to reason with her."

Sam looked to Eric, who seemed to be deferring to the smaller vampire with his silence.

"Get her out of my house," Sookie said unnecessarily.

Eric said lowly to her, "Sookie, do you not recall what I was discussing with you only moments ago?"

"What? Godric never does anything but talk."

Eric's eyes narrowed, but Jason shoved his sister to get between them. Man, she really was spoiling for a fight tonight, and Sookie couldn't even wait till they found who did this to Gran's house. He talked quickly, "That's not true, and sometimes talking is better. Give it a chance first." Jason did mean that because he couldn't imagine everyone coming out of that church alive if Godric had not stepped in and talked sense to them all. Gabe, on the other hand, was asking to get it. Steve, too, but all those people weren't going to stand back while vampires killed him. They didn't know Steve like Jason did.

Godric made a motion with his hand to Eric. Miss Stackhouse enjoyed seeing violence and talking about it. He should have realized that sooner when she first bragged about her vampire lover. It was about Compton hurting humans. Godric would not hurt those under the maenad's influence to entertain her. Was it due to Compton's blood, her natural desire, or the general prevalence to enjoying the sight of sex and violence in the media now?

"Eric," Godric said, "it may be hard to glamour humans that are participating in this. They should mostly ignore us, until directed by the entity. Try to instruct them to go home first. Do not spill their blood."

"Yes, Godric," Eric answered, not surprised by the instruction to ignore the mindless sheep, unless provoked.

Sam was now more suspicious of who this other vampire was. Knowledge of what a maenad was, coupled with apparent obedience from Eric Northman? He knew there was some sort of vampire hierarchy, and they had a queen in New Orleans, but how did Sookie and Jason get him to come to Bon Temps?

Andy interrupted, "Hold on a moment. I'm Detective Bellefleur with the Renard Parish Sheriff's office, and you can't just go in there and do whatever you want." He knew they needed help, but he certainly was not going to let a couple of vampires run the show.

"I am sorry, Detective. I had not realized you were a law professional since Mr. Stackhouse addressed you so familiarly," Godric explained. "I would be pleased to cooperate with your instructions."

"Okay," Sam said. Keeping things legal was good, yet this was a supernatural mess totally beyond Andy. He barely handled Sam showing up naked at his motel room, and that was due to all the alcohol making unreal situations seem acceptable.

Puffing up with importance, now that someone finally recognized who was in charge, Andy stated, "These folk don't normally act like this so I don't want you roughing them up."

"We understand," Godric agreed.

"Good," Andy replied.

Godric looked to Eric, and Eric said, "She may be inside. I saw no one other than humans outside."

"We'll need one human to invite us into the house," Godric stated. "I'd prefer the rest of you stay at a safe distance. You would be in danger from both the maenad, and the humans she commands."

Sam, Sookie, Andy and Jason all stepped forward to volunteer, then began voicing their reasons why, trying to talk over each other.

"It's my house."

"That house has been in my family ..."

"I'm the only one trained ..."

Sam said, "I'm the one she has chosen for her next sacrifice."

Godric's eyes met Sam's as he speculated, to throw off the other mortals, "Maenads sometimes target those that show some resistance to their powers, but not vampires … due to our disease. I think you should be the one to come with us. We'll have less to worry about if we don't have to chase you down."

Sam nodded, and Sookie argued, "How do we know I'm not immune?"

Eric replied, "Merlotte seems less aggressive. Why don't you take the others for a walk over to Compton's? It's quiet in that direction."

"If ..." Sookie started, annoyed that Eric ordered her around, and told her she couldn't go into her own house, but if she went over to Bill's, Sookie could see if he was home. She didn't want or need an audience for that. Jason knew Bill got in trouble with Godric. And Godric, Sookie didn't know what to think about him. Was he trying to be her boyfriend? She and he had … and if Godric wasn't her boyfriend … no, he had to be. She should break it off with Bill. And once again, Sookie thought, that was something she couldn't do with an audience.

Feeling another wave of anger from Sookie, Godric calmly suggested, "Is there somewhere else at a safe distance to which you can walk? I don't believe we'll need another vampire to assist us."

Eric stared at Godric. He had not even remotely suggested Compton because he required aid. His thoughts raced, then he said, "Actually, don't head that way. We are still not sure if Lorena is visiting Bill or not. Wait for us."

Sookie's fists clenched. Even her name was stupid. Lorena. She better not be over there.

Godric's hand touched her arm, and he repeated, "Wait for us. You cannot get into another altercation with her."

When Sam, Eric and Godric were far enough away from the others, Sam asked, "How did you know I was immune to Maryann's powers?"

"If she could get you that easily, you'd already be dead," Godric replied. "Are you the only two-natured in this town?"

"Yeah."

"She targeted others at random, or is there some reasoning behind selecting them?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. He wasn't in the mood to reveal his past to a nosy vampire.

Godric's head turned back, and he zeroed in on a voice. Sookie was complaining about her house, and she should be the one going into it, to the others. He could not understand her. True, he did not take the time to explain what a maenad was or that she was immortal, but if Sookie was already injured grievously by it before, why would she desire another confrontation with it? If it was to see the maenad injured, Godric had no intention of a physical confrontation. That would be pointless, and counterproductive since the maenad would undoubtedly become unreasonable. Sookie verbally taunting her would also lead to the same result. Godric met few maenad, and they were all prideful.

None of them admired Maryann's art installation on their way past the towering statue of meat to the porch. The humans were engaged in their own activities, yet did wave hands trying to beckon Eric to join them. Eric was so hot looking, it was impossible to notice Sam Merlotte in his shadow.

Sam was saddened to see what had been done to Sookie's house. It wasn't just the mess, but there was broken glass from all the photo frames that had been knocked off the wall, and whatever bottles had been thrown about.

"Merlotte," Eric hinted.

Seeing the two vampires were outside the open door, Sam remembered why they brought him along. "Yeah, come in." The new vampire didn't look right in regular light. His skin was not vampire pale like Eric's, but a dull gray.

Godric only took one step inside the house, and stood still, only moving his head to look around. He could imagine what the house looked like prior to all the traffic and damage. It wasn't to his personal liking, yet he understood how humans enshrined their families with photographs, mementos and treasuring gifts.

"I don't see her," Sam said.

Neither Eric or Godric saw any non-humans so they moved together to the right, since there was an overwhelming smell of food from the left.

People were writhing, rather than dancing. Some had enough of their clothing removed that they were actually engaged in penetrative sex.

"Laissez les _bons temps _rouler," Eric muttered. 

Godric glanced at Eric.

Eric grinned at Godric's disapproval. He didn't name this town Good Times.

"Sam," Maryann purred.

None of them heard this woman come into the room.

"Please stay back," Godric warned lightly, stepping forward to intercept her if she attempted to touch Sam.

"You brought bodyguards?" Maryann laughed.

"I would like to negotiate with you to leave this town and its people alone," Godric stated.

"I don't negotiate. I am on a divine mission. Besides, you're dead."

"You are an enlightened being. Why not listen?"

"You're boring me."

Godric prevented his frustration from showing. How could someone live thousands of years and yet not improve? Vampires were not the only near-immortal creatures that terrorized humans.

"This behavior is unacceptable," Godric warned her in a mild tone. He wished a true discussion, not an argument.

"You are uninvited," Maryann snarled, as her claws grew. She feinted towards Sam beyond Godric, but turned her attack on him. He appeared to be the weaker of the two vampires.

Although she moved fast, Godric knew both Eric and he were faster so stood his ground to see if she was serious about harming Sam or even attempting to hurt him. Eric interceded bodily, and when he allowed Maryann to scratch him, was surprised at the painful burning. He had momentarily forgotten that Sookie had been poisoned, and now the source of that was confirmed.

Godric grabbed Maryann's wrist, connected to the hand that was trying to dig its way into Eric's abdomen, and thrust her across the room with enough force that she bowled through the oblivious humans and into the wall, cracking the plaster. The humans laughed in response.

Eric looked at Godric's face rather than his injury. His maker's nose scrunched and his upper lip lifted as he sighed and poked around at the greenish substance. It did sting his fingertips. Eric was not healing properly.

He lifted his eyes to Eric's, feeling his child's pain, and his fangs extended involuntarily.

"You may need blood," he advised. "Try human. Mine is not best now. You may need Pam."

Trying to grin while hiding the continued pain, Eric kidded, "Yes, Pam's always coming to my rescue."

"You are the one that got in the way."

"You are the one that is already poisoned."

"You mean to tell me you desired painful injury with green sludge leaking from your vitals?"

Eric laughed mirthlessly, his own fangs had dropped when he was injured. Godric knew he had miscalculated this.

To Maryann, Godric addressed his question, "Why are you so belligerent?"

"A vampire asking such a question?" Maryann responded in a mocking tone. She was uninjured, and if vampires wanted to fight her, they'd find out she was more immortal than them.

"Yes. I want to know why you are prone to such violence. You are almost as old as I, yet you are behaving in an unsophisticated fashion."

Maryann let out of brief huff of derision. This child, obviously poisoned with silver, tried to trick her into thinking he was an ancient vampire? A vampire of that age could have thrown her through the wall, ceiling, or even through the thick, wooden floor boards of this house.

While the larger one frowned at a handful of poisoned secretion that he had wiped onto his hand, she charged to take out the smaller, annoying one.

He was no longer standing still, and Maryann felt him behind her, knees driving into her back while he grabbed both her arms by the elbows and pulled backwards. Her bones and joints cracked in response, yet she expected to heal at least as quickly as they did. Dionysus could not be outdone by these dead things.

Godric drove Maryann face first into the floor, bent her arms further to bring each elbow to rest unnaturally on the wrong side of her torso, then shifted one knee to force her arms into her spine, while asking, "You are not open to negotiation?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I have a divine calling."

"This is not about a god. It is your own twisted desires. Gods exist to help and guide mankind."

"You know nothing."

Godric paused to think. If this was a vampire, refusing to stop harming humans, he tried to give them a chance to change and improve. However, if they were not even willing to pretend to listen to him, there was no hope for them. Godric needed to be merciless. It saddened him.

Rethinking her initial assessment, Maryann was now aware this vampire was much stronger than she anticipated. Nothing was going to stand between her god and her. Although powerful and fast, he was still light.

Since he was momentarily lost in thoughts of how he could justify letting Maryann live, Godric had not expected her to suddenly move, turning completely around under him, and sinking her teeth into his thigh. He barely registered that her bite was poisonous too, because he reacted as any vampire reacts when violently bitten by another. It went back to the simple law of survival or death, and Godric was honed to survive, even though he no longer believed what he taught Eric.

The laughter and writhing bodies stopped as suddenly as Maryann's head was cracked open like a raw egg, as Godric slammed his hand into her head. Even Sam swayed at the sight of pulverized brain with bits of skull.

Eric told them, "Get out," then grabbed Lafayette's arm. "You can stay. I like your outfit."

"I didn't choose to wear a motherfuckin' dress," he argued, after he looked down. Be a cold day in hell that he wore the same ensemble as Arlene willingly.

"I didn't like it on the women, but on you, c'est magnifique."

Godric shook his soiled hand, flicking bits of maenad brain off. This had degenerated into a disaster. She was not willing to negotiate, attacked first, poisoned Eric, poisoned him, would not die, and was already regenerating.

Eric's body was in front of him, as Eric stepped in, having given his maker so much of his blood recently, he could clearly feel the pain of the poison in Godric's leg, racing up into his torso and shoulder. Using his foot, Eric stomped and kicked enough head to slow down Maryann's regeneration, while pulling Godric up.

"No, I can stop it … I think," Godric said, resisting Eric's tug. He shoved his hand into Maryann's chest, pulling out a black lump. He looked at it, then fished around more with his other hand, since even vampire hearts did not turn into such a corrupt, hardened lump of flesh. It seemed too small. A heart was usually fist-sized.

After pulling out the flattened lungs, and some other organs that were not the maenad's heart, Godric guessed he got the right bit on the first try.

"These need to be put in separate containers," he continued. "Then we can distance the head from the heart. That should keep her from becoming whole again."

Eric hauled Godric upright, without his resistance this time, and asked, "Like what? Plastic bags?"

"Initially that might work, but the containers with airtight lids would be better. Is it still called Tupperware? I have not overheard the word in use lately."

Looking to Sam, Eric said, "Can you get those?"

"Uh … yeah, let me look in the kitchen."

Eric let go of Godric to get some blood from Lafayette to heal himself, when he was distracted by Godric falling over. 

"What are you doing?"

"This poison is not interacting well with the silver remaining in my body," Godric complained from the floor. His wound was not healing, and even more green mixed with his blood was leaking out than from Eric's gaping abdominal wound. That leg was weak, and he felt somewhat ill. It was vaguely similar to drinking dead or animal blood. A true sense of something was wrong with him.

Pushing Lafayette towards Godric, Eric said, "Here, take his blood."

"Let go of me," Lafayette growled before tripping and falling on Godric.

Godric used his free hand, the one not holding the hardened lump that was Maryann's heart, to help get the man sitting upright.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, now that motherfucker got his hands off me."

Frowning, Godric mentioned, "You've had Eric's blood, yet call him such a thing?"

"What? Fuck, yeah."

Slowly, Godric said, "You do not sound as if you like vampires, or willingly let us have your blood."

"No fuckin' way."

"Ah, you should get off me then, and leave with the others. I need blood, and this poison may make me dangerous."

"You Eric's sick friend?"

"I'm poisoned."

"You all's gray, and Eric ain't. You both leakin' green though."

"I was poisoned before Miss Stackhouse asked me to come to her home. You should really leave now."

"You ain't just gonna take my blood?"

"Not if I can help it. That is why you should go."

As Lafayette stood, Eric glowered, "If you go, I will not forget this, Lafayette."

Lafayette paused to consider that. He'd be allowed to go, if Eric wanted him to stay? Or was this some more of his sadistic playing? He'd make it to the door, and Eric would snatch him back inside.

Outside the house, Sookie, Jason and Andy saw people come running out, some screaming, most in various states of undress or outright nudity.

"Are they normal again?" Andy asked, confused because they were still running around, but now with purpose and their eyes looked normal.

Jason said, "We should find out."

"They could be runnin' from Eric," Sookie suggested.

Unsure, Andy contradicted her, "Only if Maryann would let them. I caught them all trying to gut Sam. They was all standing around like they was at a party or something."

Sookie's curiosity faded as she got closer to the house. She became angry at all the damage, dirt and to put it frankly, everyone's bad manners at having a house party at her home for days while she was out of town. They weren't in high school for Christ's sake. These were grown people, neighbors, and if they weren't her friends, some of them were certainly friends with Jason and Gran. What if Gran could see the house like this?

Jason was already loping up the front stairs like he still lived here. He was also worked up, and wanted to kick some ass.

He turned right and went into the living room, because that's where he saw Eric looking large and menacing. One couch was up against the wall, with the coffee table and a chair on top of it, and the other one was missing. Gran kept the two sofas facing each other so company could get a good conversation going.

Looking around, Jason had to ask Lafayette, "Why you wearing a dress?"

He didn't know what to ask Godric. The vampire was on the floor, and looking about as bad as he did right after that bomb.

Next to him was a mess of something, maybe wearing what used to be the same kind of dress Lafayette was wearing, but covered in black muck. A mannequin? It had no head.

"What do you motherfuckin' think? It's laundry day?" Lafayette demanded.

"Oh my God! Godric!" Sookie called, pushing past her brother and throwing herself down onto her knees next to him, and putting a hand on his grayer face that had lost its young-looking roundness as Maryann's poison tried to kill him.

When she tried to get her mouth on his, he turned his head, warning her, "I am poisoned and hurt. Please give me space until we are done with the maenad."

"Okay," Sam said, carrying a box of Hefty bags and a collection of nested plastic ware containers with a stack of lids into the room. "I should have what you're lookin' for amongst this." He then asked, "Sookie, what are you doing in here? You were supposed to be headin' away from the house."

"I had to find out what was goin' on when everyone came runnin' out." Sookie turned her attention back to Godric. She had backed off him, yet continued kneeling on the floor. She saw where the gook was leaking out of his torn leg and wanted to help him.

"They're free from Maryann's spell, or whatever she did. We gotta make sure she stays incapacitated or else," Sam informed her, feeling that she wasn't paying attention to him, but to the smaller vampire on the floor. He was trying to warn her that he was hurt, yet Sookie acted like vampires were not the least bit dangerous.

Lafayette's face dropped as Eric crooked his finger in his direction. Eric already calculated with Sookie hanging on Godric, and her brother standing there like the big dope he was, there was blood enough for both of them, besides Pam being on her way here, and the shifter as dessert.

"The heart and the head need to be kept separate," Godric said. "Perhaps before her head collects together and reforms, separate that into multiple containers."

"What about the body?" Sam asked. That is why he brought the bags.

"Doesn't matter," Eric commented. "She can undoubtedly regrow anything lost." He failed to mention that there was enough head separated from the neck to prove she was more resilient than a vampire. Decapitation, besides a stake to the chest, killed a vampire. They could also regrow limbs, but it was a slow and painful process. It was best to keep them attached.

"You can't leave it lying in Sookie's living room," Jason complained.

Godric looked up and towards Andy as he reminded them, "Hiding a body is usually a crime."

Andy was reasonably sure Maryann was involved with the two murders, based on what he witnessed her and Eggs almost doing to Sam. There was also the mass hysteria, and he could see her flesh crawling back together which meant she wasn't even human, on top of being able to hurt vampires, not that he minded that last bit because vampires were a cocky bunch of bastards. They should'a stayed in the closet.

"What? I … I meant it can't stay here. I don't care where it ends up. Is she even dead? And Andy's suspended right now," Jason stated.

"She isn't dead," Eric said. "She attacked the two of us first. Me, then Godric." He made eye contact with the sweating, balding man to make sure he understood that is the way it happened. "Are you sure about that suspension? It seems to me that this detective was staking out this house, knowing his suspect was here. Where are the rest of this parish's detectives, or even sheriff?"

Jason blurted out, "I think I saw him runnin' round without any pants on."

"Despite the suspension, he should be in charge," Godric agreed. "We could give advice, if it's wanted."

"I agree," Eric said, seeing the pleased look on the man's face. "If she's murdered people, those are serious crimes. However, when the people that left, don't seem to remember anything, they would make terrible witnesses. Do you know what was going on here, Lafayette? You appeared to be a member of a group that was dressed differently."

"I don't know shit, 'cept she took my cousin, and the hooker came runnin' back here after trickin' her mama into pointin' a shotgun at me. When I got here, comin' after her ass, I saw Maryann, and that was it." Lafayette didn't feel there was any need to mention he shot that man, especially since his aim was true, but the bullet bounced off Maryann's hand. "If I can put in a complaint about domestic abuse on that Eggs, take a look at Tara. He's been beatin' her, and she doesn't wanna quit him, so I'd like to see his ass in jail."

Andy turned to give Lafayette a disbelieving look. Who wanted to hear about his drama or Tara's drama when there was more important things going on? That Eggs, he had seen, he helped Maryann with things, like when she wanted to stab Sam. If he could find a murder weapon, get prints, Eggs would have a lot more to worry about than slapping Tara around to keep her big mouth shut.

"Are there any more bodies here, where their hearts are cut out?" Andy asked.

"I sure the fuck hope not," Sookie complained.

Eric tilted his head and turned slightly, then said, "No, that smell is something else, or … maybe … it's hard to tell. There is a lot around here that has an unpleasant odor."

Sam leaned down to Godric, holding a Ziploc open for the lump in his hand. If he was human, Sam was sure he looked like he was bad off. Since Eric was not fawning over him like Sookie, Sam guessed he wasn't in any immediate distress.

Godric put the heart in the bag, watched Sam seal it, then put it in a bowl-shaped contained and snap the lid on. He speculated, "Perhaps it should be packed in salt."

"You think so?" Sam asked. Anything to keep Maryann from coming after him again. Salt was not hard to get.

"I'm not sure," Godric muttered. Maenads were much rarer than vampires, in his experience. He was feeling hunger, along with the pain from the silver renewing itself, and the poison in his leg which had traveled through much of his body, concentrating on his right side. The pain was trying to drown out his desire for blood. It was not winning, yet the urge to feed was not strong enough for him to do something regrettable yet. Maybe. Sookie did smell good.

"Okay," Andy said, mustering his confidence. "That bit we're gonna keep separate," he pointed at the bowl with Maryann's heart, "and I think you're right about cleaning the rest of this up, and keeping it separated so we don't end up with her back on our hands again."

Eric gave his glamour a bit of a nudge with an agreeable nod thrown in. He wanted to move things along so Godric and him could eat and heal. He could feel Godric's misery, besides the pain of his own gut wound that was healing too slowly.

"And we're not gonna be able to keep this at the station, but let me look for evidence."

"There's that mask," Sookie said, pointing at the bull head on her mantel.

"What does that got to do with anything?"

"Maryann was wearing it when she attacked me."

"You were attacked? I don't recall seeing a report."

"I didn't report it, I was dying."

Andy's eyes clearly said Sookie didn't look like she was dying at the moment. He overheard she was in Dallas, not a hospital.

"Eric, could you help him?" Godric asked. If he did not feed soon, there was a possibility he'd hurt or kill someone.

Sookie had no idea why Eric glared at Godric. All he did was ask for him to help.

Actually, that look was Eric trying to decide what to do, gauging his maker's pain and need. He did not care about the murders since the maenad was responsible, and Lafayette's complaint would normally gain his interest, but it was irrelevant at the moment.

Eric decided to take care of himself first. There were other heartbeats in the house. His first stop in the kitchen was a naked, rotund, middle-aged man lying on his back. He was uninjured, and among the smells upon his person, Eric could easily determine he drank too much. Although this person was not Eric's type, he had a hard time resisting a human this drunk.

Meanwhile, Sam was unhappily cleaning up Maryann. He was glad she was taken care of, but he couldn't expect vampires to do work, and Sookie couldn't take her eyes off that boy vampire long enough to be of any use. The vampire was hurt, so he could try to believe that Sookie was concerned, but Sam had seen that look before, directed at Bill Compton.

Jason still wanted to kick someone's ass. Gran's house was trashed. This was his second home, and he didn't like seeing it like this. It wasn't Sookie's fault because she was in Dallas. Once Andy was done with the murder stuff, he wanted him working on writing down names. Jason could name at least twenty people he saw coming out of here. Better yet, Jason knew where they lived.

Andy didn't know where the big, blond vampire disappeared to. The one on the floor didn't look so good. Sam was keeping all the bits of Maryann from getting back together, so he started looking at things, like the bull mask. When he opened a hinged, wooden box next to it, Andy found a knife that looked like the knife he saw when he helped Sam. Could it be the knife used to cut out the hearts of the two women?

"There is human blood on that," Godric mentioned.

It looked clean to Andy, yet he was willing to believe a vampire on the presence of blood or not. He was careful not to touch the weapon to keep the prints intact.

Unable to keep still, Sookie leaned closer to Godric's leg, asking, "Why's there still stuff coming out of that?"

"Do not irritate me," Godric warned in his normally calm tone.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Poking at my leg will not heal it." Noticing the look on Sookie's face, Godric added, "I realize you know that. Apologies."

"Do you need blood? Mine? Eric's?"

"I should wait till this is done," Godric replied. He was already considering that hunger, combined with the smell and taste of Sookie would be a bad combination that would test his resolve. Feeding from Pam first was probably best. If his need got too great before she got here, Eric, even if he was also poisoned.

"It's not gonna get worse?" Sookie pressed. She had doubts about Godric's judgment. He wasn't on the floor because it was comfy. He was also in that church basement with some crazy ideas too.

Godric raised his hand as Sookie got in front of him, wafting her scent up his nose as she looked closely at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Could you please not be so close to me? I need to concentrate."

"On what? Are you that hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then eat."

"Later. I can wait till I'm in private."

"It's only Sam and Lafayette … and Andy. Besides we're in my house."

"Sook, use your head," Lafayette warned, taking a tentative step in her direction. Then becoming indecisive as she sat on the vampire's lap and stretched her bare throat towards his mouth.

Godric attempted to stand, or perhaps was only trying to get Sookie off himself without hurting her, got to one knee and softly said, "Eric."

The tall man was looming over the two of them within an instant. He asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"How far away is Pam?"

"It'll be minutes yet. I am healed."

With a stern tone, Godric said to Eric in Old Norse, "[That is not what I asked of you. I told you to assist the human so they'll leave.]"

"[I do not believe they are going anywhere for a while. Shall I assist you outside so you can have my blood?]"

Godric paused, and Eric sensed something but did not know what till Godric admitted, "[The woman keeps tempting me. That's the blood I want.]"

"[Is that why she was clinging to you when I came in here?]"

"[Yes. The only reason is because she had my blood. She does not know what she does.]"

"[I think she does,]" Eric contradicted.

"Hey, can't you help him, Eric?" Sookie asked. "I keep trying to get him to take some of my blood, but he won't do it."

To Godric, Eric asked, "[Why not take it?]"

"[I will not be ruled by the need for blood.]"

Eric looked puzzled, and barely argued, "[They eat. I eat. _You _eat. That is something that is not controllable.]"

"[It is. I don't want to have these cravings. I don't want to think of how it'll taste. How it'll smell. How satisfying it will be.]"

"[Is it her? Or every human?]"

"[I no longer want to be a monster.]"

"[Monster? What are you talking about? The maenad?]"

"[Me. You. All vampires.]"

"[Godric, you're poisoned and are not thinking straight. You need blood.]"

"[Stop, Eric.]"

"[No, you're poisoned and not thinking clearly.]"

Godric paused his argument. What was wrong with him? Was there something wrong with him other than the physical symptoms and pain of both poisonings? Was it having an effect on his mind? He was hungry yet saying he did not want blood, the only thing he could consume. Maybe Eric was right. Yes, Godric just ripped another being apart, that is not something he had done in a long time. Perhaps fifty or sixty years ago, yet those were werewolves on V. No chances could be taken with them. Why did he do this?

"You believe I should feed now?" Godric asked Eric, switching back to English.

"Of course. You are hurt, and suffering gains you nothing."

Suffering? He was suffering. Was this penance? How could some pain make up for taking the life of another? The maenad was a killer, yet what qualified Godric to be judge of what punishment she deserved, when he, himself, was such a terrible sinner?

Sookie took the opportunity to make her own suggestion, since Godric was not acting on Eric's common sense, yet staring blankly at Eric's chest. "You shouldn't wait. We can't do much cleanin' till Andy's looked everything over. That could take the rest of tonight and tomorrow even."

It was Eric's turn to adopt a blank look. Cleaning? Sookie could not be suggesting that the two of them clean her house. Absolutely not. He'd pay her, then she could hire the people to do whatever she wanted done.

There was a call, "Lafayette, come over here and invite me in."

Lafayette looked at the front door. Pam had arrived, and Eric was now looking expectantly at him.

"Come in, Pam," Sookie called.

Pam entered Sookie's home, her head noticeably following along as she eyed everything within sight. Normally, Sookie would be offended, but this mess was not her fault, and Pam already knew that.

Seeing Eric, who called her here, standing still, facing his maker, Pam continued her saunter while Godric's back was to her. She was about to circle them, when Godric turned his head and said, "Pam, it has been a long time."

Gray skin was not the only symptom. Godric looked terrible. Why would Eric allow him to come here? Why wasn't Eric keeping him warm, still, and throwing blood donors on him? Only a direct command, maker to vampire, would stop her from keeping Eric from doing anything, if he was ever poisoned like this.

Still, Pam did show Godric the proper respect by nodding her head slowly and calling him, "Master." Eric owed her a long explanation for this.

Godric saw that Pam looked concerned. When did Pam ever look concerned? Something had to be terribly wrong with him for Pam to look at him like this. Perhaps he should feed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 22**

Godric lost track of time. He knew he fed from Sookie Stackhouse, and Pam. Maybe not in that order. Pam was going to drive his car. She was in the driver's seat, so he was sure he had that right.

Eric was glamouring the police or deputy. Whoever that was. Another body had been found outside. The man had been shot. There was a rifle, and the black man that Eric knew, wearing the white gown, may have been the shooter. It was confusing.

He did remember he incapacitated the maenad. She poisoned him, and her heart was in the trunk of the car. Eric was supposed to make sure the head remained divided. Godric had to think about the matter. He felt uneasy about his part in her downfall. It should be wrong, yet why did no one say that?

It was not good for a vampire to not remember everything perfectly. He must be ill. Godric believed it must have started with the silver. The gunshot to his head perhaps, rather than getting his flesh peppered with so much more. No, he remembered everything from the church, other than lying on the floor. Or was it outside? He had the impression he was outside, when the gap in his memory began.

Godric's reevaluation matched what he thought were the proper actions. Protect the people in the church, order the vampires to leave, banish any vampire that contradicted his direct order. With the bomb, his actions seemed correct also. He did not want that young man to blow himself up. As Jason Stackhouse said, suicide was a mortal sin. How had he forgotten that before? Was his review of the situations correct? What if he remembered events faultily? What if he had no idea what the right thing to do was? Godric had not killed anyone, or so he recalled. The maenad. No, Gabe too. Yes, he killed Gabe. That was also impulsive. What was wrong with him? That happened before any silver entered his body. Definitely. No, probably? Eric was in Dallas? At the hotel, Eric was there. At the church, Godric thought Eric was present. Why was Eric there? No, Eric shouldn't have been there.

Pam finally got Godric's radio to leave his satellite stations. She sarcastically thought to herself that the only thing missing from his presets were stations devoted to Gregorian chants and continuous windchimes.

She checked the mirrors again, before putting the car in reverse and allowing it to roll over the grass to the road. The idling sound of Godric's Maserati was sexier than Eric's Corvette. She saved that tidbit to annoy Eric later.

Pam put the top down so Eric could join them on the drive to Shreveport, if he finished with the clean-up of getting memories to match at Sookie's. Lafayette would owe them more, if Eric followed his suggestion to let someone named Eggs take the blame.

Bill wasn't around, and no one had seen him, not even Jessica, since the day before last. There was something for Sookie to stew over, and throwing Bill's shit into the middle of the road didn't seem to cool her temper. Even before she let Godric feed from her, which she did seem rather insistent over, she smelled of him. And Eric. Eric better be ready to dish the dirt, when she got him alone. His maker was not much of a gossip. Right now, he still looked terrible, and Pam recognized the silent state he frequently entered. Eric did it too, at times, but Godric could spend most of an evening in a dull, do-nothing spirit. Pam's only explanation for them was getting old must suck.

Eric did not join them by the time Pam had pulled into Eric's garage. She had a key, and knew the alarm code.

By that time, Godric had started to suspect nothing that had happened to him may be real. He recalled that maenad could infect others with madness, including vampires. Perhaps he had never been poisoned by silver, and imagined what had happened with the Fellowship of the Sun. It seemed absurd, now that he reviewed it. Yes, absurd was a good word for what he thought had happened. Fevered imagination caused by the maenad seemed the likely cause.

Pam knew she did not know Godric like Eric knew him, yet he had been more personable in the past. His illness undoubtedly made him quiet and barely responsive. She was able to lead him down into Eric's bathroom, undressed and cleaned him. There was a bad smell to the green poison on his torn trouser leg.

Although Godric didn't seem to mind, Pam considered dressing him. Eric's attitude towards nudity, may not extend to Godric, especially with his skin a mottled gray. Also, if Eric was here, he may ask Pam to bring Godric's things into the house, unless he wanted to carry it himself … wait, Eric willingly carry something when there was someone else to do it? There was no one here to impress with his strength so Pam fetched what was left in small trunk of Godric's car.

It wasn't much since the Stackhouses and Bill had all their shit back there earlier. Eric had not said how long Godric was staying, or for how long he expected him to be sick. Pam could go shopping with Eric's credit card. That put a smile on her face since there was this pair of Manolo Blahnik patent leather Mary Janes that Pam had been meaning to pick up. To push the issue of shopping, what Pam needed was Godric to be out of clean clothes. He needed to get dressed, then dirty, torn, and stained.

Who picked out Godric's clothes? This was all crap, in Pam's not so humble opinion.

Her thoughts of shopping, and what she'd buy herself, besides making over Godric, ground to a halt when he finally spoke.

Godric asked, "Am I poisoned by silver?"

***** Tru Blood *****

Glamours were dependent on the material Eric had to work with. Not everyone could be as good as Ginger. The deputy needed multiple tries till he repeated his findings back to Eric in a satisfactory manner.

He also went over to Compton's house and paid him back for his disrespect of Godric. It was messy work, and Eric hoped it would take care of multiple problems later. For now though, it was hidden and the smell was minimal once Eric put enough dead animals in and around Compton's lair.

Eric found it strange that part of Compton's claim to mainstream involved his ancestral home, yet most of it was in terrible repair. Obviously, the home's only bathroom was renovated, and that was more important to a vampire than a kitchen. The kitchen had no refrigerator so Jessica relied on humans, during Compton's absence to bring her Tru Blood. Compton hadn't even left her money to purchase it. The Magister did not like his orders to be fulfilled in such a lackadaisical manner. That would have to wait till later. Godric was in worse shape after they took care of Sookie's maenad, and Pam was undoubtedly planning a new wardrobe for him to minimize his skin discoloration.

For now, Eric had Godric out of Dallas. Stan and Isabel were idiots, and didn't deserve Godric, much less be his nestmates.

Eric entered his house, and felt his child and maker downstairs. Odd. Did Pam bring humans to his house? She better glamour them so they barely recalled their names.

He entered his bedroom, and instead of finding blood donors, Eric was surprised to find Pam and Godric positioned so he was pleasuring her, while she bit his bare ankle. Neither was wearing clothes.

***** Tru Blood *****

Sookie's house was trashed. Jason had disappeared early. Pam had taken Godric to Shreveport in his car after he fed. Sookie didn't like the way he was looking. Godric still looked sick to her, and it wasn't just the silver.

Eric followed after taking care of glamouring Andy. Lafayette helped him because he had been here, while they were in Dallas. She didn't get all the details because she was worried about Tara. Sookie had seen her earlier. Where had she gone? She wasn't answering her phone either. And who knew where Bill could be? He better be enjoying the marvelous now because he'd certainly never feel it with Sookie again.

What Sookie could use was some help here. She didn't know where to begin. It might be hard to believe, but Sookie was pissed off. People threw a party at her house, and then left her to clean up after them. She didn't care about maenads and bugged out eyes. They didn't even offer to buy her a box of Hefty bags.

It was easier to concentrate on the material, such as the dirt, then to actually look at the items that were busted up, in their drunken orgy. The Stackhouses didn't have expensive things, but they had found some things worth keeping, and to have them thrown around like trash was wrong. She knew all of Bon Temps knew better than to do this, but no one stayed to even push a broom or hold a dust pan.

Upstairs, it looked like every breakable object was picked up and smashed. How could she sleep in a room, knowing what it looked like, even with the lights out? 

Between her broom, dustpan and vacuum, which needed to be emptied multiple times, the floor was somewhat decent. The rug needed to be shampooed because who the hell knew what those stains were. She used up her whole spray bottle of Resolve for Pets that was left over from Tina.

"Sookie."

A chill went down Sookie's spine as she heard her name. Bill was here.

"Bill," she replied, standing amidst the mess.

"We need to get out of here."

"Why? This ain't gonna clean itself up."

"The creature that attacked and poisoned you is still around. I have a plan …"

"Maryann's dead, Bill."

"No, she cannot be killed."

"Okay, she's not exactly dead, but the important bits are being kept apart so she ain't a problem anymore."

"When did this happen?"

"Earlier when Godric drove us home. Maryann didn't clear out when he warned her, then she attacked him and Eric, and that was pretty much it."

Frowning, Bill demanded, "He did this to your house?"

"No, there's been a party going on here for days. Where were you?"

"I went to get help."

Sookie frowned at him. She doubted 'help' involved going to see someone yelling about barbeque. He was probably slumming with more of his vampire friends, like those three nasty ones that got burnt up, or went to some _marvelous_ shindig with that bitch, Lorena.

"So where's your help?"

"I got information on how to kill her."

"And what's that?" Sookie asked, wondering if Bill thought she forgot he had a phone.

"I need to trick her into thinking she summoned her god, and at that point, she becomes mortal. Then I can kill her."

"So what's this god of hers look like? Do you have someone to dress up as him?"

"Sookie, it's not that simple. It would have taken careful planning and perfect timing."

"So you came over here to check things out so you could come up with your plan?"

"No, I felt you were back in Bon Temps."

"Only for a couple hours, Bill. I guess you weren't that close?"

"No, I was not."

What kind of answer was that? 'No, I was not.'

"Well, thanks for thinkin' of doing somethin', but I got a lot to do here so don't got time to stand around chit-chattin'."

"I am sorry this happened, Sookie. I will make it up to you."

Sookie looked at Bill, and noticed he wasn't offering to sweep up and bag any broken glass. A bit of help would be a nice way of making it up to her.

"If Eric had not …"

"Bill, Eric didn't trash my house."

It was now Bill's turn to frown, and Sookie noticed it. Oh my gosh, Godric and Eric were right. She didn't believe a word of Bill's bullshit anymore.

"You smell like Eric … and Godric. Did they do something to you?"

They did, especially Godric, and Sookie wanted to talk to Bill about that, but now wasn't the right time. She was too tired to break up right now.

"I called you every night, Bill. What more do you want?"

"Did Eric pay you?"

"Not yet. He's busy with Godric."

"Ah yes, if Godric was truly injured, he would not be able to …"

"Bill, I'm tired. Godric's not a hundred percent, and I think they were both surprised when Maryann chose to get into a fight with them."

"Vampires cannot harm her."

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. Was Bill trying to reiterate something that she already said was not true, to make it seem like the other vampires did nothing? Sookie would have liked help to clean up, but knew Godric was not well, so Eric and Pam needed to leave. Jason could have stuck around, and where the hell did Tara disappear to? It was so unfair since this wasn't Sookie's party, and if it was, someone would volunteer to help her clean for a little while.

Okay, so men didn't clean back then, and most of them didn't now. Sookie asked, "Where's Jessica?" Maybe she'd get the truth from her, or at least some information.

"She is at home. I forbid her from coming over here due to the danger."

"Okay," Sookie replied, going to get the vacuum. She needed more bags for it, so she hoped sweeping first got enough up. She meant more that Jessica could help her, but got the idea that if Maryann was so dangerous to vampires, then what was Bill doing leaving Jessica within spitting distance at the next house down the road? Of course, if Bill wasn't really busy getting help, but busy doing other things, like he had been in Dallas, then Jessica would be in the way.

Breaking up with Bill was on Sookie's list of things to do the next day when she was at Merlotte's, getting back on the schedule, when there was a special delivery for her.

While she was in the back getting things together, Sam was talking to her about taking a vacation himself. Sookie completely understood. With Maryann targeting Sam, he must be frazzled.

A perky female voice interrupted their discussion. "Hi. Ms. Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Autumn from Maison Maribel in Ruston. Special delivery for you."

"Oh, thank you."

"Lucky girl. You have one classy admirer."

Sookie looked at Sam and said, "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure."

Sookie went outside. A present. She got a present. She hoped it was from Godric. He didn't need to send her a present, but that's why she'd love it more. Knowing he wasn't too sick to think about her.

After she sat down under a nice shady tree, she slid the box out of the bag and opened it. The hue of lavender of this dress was so beautiful, and with a heart filled with hope, Sookie opened the card.

_I've owed you an evening out for some time now.  
I would very much like you to wear this tonight.  
Bill_

Now Bill wanted to take her out to dinner, like a real honest-to-goodness date, rather than stopping by while she was at work to drink a Tru Blood? She could give him a chance to explain, but Sookie didn't like doing this to Godric. Maybe her last date with Bill would be her best date … till she told Bill where things stood. Why couldn't he had done something this thoughtful when their relationship was not crashed on the rocks?

They'd never been on a fancy date, and sending her a dress to wear for it was thoughtful … or was there another reason? Sookie thought up what the dress could mean: Bill thought she didn't own anything good enough, Bill thought she didn't own any newer clothes, Bill wanted to show off how much money he had by not just buying the dress but having it delivered, Bill knew he had to take his romance up a notch now that Sookie had met other vampires. Yeah, that last one made definite sense. Romance had definitely been lacking. Sookie could dream of romance, even keeping it confined to moonlit walks, holding hands, along the seashore, or around some mountain cabin, or even through the cemetery between their two houses. Yeah, Sookie could picture a lot more to for her ideal romance. Bill had the look, the sound, and the manners, but he could do a lot better, or at least try. Here was try, and Sookie suspected it was because she hadn't seemed happy to see him last night, after seeing what had been done to her house, while Bill should have been around to do something, or at least give her a heads-up before Lafayette.

Her thoughts about why Bill wanted a date tonight, when Sookie had so much to do around her house and he knew it, were cut short by Eggs wanting Sookie's help to recover his memories of what Maryann forced him to do.

When Sookie finally got back to work, after looking at Bill's note again and realizing she couldn't call him, nor refuse the dress now that the lady who delivered it was long gone, she thought maybe she should take Bill's note at face value – he did owe her. At the very least she wanted to hear what he had to say about Lorena. She was owed an explanation for that rude, crass woman openly confronting her in public and threatening to harm her. If Bill wanted to rub Sookie's nose in how marvelous he found his two nights while Sookie was locked in a basement, getting raped, she could always unleash with both barrels on him, because unlike Bill, Godric really was marvelous.

The evening was turning out to be everything Sookie could have hoped for and more, if she was going to keep seeing Bill. Bill had rented the entire restaurant. He said he did not want to share her with anyone else. Initially Sookie thought it was because he didn't want Sookie causing a scene, but he didn't want to talk about Lorena except to assure her it was in the past, and Lorena was out of their lives.

Sookie had a thought on that …_ liar, liar, pants on fire._

She felt like she was on a T.V. show, one of those trashy soap opera types that had those convoluted stories with everyone seeing everyone, with her currently being shallow and accepting the date with the man she wasn't interested in, because it was the truth, Sookie was no longer interested in Bill. This was the kind of date he should have taken her on after they found out Rene was the killer. Instead, it turned out he was hiding Jessica from her, and then when Sookie tried to be nice to Jessica, true the visit to her parents did not go well, but anyway, if Bill had been whisking her away on nice dates, Sookie might not have jumped out of the car to walk home. That hadn't been smart, since it was her car. She should have told Bill to get his ass out of the car, and then he could have fought Maryann, rather than her getting attacked and almost poisoned to death.

Bill made her so angry at times, she couldn't think straight. That was not the foundation for a good relationship. Sookie had to accept that Bill had the looks, actually, Eric had the best looks, but Bill had the voice, accent and was perfect to fit her daydream about a perfect, Southern gentleman, but looks weren't everything. When Bill promised he'd be there for her, he was with another woman.

He could tell something was on Sookie's mind. She wouldn't dance with him, until he pestered her repeatedly. Sookie was fixated on Lorena. Bill knew why Lorena acted the way she did, and was thankful Lorena chose to do it someplace where other vampires were present so Sookie was not injured or killed. If he had been with her, he could have protested, but he would not have been strong enough to protect Sookie. It was unfortunate it was once again Godric. That was better than Eric, but with Godric being poisoned, Sookie's kind heart could not see the truth – Godric was vampire and therefore, untrustworthy. Bill needed to get more of his blood into Sookie so she'd forget Lorena, Godric, and Eric.

Sookie enjoyed the last bite of her dessert, and was preparing herself to tell Bill that this would be there last date, when he said, "I do have one last thing," and handed her a small paper folder.

"Plane tickets?" She opened them, and asked, "Where's Burlington?"

"It's in Vermont."

"Vermont? Why would we …"

Bill reached into his pocket and explained, "This is the other part." He slid a black velvet box across the table to Sookie. She suspected what was in it, but still gasped at the diamond engagement ring centered in the box when she opened it.

"Miss Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sookie stared at Bill, then down at the ring.

"Sookie? Say something."

"I've dreamed of this since I was a girl. And in my dreams, I always say yes."

"Well, then it ought to be easy."

"My heart's flying around in my chest. I can't even think straight. My life's inside-out. With all that's happened, I'm not sure about anything."

"Sookie, I don't care about any of that. I want you just as you are."

"I don't think this is right, Bill." Sookie always believed that marriage was a permanent thing because she was lucky enough to grow up in a family that didn't have divorce, or at least in her direct line. Her aunt had been wild, and Sookie was sure that's why her cousin, Hadley, was like she was, wherever she was, hopefully, alive.

Bill leaned back in his chair and quietly asked, "So you're saying no?"

"No. I'm saying … I … I don't know what I'm saying." Things were just starting with Godric, so she couldn't say if they'd get to this point, and to be truthful, Sookie did not think Bill and her were at the marriage stage, even before Dallas. Growing further flustered, Sookie grabbed her bag. "I need a minute to clean myself up. I'm sorry." She did not wait for a reply as she scrambled to get to the ladies' room.

With no other customers, she was alone with her thoughts, a mirror and the ring. Sookie slipped the ring onto her right hand and put it to her chest to admire it in the mirror. It was more lovely than the dress Bill had sent her. Was she being foolish turning down a marriage proposal? What if this was the only one she ever got? Was Bill feeling so strongly about her that he wanted to make take this big step? He had none of the doubts she did, so maybe Sookie should let go of the problems they had in Dallas. Why not believe Bill when he said Lorena was out of their lives? He knew her certainly better than Sookie.

No, she was getting wrapped up in thoughts of her life being a fairy tale, and living happily ever after. That wasn't life. If Bill thought they were good together, Sookie wouldn't dump him, but they needed to work on things, and she was still interested in seeing Godric … for a bit. The poison made him cranky and irritable and erratic. She couldn't judge him when he was unreasonably moody, until he was better.

First, she had to dry the tears and fix herself up, then she'd go out there, and maturely discuss things with Bill. Springing a plane ticket on her was spontaneously romantic, yet they had never talked about marriage or even everyday preferences. Sookie liked things a certain way, and she knew enough about Bill to know he did too. And what about Jessica? This was actually sort of like spontaneously stupid, like half of Arlene's marriages, and pretty much any impulsively inked tattoo.

Sookie came out of the bathroom, looked around, saw their table was empty, with Bill's chair on the floor, and called, "Bill?"

She turned, and saw the front door of the restaurant was wide open. All through dinner, it had been closed, and Sookie knew that because she had been facing that way.

Bill's car was gone. What a jerk! The least he could have done is wait for her to come out of the ladies' room so he could hear what she had to say. Sookie hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him 'no'. How did he know she wasn't going to come out of the bathroom and say 'yes'? She still had the ring, and Bill left the plane tickets on the table.

Tara was at work, so Sookie called Jason for a ride home. She didn't tell him about the proposal, but had to say that Bill left her at the restaurant. It's not like she hitchhiked there to treat herself to a fancy dinner. Her silence was understandable since Sookie was angry.

In fact, she didn't even change her clothes before driving herself over to Bill's to give him his ring back. There was no way she would say 'yes' to someone who didn't act his age, but his shoe size. Now, she understood Bill. He didn't want to face facts, like Lorena, what he was doing with Lorena while she was in danger, not being there for her when he promised he would be, when things got rough he acted like it wasn't happening and tried to shut her up with plane tickets and an engagement ring. If Sookie didn't have Godric, she might have married Bill for all the wrong reasons, such as a fear she'd never get another marriage proposal. At 26, this was going to be as good as it got for her? William Compton didn't know her at all, if he thought that.

Sookie had gotten up a good head of steam on the ride down her driveway and up Bill's, but then deflated when she saw Bill's car wasn't there.

She got out and knocked on the door. Sookie could give Jessica the ring. While she waited, Sookie reconsidered that. She didn't want Jessica in the middle of what could turn out to be an ugly situation between Bill and her.

No one answered the door. Was Jessica told not to? Had she gone out? What was that smell? It smelt like something crawled under Bill's porch to die. Couldn't Bill or Jessica smell that?

Sookie thought about leaving Bill's ring and tickets on his porch, but if someone came by, found it and stole it, he might not believe Sookie left it here. Bill Compton was such a jerk, Sookie thought to herself, cramming his stuff in her small handbag.

Too wound up to rest, Sookie started driving to Shreveport. When she stopped for gas, she called ahead, and Pam answered, "Fangtasia, Louisiana's premiere vampire bar."

"Pam?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"Is Godric there?"

Pam knew Godric was still at Eric's house, so said, "No."

"Uh … no, he's not?"

"Correct, he is not here."

"Um, do you know if he had any blood tonight … with him being sick?"

Godric had both her blood and Eric's, but refused to come to Fangtasia, even to stay in Eric's office, for Eric to bring him humans.

"No, he hasn't. You eager to give yourself to him?"

"Pam! Don't make it sound dirty. He got poisoned saving my life."

"Ah, the honorable sacrifice. Do you lie back and think of England?"

"Huh?"

Pam chuckled and said, "Nothing. Those are old words of advice given to newly wed brides, that are frequently mocked."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, I was on my way to Shreveport, but if Godric's not at Fangtasia, where is he?"

"That is a good question, Sookie, but one I cannot answer. From speaking to Godric earlier tonight, I don't think he was expecting you."

"I … we didn't get a chance to make plans before he left last night."

"That's all right. He may not have remembered. The additional poison lingered."

"Is he okay?"

"He's vampire. He'll recover."

"I'd like to help him. Can you tell me where he is, Pam?"

"I already told you that I can't tell you. Come here, and I'll see if Godric responds, or if Eric has an answer."

Sookie didn't like Pam teasing her, but if Godric was in bad shape, she'd expect Pam to act concerned, or Eric to track Sookie down for help.

When she got to Fangtasia, Pam looked her over and asked, "Now, who told you my favorite color is lavender?"

"I don't have time for your lesbian weirdness, Pam."

"Even though I am standing between you and your duty?"

"Duty?"

"Godric."

"Is he here?"

"Yes, I got him here, but he's not on the same page as you. He didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I had, and still have, a lot of cleaning to do."

"Maybe you should knock it down and rebuild," Pam suggested.

"No! That's my house."

"Hire people to do the work."

"I could once Eric pays me the money he owes."

"I'll remind him," Pam said.

Sookie frowned. She really wasn't going to hire strangers to clean her house. She could do it herself.

"So, where's Godric?"

"I have him in Eric's office. Come on."

Sookie had been in Eric's office before. It was in the back, behind a metal door covered in flyers and stickers.

She noticed Eric's throne was empty as they went through the club.

"Where's Eric?"

"He's indisposed. I'll remind him he owes you money later."

"Good," Sookie replied, trying to turn her mind to Godric. Should she tell him she was on a date earlier? A date she planned as her last with Bill? Would he get jealous? Should she even mention the proposal and Vermont, even though she had no intention of marrying Bill?

Pam was pleased that Godric looked like such a mess. Sookie threw herself onto him, perhaps not realizing yet he had put back on the trousers from last night with the green, sludge-stained hole, or Eric's shirt, which was long and stretched to perfectly fit a different set of muscles.

"I'll leave you to it then, Sookie," she said. Pam was happy that Bill lost her. He was such an arrogant git. Godric deserved better than Sookie, especially with the skill he showed Pam last night, but Pam knew it would take time to find someone for him. Till then, she didn't mind him practicing on her.

"Miss Stackhouse," Godric protested, shifting on Eric's office couch to give himself space. "I'm sorry, I did not remember we had plans for tonight."

"What?"

"Pam called me. I'm sorry. This dress is lovely on you, and obviously, you spent time on your hair and appearance. I'm not well, and I really don't know what I could have been thinking to invite you anywhere."

"Uh … no, or maybe Pam mistook why I was calling. You haven't done anything wrong."

"That's kind of you to shield my feelings, yet I can tell you have dressed for whatever I promised you."

Godric was still gray, and Sookie knew he had no idea what kind of date he thought he invited her on. She asked, "You're really sick, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I will improve."

"Are you cold?"

"Not as much as before, and Pam brought me a blanket that stays perpetually warm with electricity."

"Where's that?"

"At Eric's. I was there, when Pam called to remind me that I promised to meet you here."

Okay, so Pam lied to get him here. She must have known Godric was … confused? Forgot last night like he had too much to drink? Crazy?

"She told me you didn't have any blood tonight."

"Not human. Earlier, I wasn't feeling well enough to come here, yet … I couldn't ignore a commitment I've made."

Sookie wished Pam told her how bad Godric felt. She could have gone back home, but now that she was here, she'd take care of him. It was her fault he was out of bed, instead of in it with an electric blanket.

She edged closer to him, and urged, "Go 'head and drink. You'll feel better after."

"I had your blood last night, Miss Stackhouse. You could fall ill if I drink from you frequently."

"I feel fine, and I take vitamins."

When he didn't make a move, even though she had scooted into his leg, Sookie added, "And you told me how tasty I am. And I respect that that's not why you're my boyfriend. You like me for me, not how I taste. You're sick, and I want to take care of you. You've done lots for me already, Godric. I want you well, and then we'll go out, and I'll wear more pretty things for you."

Boyfriend? Godric repeated that in his mind, searching for some clue for what this woman was saying. He understood the concept. It was not something he had ever practiced … had he? No, that didn't seem right. What had he done? Was this caused by her accidentally ingesting his blood? He remembered the sex in the hotel bathroom, when she wouldn't leave him be. Had he said something to her? Did she ask him something that he answered incorrectly? Godric didn't remember. He may have been insensitive in order to be left alone.

Sookie didn't like the blank look on Godric's face. She really felt good. After having Eric's and Godric's blood, she'd guess the right word to be was invincible, but now it had calmed down. Great was the best word for it now.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, leaning close to his face.

"I don't know if the right thing was done last night with the maenad," Godric admitted, not wanting to dwell on the possible entanglement he now had with this woman. She had a vampire, who lived nearby, and if he needed to pay restitution to have that vampire take her back, he would … maybe, he didn't understand Bill Compton's motives. Was he in love with Sookie Stackhouse? Then, Godric could explain he was ill, poisoned, and not thinking clearly. If he only wanted Sookie's blood, then perhaps Eric would ease her suffering.

"She was gonna keep killin' unless you stopped her."

"I'm not sure she realized the consequences, and then when she did, she was unable to speak."

"She said plenty while she could. Don't dwell on her or anything else that you might think's a mistake. Being sick's got you thinkin' 'bout everything negative."

He looked at her, yet doubted she'd include herself as a 'girlfriend' among the negatives.

Sookie put her hands on either side of his face, feeling his cool skin, and said, "Godric, stop doubting yourself. You are a good person."

"I have made mistakes," he admitted.

"So have I. Everybody does, but you can't think about that. Even getting poisoned's not bad, you saved my life. You would have saved other people if you could, but even you are only so fast."

He didn't regret saving lives. Godric was reminded if he had stayed at the Fellowship, and met the sun the next morning, that that young man would not have blown himself up. However, he suspected vampires would have retaliated, and others would have lost their lives. Why wasn't there a bloodless way to solve their problems and compromise? Why was he given this burden, when he was an ill-equipped sinner?

"You're distracting me," Sookie accused.

"From?"

"You're gonna take some of my blood now. Ya ain't gonna get better anytime soon if you don't."

Blood. He couldn't avoid it.

Sookie was concerned because a shudder went through Godric.

"Are you okay?"

"I dislike needing blood like this."

"Well, it's not like a vampire can go vegan, and with synthetic not helping you heal, I'm tellin' ya to drink my blood, so you ain't got that problem."

Godric rested his head against Sookie's shoulder. Once he soaked in the warmth from her body, and enjoyed her scent, he was more amenable to feeding. Sookie Stackhouse's blood was a treat. A treat he did not rightly deserve.

Fearing that Godric was in pain, Sookie's fingers carded through his hair, while her other hand rubbed his back.

He felt her soothing touch. Her attitude towards him had changed a great deal, or maybe. She had offered her blood when he was shot in the head, yet they were all in danger then. Once they reached safety, she had not cared about him at all. No, that couldn't be correct. Silver and the maenad's poison were confusing him. Sookie had just said tonight she considered him as her boyfriend. His memories may be faulty.

Maybe Eric could clear up his confusion. Oh, he shouldn't bother summoning Eric now, he was close, and engaged in an activity Eric never grew tired of. Godric enjoyed Eric, and Pam last night, yet all the time, with many? How did Eric not grow bored?

Godric groaned. Eric's enthusiasm was infectious, and he had a warm human pressed against him.

Sookie heard Godric moan as his fangs made a snapping sound as they extended. He was in worse shape now then when they left Dallas, due to that fight with Maryann. That was her fault. Not Maryann being in her house, but getting Godric to help.

She shifted her mouth to meet his. Sookie wanted him to know everything was going to get better, and her words didn't seem to be working.

***** Tru Blood *****

Eric had been busy with Yvetta when he noticed Godric's proximity to him. What had happened to bring him to Fangtasia? Had hunger set in, or was Godric becoming reasonable?

After giving Yvetta a pat on the behind, dressing and going upstairs, Pam looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he asked her, "Where's Godric?"

"He's using your office."

That was good because Louisiana had some strict laws regarding vampires feeding in public, and even had a few restrictions on private feeding too.

As he opened the door to his office, Pam suddenly said, "Wait …"

He looked at her, and saw Pam was grinning at him. Eric looked into his office, and was surprised that his maker was once again engaged in a sexual activity, with his pants down around his ankles, sitting on his couch.

In the past, Godric limited his encounters claiming to find them tediously repetitive. Sookie didn't appear bored. In fact, she was still going at it, on top of Godric, paying Eric no mind since her eyes were closed and her face was looking up to the ceiling while she made a lot of noise. 

Perhaps Godric was detached, because he was looking at Eric, rather than making sure he wasn't poked in the eye by Sookie's jiggly parts.

Eric closed the door, and next to him, Pam said, "I believe the phrase is ride 'em, cowgirl."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 23**

Sookie breathed hard, slumped with her face against Godric's hair. She was positive that they'd be undeniably happy once Godric was well. If she had to come to Shreveport every night, even after Merlotte's closed on nights she worked the late shift, she'd make sure Godric got her blood to speed his recovery.

Godric could be sure of some things. Sookie was warm, enthusiastic, and smelled delightful, even more so after so much exertion. Good reasons to agree that she was 'his girlfriend'. Soon, he would no longer consume Eric's blood, and the unexpected urges would fade. He believed she'd expect to still have intimate contact with him. Being human, she'd probably have a different idea about how frequently.

He listened to her heartbeat slowing. Perhaps next time, he should not let her be atop him. Godric felt it would be rude to ask her to get off him.

Godric visibly shuddered when Sookie straightened herself up after giving him a lingering kiss on the lips, pulling herself off him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The change of temperature was not expected," he replied, casting his eyes downwards.

"Should I keep that warm?" Sookie suggested saucily, while already grabbing at it.

"No, thank you. I believe Eric needs to use his office. He had almost come in here."

"When?"

"A short while ago."

"When I was ...?"

"Your back was to the door, and he shut it."

Sookie's face colored, and she asked, "He saw me?"

Godric ran through a list of responses in his head, feeling that Sookie was upset. He was not sure which was the right thing to say. To him, it was only Eric, and Sookie had barely disrobed before straddling him with a sense of urgency.

"He is aware we're together," Godric said, feeling that was the least offensive while reassuring her of the purpose of her visit.

"Of course, but he didn't have to see us doing … that."

"Do not worry over it. It has occurred, and that is that."

Sookie didn't feel the same way Godric did about this. Eric seeing Godric naked was nothing new to them. She sighed, in anticipation of what Eric would do the next time he saw her. Knowing him, it would not be limited to a raised eyebrow or leer.

Not knowing what else he was expected to do, Godric stated what he knew, "You are upset."

"It could have been an accident," Sookie replied, not quite believing it, but not wanting to bother Godric, when he was so sick, until she had to. If Eric was a total a-hole, then she'd expect Godric to do something.

She became distracted looking for her panties. Unlike Godric, who wasn't given a chance to rid himself completely of his trousers, Sookie thought her underwear should be on the floor. She reached around Godric to feel for them, and reached further to get her hand behind the couch cushion.

Since Godric didn't breathe, the face full of Sookie's breasts did not harm him. She slid down further, brushing her neck against his mouth.

She shivered when his tongue licked her. Vampires were always cooler than people, or dogs, or even a scratchy cat tongue.

Laughing because it tickled, Sookie asked, "Did you take my panties?"

Godric turned his head to the side and replied, "You flung them onto Eric's desk earlier."

"I did not."

"If you say you weren't aiming for his desk, than I will support that, darling," he said, trying out a word to indicate that Sookie was his girlfriend. Godric did not think he'd be sufficient. He lost track of human time so would appear neglectful to her. Why didn't he think of that before? It would have been better not to … he wasn't sure what this was, but it would have been better not to, rather than to hurt her.

He called her darling? And he'd lie to Eric, if Eric found her little lace-trimmed bikinis before she did?

"I have something I need to tell you," Sookie confessed.

"What is it?" Godric asked, feeling that it was Eric's blood keeping him distracted by Sookie's feminine assets. The smell of her, after lovemaking, was more intense too.

"This dress was a gift from Bill."

"Are you telling me that as a point of information?"

"What?"

"I don't dislike the dress you have on. I was unsure if you were simply letting me know that William Compton purchased it, or if you expected a reaction from me."

"No, oh … no, I have more to say. He sent me this dress to wear tonight to dinner."

Godric frowned, saying, "I cannot say I approve of you accepting it and then wearing it to see me instead."

"No, I saw Bill. We went to a restaurant, and he begged me to dance with him, but because I've had your blood I was able to listen to him and was going to tell him that we're over, and you're my boyfriend now, but he got mad and left me there. I had to call my brother to pick me up."

Godric simply replied, "I don't understand."

"When we got back last night, Bill didn't come by till later, and I was feeling sorry for myself with all the cleaning, and he was full of excuses so I told him to go away. Bill misunderstood and sent me the dress and wanted to take me on a date tonight, even though I had tons of stuff to do at the house. I couldn't talk to him because it was during the day, so I felt I owed it to him to tell him that it was over between us to his face."

"You went on a date to eat human food with him before your plans with me tonight?"

"Sort of."

"He then became angered at the restaurant and left you there?"

"Uh … kind of. He didn't stay to hear my explanation. Bill wanted to surprise me with a marriage proposal."

Godric still had trouble understanding. The poisons were taking a terrible toll on his ability to think. Unsure, he asked, "Is that normal?"

"No, 'cause I haven't seen him in days, he knew I was mad at him for Lorena, and what happened to my house."

"I can tell you are not in a good mood since you've had my blood. Compton should also feel that, so why did he choose now to propose marriage when you are displeased with him?"

"Maybe he thought dinner'd make it all better. He already had the plane tickets, and they're for tomorrow so he couldn't wait till I was in the perfect mood."

"Tomorrow is so soon. Is that typical for humans to … be so … sure of their … path?"

"No, and there was no guarantee I'd say 'yes'. I mean, I've always dreamt of getting married, and Bill's handsome, and Gran liked him, but I don't think I could trust him."

"I don't comprehend much of what you're telling me, Sookie, yet I agree his behavior has seemed unusual. Isabel, oh … had ideas, yet Hugo was not right after all. It is sad, yet more natural for them to make such plans, rather than a vampire you have known such a short time, with a maker that opposes his association with you."

"You're right. You got it. If Bill'd asked me before we went to Dallas, I might have been … never mind. I still think I would rather wait, or have a long engagement. I'd love showing off a diamond ring, and referring to Bill as my fiancé for a bit. I love the word fiancé."

"I believe the word originally comes from Latin fidere which is to trust, before the French word for promise or fiance."

"A bad word for Bill then. I can't believe how he left me alone in that restaurant! What an A-hole."

Godric remained quiet, deciding to pull up his trousers. He did not like what Sookie was telling him. He had trouble remembering what they had been doing in the recent past so was not sure if he could judge this situation.

"Are you angry?" Sookie asked.

"No," he replied. Godric knew he wasn't angry. Confused. Perhaps suspicious of why she said nothing earlier. She did not smell of sex when they first met, so he had no reason to be jealous. The situation was odd, but Godric knew he had trouble remembering why he was her boyfriend. It was probably related.

"Are you okay?"

"No," he said again.

"What's wrong?"

"This poison saps me, not just physically. I am having trouble with comprehension."

"No, it's confusing without that, Godric."

"Ah. You said your house is … broken?"

"Yeah, I should be home rather than eating dinner, and driving here, but if you need blood …"

"Tomorrow, I will go to you. You've done so much for me already."

"If you're feeling well enough. You can call me, if you need me to drive here or to wherever you're stayin'."

"I am not incapacitated."

Sookie rubbed her hand up the side of his face, before sitting down, leaning against him.

"You are getting better?" she asked.

"I thought I was, but the poison from last night did not leave me as quickly as it did Eric."

"Ooh, Eric … he still needs to get in here?"

"I don't know …" Godric said, then softly said, "Eric."

The door opened, and Eric asked, "Yes?"

"You were listening to us?" Sookie asked indignantly.

"No, Eric can hear me when I call," Godric explained.

Sookie continued to glare at Eric.

"Did you need something in here?" Godric asked.

"Earlier, I didn't know why you were here. That is all."

"Pam reminded me that I had made a promise to meet Sookie."

Eric nodded, interpreting Pam's fib for himself. Godric had been delusional before dawn, and rose not feeling well, and it persisted even after having Eric's blood this evening. His maker needed human blood, yet refused to come here till his tasty blond donor showed up. Sookie should have come sooner, in his opinion, or Godric should have conceded and fed from anyone Eric selected for him. Godric's obstinacy was getting worse as he aged.

"I don't think Godric's getting better," Sookie said to get Eric's opinion. If there was one thing Eric cared about, it was Godric.

"He was, till last night."

"What's that mean?"

"The encounter with the maenad was at a bad time. Godric will eventually recover." Eric didn't like the look of annoyance on Sookie's face, especially since the maenad had been in her house, so asked, "Are you in a hurry? I can pay you more for missing work, since you should rest more while you are donating blood to Godric."

"Sam's dependin' on me."

"Oh really? How about him being a little lenient on our behalf since he did not appear to be doing well against the maenad till we arrived to take care of it for him?"

"Sookie's had my blood. It will take time to dissipate so I think she remain in good health for some time," Godric commented, not wishing there to be an argument. He felt Sookie not liking what Eric was saying, even though Eric was speaking the truth.

"Will Merlotte let you work afternoons?" Eric asked, knowing that the bar was also open for lunch. Sookie still needed to sleep, and would need rest if Godric insisted on her being his only human donor every night. Eric did not want his maker skipping meals because Sookie was too tired.

"Sam went on a trip."

Eric had some words regarding that, but then realized that Sam could be getting rid of part of that maenad far away. That was smart. Not something he expected from Sam Merlotte, or any shifter. He nodded, and asked, "So you promised what to him before he left?"

"I'm helping take care of the place. Since I live close, me and someone else are going over during the day to receive deliveries."

"And every night you do your regular job for him too? You have been guilted into working extra because he allowed you time off to go to Dallas, which I suspect was time off without pay, so not really a favor."

"Eric, don't be such a jerk."

"Godric needs you. I'll pay you. I'll pay you more than Merlotte."

"You still owe me."

"Right," Eric agreed, going to his desk. He pulled out his chair, and then lifted up a white scrap of fabric between his fingers.

As Sookie's face turned red, Godric asked Eric, "You do not find that funny?"

"Should I?"

"I threw that there because I thought you'd find it funny," Godric lied.

Eric tossed Sookie's panties in their direction. Since Sookie was motionless, Godric caught them, holding them out to her.

Sitting down, Eric unlocked a drawer and looked through it, before powering up the computer on the desk, saying, "I don't have any blank checks here, Sookie. I'll get one written and delivered to you." He typed something, then said, "Do you need the certified kind of check, or are you going to deposit it so Bobby doesn't need to go to the bank to take care of that?"

"Huh?"

"I am asking my day man to get the check to you tomorrow. If you need it certified so you can get the money immediately, I'll have that done."

"Uh ... sure," Sookie agreed, concentrating on discreetly pulling up her underwear under her skirt.

"If you don't want Eric to pay you for being a blood donor, I can," Godric said. He didn't recall if he heard the amount Eric owed her, but he knew that certified checks were for situations where the funds needed to be guaranteed. His own day man complained about them.

"I don't want your money, Godric."

"You'll grow tired."

"I feel fine," Sookie argued. "You can't pay me to be your girlfriend. That's ... not right." She wasn't sure he was aware enough to listen to her about feeling like a kept woman or mistress if he paid her.

"Give her jewelry instead," Eric suggested.

"I'm not demanding gifts."

"Stan's humans also wanted cards that had money on them. What are those?" Godric asked.

"Like birthday cards with money in them?" Sookie asked.

"They could be used as credit cards so they could buy what they needed. Clothes mostly ... no, shoes and pocketbooks."

"Don't say anything but 'bags' in front of Pam, or she'll clout you," Eric warned, cutting off Sookie's reply regarding gift cards.

"She won't forgive me?"

"Maybe if you buy her a few to apologize."

"They are costly?"

"We are talking about Pam."

"Listen," Sookie interrupted, not wishing to be compared to Pam, "I want to help Godric get better, and I don't need to get paid because that's what you know, a girlfriend's supposed to do."

Godric looked to Eric to see if he disputed Sookie's claim since this relationship was unclear to him.

Eric hid his surprise, or at least was willing to cover for Godric since it seemed a poor time to mention that his maker was not monogamous with Sookie. Girlfriend seemed the wrong choice of word. Eric always preferred the word lover. Most languages had the specific term, and English was one of them. He also liked the word fuck. Eric liked being straightforward about such things.

In any case, this seemed interesting.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Some dialogue from the episode because they are back to interacting with the TB-verse.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 24**

When Sookie arrived home from Fangtasia, her butt dragging, but full of thoughts of everything she needed to do regarding her house and Godric, she found the lights still on, Tara lying on one of the sofas, and Lafayette sitting up with her, keeping her company.

Tara looked horrible. She was crying, and Sookie immediately went to her and asked, "Tara?"

"It's Eggs," Tara choked out.

"Come here," Sookie said, reaching out her hands to her best friend. "What happened?"

From behind her, Lafayette calmly explained, "They shot him."

"What?" Sookie exclaimed, turning. "Who?"

"Andy Bellefleur. Said Eggs came at him with a knife confessing to killin' them women and cutting out their hearts."

Tara shook her head, "They don't fuckin' know any of that."

"Oh my God," Sookie said in realization. "Tara, he came to me earlier today. Said he needed help rememberin' what Maryann made him do. So … so I helped him."

"You fuckin' did not."

"I'm sorry," Sookie replied.

"Of course you're sorry. You signed his death warrant and that's all you got? Fuck you," Tara said before throwing herself on Sookie, trying to grab her by the throat as she pushed her former best friend to the filthy floor.

Lafayette leapt to his feet, declaring, "Get off her." He did not want to get between the two of them, but Tara clearly had the upper hand and was out for blood. "Stop it," he said, grabbing his cousin and pulling her off. "Is you crazy? What the fuck is wrong with you? That's Sookie. You're best friend in the whole fuckin' world."

"He didn't need to know," Tara yelled at Sookie, surging forward.

"Get her out of here," Sookie screamed back.

Shrugging out of Lafayette's grip to turn out of the room, Tara declared, "I was just fuckin' leavin'."

"Sorry, Sook," Lafayette said as he followed Tara out.

Sookie took a couple breaths, trying to still her racing heart. Tara, her best friend had walked out her front door after attacking her, and blamed her for the death of Eggs when all she wanted to do was help. She hadn't known Eggs would have go to the police the first chance he got, and what was Andy thinking, shooting him dead? Eggs wasn't dangerous. Maryann made him kill those people.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Eric was watching Yvetta dance while his mind was half-occupied with thoughts of his maker. Godric was slow to rise this evening, and still looked no better to Eric's eyes. He refused to see Dr. Ludwig when Eric offered to summon her. Eric did not care for the diminutive woman, but she could cure many things. The last time Godric was poisoned with silver, by fairies of all things, he healed faster.

Across the room, Eric saw the Queen and the Magister walk into Fangtasia together. What could this be about? Godric was causing no harm by being in his area.

He immediately went over and solicitously greeted them, "Your Highness. Magister."

"Mr. Northman, I haven't seen you since the Bill Compton trial."

Eric knew the Magister was well aware as he that had occurred only a month ago, or perhaps not even. They habitually went longer without seeing each other.

"Yes, it's been too long. May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?"

"We need to talk," the Queen answered. "You should probably close up."

"You can use my office."

"It's bugged," the Queen replied with an air of certainty.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I'm the one that bugged it." She saw some emotion on Eric's face, and added, "That's how I know I can trust you." Taking a step past Eric, she announced loudly, "All right. Everyone out now." Although on catching sight of a pouting Yvetta, Sophie-Anne pointed her out, "Except she can stay."

The Magister corrected her, "No. No humans. I need both of your full attentions."

Everyone left, and the Magister assumed Eric's raised fur-covered seat at the front of the club, while Sophie-Anne sat beside him. He addressed Eric and Sophie-Anne, "Trouble abounds in your fair state."

"Tell me," Eric replied.

"It would seem your idyllic little home is competing to be the V capital of the world."

Sophie-Anne asked Eric, "Can you believe it? I am so embarrassed. Naturally, I told the Magister you are the only vampire in my kingdom that could be trusted with this."

"Anything I can do to be of service."

"The blood is sacred. Wasting it on anything other than procreation is blasphemy."

"Madness," Sophie-Anne agreed.

Likewise, Eric had been raised the same by Godric and commented, "Desecration." This better not be a problem. If he needed to choose between Sophie-Anne and Godric, his Queen already knew who he would pick. What was she up to?

"Do you notice an uptake of users in your neck of the woods? Maybe even here in your club."

"I haven't, no."

"See, that's surprising to me because every other sheriff I have spoken to has. That amounts are so great, in fact, we can only assume a vampire is responsible."

"An act of self-loathing so shameful that whoever is responsible should fall on his own stake," Sophie-Anne declared.

Eric thought Sophie-Anne's outrage was going to be what gave her away. She was not known as a fundamentalist. "Respectfully, Magister, I am not sure I follow your logic."

"If you average run-of-the-mill drainers were behind this, it would stand to reason said drainers would need vampires to drain, which means there would be missing vampires, and plenty of them. How many vampires have gone missing in your area?"

"None, Magister."

"So now do you follow my logic?"

"I do, and I will look into the matter," Eric answered, mightily pleased that his act of revenge against Bill could become so fruitful, if he could keep Bill away from Bon Temps so he did not find and clean up after Eric's spiteful act. Actually, if Bill found what remained of Jessica, why had Eric not heard from him yet? As sheriff, Eric should expect a report of her death. Did Sookie's defection to Godric hurt his feelings?

"Good, and I will expect results."

"You will have them," Eric replied, wondering if he could find some real drainers to take their equipment to put in Compton's shack, besides samples of Sophie-Anne's street-ready product.

Walking the Magister out, Sophie-Anne asked, ""When we do find the vampire that is responsible, how will you punish him?"

"Or her?" Eric added. He did not want Sophie-Anne getting cocky and thinking he was going to take the blame for her reckless orders.

"And will it be in public?"

"Of course, one who is proven guilty of such a crime must be made an example of. This kind of moral anarchy cannot be allowed."

"Agreed," Eric said in a whole-hearted manner.

"To a speedy resolution."

"The speedier the better," agreed the Queen.

"Magister," Eric said in farewell.

After he left, Sophie-Anne asked, "Is it just me, or is he really dull?"

"Your Highness ..."

She continued, "I mean isn't moral anarchy kind of the point? I can't think of anything more depressing than by living by the law forever."

"Your Highness," he repeated in a raised voice.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me, but I don't feel the same sense of relief you do."

"You don't think he believed us?"

"Not entirely. No."

"Than I suggest you sell everything you have as soon as possible."

"Excuse me?"

"The pigs at the IRS are breathing down my neck, and I need money. Now. Sell the blood at half-price, if you have to. I don't care what it takes, just move the product and then cover our tracks."

"With all due respect, your Highness, I fear you are not covering all the angles ..."

With a furious cry, Sophie-Anne grabbed Eric's chin and pushed him against one of the club's support stanchions. Fangs extended, she repeated Eric's words, "With all due respect, Mr. Northman? I'm due a lot more respect than that. I'm sorry to compromise your manhood like this," she punctuated her meaning be clawing that very part of Eric's anatomy, "but Hell hath no fury like a vampire Queen broke. Move. The. Blood," she said slowly and with emphasis, before returning her own feet to the floor.

As Sophie-Anne adjusted her clothing, Eric gave a single, fanged snarl over her head. She was playing with fire.

"I cannot act too freely. Godric is currently my guest."

Sighing dramatically, Sophie-Anne quipped, "As if Magnus was not dull enough."

"He agrees with the Magister regarding the sacredness of the blood. I cannot involve him."

"Of course not," she replied indignantly. What did Eric take her for, an idiot?

"If your involvement were to be known ..." Eric let his suggestion hang.

"My involvement?" Sophie-Anne repeated in a threatening tone.

"You know only my maker could void my oath to you."

Sophie-Anne's fangs showed as she snarled her reaction.

Eric added, "Only if ordered."

"See to it Godric has no reason to think you know anything."

"Do you think I want him knowing I am involved in your scheme?"

With a huff, Sophie-Anne crossed her arms over her chest. Godric could be a problem, even with silver poisoning.

"It is in my best interest to protect us both," Eric swore.

"See to it you do."

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

It was hours before Sookie was able to fall asleep, even though she was dead tired. By the time she opened her eyes, it was almost dark again. She woke tired, but resolved. Sookie would help Tara, no matter how long it took. First though, Tara needed to cool off. Her friend had a temper that could simmer for days.

She could clean up the house, and have Tara's room fixed up for when she was ready to move back in.

While cleaning the dining room, bagging up the scattered buffet of old cut fruit, there was a tapping on the glass of the front door.

Sookie pulled the curtain aside, and saw Pam, dressed in hot pink, standing on her porch.

Pam inquired, "May I?" 

Opening the door, Sookie said, "Come on in."

Delighted to see what a wreck the place was, Pam questioned, "Now why did you have to go and kill that maenad? She's a terrific decorator."

"I doubt that's why you're here. Where's Godric?"

"He's a bit slow getting started. I'm just making my nightly rounds," Pam said, while looking down into her bag and extracting a small piece of paper, "and Eric wanted me to give you this."

Sookie took the check, and replied, "This is too much. It was only supposed to be ten."

"We know. Eric wanted to give you a bonus for going above and beyond."

"Well, tell him thanks. I guess."

"I'll say you sounded more appreciative than that," Pam drawled, before going into a full-body shiver.

"What was that?"

"It's Eric calling me. I should probably check in."

"He can call you?" Sookie asked, then remembered Eric said something about Godric calling him, when Eric was standing over him after the bomb went off in Godric's nest.

There was no answer because Pam was already gone, leaving her front door open.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Godric's knock on Sookie's front door was similar to Pam's. He also tapped on the glass.

A smile was on her face before she got the door open.

"It is not too late?" he asked quietly.

"Nope, I got a late start today, and was cleaning. I got a whole lotta stuff to do."

"I won't stay long then."

"No, I mean, that's not what I was sayin'. You can stay as long as ya like, Godric," Sookie replied. She knew it would take a couple minutes to get the vampire out of all those layers of clothes. He looked like Eric dressed him again, especially wearing those patterned, knit slipper socks. It was probably for the best, because Godric looked as crappy as ever. His skin was dull and truly gray.

"That is kind of you."

"Oh, come on in," she said, stepping back.

Godric entered, and continued to see that not much had changed since he was last here. This house remained filthy inside too.

"Have I forgotten something?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If I knew, then I would not ask. I am unsure of what is occurring around me, since the maenad poisoned me."

"I don't understand."

"Your home. What did I do, and what did I say I would do?"

"About my house?"

"This house normally does not look like this, does it?"

"Of course not."

"Are you angered by my question or something I failed to do?"

"I don't know what you're saying, Godric."

"You are not giving me helpful answers. I recall you talking about this, but how did I offer to help you?"

Sookie noticed the confused look on Godric's face before he asked, "Did I say presently I cannot remember everything well?"

"Yeah, are you getting sicker? Why is Eric letting you go places alone if you can't remember things?"

"It is not so severe. I'm not sure if what I think gets said, or if what I thought I said and heard happened."

"What? I mean I sort of get it, but I think you better come lie down."

Godric was more disturbed by the mess he saw upstairs when he followed Sookie, who took him to her room. He could see shiny splinters of broken glass and ceramic covering the floor. Less in the middle where people had walked.

She had changed the sheets, after that big egg nest had been on her bed, but had not gotten to do much more than to bag up the broken things from the floor before sweeping and vacuuming.

"Here," she said, patting the bed. "Sit down and I'll help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Just sit," she repeated.

Godric sat on the edge of the bed, and Sookie bent down to pull the slippers off his feet. Did Eric know he wore these outside? He had on thick socks beneath them, and while rubbing the bottom of his foot, she asked, "Are you cold?"

"Yes."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes."

"As bad as it was before?"

"No."

"Do you want me to lie down with you?"

"I will be fine, Sookie. You are busy."

"Godric, how can you say that?"

"You … I did forget something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have much work here. I can see that, and I saw that before. What was I supposed to do? Was it money to hire who you need?"

"No," Sookie instantly denied. "I got the money Eric owed me, and then some." Seeing Godric's continued doubt, Sookie asserted, "I can handle takin' care of my house. Now lie down, and stop worrying about things."

Godric did not object to Sookie's pushiness and cooperated as she got the two of them lying down on the bed together and covered them up, after she kicked off her shoes. She squirmed her body against his, partially covering him, and stroked his gray, cool face with her hand.

"You might need more rest," she suggested. "We've been busy, and you haven't had enough time to rest."

He responded with a slight nod. Godric preferred to think that doing nothing was better than letting Eric's doctor touch him. As far as any vampire knew, there was no quick cure for silver poisoning, and maenads were rarer than vampires. Also, Eric did not have nice things to say about the individual. He also felt tired.

"Did you want my blood now?"

After a moment of thought, in which he was ready to decline, Godric decided he might as well have some now, in case Sookie wanted to leave him to get back to her cleaning or fell asleep, since she could easily be tired from whatever she had been doing.

Rather than a verbal answer, Sookie thrilled at Godric touching and kissing her in response.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Sookie woke early. It was already past dawn, so Godric was no longer in bed with her.

It was only five in the morning, but she figured she might as well get up and get going. This place wasn't going to clean itself.

Downstairs, Sookie finished tying the garbage bag that she filled before Godric had shown up. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something, and gave it a pointy knee in defense.

Jason crumbled to the floor, swearing, "God, my family junk." He swore, as he tried to regain his feet, "Oh, Jesus."

"Oh Jason, I'm sorry." Sookie didn't think Jason was too hurt, because he managed to hold onto the piece of chicken in his hand. "It's five A.M. What are you doin' eatin' my chicken in the dark?"

"I couldn't sleep, and uh, well, I just kept thinkin' about how Gran would be doin' handstands in her grave if she saw her *****ugh* house like this," Jason said, trying to talk through the pain. Sookie may have made him the last of the Stackhouses. "So I thought I'd come and clean up, and then I got hungry. I figured you'd be with Bill."

"Uh, I'm sort of with Godric now."

"Really? Uh, that's good … right? I mean he is better than Bill, but he's sick and Godric … well, he looks younger than you … by years, like he's underage and um ..." 

"You're not makin' me feel good about my decision, Jason, and if you don't have anything nice to say ..."

"I know, I mean, Godric did save our lives, and he is really good, even for a vampire."

"Jason."

"What? What I'd say?"

"Don't say anything else, Jason. Let's get to cleaning the kitchen."

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Since Merlotte's was expecting a delivery today, Sookie put on her uniform to work the lunch shift afterward and got there early.

In the parking lot, she dropped her keys, and her a strange man's voice in her head, _That's her. Grab her and get back in time to watch Let's Make a Deal._

Sookie looked around the parking lot, wondering who would want to grab her. Was it someone from the Fellowship? She saw some stringy-haired guy wearing a black tank shirt in the trees, sneering in her direction. He looked dangerous, and probably someone that would take money from Steve Newlin. Maybe it was someone Steve Newlin met in jail, if the Dallas police did their job and locked him up.

"Morning, Sook," Terry called.

She looked at Terry, then back into the woods, and the guy was gone. Damn.

"You okay?" he asked, walking towards her, removing his work gloves.

"Did you just see someone here?" she asked.

"No," Terry admitted. "Usually when I see things other people don't, it's 'cause I ain't takin' my medication, and I ..."

His voice trailed off as Sookie ran into the trees. Terry followed her.

"Come on out, you big coward," Sookie called. If anyone thought they were going to use her to get to Godric, they had another thing coming.

Terry caught up to her, and put a hand out. He signaled for her to stay put, then go slow while he looked around.

He found that someone had been here quickly, and pointed out what he found on the ground, "Motorcycle boot. Size 10."

Then as Terry crept forward in the direction of the print, the trail was gone. He declared, "Now that's just weird."

"What?"

"The tracks end here. It doesn't make a lick of sense unless he turned himself into a bird and flew away."

Sookie was trying to keep her head clear to listen for that _Let's Make a Deal _fan. He could be watching them, right now.

She moved forward to try to get some reaction, even if he was watching and planning what he'd do. Sookie found something odd, and suggested, "Or a dog." She knew Sam could change into a dog, and that meant someone else could too.

"This might be a wolf," Terry said as he examined it, but then he said, "I've never seen one in these parts, so one of them husky type dogs maybe."

Ah ha, Sookie found what she was looking for. Motorcycle boots and clothes.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 25**

Maybe it was a mistake sitting still. Now Sookie had time to think.

She had taken the biker guy's clothes home with her, besides letting Terry talk her into taking his pistol, but she had to be careful. She couldn't shoot first and ask questions later.

The guy might not even be around here anymore. There was no wallet or keys in his pants. However, Sookie doubted he would be scared off easily or that Steve Newlin wouldn't send someone else if this guy didn't get the job done.

Sookie was tired enough to hope Godric came early so she could get some sleep. Besides helping unload the delivery and put it away with Terry, she worked the lunch shift, got over to the bank, then went over to take care of paying for Eggs' funeral, besides paying off the balance on Gran's. It may not be enough for Tara, but it was a start. Eric's money could be put to some good use.

Then it was back home to clean more, until she was pooped enough to sit down here. It did not help her mood that the folded dirty clothes were now in her sight, and she picked up Terry's gun to hold in her lap, while listening to the old house creak.

Godric did not keep Sookie waiting long, and scratched on her front door soon enough.

He felt the weight of worry lift off her as she was relieved it was him at her door.

As Sookie opened the door, Godric asked, "Is something not right?" while wondering if his memory of being here the night before was correct. Perhaps it was two nights ago instead.

"Come in. There was a guy outside Merlotte's in the trees near the parking lot that was thinking about grabbing me today."

Godric considered what Sookie said. Thinking was thinking. Thinking of grabbing someone was not nice, but it did not mean this person was going to carry through with the thought. He may not realize that Sookie could read minds … or maybe he did. To stop his own mind from circling around this in confusion, he asked, "What happened?"

"He ran off, but I got his clothes. There was no wallet, but I bet he's working for Steve Newlin to get at you."

"He said something or thought about Mr. Newlin?"

"No, but why else would he want to grab me?"

Godric sat on one of the sofas, his eyes lingered momentarily on how much dirt there was in the room, and then looked at Sookie. Since her tight white shirt had a symbol that said Merlotte's on it, he suspected she wore this apparel to work. With her shorts so short, it made her bare legs look longer, besides him considering there was hardly anything in the way stopping him from sliding his fingers or anything else into Sookie's orifices that should be better covered while she served food and drink to customers. He was more accustomed to a tavern serving woman leaving her décolletage exposed.

Not understanding Sookie's logic regarding Steve Newlin, he asked, "The man was not a customer at the tavern that employs you?"

"We call it a bar now, and no, he wasn't."

"Could there be an enemy of your family that sent him?"

"No, the only thing that's new is I'm your girlfriend, and Steve Newlin ain't gonna let you alone after what happened."

Uncomfortable with the thought that a mortal would waste his limited time attempting to provoke him, Godric tried to consider why Steve Newlin would know he was in Shreveport, that Sookie Stackhouse was his human now, that Godric had failed to elevate her so she no longer dressed in such a fashion to serve drinks in a tavern in Bon Temps, and where to send men to find and abduct her so they could … do what? Godric's mental process tried to fill in that hole, and revisited the known facts, prompting him to question, "How did you get his clothes?"

"Well, he left them when he disappeared. There was a paw print in the dirt, after we were following the marks left from his motorcycle boots." Sookie held up one of the boots, to prove it was left behind.

Having tracked lots of muddy paw prints with Eric, Godric was interested, but could not come to a reason why one of them would be after Sookie. She was not one of their kind, and if that pack of werewolves realized it was Eric and Godric hunting them down long ago, why wait till now to respond? These poisons made it hard for him to think. Maybe there was no paw print, and he imagined Sookie said that.

Sookie sat down next to Godric and asked, "How are you? You're not looking well."

"The same," he said, then looked at the boots and folded clothes again. Why did the poison become worse when he was with Sookie? Godric recounted her story in his head, and it did not make sense. She saw a man in the parking lot where she worked, he took off his clothes, left them for her, and she chased him into the trees and found a paw print on the ground. No, that could not be what she told him because why would she chase some stranger after he took his clothes off? She did say she suspected he meant her harm? Steve Newlin was involved somehow. How was he involved? Why would he think Sookie would chase a naked man? Why did Sookie think a man removing his clothes was a threat? No, that's not what she told him. Steve Newlin was at the tavern?

"I don't think he'll come now, now that you're here," Sookie said, seeing Godric staring at the man's things. The guy would have to be an idiot to try and kidnap her while Godric was around.

Knowing he lost track of what she was trying to tell him, but seeing proof that something must have happened, Godric responded, "What if he wants his clothes back?"

"That's why Terry loaned me his gun."

"Who's Terry?"

"I work with him. He helped me look in the woods for the guy."

"You should return his possessions, not shoot him."

"Godric, not everyone's an ancient vampire that can afford to let people get away with things. If he answers my questions, I'll let him have his stuff, but if he's doing anything illegal, I'll call the sheriff."

"What has he done that's illegal?" Godric asked. The answer should clarify what he could not remember or figure out on his own.

"Nuttin' yet, but if he meant to kidnap me and take me to Texas, then that's a crime."

"He is from Texas?"

"If Steve Newlin hired 'im, then that's where he'd need to take me." Frowning at Godric's lack of understanding, Sookie put the back of her hand against his splotchy, gray forehead. It felt dry and cool.

"Why aren't you starting to look better yet?"

"I don't know," Godric answered, even though he suspected it could be related to how little human blood he drank this time. Many years ago when fairies poisoned him with silver, he drained a human a night, sometimes two or three, till he was cured. He would not do that this time. He would wait. His appearance was not important. That was vanity, something he wished to avoid, besides injuring anyone. He had Sookie and she was wearing her work clothing. Yes, she was. Godric suddenly asked, "You worked today?"

"Yeah, Sam had to go away and I said I'd take care of things for him. I told you that. I gotta go to work."

"You did? Oh."

"What?"

"I had blood from you last night. I should not do it again so soon."

"I'm fine, Godric. Go 'head and bite me."

"No, I should not. You will weaken and get ill."

"You said because I had your blood, I won't."

"I don't recall saying that," Godric said.

"Just bite me," Sookie said, teasing her neck near his mouth, then pecking him on the cheek. "You need blood. Do it."

When Godric turned his face away, Sookie nipped at his neck and climbed onto his lap. He smelled like soap.

"Come on," she urged.

Godric's nose wrinkled and he asked, "Do you keep an animal indoors?"

"You can't change the subject, and if you think you smell something on me, it's probably burgers and beer. Now get with the bitin', buddy."

Instead of obeying Sookie, Godric audibly inhaled and frowned.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Finding a drainer in Shreveport had taken long minutes for Eric, but he now had plastic blood bags, tubing and needles. Ideally, he would have brought the newly acquired dead body with him but he needed to be fast so Godric did not pass him on his way back from Sookie's. He did not doubt Sookie's ability to keep Godric occupied, but once he left her home, his maker's senses might pick up that Eric was not where he expected him – in Bill Compton's shack, so close to Sookie's that there was risk that he could be discovered.

If he was, Eric knew what he would tell Godric. He suspected Bill Compton of dealing V, and was visiting him as sheriff. The Magister's visit yesterday was sufficient incentive to start looking, and if Bill was the most negligent maker ever, even he'd wonder one night what happened to Jessica and may look for her.

Eric's attempt at sneakiness with hiding her remains in Compton's house may not be successful, yet if Compton did not suspect it was Eric that caused her to meet the true death, he should report her demise to the area sheriff. So far, Bill had not done that.

Jessica was where Eric left her in what used to be the nursery of the Compton home. It was used for storage of some huge, broken furniture. Eric wondered what Compton was trying to accomplish with his claim to restore his family estate. He remodeled a bathroom, and made the largest bedroom upstairs look presentable. If Compton had bothered with the expense of getting a dumpster, all this could have been cleared out, along with much of the vermin-gnawed trash in the closets.

The slimy puddle that had been Jessica had soaked through the old, worn thin carpet and stained the worn floorboards beneath nicely. Eric put some of the paraphernalia near her, and purposely rolled other items under the furniture, including expensive samples of Sophie-Anne's finished product. It would not be hard to imagine Compton being a slob, looking at the rest of his abode that could contain pounds of accumulated dust, if it was ever gathered. Eric also crushed some empty vials, to leave the glass in crevices of the floor here and downstairs along with a couple IV needles. He also shoved one into the wall, burying it in a seam of the peeling wallpaper.

He took the remaining tubes and a 500cc bag into the study, and also to look around for anything interesting Billy might have stashed in here.

Sitting down, Eric pulled open drawers of the desk, and found some worthless papers, including the paperwork from William T. Compton buying this house from the estate of another Compton. Land was cheap in Bon Temps, though even at this rock bottom price Eric suspected Bill of using glamour to be a total cheap ass to transfer this money by certified check drawn from the account of a holding company in New Orleans … Eric's memory was perfect. He was vampire. Phone numbers, FTP hosts, and account numbers. Eric had many accounts, mostly in Europe, and here too. Here in Louisiana, Eric made a payment monthly as tithe to the vampire queen of Louisiana, in addition to any money made from this little V endeavor, and he knew where to send the money, even though he did not handle it personally. This was the same bank routing number and account as Sophie-Anne's.

Sophie-Anne had financed Bill's purchase of this quaint fixer-upper. Now why would she do that when she was so broke she feared the IRS? No vampire that knew Sophie-Anne loaned her money because she would not repay it. She had a horrible and wide-known reputation. Therefore, she was not paying Bill back, in Eric's opinion.

Eric had trouble coming to a conclusion. If Sophie-Anne was returning some favor to Bill, she was not likely to part with money. Had Bill did something she considered extraordinary, or did he have hidden friends in high places that impressed Sophie-Anne? From his experience, Eric thought Sophie-Anne only admired money and possessions, not other people. An associate of Compton's would have to be someone of note to get Eric's attention.

Having exhausted the desk and studying the width and depth of the draws, Eric stashed half his remaining drainer gear in the back of a drawer and restored the pile of paper in front of it, before looking at what Compton kept in the rest of the room.

There was nothing to indicate Compton's previous addresses or associates, and Eric suspected there must be a computer somewhere because Compton's cell phone plan had limited minutes and texting, and the only texts listed on this invoice were Eric's number. The phone calls were also only from one number, and Eric suspected it was Sookie. There was no cell phone bill for a second number stored here with the other items such as his electric bill and the invoice from a local electrician.

Eric gave that some thought. There was no refrigerator in the kitchen. If the electric service was fixed, why was there no refrigerator? A mainstreaming vampire would need one for his Tru Blood. A vampire who only said he was mainstreaming would not, unless he wanted it to look like he was.

He was spending too much time here. Eric would be able to pull apart Compton's house once Jessica was identified as the missing vampire that was drained.

Wait, the wood on the bottom of this antique drawer was unstained particle board. New particle board, Eric guessed based on the concentration of formaldehyde he smelled. A smell he found repulsive.

It was no trouble to pry the thin board up and find the manila file folder beneath. That was the only item there.

Another puzzle. Why was Compton investigating Sookie? Did he need some confirmation regarding her ability to spell at a young age? Eric frowned at the family tree. Vampires could develop obsessions over the years, and fixating on a neighboring family and the generations that came and went was not impossible, but one that Eric found unappealing. He generally stayed away from his farm for long periods so he did not get entangled with human affairs, besides the need to reestablish himself as someone new every few generations, rather than the same person that never aged.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

"Come on," Sookie said, getting annoyed. She knew Godric had something about not hurting people, but she felt fine and was willing. It was like he did not care if he got better or not.

Godric pushed Sookie off his lap onto the couch and stood.

"Hey …" Sookie started, but heard a growl. It wasn't coming from Godric. There was a snarling wolf in the doorway.

She grabbed Terry's gun and shot it, or would have if Godric hadn't suddenly moved in the way and got hit in the chest.

Godric's mind had been filled with questions when he heard the gunshot, and his initial reaction was they would not be answered if this werewolf was killed. Regular bullets could kill a werewolf, contrary to what humans believed.

What surprised Godric was how much it hurt. Did Sookie load the gun with silver bullets? He could feel it still in him, rounder than he expected, more like an old musket-style ball, and there was a great deal of internal damage.

Sookie let out a bit of a scream when Godric heavily fell onto the floor. It got louder when the wolf turned into a person, and Sookie clearly heard him think _'V!'_, before he jumped on Godric and tried to get his mouth onto the bullet wound to drink the blood that was freely bubbling forth from it.

Grabbing the filthy, long-haired man by the throat, Godric worried that the poison weakened him more than he thought because this werewolf was strong. Once he had Godric's blood, he would be much stronger.

Initially Sookie did not realize that Godric was grabbing the man's hair with his other hand to pull his head around until she heard the snap, and the naked man fell lifeless onto Godric.

Godric pushed him, and the corpse flew off to lie chest down on the floor, while also being face up because his head had been turned to allow him to look at his own back.

Sookie crouched next to her boyfriend and pulled at his shirt to see the wound. It was partially closed until the metal mushroom that remained of the bullet pushed its way out and rolled off him to the floor.

"Godric?" she asked.

"I'll call Eric to take care of that. I'm not feeling up to disposing of a body at the moment."

"What's wrong?"

"When there's supernaturals around, do not go shooting a gun."

"I would've hit him, if you hadn't moved."

"I wanted to find out why he was here."

"I already told you that I think he's workin' for the Fellowship."

"You did," Godric agreed, trying to remember why he doubted her. Werewolves were welcomed by fundamental Christians. No, they weren't … maybe they were.

"Sookie," Eric called from outside. Through the window, he could see Godric lying on the floor on his back, along with a dead, naked body that clearly had his neck snapped.

Sookie went to the front door, opened it and said, "Come in, Eric. You got here pretty fast."

Since he had the folder about Sookie from Bill's house still in his hand because he wanted to speak to Godric regarding it, he admitted, "There's a reason for that," before speeding to Godric's side.

"What happened?" he asked his maker.

"Mr. Newlin's a werewolf."

"I didn't say that," Sookie denied. "There's no such thing as … oh, I guess this guy's not a shape shifter like Sam?"

"No," Eric replied, growing annoyed because Godric was talking nonsense, and the source of his misinformation was standing here, claiming werewolves weren't real. "That is not Newlin," he pointed out.

"No," Godric agreed, "but is he converting werewolves to his religion?"

Frustration mounting, Eric growled before asking, "Why are you on the floor?"

"I was hurt, and did not want to alarm Sookie."

"So are you going to lie here till dawn?" Eric asked.

Godric sat up and replied, "No, I am well now. We need to get rid of that body and … and … oh, we need to deter Mr. Newlin from abducting Sookie."

Eric looked to Sookie and asked, "How is the Fellowship involved with this werewolf being in your house? What did he say?"

Sookie tore her eyes away from the puddle of blood under where Godric's back had been and said, "He didn't say nuttin'. He was thinkin' earlier today at Merlotte's that he was gonna grab me and then when I chased him he got away 'cause he can change into a wolf. I grabbed his clothes and was waitin' for him to show up."

"Alright, so he said nothing, but you knew that he was thinking about his work for the Fellowship?"

"No, but who else would want to grab me? I am Godric's girlfriend, and Steve Newlin wants to get even with Godric."

"He was thinking about Newlin's revenge and Godric?"

"No, he wasn't. You're not lissenin', Eric."

Eric was listening, and his conclusion was that the poison that was effecting Godric's comprehension was also causing Sookie to not make any sense at all.

"No," Godric interrupted, "I don't think it's Eric. I want Eric to hear everything that happened, and then we'll decide who could possibly be behind this. It may be this werewolf was acting on his own."

Eric lifted the folder and said, "I think there's another problem beside Newlin that might object to your relationship status update, Sookie."

"My what?"

"Whatever people do on Twitter, Facebook, MySpace, Twitbook or whatever. You didn't post a photo of Godric while he's ill, did you?"

"What?"

Looking for assistance to explain something that he did not bother with himself, Eric only had Godric who was slow to adapt and adopt new technology. He changed the subject and asked, "What happened to you that you were injured? Was there only the one werewolf?"

"Yes, but Sookie shot a gun."

"I wasn't aiming at you. You got in the way!"

"I am not disagreeing," Godric calmly stated.

If there was not a dead body lying here, Eric would suspect they were attempting to play a prank on him.

He said, "Get off the rug. I'll wrap the body up in it."

"I can clean it," Sookie protested.

"One of us will buy you a new one."

"But …"

"Either of us can afford it," Godric said, moving off the carpeting, before removing his ruined shirt and throwing it onto the other clothing the man was going to be buried with. "There is so much available that you can pick something similar if you like, or have someone find it for you."

"But …"

"Godric," Eric hissed, finding a brand on the dead man's shoulder.

"Yes?"

Eric switched to Old Norse and asked, "[You saw this not?]"

Moving to look at what Eric was pointing out, Godric paused and responded with his confusion, "[How is this here?]"

"[Where is he from?]"

"[I know not. She said his clothing had no wallet or keys.]"

Moving fast, Eric snatched at the man's clothes to examine them for himself. There was nothing. He ripped them in frustration and threw them at the body.

"Did he have a car?" Godric suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Sookie answered.

"In the tavern parking lot?" he suggested.

"No, when I got there it was only Terry and me. There weren't no other cars."

Angry, Eric demanded, "Why did you kill him?"

"Apologies, Eric, I did not know."

"We need another one."

They were unprepared for this now, so Godric switched back to Old Norse to instruct his child, "[This is different. We need to remain cautious. Instead of us going after them, they are coming to us. I forbid you from acting rashly. As your maker, you are to consult with me before acting and receive my permission to act.]"

"[You are thinking of _her_ first? This came after her.]"

"[How can we know that?]"

"[You were not with her during the day when this thing first approached her.]"

"[I agree, but I cannot understand why an ancient vampire would be working with that church.]"

"[It's not that church. It's Compton.]"

"[Compton?]" Godric repeated.

"[These papers I brought are from his house. He investigated Sookie's family and specifically her. Look at them while I get rid of this,]" Eric snapped, handing the folder to Godric.

"What about me?" Sookie asked.

"Eric suggests that it may not be Mr. Newlin who wants you abducted, but William Compton. You said he proposed marriage and you declined?"

"What?" Eric blurted out. "When was that?"

"When Sookie wore the purple dress the other night to meet me at Fangtasia."

Sookie shifted uncomfortably. Godric had it a little mixed up, but it wasn't important to this conversation to correct him.

Interested in where Bill was and what he was doing, Eric asked for clarification, "By phone?"

"No, I saw Bill before I saw Godric that night."

"The night after we took care of the maenad in your house, and Bill was nowhere to be found, he turned up proposing marriage to you?" Eric said, trying to establish a timeline. Jessica's remains were still in the house. Had Bill been home and ignored all the dead vermin that Eric had left to partially obscure the smell, or was he going to ground somewhere else close by?

"Uh … yeah," Sookie answered. She already told Godric about the dress, dinner and dancing.

Eric was scheming, he needed to conclude Jessica, Compton and the V as soon as possible so he could concentrate on this dead werewolf. Did he want to use Sookie or not? She was a link to Compton, and Compton may be the link to the werewolves. What about Sophie-Anne? She bought that house for Compton, would she let him take the fall for the V, or was she trying to set up Eric? No, he was her sheriff. He was worth a hundred Bill Comptons to her. Hell, he probably had enough money to pay her IRS bill, if properly motivated, though her threat to his manhood would add to the price she would pay.

Since Sookie never seemed to tire of the sound of her voice, her short answer seemed out of character. Eric prompted, "That seems odd. What did he say? I recall you leaving him voice messages while you were with us in Dallas. Did he not hear them?"

Annoyed that Eric was being a pest, when her personal life was none of his business, but understanding enough that Eric was only asking to protect Godric, Sookie said, "I didn't ask him over or out. Bill had plane tickets and a ring. I still got them because he left."

"Plane tickets?" Eric repeated. That sounded very interesting.

"To Vermont for the next day. Today … no yesterday."

Eric wondered if Bill needed to leave town for a reason, and his plan was to cover it up by taking a trip to Vermont with Sookie? Did he feel Jessica's death and improvise with this scheme? It was clear from that file that Bill was fixated on Sookie, so it was unlikely he would go far without her, unless his life was threatened, as it was in Dallas when Compton could not control his impulses. Why did he accept her refusal, rather than abducting Sookie? Did Bill know she had Godric's blood?

"What did he say when you turned him down?"

"Nuttin'. He took off."

"Did you say you still had the plane ticket?"

"Yeah, but it's no good now."

"I'm curious as to whether it was one-way or round-trip. His sudden proposal may have been a ruse to get you far from here."

Even though Sookie had not been planning on marrying Bill, Eric's suggestion hurt. Why would Bill want to get her up to Vermont if he didn't want to marry her?

Sookie looked at the tickets before handing them to Eric. It was a Delta flight from Monroe to Atlanta, then they switched planes and went to Burlington. If everything had gone well, she could be Mrs. Sookie Compton right now.

She said as she handed the paper folder containing the tickets to Eric, "I only see the tickets for going to Burlington in here. Maybe Bill held onto the others."

Eric looked at them. An evening flight on Delta? Wasn't Bill taking the mainstream act a might too far?

Godric had been listening while looking through the papers from Bill's house regarding Sookie, and interrupted, "Compton had this in his house?"

"Yes."

"Why were you there?"

With a glance to Sookie first, Eric said, "The Queen and Magister are concerned about the sudden increase in V availability in Louisiana. They think a vampire's involved, unless there are some missing that have not been reported yet. I'm starting within my own area since it could be an embarrassment if I point my fingers at other sheriffs first."

"If Compton was seen recently, that is not missing, Eric."

"Till now, I had not known Sookie had seen him. I entered the house because it reeks over there. The man's a swine. There's dead vermin everywhere, and I wanted to make sure he was not hiding bodies in the crawl space."

Sookie wanted to disagree, but it did stink at Bill's place when she went over there to return the ring and tickets.

"This was under his house?"

"No, it was in a drawer in his study. I had only begun to look for other clues to where he could be when you summoned me. Since I was holding that, I thought I could bring it along since Sookie is yours now."

Looking at whatever paper was on top now, Godric said, "Isabel told me that in modern relationships research can be done on the past of another. Is this what this is?"

"Godric," Eric said in exasperation, "no. I don't need to know that Sookie's a spelling bee champion to want to fuck her."

"Eric!"

"Show it to her," Eric said. "Maybe Sookie can tell you that's all normal for today's modern human-vampire mainstream relationship. I got a body to bury, and then I'll look around for an out of state vehicle to give you time to discuss what you need to know about Sookie's other academic achievements."

"Only if she wishes to tell me," Godric replied. "This seems an odd way to do things. It curtails subjects for pleasant conversation, especially presented in such a manner."

"What is it?" Sookie asked, taking the papers from Godric.

He let her have them.

Sookie exclaimed, "Oh my God! What did Bill need my SAT scores for? And this dorky picture of me winning the spelling bee? What was he doing with all this? And my family tree?"

"This is not normal?" Godric asked.

"Maybe for vampires. Do you get all this on your girlfriends?"

"No, I let people tell me what they like."

"But now you've seen my high school transcript and SAT scores."

"I don't know what those mean."

"You know it's hard for a telepath to concentrate in school and taking tests. I'm not stupid."

"I have not said that, and whatever in there that might lead me to believe so is meaningless to me. I did not go to school or take tests."

Sookie's indignation lost steam. Why would Godric care about her SAT scores? He was a vampire that was over two thousand years old. There was a time when SAT scores did not determine a person's life, and things were probably great back then. Anybody could do anything.

"So … I think this is creepy, like stalker creepy, and maybe whatever you two were saying in whatever about Bill sending the werewolf after me might be true."

"It's a possibility. Not the only one, yet werewolves are dangerous. You need to be protected."

"You can't be lockin' me up somewhere 'cause I told Sam I'd help out while he was gone."

"Werewolves do kill," Godric said, thinking he needed to use stronger, blunt language to make his point.

"I gotta gun."

"If they kill you, I can no longer find you through my blood."

"I gotta go to a funeral tomorrow."

"Yours?"

"No, Eggs. He was Tara's boyfriend, and he got shot – not by me, but by the cops because there was a mistake made."

"There is much gun violence here."

Sookie sighed, then said, "Not really. This ain't New York."

"Or Dallas?"

"Right. I can't let Bill go ruinin' my life because I don't wanna marry him."

"Eric and I will not be idle regarding the werewolves, yet using you as bait to draw out more is not a sound plan."

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna be bait."

Concerned by Sookie's aggressive tone, Godric asked, "Have I said werewolves are dangerous?"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Smart Enough to get Depressed**

**Chapter 26**

Eric was still angry as he completed his tasks. The were's body was hidden in the fresh grave of another person, and he found a motorcycle with a Mississippi license plate across from Sookie's long driveway in the brush. He moved it so it was now parked outside a ratty strip club off the interstate before the turn off for Bon Temps.

Even if Godric was in good health, these particular werewolves were always afraid of their master. There would have been no true information gleaned. They had tried for years. Though if they had been able to question him with Sookie present … if Godric was well … and as Godric said, if they had found the werewolf, instead of it coming to them. Why would that werewolf be in Bon Temps?

Eager for battle, Eric knew that victory was not due to luck. He needed to know his enemy. Eric also did not want it to be quick. He had waited over a thousand years for his revenge, and he wanted to savor it.

His mind occupied, Eric landed in front of Sookie's house, but then realized Godric was not here. He was still in the area, not far enough away to be in Shreveport. He glared at the cemetery. Godric was in that direction.

Eric stopped outside of Bill Compton's house. Godric was inside. He entered and called out.

The answer was within Eric's mind – _I am here, my child. Upstairs._

Eric went up the stairs and honed in on Godric. He was in the room with Jessica's remains.

With a glance at the jellied blood viscera and clothing, Eric wondered aloud, "I don't suppose Compton killed himself to leave us with the mystery of why he had that file on Sookie?"

"Was he in the habit of wearing floral prints?"

"Female," Eric responded to agree with Godric's observation.

"You didn't find this earlier?"

"I was not here long when you summoned me. I was downstairs. As I said, the whole house smells."

Godric nodded. Someone had killed small animals, probably for their own amusement, and left their furry corpses scattered about. He used to kill whatever he liked for fun, yet did not nest amongst the rot. Godric was never one of the cemetery dwelling vampires either.

Here and now though, Godric was not revising his low opinion of William Compton. Sookie had argued that her previous vampire lover was misunderstood. What was there to like about this overbuilt heap? This dwelling was a harbor for pestilence, besides proving to be the last resting place for any loose-running household pets. Humans got quite upset if something happened to their dogs. Whoever did this was cruel and also looked to provoke whatever human found this. Although there were no close neighbors, the AVL strongly recommended a good neighbor policy for integrated vampires.

"Who could this be? Are any vampires from your area missing?"

"That is the same reasoning the Magister used regarding the V. For so much, a vampire was involved if none were missing."

"There is medical items here," Godric commented, bending down to look further. He reached under an armoire and pulled out a glass vial containing red liquid. Tilting it, Godric observed its viscosity and said, "This is more confusing."

"Why?"

"Drainers fill these bags," Godric pointed at the half liter plastic sack, "and go. They do not fill these selling vials till they are somewhere secure."

"How can you generalize about drainers? There's some that are organized and know what they are doing, but to others it's a crime of opportunity."

"No, Eric. This had to be planned or else there would be no needles, bags and glass bottles. A glass bottle of this size has to be worth hundreds or maybe a thousand dollars. Why is it carelessly left behind?"

"I cannot answer your questions. There are few drainers in my area that are successful enough not to be overwhelmed by their first victim. I agree that they jump a vampire with silver, get as much blood as they can carry and then flee. The repackaging into street-ready units for sale happens later and somewhere else."

"What vampires did Compton associate with?"

"Around here? His closest associates were burned up by a fire recently. His prodigy, Jessica, he'd dress in simple dresses, although she preferred something more age appropriate. She was turned a short while ago, and might have only been a couple years older than you before her human life was ended."

"She was under eighteen?"

"The Magister will waive that. He's the one that gave Compton the punishment of turning her."

"You've told me that before?"

Eric frowned. He wanted Compton to take the blame for Jessica, incur the Magister's wrath, get placed in a coffin wrapped with silver or worse, and Godric would have been perfect to unwittingly help get that accomplished so they could concentrate on more important matters – the werewolves and their vampire master. The problem was Godric's confusion and his reluctance to heal himself through any means necessary.

"Apologies, Eric. Whatever has occurred here is terrible, yet I do not want to assume that because Compton did not want to turn someone of his own free will that he would drain her till she met the true death. The bond a vampire and maker shares … you should try to find the both of them."

Perhaps Godric having a phone call with the Magister would still be perfect, Eric thought with the slight pang at having tricked his maker. He stepped forward and embraced his bare chested maker, saying, "I will let Pam know, and she will spread the word that they are sought. Now though, I want to get you back to Shreveport. We have things to discuss."

"Yes," Godric agreed, realizing that Eric would not rest until he knew everything about that werewolf.

"I have a license plate number. You had vampire detectives with the Dallas police?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Godric replied, "Yes, there are. Only for this, Eric. We cannot ask them to risk their positions for less."

"Of course," Eric said, handing Godric his cell phone.

"Call one of them now?"

"They do work nights, and we may have an answer before dawn. It's Mississippi MC 33583."

"We will not go to that address immediately, Eric. You are not to leave Louisiana without my permission."

Eric glared at Godric, then said, "I realize there is one vampire older than I in Mississippi. He's also older than you."

"It may not be him."

"Oh, Lorena Krasiki usually calls Mississippi home."

"Who?"

"The vampire that attacked Sookie in your nest."

Since Godric looked at him blankly, Eric added, "She was wearing a red gown, and you had Stan toss her out before the boy came in and blew himself up."

"Compton's maker?"

Relieved that Godric remembered some things, Eric nodded.

"Could this be her?" Godric asked, pointing at the floor.

"Bill would need to use silver. I do not see any here."

"Silver is valuable. No one would leave it lying about."

"So are vials of V," Eric retorted.

"Could he have ordered his child to remain still while he bled her?" Godric asked.

Eric visibly grimaced for Godric's benefit to show how much he disliked the idea. It was a brilliant thing to accuse Compton of.

"Can you make the call?" Eric prodded. "I need to call Pam."

"Oh," Godric said, before inputting the phone number from memory and having a brief discussion, including reciting the license number that Eric had given him.

Eric called Pam to let her know to get the word out that he wished to question both William Compton and his Jessica. He also sent Bill a text to 'Call me', knowing that he usually ignored them.

Godric said, "We should let Sookie know that she should avoid Bill Compton."

"She already knows that. Sookie saw the file, and he may have told that werewolf where she lives. Did you want to take her to Shreveport and hide her somewhere?"

"No, she did not want to come. She … I don't remember what she planned to do tomorrow, yet she has belief that she can protect herself with a gun."

"She did shoot you," Eric quipped. He was annoyed at the number of injuries Godric was suffering when he should be recovering.

"That was my fault. I thought that if she shot the werewolf we would not know anything about why he was there."

"And we still don't," Eric snapped.

"He was stronger than I expected and tried to drink my blood."

"Do you think the whole pack drinks vampire blood?"

"Possibly. If they are addicts, they would be reluctant to leave their master."

On their way back to Shreveport, Eric noted that Godric was still moving slower. He usually outraced Eric, even when he was on foot and Eric flew. Tonight his maker was flying by his side, but Eric had to pace himself to slow down to Godric's speed. His maker preferred to stay on the ground so he was not accidentally seen, yet Eric knew he could travel many miles in mere minutes, when he chose to do so.

Concerned, Eric reached out and took Godric's hand in his. Godric glanced at him, but said nothing. He did not mind holding hands with Eric.

They entered the house through Eric's back door, passed through the kitchen, and Eric asked, "You did feed tonight?"

"I thought I did. Don't you remember?"

"No, I meant with Sookie."

"Isn't that why I was there?"

"Yes, but the two of you talk."

"I think I had blood. I'm not hungry."

"I need you, Godric. Either you drink donor blood, or I call Sookie, wake her and ask her if you fed from her tonight."

"Won't she think that odd?"

"You're not well. She knows that," Eric said, taking out his phone.

"How much blood?"

"I got a few bags because I did not know if there would be nights you did not feel like moving."

"I don't feel like moving."

"I'll turn on the heat for the bed. You've gotten dirty again, beside losing your shirt. Why not take a hot bath, and I'll heat the blood for you?"

Godric hesitated, and Eric saw he was thinking through what he said, so urged, "Godric, the werewolves. Even if it is a vampire, and we can wait a year, you cannot allow them to be showing up for Sookie. She is taking advantage of your confusion. If you were well, you may have listened but you would not have left her to fend for herself."

"I wouldn't," Godric replied, knowing Eric spoke the truth. He would have kept her close for her protection. Why did he leave her?

"I will get someone over to her house for you."

"Who?"

"I won't tell you anything till your tucked into that warm bed, my child."

Godric's eyebrows raised.

"You are still a boy."

"I am not."

"Then why are you prolonging your illness, when you know what you need to do?"

"It's not as simple as that, Eric."

"Yes, it is. There are blood donors now. I have blood freely and willingly donated for you. You could have had a line of humans in Dallas willing to give you their blood."

"I cannot drink large amounts of blood to heal."

"Over time you can, and you have spent enough time moping about."

Godric sighed, then said, "Truly Eric, I am sorry that I did not realize that werewolf was branded. I only saw it fully in wolf form and then he was trying to lick my chest."

"Don't attempt to change the subject," Eric responded, grabbing Godric's bicep to steer him downstairs.

Godric stood still and tilted his head to view Eric's attempt to move him by force.

Eric was surprised that Godric did retain his physical strength and challenged, "And you say you no longer act like a child?"

"I do not mean to anger you further, Eric, yet we cannot continue with this."

"With what? And I'm not angry at you, it's whatever you're doing to stay infirmed. You say you are in actual pain so why not stop it?"

"Maybe I deserve it."

"Deserve what? You have not been yourself since the Revelation or maybe before. I know you do not want to discuss Nora …"

"No."

"She still has feelings for you, Godric, but must ignore them. That may be why Nan fired you, as a test for her."

"Why must my children choose such dangerous paths?"

"What dangerous path am I on, other than trying to get you to take a bath?"

"Russell Edgington."

Eric snarled.

"Yes, I am leaning towards your hunch, Eric. It might take long years of planning, if you insist on pursuing this."

"You promised me."

"I did. You have changed, why not him?"

"A vampire using werewolves, giving them his blood?"

Godric looked away from Eric and said, "There is too much we do not know."

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

After contacting Alcide Herveaux, questioning him about Jackson werewolves and then giving him instructions on how he could repay his family's debt, Eric sent a text to Bobby to get Bill's house searched and cleaned, and an email to the Magister, copying Sophie-Anne, on the possible progress he had made in his investigation. He presented he worst case scenario of Bill had ordered his new vampire child to remain motionless while he drained her, and at some point he caused her to suffer the true death rather than keeping her alive as a blood bank. He was looking for Compton for questioning, and if Jessica was found alive, he would still need to explain the remains of a vampire in his home, the medical equipment to drain blood, and the full, street-ready vials of V.

Eric was pulling off his clothes to join Godric for some early rest when his phone twittered. A text from Sophie-Anne – _Bil Comptn? Majr lamezorz! U suck._

What the hell was lamezorz? And really, at the speed a vampire could text, they could afford the blink of the eye to spell out whole words.

He chose not to respond. If Sophie-Anne wanted to handle things, she should not have involved him. It was better she did because she'd make a mess of things and leave everyone else in a lurch, namely him, her unwilling partner. There were not many vampires in his area that were new or disposable. Besides Bill Compton rubbed Eric the wrong way in every way.

Sliding under the covers to join Godric, Eric wondered why Pam had not introduced him to electric blankets earlier. This was very nice, like he had a woman on each side of him.

Godric's color had improved with the pint of blood. Eric's lips grazed his shoulder before covering him back up.

A leg shifted, and Eric tangled his longer ones in his maker's. They exchanged hurtful words earlier and Eric wanted to make up. He needed Godric.

"Did you hear?" Eric asked quietly.

"Hm? What?"

"I'm getting your Sookie's house fixed."

"No. How?"

"Her new bodyguard also builds."

"What is she having built?"

"Godric, he builds houses and can fix them."

"Sookie's house is filthy and broken."

"I told him that. He can hire someone else to clean."

"What if another werewolf is sent?"

"That is why this werewolf of mine is there to make himself useful."

"You work with a werewolf?"

"Not like that. He needs work. He needs money. And he knows what vampires are like. Besides, he owes me for his father's gambling debts."

"Why would a werewolf gamble with a vampire?"

"No, I paid his gambling debts. He would have lost their company."

"How much of the debt has he paid? How much will this work end up costing me?"

"You? Let me worry about what's owed or not."

"Sookie is my girlfriend?"

"She is yours, and I am yours."

"I have money."

"You are pretending to be sick for the next year or two."

"What? Hardly that long, Eric."

"We might need to keep you under the weather to fool others. We need to start thinking about what we are going to do."

"I won't stay gray that long."

"You're weak, confused and need my tender loving care," Eric punctuated that last part with a lascivious grab.

"Eric, I think Sookie expects me to be monogamous."

"Nothing comes between a vampire and his maker. I've told her that, and you have too. What more does she need to know? If it would make you feel better, I can be the man."

"Have I not told you that the passive role is not feminine or demeaning?"

"I would never demean you," Eric breathed, before adjusting Godric's legs and rolling atop him, matching his lips to his lover's to cease their discussion.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Sookie had heard what Godric told her last night, so she put the gun in her car, even though she was not going to carry it around the cemetery for a funeral. Jason had told her that guns in the house were sometimes used by the people breaking in, and with it being Terry's gun whatever bastard shot her could get away scot-free.

The funeral was really small. Just Tara and her had shown up besides the minister. Tara had calmed down and was starting to forgive her, but she wasn't ready to come back home yet. Sookie knew that she needed time.

When she reached the end of her driveway, in front of her house, there was a shiny new pick-up truck parked directly in front of the stairs. The signage on its door said 'Herveaux Contracting', and Sookie did notice the detail beneath it with the phone number 'Jackson, MS'.

Since Sookie was not having a good day, she K-turned her car, ready to head back out to Hummingbird Road if she did not like the looks of things. She confirmed her car doors were locked, and waited.

It was not long before a tall, bearded stranger who made a plaid, flannel shirt look extraordinary walked out from behind the house carrying a clipboard.

Sookie knew he should not be here, and her house was isolated, so opened up everything to receive any clue and found … the guy was as difficult to read as Sam, but he was concentrating hard enough on exterior paint that Sookie could tell he was really looking at her house. But why? If this was something Bill decided to do to make up for his A-hole move at the restaurant, he could just hop back on the horse he rode in on.

"Hey," she called, after rolling down her window a couple inches.

"Hi," he replied, walking over. "I'm Alcide Herveaux."

He clipped the pen to his plastic covered clipboard, and tucked the board under his arm.

Sookie looked at him expectantly and asked, "What are you doing? This is my house."

"Eric Northman sent me. He said while you were out of town doing a job for him when some vandals came by. He'd pay to fix what happened and suggested I could do other repairs that you needed," Alcide purposely did not go into the instructions he received about protecting this woman against harm. Eric said she was willful and even though she was human, thought she was invincible because she knew some vampires and had their blood. That was just stupid in Alcide's book. Knowing vampires was dangerous.

"I can't afford any repairs right now, Mr. Herveaux."

"I did say Eric Northman was going to pay. He also said you have other work that keeps you busy, and said I can hire who I needed to do the work to keep them out of your way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like a painter, or his company. I'm not much for painting homes. You can approve the color, if you want something new, other than plain white. Paint's improved since you've last gotten it done, so there's ten year warranties now. We could go with that, any color you want."

"Uh … listen, I mean I'm sure you'd do a good job, but Eric didn't mention any of this to me."

Sookie almost burst out laughing because even though she had trouble reading Alcide's mind, his thought about Eric – _Since when does a vampire bother asking for permission?_ – was spot on. Eric did what Eric did. She knew that firsthand from getting Godric's and Eric's blood impulsively shoved in her mouth by Eric.

"I can leave my card, and you give me a call once you've verified with Eric that he's hired me."

Sookie bit her bottom lip. She believed Alcide was contacted by Eric, and she could also sense that he really wanted to do this job. The problem was that Sookie didn't want to become indebted to Eric. She had been paid by Eric already, and she couldn't take money for being Godric's girlfriend. She also needed what was left of that money to take care of other things, besides putting some of it in the bank for a rainy day. With a house this old, something was bound to break and need fixing. Right now, everything worked, so she'd rather not waste money prettying the place up.

She got out of the car, and Alcide extended his hand towards her. He had a firm, warm handshake, and looked good or possibly great, yet Sookie definitely had a boyfriend so was restricted to letting her eyes enjoy the sight.

"I'm gonna need time to think about it, Mr. Herveaux."

"Please, Alcide. Mr. Herveaux's my father."

"Alcide. I only got home yesterday, and I got a lot of cleaning ahead of me before I can see everything's that broke. I'm sorry you wasted your time, comin' all the way out here. Do you want coffee or something else to drink before you go?"

Sookie caught a suspicion in his head, _Does she know what I am?_, before he answered, "Coffee would be great. Thank you."

"Okay, come on in," she replied, trying to think of what Alcide could be. His thoughts were more pictures than words, like Sam's, but there was a red haze keeping her from seeing most of them clearly. What was that? Was that just another flavor of someone that could turn into an animal? Sookie did not have experience with more than Sam to form an opinion.

Besides the peeling paint and mud on the exterior of the house, Alcide saw a lot of dirt, as in brown earth, inside, along with sticks, rocks, leaves and handprints smeared on the walls, with brighter spots where hanging objects were removed. There was the shiny glitter of broken glass on the floor also. It was mostly against the molding, so either a lot of feet had come through here, or someone had done a half-assed job sweeping up.

While Sookie got the coffee brewing, Alcide noticed the kitchen had not been spared either.

"There's a lot of work here," he started. "There's cleaners that could remove the debris. Perhaps rent a dumpster if there's a limit on how much you can put out for pick-up."

"I'd rather do it myself," Sookie responded. She didn't want strangers going through her things.

_Stubborn._

Sookie had heard worse things thought about her. What was Alcide's story though?

"Why you workin' for Eric?" she asked.

"He is a paying customer," Alcide neutrally replied.

Getting the impression that Alcide was not pro-vampire, she wondered why Eric would hire someone from Jackson to drive here to fix her house. Surely, there were others that would take Eric's money.

"And what are you to Eric? I can tell there's something about you, you know."

Alcide shrugged, and said, "I'm a hard worker, and I pay my debts, even when I owe them to a vampire."

"So you don't like vampires?"

"Not particularly. Should I be asking you why Eric Northman is willing to pick up the tab for your house? If he blew through here, he'd do a lot more than throw mud on the walls."

"My boyfriend's a vampire," Sookie answered, then immediately added, "not Eric."

Appearing thoughtful, but not betraying any of his thoughts clearly, Alcide said, "Perhaps it's better you don't accept Eric's help, if it's between vampires."

To Sookie, he seemed sincere, but his stray thought I'll never work this debt off was troubling. What did Alcide owe Eric for? Did Eric save his life or had he been stuck in Eric's dungeon, like Lafayette? She could tell Godric to order Eric to leave Alcide alone. He seemed like a good guy to her. Lafayette certainly didn't deserve what Eric did to him.

"Milk and sugar?" Sookie asked automatically while thinking. She had a lot to talk to Godric about tonight. Hopefully, he wouldn't be tired from coming here. Maybe she could call him later, and see if he'd prefer for her to meet him in Shreveport.

"Milk, please."

After Alcide took the mug from her, and settled comfortably in a chair, he asked, "Is there something about me you don't like?"

"Huh? No, I mean, I don't know you so how can I … I'll talk to Eric, if that's what you're worried about. He knows I'm particular, and if he doesn't like it, my boyfriend'll straighten him out."

"I thought you said your boyfriend's a vampire."

"He is."

"Then how is he going to straighten out Eric Northman? He's sheriff."

"Godric's … got a way with words." When Alcide looked doubtful, Sookie snidely added, "He can use small ones when speaking to Eric."

After turning his head, looking around slowly, Alcide asked, "Does he live here?"

"No, and it's daytime, so you wouldn't be able to speak to him now."

"That's not what I meant. He didn't have something to do with all this, did he?"

"No, he's … no, he wasn't here," Sookie said, stopping herself from talking. She didn't know Alcide, and hadn't checked him out with Eric yet. He could be trying to fool her by dropping Eric's name and acting like he knew him.

Alcide nodded, then opened the compartment inside his clipboard and removed a business card. He put it on the table, saying, "Thanks for the coffee. What I think you need is a cleaning crew to get the obvious trash and dirt out of the way, a dumpster along with the muscle so all you have to do is point, fresh paint inside and out, refinish your hardwood floors and those stairs in the foyer, fresh screens on your back porch, and laying new gravel in your drive."

Sookie's eyes widened. That would be a fortune. Alcide was picking out everything that Sookie knew needed to be done. Everything she meant to get done, and Gran had fretted about, except maybe refinishing the floors and painting the walls inside. They were okay, before Maryann's party landed here. It was possible the floors didn't need refinishing, once she got a chance to break out the Murphy's Oil Soap. Damn Eric for rushing her.

"I'll think about it."

"That's fine."

"I think Eric's knows me well enough to know that I'm the problem, not you, Alcide."

Sookie figured she might need Godric to explain the way she felt to Eric, because Eric did whatever Eric wanted to do. If he could, he'd send her off on a trip, and do whatever he wanted to her house while her back was turned.

If Eric was smart, he could have stoked that little spark for revenge inside her, and suggested she take Godric to Vermont with Bill's tickets. That wouldn't be right though. Godric wasn't well, and going to Vermont, the first state to legalize vampire marriages to humans was not a subtle move, even if Sookie explained that using the tickets helped her feel better about Bill being a giant A-hole. She didn't think Godric would be into the A-hole revenge plan, even if the tickets were already bought and paid for, and going to go to waste.

Bill could have swiped the tickets off the table on his way out and taken Lorena up there for a few more marvelous nights. Could vampires marry each other?

With reluctance, Alcide stood, and Sookie walked him out.

"I'll think about some of it, Alcide. You did hit the major points with just a look outside. I also want to talk to my boyfriend, Godric, and Eric to know why they didn't tell me anything 'bout you comin' over."

"Some ladies like to be surprised."

"Huh," Sookie scoffed. It was out of her mouth before she remembered the thrill she felt when she saw that ring in Bill's hand. If the surprise was from the right person, she would enjoy it immensely.

She could tell Alcide was thinking about someone too. Whoever she was, she was … oh my gosh, he was a werewolf because he was remembering her in her animal form. Hm, did werewolves … do it when they were …? It was really none of Sookie's business if they did or didn't, and she wasn't going to ask.

Actually, that led to Sookie blushing over Eric finding her underwear at his desk. Maybe Godric could have a hidey-hole built here so she wouldn't have to see Eric frequently. Vampire relationships could get complicated, if she was dating Godric and it got truly serious, would she be considered Eric's stepmother? That sounded so Jerry Springer.

Of course, that led to Sookie getting dreamy about Godric living with her, and them spending time together, and him getting well, and she barely paid attention to Alcide as he shook her hand good-bye, and was polite enough not to spin his wheels to kick up the last remaining bits of gravel.

The one question that Sookie could answer for herself was – why couldn't Godric live with her? He wasn't a vampire sheriff any more. Aw drat, her house was a pigsty. Was that why Eric sent Alcide here to fix it up? For Eric, living with Godric might be fun for a while, but Godric definitely had different ideas than Eric. First off, Eric wouldn't be able to torture anyone in that basement dungeon of his with Godric around. She could only begin to guess at what else Eric was up to that Godric wouldn't approve of.

Still, it warmed Sookie to think that Godric would like to spend time with her. She'd certainly like that.

She skipped up the front stairs and set her mind and body towards cleaning up as much as she could before work. Godric did not say what time he'd be over tonight, yet she hoped he'd be here as soon as she got home so she they didn't waste a single minute apart. Trying to plan ahead, she headed upstairs to make sure her bedroom looked halfway decent. Godric could see in the dark after all.


End file.
